Home Coming
by Ms. Producer
Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier. R&R Dom/Letty Dom/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 1 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.  
>I would like to thank EmmaFrost for taking to time out to help with my story.<p>

Chapter 1

I looked around as I slowly pulled into the driveway. It had been years since I'd been here. Now here I was standing right in front of the place I loved, the place where I grew up in; I was finally home. As I walked up on the porch and grabbed the key that was hidden underneath an old flowerpot, I had to peek next door to make sure no car was in the driveway.

_'Good he's not home. Hopefully Mia will be at the restaurant' _So there I was stepping inside not knowing what to expect. "If these walls could talk".

I looked around the house, familiarizing myself with it again. Then I walked over to the picture frame on the table and held it in my hand, gazing at it.

"Mom…Dad, I could really use your guidance right now." As a thought rain across her mind and sat the picture back down.

"Oh fuck! Mom's garden, after five years I know it looks like shit." I ran out back to my mother's garden only to be surprised by what I saw. "What the hell? It looks the same. How could that be possible?" I stood there thinking for a second. "Mia! Always could count on her to have my back."

***Mia's POV**

Across the street Mia stood in the kitchen doing dishes, when she looked up and saw a car in her neighbors driveway that had been empty for years.

"Who the hell could that be?" She knew it wasn't Dom; he was going to be out all day with the gang until the race tonight. She stood there looking out the window at the car and started smiling.

"It can't be!" Mia dried her hands on the dishtowel and rushed next door. As she walked into the house, she heard noised coming from the garden.

I knelt down to look at the fresh ripe tomatoes on the vine.

"I can't believe everything is still intact. I have to thank Mia when I get the chance."

Mia stood there in the garden trying to hold back her tears as she looked at the figure kneeling on the ground as if she were a ghost.

"I'm right here you can thank me now." Mia let the tears fall down her face.

I quickly stood up and glanced at her standing before me. "Mia!"

Mia rushed towards me and held me tightly as if I were to slip away. "I can't believe you're here. God Tori I've missed you so much."

I was happy to be there at that moment with her. I adored Mia like a little sister.

"You're choking me Mia." I managed to squeak out.

Mia and I laughed as she quickly released her death grip. She playfully punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I said as I rubbed my arm.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you," Mia hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry." I looked at the ground for a moment. " I had some things that I had to work out for myself, and I just couldn't do that here." I cringed a little, with a blank stare.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

I glanced back up with a smile on my face. "Yeah of course. I'm fine."

A quick brush of reassurance came across Mia's face. "Good."

I couldn't believe the woman standing before me; "this wasn't the frail seventeen year-old I left five years ago." "God Mia, I can't believe how much you've grown, you actually have a figure now." I joked.

"I forgot how much of a smartass you were."

I shot a smirk at her. "You know you miss my smartass-ness."

We stood there and talked for what seemed liked forever when Mia remembered she had to get over to the restaurant.

"Shit I hate to run out like this but I have to go over to the restaurant to meet this delivery guy."

"It's okay, go ahead." I said as Mia got up from the back steps.

"Listen, my boyfriend Brian will be by later tonight…you should stop by, I want you to meet him".

I stood up from the steps, as shocked as ever. "Wait a minute. You have a boyfriend coming by the house?"

Mia let out a laugh. "Yes, and"?

"I remember when Dom wouldn't let guys come within ten feet of you or the house. And these clothes." I pointed at Mia's belly shirt and tight jeans. "Dom's been slippin'."

"Speaking of Dom." Mia said looking innocently at me, before I quickly cut off.

"Don't give me that look." I fired back

"You're gonna have to see him sooner or later."

Just the thought of him made my emotions stir.

"Well I choose later, and besides I don't even know how long I'm gonna be here so it's not worth stirring up trouble".

Mia paused at my words, her face twisted like someone had punched her in the gut.

"What do you mean you don't know how long you're going to be here? You're home."

I thought about how my words might have hurt her.

"I'm sorry Mia, but you know how much it hurts for me to be here and to be this close to your brother."

Her eyes were starting to swell

"You know, when you left, you weren't only leaving Dom. You and him weren't the only ones who got hurt. Did you think about that?"

I stood there remembering just how much Mia used to look up to me, especially after both our mothers had died. Mia began to leave when I called out to her.

"Mia!"

She turned around.

"This Brian guy better be cute". Mia smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>She made it to the late restaurant. Dom was already receiving the shipment from the delivery guy. "Shit," she said to herself. He sat the boxes on the counter, practically ripping them open with his razor blade slamming the contents on the counter. He stopped all movement when he heard her footprints behind him. He slightly looked over his shoulder at her. He mumbled incoherently under his breath and then went back to tearing open boxes.<p>

"What the hell took you so long getting here?" He said sounding agitated.

"I got caught up at the house," she hated lying to her brother but technically it wasn't a lie since she did get caught up talking to Victoria. She didn't know if Tori wanted her telling him just yet.

"Well since you're here, could you help me stock this shit?" His tone still rough and demanding.

"You mind asking me nicely"

Dom smirked at her. "I'm sorry could you please help me stock this shit".

She shook her head and grabbed a box.

"Such a smartass," she mumbled under her breath.

"You love my smartass-ness." He walked over giving her a kiss on the forehead.

'_Now where have I heard that before_,' she thought to herself.

Both of their attention shifted over to the parking lot where Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jesse had just pulled up to. Leon huffed and puffed his usual complaints to Jesse about his car. Vince looked as scraggly as ever, grease stains on his jeans from working on cars, his holy wife beater and not to mention he could really use a shave. Letty stepped out of her ride looking like she just kicked someone's ass. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with her dark shades sitting in her hair. She had on her favorite pair of combat boots with her black leather pants and Ramones t-shirt; which Mia could have sworn was hers. They came into the restaurant and Letty immediately through herself into Dom's arms and began sucking faces with him, the usual meet and greet for them. You could hear them moaning loudly into each others mouths. Vince went back outside joining Leon and Jesse, guess he didn't want to see the free show they putting on. Mia just continued with the stock. Letty pulled away glancing over to Mia unpacking boxes.

"Oh shit girl, he stuck you with stocking," Letty laughed.

Yeah, he's supposed to be helping me but I see he's a little preoccupied." She looked over at them as they resumed their former position of oral bliss. She turned away in disgust as Dom's hands slid across Letty's ass.

"Did not need to see that." At that moment Mia realized that some heavy shit was about to go down, Victoria had been away for five years and in that time Dom and Letty had started dating. She felt a little bit of betrayal on her part, after all, Victoria had been like a sister to her and she had welcomed in the woman who swept in and took her place. Then again, Tori did leave and Letty was also like a sister to her, she had known her since junior high, Letty was only a year older than she was. She looked over at Dom and couldn't help but to pity him, he did not know what he was in for.

**Later That Night**

It was race night, cars of all different colors lined up on the illegally blocked off strip. Engines roared, half naked girls crowded around the suped up cars expensive cars clinging to the owners. Every time Dom and his crew rolled up it seemed as if the crowd went silent. All eyes were on him. He was the undisputed champ and it would probably stay that way until he stopped racing, as if that would ever happen. Dom got out of his car and walked over to Hector.

"Yo Hector." He shook Hectors hand.

"What up homey, I know you racing tonight." Hector asked.

Dom looks at him as if that question even needed an answer. "I didn't bring her out for nothing." Dom signaled to his car, lightly tapping the roof of it.

"Alright then, you the champ, call em out. What they hittin for?"

Edwin, Lin, walked over to Dom and Hector.

"Standard race 2g buy in, put up or shut up".

Edwin smirks and reaches into his pocket to pull out the money. "Shit I'm in."

Lin passes his money to Hector "Me too".

Dom shows his devilish grin.

"Alright Hector holds the money, oops I mean my money and…"

Edwin cuts him off. "Your money? Not this time. Your Mazda seein' my tail lights tonight".

Everyone laughs, and then turns their attention to the roar of the engine of an unfamiliar car pulling up.

They all looked in amazement at the Chromed out dark blue 1970 Plymouth. It had a fresh candy paint finish, white wall tires, with vintage chrome one-hundred spoke rims, equip with a blue neon under glow.

"That right there is sweet." Hector gawks at the car. "Ya'll know who that is?"

They all wait for the driver step out.

I sat in the car for a second letting all of the jitters clear from my stomach before stepping out of the car. Then opened the door to meet the eyes gazing at me, my sight automatically shifted to the pair that I had known so well, "damn he looks good standing there" I thought to myself. His tan skin well toned muscular physic, I couldn't help but to think back to the days where he would hold me in his arm and squeeze me close as he kissed down my neck.

_'Stop it! You're just here to kick some ass and win some cash.'_

Dom couldn't believe she was standing there. His Tori, the woman he had loved, and the woman who broke his heart like it was nothing. He thought to himself _"What the hell was she doing here? When did she get back? Damn she looks good."_He looked at her as she stood there with her caramel skin glowing he scanned down her jet black hair to her skin tight top that showed the bottom of her well toned stomach then down to her jeans that fit just the way he liked them. For a moment there he was lost within in memories of the way her body used feel, he stared at her remembering every curve of her body.

_'Pull it the fuck together Dom, don't let her see you sweat'_

"Oh shit, we got a legend in the house." Hector amusingly barked at the crowd

"Que pasa mami? Where you been girl?"

He hugged me and I couldn't help but laugh, but that was cut short by a slight interruption.

"That's a damn good question," Dom growled.

"Hi Dom." It took everything in me to keep my voice from cracking when I spoke. There was a quick tension in the air, just then I felt arms grip my waist and embrace me in a bear hug, it couldn't have come any sooner. I was happy my attention was taken away from the cold glare of Dominic Toretto.

I laughed as the person was hugging the living daylights out of me, I knew who it was, there was only one person who hugged me like this.

"Vince put me down, you're breaking my ribs." I managed to giggle out.

"Damn girl, you're a sight for sore eyes". He smiled what looked to be the biggest smile he had in awhile. He and Dom were close but he also felt just as close to me.

As the rest of the gang approached me I tensed up not knowing what to expect. Leon rushed over to me giving me a hug,

"Say it ain't so, Vic is that you? He looked me up and down, making sure his eyes weren't fooling him.

"In the flesh".

"I see you been hitting the gym girl." rubbing my six-pack.

I walked over to Jesse.

"The mad scientist" I rubbed his head and kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you kid".

A sharp voice cut through the little reunion.

"Long time no see".

I looked over my shoulder to see Letty staring at me and holding Dom's hand. This was sure to be an interesting night.  
>Dom stood there looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He couldn't hold eye contact with me, his attention shifted to his Mazda. There was an uneasy tension in the air. Everyone was shocked by what happened next. I embraced Letty in a hug.<br>"It's good seeing you Let."

It felt as genuine as it looked. I still had a love for Letty even though I was hurt by her betrayal. You see Letty didn't have a happy home as a child. Her mother was a verbally abusive drunk and her father...well he was never around. One night I got a call from Letty, her voice was shaky and I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I knew she was in trouble. Her mother in her drunken state brought one of her idiot boyfriends over, and he decided that he wanted to use Letty as a punching bag. I grabbed my keys and rushed over to her house. The door was open when I got there, her mother was passed out on the couch while Mr. Idiot sat there watching television and drinking beer. I saw that Letty was holding a bag of ice on her cheek, she was always a tough chick. She didn't want to cry. I almost wanted to cry for her. I told her to go upstairs and get her things, I was bringing her to live with me. Before we left her house Letty and I decided to have some fun since Mr. Idiot had passed out as well. Without another thought we both pounced on him, returning the beating he had just gave Letty. After that she left with me and never looked back. She was fifteen at the time.

Whistles came from over by the car; I stepped over to see Jesse checking it out.

"You like?" I said as a cocky smile appeared on my face.

"Are you shittin me 1970 Plymoth Hemi Cudi, this baby goes from zero to sixty in what, less than five?"

I smiled at Jesse like a proud mother.

Hector cut in. "Knowing you, you got this bad boy all tricked out."

I just flashed a coy smirk.

Edwin annoyed with all the delay "are we talking or we racing" Edwin had always been a loud mouth, he couldn't help it. Maybe if he put some of that energy into his driving, he'd win some races.

"Don't be in a rush to lose your money," I said back at him.

Hector instantly got excited. "You racing tonight?"

I pulled out the buy in and gave it to Hector.

"I should be charging ya'll to witness this. Tonight Dominic Toretto is gonna race the only person to ever beat him in the quarter mile."

The crowd went crazy; looking over I saw a light smile on Dom's face, as a voice came in over Hectors walkie-talkie.

"Alright we got a clearance, if you gonna do it then do it now."

"It's show time," Hector yelled out.

The four cars lined up at the starting line. I sat in my car checking the NOS tanks making sure everything was in order; then looked over at Dom who was most likely doing the same thing. He lifted his eyes from his system check, I quickly turned away.

_"I hope he didn't see me looking at him."_He was the one person I could never hide my emotions from. I basically wore them on my sleeve for him.

They watched as Hector raised his flag in the air, and then swiftly snatched it down as they took off.

Dominic was in the lead as expected, but I was close behind him, Edwin and Lin trailed further in the back, there was no doubt that those two would be battling it out for third place. Before I could blink Dominic and I was neck and neck I looked over and saw the determination in his face. He wanted to beat me bad; he never really got over me winning that race back when we were sixteen.

Dominic hit his Nos at the same time as I did, both of us breezed through the finish line at the same time. It had been a tie, Lin followed behind them with Edwin coming in last.

I got out of my car and watched as Hector shook hands with Dom, then walk over to me.

"Alright, Alright, that was a good race but you know the rules, when there's a tie the winners split the pot."

"Fine by me I said."

I took my winnings and quickly put them away, I didn't quite trust the crowd of people swarming around to congratulate me. Dom was over by his car holding up Letty. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as he called her his trophy, he would always do that with me after he won a race, and I didn't like it at first because I hated being called an inanimate object, then I realized what he meant by it. He meant that at that very moment nothing else matter to him, not the money not the admiration, it was me, I was his true prize. It ripped me apart to see him doing that with Letty. Part of me wanted to run away, the other parts wanted to kick the living shit out of the both of them. Choosing the better approach, I decided just to leave; I walked over to my car when I heard Dominic call my name.

"Tori!"

I pretended not to hear him. I could feel him stalking behind me, and then I felt a hand on my arm.

"We need to talk."

I knew that tone in his voice, he was angry. "Dom I'm tired and I really don't feel like having this conversation with you right now." I pulled away from him, he fixed his lips to argue with me when we heard a voice over Hectors walkie-talkie.

"Yo we got cops, clear out!"

Everyone rushed to their cars; it was a sight to see. All those drivers racing to get away from the cops, most of them probably had warrants out for them. I was all too happy to hear that announcement; it gave me a reason to get away from Dominic fast. I jumped into my car and speed off. I drove up into a parking garage; this had been the place I would run to, to park my car in situations like this. As I parked my car I saw a bright set of headlight pull in, at first I thought it was the police, then I saw that it was the very person I was trying to get away from. I forgot that Dom knew about this place as well. There was no escaping him now. We both stepped out of our cars and walked over to each other.

I tried to add some humor to break the ice. "I see not much has changed."

"You wouldn't know if it did," Dom stopped in front of me not breaking eye contact for a second.

"So we're gonna do this now?" I really didn't want to argue with him, most of our arguments ended in sex, '_but then again that wouldn't be a bad idea,' _but that wasn't what I wanted. "There's most likely a swarm of cops out there looking for you, I don't think that standing here in one spot arguing with me is a good idea."

I could tell he was thinking about what I said, not wanting to admit I was right, he just turned his head and continued to walk. Once we got outside the garage we saw a cop car roll by. Dom grabbed my hand as we walked casually trying to look normal, as if that was possible for him, he stood out standing 6'3" a body full of muscle and that bald head gave him away to easily. We heard the cop cars tires loudly screech as the asphalt. It had stopped in its tracks as the officer called out his name

"Toretto!"

Without another thought he pulled me through the alleyways almost ripping my arm out of it's socket. Both of us hoping fence after fence until we didn't hear anymore sirens. We stopped when we realized we had lost the cop, but we wasn't out of the line of fire yet.

Dom looked up when he saw the slew of motorcycles coming up towards us. "You've gotta be fucking with me," he cursed out.

This was not his night, we were being circled by Johnny Tran and his crew of wanna be gangsta's. Dom and Johnny weren't on the best of terms when I left. Johnny had hated his guts, I was part of that reason. He had a thing for me for as long as I could remember and Dom just stood in the way of it.

Johnny got off of his Ducati, passing his helmet to the scantily clad female who graced the back of it. "Toretto, I thought we had an agreement, you stay on your side of town, I stay on mine and nobody gets hurts, everybody plays nice."

I'd be lying if I didn't say that Johnny was attractive. His almond eyes were almost mesmerizing. Although his body wasn't as sculpted as Dom's, it wasn't half bad either, especially standing there in those black leather pants that were almost tight enough I could check out what he was packing in there. He was very attractive indeed, but he was also very dangerous.

"Yeah well we got a little lost trying to dodge some heat." Dom didn't want to sound aggressive, as much as he hated Tran, he didn't want to provoke him. This was a fight that he wasn't gonna win at the moment.

"We?" Johnny turned his attention to me. It took him a second before he realized who I was. "Victoria? Well I'll be damned."

He was practically undressing me with his eye, as he stepped closer to kiss my cheek. I felt Dom's eyes burn holes through the both of us.

"This night just got better." Tran looked at Dom. "You're lucky you have her with you. I'll let you go for now, but I look forward to kicking your ass at the race wars."

Not letting his jealousy show Dom just smiled, "it's gonna take more than that crotch rocket to do that."

Johnny laughed and got back on his bike. "I got something for you…oh and Victoria, give me a call when you get a chance, I would love to catch up."

Dom's smile went away fast as they drove off on their bikes. We started to walk again when I looked over at him. "What happen with you two…what's up with this, you stay away, I stay away shit?" I could tell he didn't want to answer.

"It's a long story" he shot at me.

"It's a long walk" I shot back.

"We had a business deal that went sour."

I knew when he was holding back. "Yeah what else?"

He was almost reluctant to say anything. "I also slept with his sister".

"Sounds about right." I let out a hearty laugh. I knew it would happen sooner or later, Johnny's sister had the biggest crush on him…she was also a huge slut.

We finally made it home; I stepped outside the cab we managed to get and started to walk to my door. "Why don't you come over to the house. I know you could use a cold beer." I thought for a while, I didn't want to be put into another awkward position with him but I did tell Mia I'd meet this guy of hers.

"Sure."

As I entered the house I saw that nothing had changed. Everything as exactly the same, there was even an old picture Dom and I on the mantle. I had flashbacks of the times when Dom and I would wrestle in the living room and he'd let me pin him every time; and the times where Mia and I would be in the kitchen cooking and having girl talk while Dom manned the grill. I was brought back to reality when he handed a Corona, "a beer as promised." We cheers together when I saw Letty approach him.

"Yo Dom what took you so long I was starting to worry?" She kissed him softly on the lips.

"We ran into a little trouble with Tran."

She raised her eyebrow at him in concern. "Everything alright?" She said looking at the both of us.

"Everything's cool," I said as calmly as I could. I felt the need to be somewhere else, this was just too strange. "Have you seen Mia, Letty?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen." Letty replied.

I patted her on the shoulder, "thanks."

Happy to be out of there, I walked into the kitchen to see Mia sitting on a guys lap. "You must be Brian." I extended my hand to him. Mia got up from his lap as he shook my hand.

"Brian this is Victoria, Victoria this is Brian."

I stood there looking at the handsome blonde. '_Definitely Mia's type.'_

"I've heard a lot about you, Mia talks about you all the time."

I turned my head smiling at Mia. "She does, does she, I hope they were all good things."

Brian laughed and had the biggest boyish smile on his face. "Nothing but."

We sat there in the kitchen talking like old times. Mia told me about how she and Brian met. She told me about him being an undercover cop and how he was sent to arrest Dom and the rest of the team but when it came down to it he didn't. He ended up quitting the force and Dom never ended up going back to jail. He seemed like a good guy, he was good for Mia.

"That was a sick car you drove tonight…who put in the man work on it?" He said as he sipped his beer.

"I did." His eyes widened as if he didn't believe me.

"No really." He looked back and forth between me and Mia.

"I did, that was all me."

That impressed him; he reminded me of Dom in away. "No shit! I gotta race you one of these days."

I smiled knowing he couldn't possibly beat me. The person who ever came close to it was Dom. "Anytime, I'm always ready."

We talked some more before I saw what time it was, it was getting late and I was truly tired. I gave Mia and Brian a hug and decided to head out. I crept through the house like a thief in the night trying not to run into Dominic. I hadn't seen him in the living room as I figured he was upstairs with Letty, a thought that I quickly shook from my head. Leon and Jesse were passed out on the floor with random girls, and Vince was wherever the he hell he was. Now a good time to sneak out un-noticed.

I laid there in my bedroom, surrounded by memories of Dom and I. My mind wondered to the time when he snuck into my window when my parents were asleep. We just laid there exploring each others bodies, his hand slipped under my shirt and for the first time ever, I didn't stop him. I felt like someone else was in my body, making me act out my deepest fantasies with him. I slid my hands down his pants and felt his erection, he could tell I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. Just as I unzipped his jeans I heard my father calling my name. Dom got up off the bed and practically jumped out of the window, but not before he told me that he loved me. Those were days that I would never have again.

***Dominic's POV**

Dominic rested on his bed staring at the ceiling, Letty was next to him out cold from their late night tryst. His mind couldn't help but to wonder to Victoria, how they had once shared that bed, the very same bed he made her a woman in. His mind shifted to the thoughts of her naked body clawing at his back, with her legs wrapped around his waist passionately whispering his name. The way she moaned softly when he entered her for the first time. Dom wanted her now! His thoughts were driving him insane, he had to feel her once more, then he looked over to Letty. "I can't do that to her." Letty had been good to him, she seemed like the only person who truly understood what he was going through after Victoria had left. "This is going to be a long night", he mumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 2 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

**Next Day**

I needed another car and I needed one fast. I couldn't keep cruising around in my plymouth that was for special occasions only. I went to go see Harry over at racers edge, I knew he probably would have a line on some fresh wheel. I was surprised to see Brian there when I remembered him telling he worked there last night.

"Hey Victoria, can I help you with something?" he commented, as he bopped over to me.

"Hey Brian, I was just looking for Harry. Is he around?"

"You just missed him." He said pointing to the door.

"Damn." I said with disappointment.

"Did you need something particular?"

"Yeah, a car." I sighed as I began to walk out.

"That's it? I can help you with that." He motioned for me to follow him out back. "We just got a new shipment of cars in."

I had to look like a kid in a candy store the way my jaw dropped staring at all those cars. I wasn't like normal girls. I had been raised around cars all my life, my father fixed and raced cars and he taught me everything I know about them. My dad and Dom's dad had been best friends, they would spend all day in the garage fixing up cars, it used to piss our mothers off. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the car that I knew I was gonna drive home. It was a 2002 Japanese model Nissan Skyline GT-R. I just had to have it. My eyes danced across the detail of the beautiful machine. It was a beautiful cherry red GT-R with black interior leather, twin turbo charged engines and a duel intake. This baby was built for street racing...that is once I tweak her a bit. "How much Bri?" I asked as I checked under the hood.

"Twenty-thousand." He leaned up against the car, as I slammed I hood back down.

"Come on it's a used car. Don't you get an employee discount? Hook me up!" Flashing him my million dollar smile trying to talk him down.

"Alright, Alright seventeen-thou. Harry's gonna kill me" He passed me the keys.

"No he won't, tell him it was me who brought it."

Brian heard another customer enter the store. "I'll meet you at the register."

I met Brian at the counter to pay for my new car when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"That's a lot of cash you laying down." Johnny Tran stood there grinning wider than a Cheshire cat. "A beautiful woman like yourself, you should have your man paying your way." He looked right through me just waiting for my response.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Brian. "I don't have a man…and I for damn sure don't need one paying my way."

I paid for my car and turned back to Johnny. Johnny softly brushed my hair behind my ear. "That's fair enough, but since your single and all, how about you let me take you out sometime?"

My attraction to Johnny was one based strictly on lust, he wasn't as tall as Dom and he had much less muscle but I was definitely sexually attracted to him. "I don't know about that, I'm not tying to get in the middle of a pissing contest between you and Dom." Here I was single and sexually frustrated, standing in front of a good looking man who was willing to relieve me of that, and I was thinking about my ex's feelings.

Johnny just laughed. "That's cute, here you are showing loyalty to a guy who has shown you none. Do you think he's thinking about how you feel when he's fucking Letty every night?"

He had a point, it was almost like he was reading my mind, seeing my inner thoughts. I heard the bell ring above the door, someone had entered the store. It was Dom, standing there looking right at me as Johnny held my hand and caressed my face with his other hand.

"He didn't deserve you, he never did" Johnny spit his words out like venom right before he saw Dom looking at us. I let go of his hand and took a step away not knowing what to expect from the look on Dominic's face.

"Hey Dom, we meet again," containing a grin with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

I figured I should leave before things got out of hand. "I gotta go…thanks Bri." I waved to Brian when I heard Johnny call out to me.

"You never gave me an answer."

"I'll think about it." I tried not to make eye contact with Dom as I exited the store.

**Later That Night**

I had just pulled up to my house around 8:00pm when I heard someone cursing to themselves in the Toretto's garage. I went over to see what was going on, when I saw Vince sitting on the sofa looking upset. I sat down next to him trying to get him to open up. "What's wrong bro…you out of beer?" my failed attempt to make him laugh.

"I wish it was that simple Tori." Vince put his face in his hands a huffed. This was more serious than I thought, even though I had been gone for awhile I knew when something was bothering him.

"You wanna talk about it." Trying to sooth him as my hands rubbed in a circular motion on his back.

"How do you feel about Dom and Letty?" Vince had a puzzled look on his face.

I didn't quite know how to answer his question and was surprised he had asked. "What do you mean?"

He shifted in his seat to face me. "You loved Dom and Letty was like a sister to you, for them to just hook up like that it had to hurt you."

I was confused, why was my situation with Dom causing him so much grief? "Is that what this is all about?" I looked at him trying to get an understanding. "What happened between me and Dom happened, no one can change that. He's with Letty now and he seems to be happy with her."

Vince jumped up in a rage. "But they don't belong together!" He punched the wall.

"Where is all of this coming from? I thought you liked Letty?"

Vince calmed himself down. "I do like her, it's just…"

I thought to myself for a second, before cutting him off. "Wait a minute…you have feelings for her."Vince trying to ignore my comments, fingered over the tools in the garage."You love her don't you?" His left eye twitched, he just looked at me with a mixture of sadness and confusion, sitting there cracking his knuckles.

Vince let out a big gust of air under his breath. "I'm a shitty friend"

I stood next to him trying to sooth him. "No you're not, you're just human, we can't help who we love."

"Yeah but why does it have to be her?" He punched the wall once more.

Dominic was the kitchen getting a beer when he hears the commotion coming from the garage, he walked over to check it out when he saw Vince standing there with Victoria talking.

"Do you know how hard it is being in love with someone, knowing you can never have them because they're in love with your best friend?" I hugged Vince tightly and kissed him on the cheek. When I saw Dom storm in with rage in his eyes. He grabbed Vince from me and slammed him up against the wall.

"Dom what the hell are you doing? Let him go!"

Dom turned his head towards me and if looks could kill I'd be dead. "Shut up", he hissed, and turned his attention back to Vince.  
>"You fucking her?" he said pointing towards me.<p>

Right then I knew what was wrong, he thought that Vince's confession was about me, he didn't know he was referring to Letty. I looked over at Vince as he was trying to get his words out.

"You got this thing wrong brother."

Dom thought about what he was doing, he was attacking his best friend for a woman he had no claim to and besides, he knew Vince better than that, he would never betray him. He let him go and looked at V.

"Give us a minute."

Vince turned to me to make sure it was okay. "I'm alright, go ahead." gesturing for him to leave us.

Vince left us alone in the garage, something I didn't really want. Dom walked over to me pushing me up against the wall. He had an expression on his face that I knew all too well, his chocolate eyes pierced through my soul. He looked the same way he did the first time we made love, full of desire. Before I knew it he was kissing me fiercely, it was like he had five year of lust built up in him and it exploded all over me. I could feel his growing erection as his body pressed against me

"Dominic" I whispered to him as I gently bit his earlobe. That always drove him crazy.

My knees buckled as his hands roughly squeezed my ass and then found their way to my breasts. I slowly pulled his shirt off admiring his abs.

His hand stroked my face, "you like what you see?"

I smiled at him and kissed his lips again. I let my tongue twirl across his nipples, that nearly drove him up the wall.

His head flew back "Oh fuck Tori, you're going make me expload?"

In a sweeping motion he pulled my top off and sat me up on his Honda that was parked in the garage. Things were getting really hot, I wanted him... no forget that, I needed him! I started to undo his pants, ready for him to take me right here in this garage on top of the car. It wasn't like we've never done that before, but then I started thinking about him and Letty and how he was with her now, he didn't belong to me anymore. I pushed him away and got off the car.

His heart was racing as he look at me bewildered "What's wrong?

I put my shirt back on. "Everything, this whole thing is wrong."

Dominic picked his shirt up off the floor and put it on. His mood changed completely he wasn't too pleased. "Okay, well since we're not gonna have sex, we're gonna have that talk, and I don't care what you say."

Dom was pushing my buttons, he knew that I did not like to be ordered around. "I know I've been gone for a while so you may have forgotten, so let me remind you, I don't take orders from anyone...especially not you."

I tried to leave when he grabbed my arm, yanking me back. "You're gonna tell me right now what the fuck is going on. Why did you leave, and what was that shit I walked in on with you and Vince?"

I knew he was insinuation that something was going on between V and I but I couldn't really tell him what we were discussing without ratting out Vince and his feelings for Letty. "That's between me and Vince, it's really none of your business." I could tell now wasn't the time to play games with him, he was all worked up and good for blacking out when in a rage. "And besides I don't have to answer you."

He stepped closer to me, I could feel the heat from his body. "Like hell you don't." His voice had gotten really deep and really low like it aways does when he is pushed beyond his limits. It sent cold shivers through my body. Not being comfortable with his attitude I pushed him back and began to walk away. He reached for my wrist again and pushed me back into the spot I had just left.

I was now just as angry as he was. "Dom get the hell off of me, don't you have Letty inside waiting to fuck you?" I had let some of my true feeling show but I didn't care, he was pissing me off.

Dom was heated. "So that's what your little stunts were about, me and Letty?"

"What stunts, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That shit with Tran, you flirting with him in front of my face. Then you go and flirt with my best friend. I guess you figured you'd really get under skin by teasing me a little bit."

"First of all I wasn't flirting with Vince and second, you kissed me." Not believing what I was saying he just continued on.

"Yeah right, I tell you what, why don't you go inside and fuck V. That way I won't have a guilty conscience when I'm fucking Letty tonight."

My stomach flipped and my lip quivered. At that moment I wanted to rip his heart through his chest, I wanted to make him hurt. "You want to know why I left Dom? I left because I couldn't stand to be around you anymore, I grew sick of you. You just didn't do it for me anymore, so I figured I'd make things easier for the both of us by leaving." I couldn't believe what I was saying, none of it was true but I didn't care. "So you have your fun fucking Letty tonight and don't feel guilty, because I won't feel guilty about fucking Johnny"

Those words cut right through him. "You know I never thought I'd see the day you'd turn into a whore." Dom had hatred in his voice. I didn't think it was possible for his voice to get lower and deeper, but it did.

I didn't know whether to hit him or cry. Not wanting to let him see me cry I decided to hit him. I quickly swung with my fist connecting to his jaw. He stumbled back clearly fazed by my punch. Using his thumb he wiped the spot of blood from his the corner of his mouth. I stood there with no remorse for I had done when I felt a sting across my face knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the floor with blood dripping from my nose. Dom had blacked out and back handed me. As I laid there I saw the picture frame on the floor that had gotten broken in our scuffle. It was a photo of myself and Dom with our daughter. My heart had sunken in. When he came to his senses he saw Vince, Mia and Brian rushing in and looked over at me on the floor bleeding.

Vince stepped in between myself and Dom. "What the hell bro?" Dom looked confused not believing his actions.

Mia ran over to me to help me up. "Jesus Dom are you crazy?"

He hated the look Mia was giving him, she looked so disgusted. "Mia…I… I, I didn't mean it. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me holding me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me Tori." He was whispered in my ear. My body was numb, I stood there zoned out, not holding him, just clinging to the picture of our deceased daughter. I had to get away, I pushed him from me dropping the photo as I briskly walked away. Mia had tears in her eyes as she ran after me. "Tori wait!" I ignored her as I jumped into my car and speed off.

***Dominic's POV**

Dominic felt like shit standing there with all eyes on him, probably thinking he was a monster. He bent down and picked up the broken picture frame Victoria was holding. He saw it was the one of them two together with their daughter Dominique who had died just after three and a half weeks of being born. She had been born premature due to complicated pregnancy; Victoria had carried her for only six months. All of his emotions just ran through him at once when he punched in the window of the car. "Fuck!" He slowly slid down to floor with his back against the car, holding the picture and bleeding from his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Home Coming

Author: The Producer

Chapter: 2 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: R

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

I was mystified; did Dom really just hit me? How did things get so out of hand with him. One thing was certain; I needed a drink…or three. I drove to Ritchie's Place, a bar I used to go to in my younger days. The atmosphere wasn't perfect but the owner Ritchie was cool, he would let me buy the occasional beer when I was 17. Before I could even sit down there was a shot of tequila in front of me. "This one's on the house stranger." Ritchie was leaning against the bar looking at me.

"Hey Ritchie." I said slowly "You know me so well."

"Yeah I also know that look on your face." He lifted my chin up examining the bruise on my face. "Rough night?"

"Yeah." I held the glass up, "But it's getting better."

**Dom's POV**

Vince and Dominic just sat there in the kitchen. He knew Vince was upset with him for hitting Victoria, but he was even angrier with himself. "I fucked up V?" Gliding his hand across his baldhead.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking." He paused for a second. "She just pushed me so far." He felt his pressure rising again. He tilted his head lowering his voice. "What were you two talking about out there?" Dom knew V was a true friend and wouldn't hurt him, but after what he saw in the garage, he didn't know what to think. Vince and Victoria had always been really close. He wouldn't admit it but it made him jealous.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"I know I got no say in who Tori dates, but Vince you should know better than anyone how I feel about her."

Vince raises an eyebrow at Dom. "You thought I was talking about Tori back in the garage?"

He taps his fingers on the table. "Who else could you have been…" he pauses tilting his head. "Letty?"

Vince slide his chair back preparing for the raff of Dominic Toretto. "I'm sorry bro, but I love her, I always have…you just beat me to her."

Dom walked over to the fridge, his head was spinning. "Have you two…?

Vince stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "Hell no, I respect our friendship too much."

Dom opened the fridge and took out two beers. "Does she know, how you feel?"

He hands a beer to Vince. "I don't know, man." Using his shirt Dom twisted of the top to his beer.

"I don't know what to say man. Letty's my girl and I do love her, but with Tori being back it just confuses things. What we had was good, I loved her so much I would have died for her." He took a long gulp of his Corona. "At least I know now how Tori really felt."

"You don't really believe all that shit she was saying do you?" Vince stopped himself, not wanting to reveal any more information.

"Why, you know something I don't know?" He stared at him puzzled asking him again. "V, you know something I don't know?"

Vince just downed his beer avoiding eye contact with him. "Forget it Dom."

Dominic stood up from his chair almost knocking it down. "If you know something you need to tell me."

"I'm just gonna say this, you love her and she loves you. Did she leave? Yes. But she had good reason to, and I promised not to say anything, so don't make a liar out of me Dom. "He stood up and patted Dom on the back. "Don't make the mistake of giving up her. The happiest I ever saw you, was when you and Tori were together…and I'm not just saying that because of Letty."

Dom just looked at Vince and the two of them bumped fist together. "I'm gonna get some sleep V, you should too." He looked back at Vince. "I'm sorry about Letty V."

Vince hung his head and scratched his neck. "Yeah me too."

It was three a.m. when Dom heard a knock on his bedroom door. His eyes were half open as he looked over at Letty, she was starting to wake up too. He heard Mia's voice yelling through the door like the house was on fire. "Dom wake up!" She banged some more. "I know you hear me, Dom…"

He snatched his covers off and yanked the door open. "It's three in the morning, go to bed."

Knowing Letty was in the room she carefully whispered to him. "Victoria still hasn't come home yet."

He shrugged his shoulders. "She's a big girl." Dom was worried as well but didn't want his sister to know.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be an asshole Dom."

Dom's cell phone started to ring, he wondered who could it be. It was late and everyone who normally called him was here asleep. "Yo, who's this?" It was Ritchie, he was calling Dom to tell him that Victoria was there drunk out of her mind attempting to drive herself home. "Okay I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and put his shirt on.

"Was that her, Is she okay?" Mia asked frantically

"That was Ritchie, she's down at the bar, he said she's pretty messed up." He looked over to Letty. "I gotta go, I'll be right back." Letty just pouted and went back to sleep.

He knew she didn't like him running to his ex's rescue, but he also knew that Letty didn't want anything to happen to her. Victoria always looked out for her when she was growing up, always protecting her, making sure she was safe. She knew the he was still and love with her, hell that had been the root to most of their arguments; that and the random women he occasionally stuck his dick in. He felt bad for Letty. He cared about her but, somehow he always ended up hurting her.

Dom finally reached the bar. When he got there it was completely empty except for Ritchie wiping of the tabletops.

"I tried to call you back" Ritchie said as he shook his hand.

"Where is she" Dom surveyed the bar trying to spot her. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"She snuck out when I wasn't looking."

"Her car's still outside." Dom said as he pointing to the door.

"I know. I took her keys." He handed them over to Dom.

_"she had to be really messed up for him to get her keys from her, she never gives them up."_ "You think she might have hopped in a cab?"

Ritchie went back to wiping the tables.. "I don't know, but she was talking to Tran right before she left…I looked up and they were both gone."

His jaw dropped hearing that. "Alright, thanks Rich"

Dom rushed out the bar and jumped in the car. His mind was racing faster than his Mazda. _"She wouldn't actually have sex with Tran because of our argument? She probably would to get even with me for hitting her."_ He mashed his foot on the gas pedal. "Shit!" His hands hit the stirring wheel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Home Coming

Author: The Producer

Chapter: 4 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

**Victoria's POV**

I wanted to go home but somehow Johnny managed to talk me into going back to his place for a drink…like I need another one. My head was already fucked up in more ways than one. We sat there on his couch talking. I had mixed emotions about being there, Dom would kill Johnny if he knew I was here, then he'd go and kill me but I didn't care. He slid closer to me, making our knees touch.

"So what made you come back?" He asked.

It was painful being this close to him but I didn't move. "I honestly don't know. I just got in my car, started driving and ended up back here." Johnny put his arm around me as his hand crept up my thigh.

"You wanna tell me why you left in the first place?"

"Let me think about that, um…no!" He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Okay, that's cool but, answer me this. Why have we never done this? I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention."

"You know why."

He huffed under his breath. "Because of Dom?"

"Yes because of Dom!"

At that moment his facial expression had changed, he was now looking at me intensely with lust in his eyes. "He never knew what he had, I would have never let you go."

His tongue slid across his lips as he moved in to kiss me. My head was spinning, as he laid me down on the couch positioning his body on top of mine, still kissing me passionately. Even though I was experiencing a tremendous amount pleasure, I couldn't help but think about Dom and how I wished it was him touching me. I was completely torn. The alcohol induced sex-crazed woman in me, wanted to rip his cloths off with my teeth. But the other half of me wanted to run to Dom, and just pour my heart out to him. This couldn't go any further. I had to stop this now.

"Johnny, we have to stop."

His hand cupped my breast as he kissed my neck. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! I want you to stop." I tried to push him off of me.

"That's not what your body is saying." He kissed me hard, shoving his tongue roughly into my mouth. I started to struggle with him when he grabbed both my wrist with one hand and held me down. "Do you know how long I waited for this?" He kissed me again shoving his tongue in my mouth once more. This time, I bit it and he was pissed!

"You bitch!" He slapped me, knocking me off the couch and onto the floor. I tried to get up, but he kicked me in my ribs. I rolled onto my back holding my ribs. It felt like someone had shoved a bowling ball into my rib cage. This was the second time a guy had struck me tonight. Was it me? Johnny, climbed on top of me, reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He started to cut the top of my tank top open exposing my black lace bra. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he unbuttoned his jeans. I acted quickly, kneeing him in his erect penis. A slight smile appeared on my face when I saw him sink to the floor. I stood up and kicked him in the face, then picked up my jacket and left.

I was 6:00am and I was finally home. How stupid could I have been, I let my emotions get the best of me and nearly got raped. I knew Johnny wasn't exactly a boy scout, but never in a million would I have thought he would go that far. My entire body ached. I had dried up blood on my face and my cut up top. Not to mention the sharp pain that ran through me every time I moved from Johnny kicking me. A cold surge went through my body when I thought about what could have happened, I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. All of that when away when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen to see Dom sitting there in the dark._"Uh oh, round two,"_ I thought.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked right through me. "I see you got what you wanted," he said coldly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I let the tears quietly roll down my face. My body dropped to the floor from all of the pain I was in. I knew exactly what he meant by that; he thought I slept with Johnny, the man I just had to fight off to keep from raping me.

I heard Dom's footsteps coming towards me. He looked at me as I was crying and shaking. When he cut on the kitchen light he saw the blood and fresh bruises on my face. I watch his face as his eyes wondered down to my shirt that had been cut open. His hand brushed across the my split lip. "What the fuck happened?" He was furious, more so than earlier.

I moved his hand away, "Just leave it alone."

"Did Tran do this?" he softened his voice.

_"How the hell did he know that I was with Tran?"_I couldn't even look him in the eyes more tears just started flowing.

"Just tell me what happened." His voice was so soothing.

I somehow got the tears to stop as I spoke. "I was drunk and he offered me I ride. I thought he was taking me home but we ended up at his apartment. We had a drink and was talking and that's when he started kissing me and touching me." Dom's face turned red from hearing the details. "I couldn't go through with it so I told him to stop." Dom was relieved "But he didn't listen and started getting rough, so I bit him and that's how I got this" pointing to my lip "I fell to then floor and he kicked me." Dom, balled his fist up together tightly. He was near black out mode again. "He was still holding me down when he went for his knife and cut my top, that's when I kneed him in the nuts. He fell to the floor and my foot met his face. I got out of there as fast as I could." My face started to wince. The pain in my ribs was kicking back in again.

Dom lifted my shirt to see the purple and red bruise on my ribs. He was in a rage "I'm gonna kill him." He touched it gently.

"Ouch! Fuck! That hurts."

His eyes were examining me from his to toe. "Come on, we have to get you to the hospital." A hospital was the very last place I wanted to be.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be fine."

"You're not fine, your ribs are broken."

Rolling my eyes I tried to get up. "Listen here doctor Toretto, my ribs are fine. Yeah they hurt like hell, but they're not broken…I know what broken ribs feel like." I said it like it was not big thing.

He helped me up, finally catching onto my words. "How would you know what broken ribs feel like?" I put arm on his shoulder leaning my body weight on his.

"Let just say I met a few assholes in the last five years." Dom looked at me like a disappointed father as he picked me up and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. He laid me down on the bed as he sat on the edge of it. He balled up his fist once more, when I noticed the dried up blood on his knuckles.

"How'd this happen?"

He looked down at his hand, "I broke out the window of the Honda." I asked him to grab the alcohol and cotton balls from the medicine cabinet.

When he came back I nursed his hand. "Maybe punching the window wasn't a good idea," I said as I tended to the scraps on his knuckle, forgetting about my drama.

He smiled and stroked my hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, hell I'll be even better once this hangover wears off." We both shared a laugh, something we hadn't done in a long time. After I finished patching up his hand.

Dom reached in his pocket. "Here, I wanted you to have this." He pulled out the picture of our daughter and us passed it to me. "I have plenty more copies."

It hurt for me to look at her, I had avoided this for too long, it was time to tell him. "Dom." I said slowly pausing for a moment "I want to tell you why I left…why I really left."

He gently touched my cheek. "You don't have to do that." He looked down at the photo touching our daughters face. "What do you think she would have been like?" He looked like he was in a trance. "Dominique Sophia Toretto, the first of my loins." He let out a faint chuckle.

"That's just it Dom" I couldn't hold it anymore, I was about to erupt. "She wasn't the first." I sat there sulking with my eyes pleading with his. He was trying to understand what I was saying. "What do you mean?" After all these years it was finally coming out. "She wasn't the first." I paused trying to read his reaction as his eyes locked with mine. "I was pregnant twice before her, they both ended in miscarriages."

He stood, pacing back and forth, wearing holes into the floor, shocked by my confession. "How could you have been pregnant without me knowing?"

"I was eighteen when I was pregnant with our first child, I wanted to tell you but everyone was going through so much at that time. Your dad had just died, then you were being sent to jail for that whole thing with Kenny Linder. I could never find the right time to tell you." Dom just stared at me not knowing what to say.

"I was four months pregnant when I started having excruciating pains. I had Vince take me to the hospital to find out what was wrong. The doctor told me that I was in for a rough pregnancy and he put me on bed rest."

"Was that around the time you stopped coming to visit me?" he said cutting me off.

I just shook my head yes. "I woke up one night in so much pain. I tried to make it to the bathroom to get the pills the doctor had prescribed for me but by the time I got to it I was covered in blood" Tears started to fill my eyes. "There was so much blood, Mia and Vince heard me screaming and came barging in. They were the only ones there, they were also the only ones who knew I was pregnant. The rest of them just thought I had gained weight. Mia called an ambulance and the doctors told me that I had a miscarriage…that would have been Dominic Toretto Jr."

"A boy?" His voice cracked a little.

I stroked his face. "Yeah a boy.

Dominic just held me close in his arms, trying not to hurt my sore ribs.

"I was so sure after Dominique was born that everything would be okay. I remember holding her and having her squeeze my finger. I still can hear her cry sometimes. Seeing that look on your face when you first held her was the happiest day of my life. You looked so complete."

He kissed my forehead. "I was complete." A single tear fell down his cheek.

"When they told me that she wouldn't make it past a week I wanted to die right there, but she proved them wrong, she was a fighter just like her father. She almost made to a month old" I felt a lump in my throat speaking those words, I laid my head on his chest, he stroked my hair.

"Do you get it now? I had been through so much and I couldn't stand to be here with the memories haunting me. You deserved better than what I could give. I just kept seeing your face holding her and the way you looked when we buried her. You wanted kids, and I felt bad because I knew that I would probably never be able to give that to you so I left." I looked up at him, to see him crying which was rare. "I'm so sorry Dom."

Dom squeezed me tight. "Why didn't you talk to me, you didn't have to go through that alone."

He knew now what I was going through. He knew what it felt like to grieve for one lost child, but I was grieving for two. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Home Coming

Author: The Producer

Chapter: 6 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

**This next chapter is written from a third person POV**

Dominic tossed and turned all night in his bed. Still trying to get his head around everything Victoria had told him. He twisted in the sheets once more, this time waking Letty. "Dom either go to sleep or take your restless ass downstairs."

Looking over at the clock he saw that it was already seven-thirty a.m. He had to be at the garage soon anyway, so he decided to just hop in the shower. "Sorry Let. Go back to sleep."

After he showered and got dressed, he went downstairs where Mia was preparing breakfast. "Morning Mia," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning Dom. Rough night," she replied seeing the exhaustion on his face.

"You don't know the half of it." Dom grabbed the pot of coffee she just made, when he remembered that Vince and Mia were the only ones who knew what Victoria had went through. "On second thought you do."

She paused for a second, holding a fork to her lips that was just about to enter her mouth. "What do you mean?"

Dom sat next to her. "You know what I mean. How could you keep something…"

"Mmm something smells good." Dom stopped what he was saying as Letty entered the room. "What's for breakfast Mia?"

Mia had the feeling that Letty just got her out of an intense discussion with Dom. "Just some waffles, eggs, and bacon."

Letty rubbed her now growling stomach, "sounds good to me." She moved past Dom ignoring him completely. "Thanks Mia," she said as she sat down to the plate of food Mia put on the table for her. "So what time did you get in last night, or should I say this morning." Her eyes glared at Dom.

Mia knew when she was no longer welcomed. She grabbed her keys and was getting out of the line of fire. "That's my cue guys, I'll see you both at work." She playfully popped Dom on the back of his neck as she ran out the door.

Letty sat there tapping her fingers on the table waiting for an answer. "So you wanna answer my question?"

Dom downed the last of coffee, keeping his eyes on the empty cup. "Letty I'm really not in the mood for your shit today." He got up to leave out for work when he heard glass shatter next to him. Letty had thrown his coffee mug at him.

"You're not in the mood Dom? What mood do you think I was in when I rolled over at five a.m. and you weren't there?"

Dom marched back towards Letty, still controlling his temper that had a mind of it's own. She was just about to throw something else breakable at him when he grabbed her wrist. "You know what Letty, this is getting old. I'm starting to get real tired of your shit."

She snatched her hand away from his grasp. "Oh really? News flash Dom, I've been tired for a long time now. I'm sick wondering about where you are and who you're sticking your dick in every time you don't come home at night."

Trust was a major issue in their relationship. He hasn't given her many reasons to trust him. Especially since that whole thing with Trans sister, and all the other sluts she knew about.

"Letty, I didn't fuck around on you last night. Is that what you want to hear?"

She picked up her keys off the counter while pushing past him. "Save it Dom," she shouted at him as she walked out the door. He just followed behind her and locked up the house.

"This is going to be a great day," he mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

####

It was now noon; Letty, Leon and Jessie had decided to get a bite to eat. Vince and Mia were off in the corner talking and laughing. Now was as good a time as ever to confront the both of them.

"Vince! Mia!" Dom shouted from his office chair.

Mia peeked her head around the door. "You don't have to yell Dom." She rolled her eyes at him as she took a seat in the office.

"Where's V?"

"He's coming."

Vince walked in the office and slouched in seat next to Mia. "What's up brother?" Dom looked back and forth between Vince and Mia splitting his attention between them both.

"So I talked to Tori and she told me why she left."

Vince repositioned himself in his chair, now sitting up. "She told you? That's a relief." Vince let a slight smile appear on his face.

"Yeah but my question is why didn't you two tell me." Pointing to Mia and Vince. "Since you knew all along." His voice was getting lower so they knew his was getting upset. "You watched me suffer all those years for her leaving me and not knowing why she left."

Mia reached across the desk putting her hand on Dom's hand. "Dom we didn't know why she left, but we had a pretty good idea why," Mia replied.

"But you knew about the babies." Dominic was trying to get a hold of his self. He didn't want to explode, especially not on his sister.

"We promised her we wouldn't say anything. She was going through a rough time and she wanted to handle it on her own." Mia never wanted to hold that secret but she always kept her promises.

"Even still, you should have let me know." Dom let his face fall into his hands.

"We tried to get Toria to tell you what was going on but she never listened. You know how she is." Vince said trying to ease the tension in the room. He heard a car pull up to be serviced. Dom started to get up to check it out, "It's cool Dom, I got it," Vince said walking out of the office as Dom sat back down.

"So what's going on with you and Letty? Things were starting to get heated this morning." Mia asked while closing the office door.

"Same old stuff. Her bitchin' at me, thinking I'm cheatin' on her."

"Well you were out pretty late Dom." She said innocently.

He instantly got defensive. "Nothing happened. I just waited for Tori to come home and when she did we just talked."

"Just talked?" She put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smirk from Dom.

"Yes! And besides, I couldn't do anything with her if I wanted to, she was banged up pretty bad." Remembering the condition Victoria was in last night, he wanted to go find Tran and beat the living shit out of him.

Mia's eyes almost popped out when she heard that. "What happened? Did you two get in to it again?"

"No Mia! I didn't even mean to hit her that time."

"So what happened?"

"Tran tried to rape her and she had to fight him off." "Fucking Bastard," Dom mumbled under his breath.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Dom nodded his head yes. "I gotta go check on her. Is it okay if I head out early?" She asked him. "Yeah, it's slow today anyway." Half of the day was gone and they only had two cars come in the shop.

"Thanks I'll see you at home."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Home Coming

Author: The Producer

Chapter: 6 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Victoria needed to get out of the house. Mia had just left after making a fuss over her bruises. Mia was angry with her for putting herself in that position. She said she'd only forgive Tori if she came over for the Sunday cookout. It had been a tradition for as long as she could remember. Both of their mothers would be in the kitchen cooking the side dishes, while her father and Dom's father tended to the grill. They sometimes burnt the meat because they were always so engrossed conversing about the latest car they were working on.

After mulling it over in her head Victoria decided she would go. _'Couldn't hurt,'_ she thought to herself. On the verge of going stir crazy in the house, she decided to go for a ride. She jumped in her skyline and went for some ice cream.

Victoria went to the door of the ice cream parlor, holding it open for an elderly woman then entered in behind her. She stood there in front of the counter pondering what flavor to get. _'Should I get strawberry? No I always get that. Maybe chocolate…no I really don't want that. I think I have pistachio.'_ She could be indecisive at times. Tori placed her order; she didn't notice Letty and Vince at table over her right shoulder.

Letty watched as Tori walked in. She couldn't help but to spot her split lip. When Victoria reached over the counter to pay the server Letty saw her flinch and hold her side as her eye squinted. _'Something's not right'_ Letty threw her napkin in the trash and tapped Vince. "I'm gonna' go talk to Tori then we can head out" Letty snuck up behind Victoria, "so who'd you piss of?" Victoria was startled for a moment but smiled when she saw it was Letty standing behind her.

"Let's see, well first it was Dom." Pointing to her nose. "Then it was Johnny Tran." Pointing to the split lip and the discoloration to her side.

Letty nose wrinkled when she scrunched her face. "Ouch girl, that looks painful."

Victoria just shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't hurt as much anymore, I should be cool by tomorrow." Letty nodded her head.

"So Dom hit you? I can't believe that."

Tori licked her ice cream as it started to melt. "Well I'd be lying if I said he wasn't provoked. I said some real crazy shit to him, then I landed one across his jaw."

Letty chuckled at bit. "And Tran?" Letty grabbed some napkins giving them to Tori so she could get the melted ice cream off of her arm.

"Well let's just say Tran's a grade "A" asshole, and I'm not the only one who walked away with scars."

Letty and Victoria laughed together like old times. "I missed this Let." Victoria let out a sigh.

"Me two…about me and Dom."

Victoria cut her off, "Don't worry about that. I want you to know that I didn't come back to get in between whatever you two have."

Letty put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she twisted her foot.

"Yeah whatever that is."

Victoria tilted her head so she could meet eyes with Letty who now staring at the ground.

"Everything okay with you two?"

"I don't know, we just argue all the time. We got into it this morning, and I threw a cup at him."

"Wow! I take it you were pissed."

"I just don't trust him anymore. How can I be with someone I don't trust?"

She looked at Letty puzzled. Was she really asking his ex-girlfriend for advice about the issues in their relationship? "I don't know what to tell you Letty. I'm sorry that you're unhappy."

Letty thought about what she had just said. This was an awkward conversation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound selfish. I'm gonna' end this weird conversation right now."

Vince strolled over to say hello to Tori. Before he could bear hug her like he usually does, she put both her hands out to stop him. "Sorry brother, my body's a little sore right now."

He tilted his head, "what happened to you?" Touching her lip.

"It's a long story but Letty will fill you in." Victoria looked back and forth between Vince and Letty; they were standing mighty close to each other. "So…you two enjoy your ice cream?" She looked at them suspiciously. If she didn't know any better she would have thought they were on a date, but Vince wouldn't dare. Would he?

"Yeah, we just stopped in for a second on our way to pick up some parts." He scratched his scalp looking even more suspicious.

"Alright well I'm gonna' head out I'll see you two later."

As she was leaving the parlor Letty called out to her. "You coming by the house tomorrow?"

"If I don't Mia's going to kill me, so I guess that's a yes."

"Cool, see you then." Letty replied back.

On the ride home Victoria couldn't stop thinking about what Letty was saying. Her and Dom were having some serious problems. She thought about them two breaking up and her and Dom getting back together. _'That is so wrong. What are you thinking? You're better than that.'_ Just as she cleared that thought, another one appeared. Vince and Letty looked real cozy standing next to each other. She didn't know what to think after Vince told her how he felt about Letty. Was the feeling mutual? "I know V, he wouldn't go for a girl who's taken, most of all Dom's girl." She said talking to herself in the car. Time went by as she found herself back home pulling into the driveway. _'I'll talk to V tomorrow, and find out what really going on.'_ She thought to herself as she hit the alarm on her car and went in the house


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 7 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

It was a cozy Sunday afternoon. Tori was fast away working on her Plymouth changing the tires, when her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." Tori answered. It was Mia reminding her about the barbecue.

"You need to stop working on that car and get your ass over here!" It was Mia reminding her about the barbecue.

"I'll be right over Mia!" Shaking her head, Victoria hung up the phone.

She went inside of her house to take a shower and get dressed. Stepping out of the shower leaving a trail of wet footprints from the bathroom to her closet. Rapidly riffling through her clothes, trying to find something that wasn't too revealing. She settled in front of her mirror trying on outfit after outfit. Twenty-five minutes and ten outfits later, she decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white wife beater, and her trusty black combat boots. After getting all dressed she gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Nice and simple," she muttered as she released her ponytail and let her wavy raven hair fall just a little past her shoulders.

When she walked inside the Toretto's house, she could hear the laughter coming from the backyard. Santana was blaring from the speakers as Mia danced in the kitchen thinking she was alone. She slowly tip toed, creeping up behind Mia, "nice moves," she dragged out.

Mia jumped, dropping the oven mitt. "Jesus Tori you scared me!" She picked up the oven mitt throwing it at Victoria, "took you long enough getting over here."

Victoria curtsied to her, "I'm sorry Princess Mia. Does my tardiness displease you?"

They both busted out into laughter.

"Do you always have to be a smart-ass?" Replied Mia.

Victoria made her way to the refrigerator, "only when it suits me."

Letty strolled into the kitchen from the backyard to where the two women were still laughing. "What did I miss?"

Victoria clutched two beers from the refrigerator, handing one to Letty. "Oh nothing much, just taking some of Mia's verbal abuse."

Letty sat down taking the beer. "She turns into a mad woman when she's in this kitchen."

"If you two are finish making fun of me, you can give me a hand." Letty and Victoria looked at each other and both started clapping. "Ha ha very funny…I'm serious, I need help with this food." Letty starts to tip toe to the back door.

"Leticia Ortiz. Where do you think you're going?" She stopped in her tracks. "Come on Mia, you know the whole cooking thing is not me. That's cruel and unusual punishment."

She shooed Letty out the kitchen, popping her with the hand towel and turned to Victoria. "Alright Tori it just you and me."

Victoria slung her head back and exhaled. "Mia you dragged me over here to cook. I could have finished working on the cars."

"You're always working on your car, you need to be dragged away every once in a while."

"What do you want me to do Mia?" She said as she got up slowly dragging her feet towards Mia.

"I want you to make some of your mom's coleslaw."

There was a gloomy expression on Victoria's face as she went to start the coleslaw. "I haven't made that in years."

Mia walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to make the coleslaw if you don't want to," said Mia.

A dawdling smile appeared on Victoria's face. "It's okay. I'm fine." Mia gave Victoria a side eye unconvinced by her words. "Really Mia I'm fine."

They finished up the cooking. The guys and Letty were still outside conversing and getting drunk. Dom came stumbling into kitchen. He bumped into Tori dropping his barbecue fork. This was the first time he had seen her since she told him about the miscarriages.

"Hey," he bent down to pick up the fork, "I didn't know you were coming."

She glared at Mia, who was wiping down the table trying to look innocent. "Mia didn't tell you I was coming?" Mia picked up a bowl of potato salad to take it outside.

"It must have slipped my mind." She replied innocently as she walked out.

The two of them were now left alone. "Listen Dom if you're uncomfortable with this I…"

Dominic stepped closer to her putting his finger on her lips. "Shhh…don't worry about it." His voice was calm and relaxing. Still standing close to her he removed his finger and took hold of the bowl on the table. "Let's eat. I always loved your mother's coleslaw."

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie. As always Dom choose the movie. They all sat to watch Dragon The Bruce Lee Story. Mia and Brian had snuck off upstairs. Leon and Jesse were on the floor mimicking the kung fu in the movie. Victoria and Vince were both absorbed in the movie. Suddenly everyone's attention was being taken away from the film by the stifled bickering of Dom and Letty. They were like a volcano waiting to erupt. It didn't help that they had still been drinking. Letty jolted off of Dom's lap in a rage. "Fuck you Dom. You think you're so much better than me."

Lines creased across Dom's forehead, his annoyance level was getting higher and higher. "Why do you always have to mess up a good night?"

You could see the veins coming out the side of Letty's neck as she argued with Dom. "So I'm the problem now?"

Victoria leaned over to Vince whispering to him. "Are they always like this?" Vince leaned back. "Always and I'm getting sick of this shit."

Letty kept on pushing him, calling him everything except a child of God. She got even more upset when she didn't get a rise out of him. Trying to keep his cool, Dom just sat there taking it all as he finished the last of his beer. "I need another beer, anyone else want one?" He asked in a nonchalant way, as if Letty wasn't standing right there bitching at him.

He attempted to get up, but Letty stopped him. "Don't move I'll get it for you. I have to be good for something right?" She strutted into the kitchen grabbed a Corona and opened it. She walked back into the living room sporting a mischievous smile holding the beer in her hand as she approached Dom. "You want a beer, here's your beer," she said pouring the ice cold liquid onto his bald head.

Dom let out a loud gasp as he jumped up soaked from the beer. "Are you fucking crazy Letty?" Things were getting out of hand fast. Victoria got up grasping Letty's hand. "Come on Let, you're drunk. Let's go sleep it off."

Letty tugged away from her stumbling a bit, "I'm not drunk…I'm just sick of his shit." Knowing what Dom could do when he's drunk and pushed beyond his limits.

Victoria had to separate those two. She tried to calm Letty the best she could. "I understand Letty, lets just go upstairs." Finally giving in she allowed Victoria to usher her upstairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 8 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Victoria really didn't want to go into Dom's bedroom. It was too much history there. She lost her virginity on that very same bed; a bed that he and Letty were now sharing. She allowed Letty's talking take her mind off her thoughts. "I'm sorry I ruined the movie," Letty said in a drunken slur.

She flopped down on the bed as Victoria sat beside her. "Oh it's okay. Besides the look on Dom's face when you poured that beer on him was priceless." Letty wanted to laugh but tears came instead. Victoria was shocked. It wasn't like her to let others see her cry. The alcohol probably had a lot to do with it. "What's wrong Letty?"

Letty just rambled incoherently as Victoria tried to make out words. "He just makes me so furious," she said wiping her tears away and getting her hair out of her face.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you with him if you two just argue all the time?" It was a good question. All they ever did was fight and have makeup sex.

"I don't know. I feel safe with him, he's all the family I got. Besides, look at me. Who else would want me?"

At that moment Victoria had finally understood why Letty had clung to Dom after she left. Victoria had been the only family Letty had known and she abandoned her. "Are you kiddin me Let, look at you, you're beautiful…who wouldn't want you? And Dom isn't the only person you have in this world, we're all your family, everyone under this roof cares about you." _"Especially Vince,"_ she thought to herself. Letty wiped away her tears and exhaled. "You're right. I deserve to be happy, and besides he's gonna break up with me any day now."

Victoria was baffled by her announcement. "What makes you say that?"

Letty just sighed. "He never stopped loving you, you know. Since you're back home he can now be with the one he wants." Letty stretched out on the bed getting ready to pass out from all the alcohol consumption.

Victoria couldn't get over how she said; it was as if it didn't faze her at all. "Get some sleep Let, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The party down stairs was now over. There was nothing left but a bowl of popcorn on the floor, empty beer bottles; and Dominic passed out on the couch shirtless. His beer drenched shirt laid on the floor below him. Victoria picked up the bowl and bottles, making her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was a total mess, dirty dishes everywhere.

"Mia is going to flip when she sees this." Tori decided to give Mia a hand by doing the dishes. The pile of dirty dishes got lower and lower until there were just a plate or two left in the sink.

"You didn't have to do that. Mia could of taken care of that in the morning" Dom stood there staring at Victoria who was elbow deep in soapsuds.

"Well she deserves a break every now and then."

He walked over to her picking up a dishtowel. "Let me give you a hand."

"It's only two plates left."

"So," he replied.

"Alright, I wash you dry."

"Just like old times," he smiled as he dried the plate.

They finished the dishes and made small talk with each other. "So where did you go when you left?" He asked.

She leaned back in her chair relaxing. "I was in Arizona for about six months, then I headed down to Mexico. I guess you can say that was home. My Plymouth kicked a lot of ass down there."

He was smiling at first but it soon faded away. "Is that where you got familiar with broken ribs?" The conversation went from light to heavy in a matter of seconds. She took a deep breath as she toyed with the towel in her hand. "Some asshole I was dating lost a race to me and couldn't handle it… the male ego is a fragile thing." She laughed off the memories.

Dom was already trying to get the images of him hitting Tori out of his head. Now he had to fight with the thoughts of someone else hitting her. "I'm sorry Tori." He placed a hand on her knee.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

He jumped up in frustration "I should have been there to protect you. I should have looked for you when you took off."

She stood up and took his face in her hands. "Listen to me Dom, there was nothing you could have done. I didn't want to be found… besides I'm no damsel in distress."

He smiled and placed his hands on top of her hands, slowly moving them away as he pulled her close. His gaze was intense. Her body went limp in his strong arm as he kissed her softly. They were lost in each other, forgetting completely about the house full of people. Dom's hand slid across her ass firmly gripping it. She was quickly brought back to reality.

"This isn't right," she took three steps back from him.

Dom stepped closer to her running his fingers through her hair. "I can't help it Tori, you do something to me every time you're near me."

Victoria moved his hand away and stared at him, "well maybe we shouldn't be near each other." It took everything she had to turn her back and walk out the door.

Dom stood in the kitchen kicking himself. He had fucked up once again.

The next morning Victoria was once again hard at work on her car. This time she worked on the Skyline. The car was almost perfection, turbocharged, twin turbo engine, and 560 horsepower. Only problem was the piston rings were shot to hell, the oil plug was damaged and the gaskets were blown. Not to mention the NOS system had to be installed. No wonder she got the car cheap. A lot of work needed to be done and the engine still had to be tweaked to her standards.

Dominic stood outside admiring her from a distance. He wanted to go over and say something to her but his mind drew a blank. He decided just to go over and make up conversation as it goes. When he approached her, the only visible part of her body was her tan dickeys with black smudges all over them, and her black work boots. He stood there for a moment checking her out.

She didn't even notice him there. All of her attention was on fixing oil leak under the car.  
>Using her socket wrench she tried to gently remove the oil pan. Twisting the wrench just a bit to hard, the bolt snapped of causing oil to leak all over her.<p>

"Fuck!" She shouted as she slid from under the car with oil stains all over her. Victoria stood there still oblivious to her surrounding as she took off her button up mechanics shirt that was drenched in black liquid, standing there in her sports bra. Her head whipped around when she heard a husky laugh coming from behind her. "Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" She said to Dom who was looking at her.

Even standing there covered in sludge she was still radiant. He managed to quit his laughing to hand her his handkerchief. "You need a new oil pan so you can fix that damaged plug."

She stuck her hand out and snatched the handkerchief. "No shit Sherlock…you came over her to tell me this."

He looked her up and down trying to hide his amusement. "Actually I came over to offer you a job at the garage."

She looked at him out the corner of her eye as she cleaned her arms and upper chest area off. "Sorry Dom I don't think so," she said as she continued to wipe. The oil was not coming off; she was just making a bigger mess smearing it around.

"Why not? Our dads put so much time into the garage."

Aggravated by her unsuccessful effort to clean herself up, she threw the rag back to Dom. "You know why Dom. I don't think it's a good idea for you and I to be that close to each other."

He tilted his with a devious look on his face, "I could really use another good mechanic…and I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself."

Victoria smiled as he stood there with his puppy dog eyes piercing right through her. "It's not your hands I'm worried about."

Dominic smiled and crossed his heart with his finger. "I promise my body and all its parts will be well behaved."

Finally she let up, giving in to his offer. Racing and fixing cars had been her life. Nothing made her happier.

"Okay, when do I start?"

He looked down at his watch, "In about an hour."

"I have to take a shower and change first." She said pointing to the state she was in.

"Why you look wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"That's not funny…you should stick to your day job." She leisurely staggered away to wash her sticky body.

Dom watched her walk away with her arms out from her sides as he called out to her, "Don't be late!"

She kept walking, waving her hand at him. "Whatever!"

Dom stood there for a second and smiled. "This is going to be a long day." He said to his self and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Leave A Review, Good or Bad It's All Welcomed!**

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 9 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Two weeks went by at the garage. Victoria spent her days working on her Skyline and helping out with the other cars that came in. It was mostly racers who wanted their rides blessed by Dominic Toretto. Things were going considerably well aside from Letty and Dom's daily blowups that she had become strangely accustomed to, she felt apart of team Toretto again.

It was Friday night, race night. Once again all the cars gathered in the warehouse district awaiting the electrifying events the night would surely bring. A mixture rap, rock, and Latino music filled the air, along with exhaust smoke from the supped up cars. Dom had a crowd of people around him, as usual. Most of them were half naked sluts, which really pissed off Letty. Leon stood next to Dom so he could pick up the women he turned down. Jesse was under the hood of Dom's car making sure he was all set to race tonight. Vince was very distant, isolating his self from the others, that was very odd, even for him.

Letty stood there getting more and more upset. Her fist were clinched together so tight that her knuckles were turning white. If she were a cartoon, her face would be red, with steam shooting out of her ears. "I can't turn my back for one fucking second." She muttered under her breath.

Victoria was watching everything play out in front of her. Her eyes went to Letty standing there in her leather mini skirt and see through mesh top, with her fist balled up. Then she glanced over at Dom who was being a little too friendly with his bimbo companions. Attempting to avoid a catastrophe she went over to Letty to ease the air.

"Hey Let, I need some help with my car." She walked over to Letty, pulling her towards her Plymouth.

Letty's sights were still on Dom. She resisted, but found herself going along with Victoria anyway. "What is it?"

Victoria lifted the hood to her car. "I think she's trying to overheat. I'm gonna' start her up. Can you take a look at the radiator?" Victoria hopped in the car and turned the ignition. "Is the fan spinning?" she yelled out the window.

Letty stood there with her arms folded across her chest looking quizzical. "Your radiator is fine. There isn't shit wrong with it and you know it." She walked over to Victoria who was still sitting in the driver seat. "You think you're slick, you just didn't want me kicking the shit out of those skanks."

Victoria got out of her car looking like the cat that caught the canary. "It worked didn't it. Besides you look to hot tonight to be fighting."

Letty playfully pushed Victoria as they walked back over to her hood. Letty leaned up against the car admiring the engine. "Damn girl, you put some serious work into this beauty."

"Yeah, and almost every last cent I had, but it was well worth it." Victoria watched as Letty admired her vehicle.

"You got that right" A strange voice appeared from behind Victoria and Letty. A man who looked to be six feet tall with tan skin, most likely of Mexican descent approached them slowly sliding his hand across Victoria's car. "This is a sick ride. You mind if I see what you're running." He leaned over trying to sneak a look under the hood.

"Yes I do mind." She slammed the hood shut almost closing his fingers in it.

He cocked his head to the side, "didn't you're mother teach you to share your toys."

She rolled her eyes and sat on the hood of her car. "Sharing was never one of my strong suits." When Victoria took a second look at the man, she saw how attractive he was. He was wearing a pair of dark blue Levi's and a blue button up shirt. His hair was cut short but she could still see traces of his ebony curls. He had the most vivid smile, with a well-trimmed mustache and goatee that made him look very distinguished.

"Besides I don't open my hood for just anyone," she said smiling.

He placed his hands on her hood leaning in to her. "I'm not just anyone."

Victoria glanced down at his hands. "You can be the President for all I care, but if you don't get your hands off my car you're gonna' be missing some important body parts."

He jumped back with both his hands up. "I mean you no harm. I come in peace."

Letty smirked and sat up on the car next to Victoria. "Yeah, that's what they all say."

Hector strolled over to Letty, Victoria and the handsome mystery man. "Que pasa chica's," said Hector. Letty and Victoria shook Hectors hand. "I see you two met my boy Antonio."

Victoria nodded her head, she was talking to Hector; but kept full eye contact with Antonio. "We weren't properly introduced. You should teach your friend here some street racing etiquette, the man is just down right rude." Antonio just smiled, not breaking eye contact with Victoria.

"I'll be sure to do that," replied Hector. "But in the mean time, you racing tonight?" He had the most eager look on his face, looking like a puppy in the for sale window.

"Sorry bro not tonight, I'm still fixing up my wheels." This was the third time she put off racing. Everyone wanted to see her and Dom race again so a true winner could be declared.

"Your ride looks fine. What, you afraid Toretto's gonna' kick your ass?" This was his lame attempt to lure her into racing Dom again.

"Hector when have you ever known me to be afraid of anything?" He nodded his head agreeably. "And I only race this baby on special occasions," she said while tapping on the hood. "I have another treat in store for you, and it'll definitely be worth the wait."

He smiled getting all excited. "Alright we shall see." Hector shook hands with Antonio and walked off. Letty followed shortly after to go check on Vince who was looking more and more depressed each day.

When Dom finally stepped out of his world of groupies, he realized that Letty was nowhere around. She didn't harass or threaten him not one time, and that was strange. Normally he'd flirt with a girl Letty would come over, kick her ass and start yelling curse words at him. He scanned the crowd looking for her. Suddenly Dom had a glowering expression on face. Victoria was with some guy he'd never seen before. Watching in the distance as Victoria and her mystery man laughed and talked. _"Who the fuck is this guy."_ His eyes stalked their every movement. He was livid. Just as he was about to go over there and make an ass out of himself, Hector announced that the race was starting.

"Hey Dom, everybody's waiting on you." Hector stated.

Dom's attention was still on Victoria. "Hector, who's that guy over there talking to Tori?" He pointed through the crowd over to them.

"Oh him…that's Antonio. We go way back, he's a cool dude." He looked up at Dom. His eyes were still dead locked on Antonio and Victoria. "Why what's up? I thought you and her were old news?" Dom just flagged Hectors question. "Whatever bro. You need to get to your ass to the starting line, we can't hold this strip forever."

They both went off to start the race and Dom came in first place, as usual. The big surprise of the night was Edwin coming in just a second and a half behind him. That was a huge accomplishment for him. The festivities came to a close, and to everyone's shock it didn't involve the police.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Leave A Review, Good or Bad It's All Welcomed!**

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 10 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Most of the crowd regrouped at Dom's, but Victoria decided not to go, still keeping a little distance between them. The house was once again packed full of drunken people after another night of racing. His head was everywhere at once. Mia and Brian scurried upstairs giggling, he didn't like it, but he didn't have it in him to fight those two anymore. _"They should just marry and get it over with."_

The room was full of women throwing themselves at him, offering to please him in every way imaginable. People were everywhere congratulating him on the race, some sincere, some not so sincere. He looked around and for the second time that night, there was no Letty. He headed upstairs to find out what was going on, leaving Vince in charge.

Letty was already in bed when Dom reached the room. For the first time in a long time she looked peaceful. Dom sat down softly on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange all night."

She sat up letting the sheets fall down resting on her lap as she sat there in one of his oversized t-shirts. "Nothing's wrong. You should get back downstairs, you're missing your party."

"I don't really feel like partying tonight." He kicked off his boots and laid down resting his head in her lap.

She gazed into his eyes there was an awkward silence between them. "Dom, I really am tired of the arguing." She was truly fed up and at her breaking point.

He had a downcast look on his face; staring into her brown eyes as if it was the last time he'll ever do it. "When did I become such a fuck up Let?" He said with a hint of regret in his voice.

She smiled and rubbed his head. "You were always a fuck up. You just didn't know it." They both laughed together and for a second, it was like old times, before they ever became a couple. "It's not all your fault Dom…we're just toxic together."

The room fell silent once again. Dom and Letty both laid there trying to read each other thoughts. "It's over isn't it Let?" Letty just shook her head yes. They came to the same conclusion, knowing their relationship had run its course. "I want you to know that I did love you…I still love you, and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you.

She let a tear fall, allowing Dominic to see her cry for the first time ever, "I love you too," she said as she wiped her tears and started smiling. "The next guy is gonna' have a tough act to follow." _"Am I getting soft, this is my second fucking breakdown in a month."_

Dom lifted his head off of Letty's lap, embracing her in a kiss. She parted her lips as allowing his tongue to slowly slip in her mouth. The intense heat built up between them leaving a pool of warmth at the joining of her thighs. He sat up with his knees straddling each side of her as he pulled off her shirt. His large hands traveled down her back unsnapping her bra. She mimicked his actions pulling his shirt up over his head caressing his rippled body. He laid her down on her back as he began to kiss and gently nibble on her breast.

She moaned at his every touch, "ohh yes Dom, don't stop," his touch was like velvet. Leaving a cool trail across her breast, the two of them kissed deeply. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, awaking all her senses. His hand wondered down her nipple slightly pinching it, sliding further down finding its way to the wet spot on her panties. Slowly he slid them off as his fingers invaded her.

"Mmmm God that feels good!" Letty gripped the sheets trying to control her screams as he continued his intrusion. Her mind was going crazy she couldn't take it anymore. "I need you now!" She whispered almost incoherently.

Dom looked up at her smiling. "What was that?"

Her head was still spinning from all the pleasure. "Dom I need you!" This time she spoke a little louder.

He looked at her again, tilting his head smiling even wider. "You have to speak up, it's hard for me to understand you when you're panting like that."

Letty looked furious when she looked up at him. "I said I need you to fuck me now!" This time she was almost screaming.

Dom sat up on his knees as he unzipped in jean and threw them to the floor. He pulled his finger out and replace it with his throbbing cock. He entered her slowly, moving at a steady pace. She raised her hips meeting his every stroke. "Deeper Dom, I want you to go deeper."

He didn't need to be asked twice. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he plunged deeper into her sending them both into frenzy.

"I…I want you to go faster." She panted as she clawed his back.

Dom was now moving with vigor. "Ohhh God Letty, I'm about to explode." She was matching him thrust for thrust, both bodies glistening from the sweat. "I need you to come for me Letty."

"Ohhh fuck Dom," she screamed out as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. She was panting heavily and out of breath. After a few more pumps they both reached their climax.

Dom rolled off of Letty exhausted. They both were covered in sweat. He looked at her and brushed the wet hair from her face. Dom held her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. They just laid there silently holding each other, both of them knowing it would be the last time they would get the chance to do so. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 11 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Content

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

The next morning Dominic woke up to an empty bed. He slid his hand across the cold space that Letty once occupied, slowly breathing in her scent one last time. Once he got his self together he headed down to the kitchen, where Mia was sure to be.

As soon as he entered the kitchen Mia passed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Mia." He sipped it slowly. "It's good to know somebody loves me." He kissed her on the cheek. "Did Brian leave out yet?"

Mia leaned against the refrigerator gradually studying Dom. "Yeah he left not to long ago. Letty left out pretty early too. Did you two have a fight?"

"Nah nothing like that." He sat his cup on the counter and headed out the door. "Don't be late today."

The day went by with out any problems. There were no screaming matches from Dom and Letty and there was a steady flow of cars coming in and out. It was hard for Dom to concentrate on fixing the starter of the Subaru he was working on. His eyes kept wandering over to Victoria.

Dom stood by the car with and absent look on his face his thoughts were focused on her. _"I should ask her if she wants to get something to eat. Fuck, I can't do that. Me and Letty haven't even been broken up twenty-four hours, I'll look like a piece of shit."  
><em>  
>"Close your mouth, you're drooling" Letty whispered to him. "Here I need you to sign this receipt." She pressed the yellow slip against his chest.<p>

Dom took the slip and signed it. "So…you okay?"

Letty took the receipt from his hand. "I'm good. I think it's better this way."

"So we're cool?"

"We're cool!" Letty made her way back over to her customer.

This news of Dom and Letty's breakup spread through the shop like wildfire. They knew it was coming sooner or later, and the team was tired of breaking up fights between them. While Tori applied the decal on the Supra she thought about Dom, he had been watching her all day she toyed with the possibilities of them two getting back together but it was far too soon and she didn't want to be his rebound girl. She glanced over at Vince and Letty. Although she couldn't hear what Vince was saying she could see Letty smiling and when she smiled it actually reached her eyes. _I could see those two together._ She chuckled at the thought and finished working on the car.

The day died down and Victoria finally had some spare time to work on her Skyline. She and Jesse stood there analyzing the engine thinking of ways to rebuild it and make it stronger. Just as they started taking it apart a red 1999 Mustang Convertible pulled up.  
>Victoria smiled when she saw Antonio getting out of the vehicle.<p>

He began to approach her when a hand landed on his chest stopping him completely.

"Can I help you?" Dom asked.

Antonio's eyes shifted down to Dom's hand. "No." He looked over Dom's shoulder, "but she can," pointing to Tori.

Tori called over to Dom. "It's okay Dom, he's cool."

"Yeah Dom, I'm cool." He patted Dom's shoulder and walked over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked abruptly.

"Is that anyway to treat a customer Ms. Peralta." He leaned his back up against the Skyline.

"Get your ass off my car." He quickly moved away and she stood between him and the car. "I'm gonna' ask you again. What are you doing here and how do you know my name?" She was trying to avoid his smile; it was just so breathe taking.

"I need my car fixed and Hector told me you're a pretty good mechanic."

"Well he misinformed you I'm not a pretty good mechanic... I'm a damn good mechanic." Victoria couldn't help but to smile, she wasn't being cocky, just confident. "So did Hector tell you my name too?"

"I don't reveal my resources, Victoria Carmen Peralta."

She was completely taken by surprise. "What? Did you google me or something?"

He laughed at her standing there in her coveralls with her hands on her hips. "I have my ways." Checking her out once more. "You know you're kind of sexy for a grease monkey."

Victoria looked expressionless trying to hide that fact that she was turned on by him. "Let's take a look at this car of yours."

They went over to the mustang and Antonio popped the hood. Victoria took his keys and started his car to hear how it was running. She cut it off and went to check back under the hood. His eyes were on her every move making it hard for her to do her job. It took her forty-five minutes to complete her inspection.

"Okay I see the problem." She said sighing as she wiped the grease from her hands. "Your spark plug malfunctioned causing your catalytic converter to get damaged." She closed his hood and tossed him his keys.

"Okay can you get the parts to fix it?"

"Oh I can get the parts. Can you get the money, because it's gonna' run you two grand and that's being generous."

Antonio flashed a coy smile. "I got the money. You just make sure my car is ready before Friday."

"Why Friday, you racing?"

"Absolutely…I'm going against your boss." He said pointing over at Dom, who was still scowling at him, "and I'm gonna' win."

Amused by his confidence she let out a giggle. "First of all he's not my boss…and second," she leaned in softly whispering in his ear, "you don't want to race Dom. Better men have tried and failed." She reached in her pocket to write him a service slip. "You should do something more productive with your money."

"Like take you out to dinner?" He put his hand on hers to stop her from writing.

She looked up at him tearing the slip from the pad. "Like I said, better men have tried and failed." She walked back over to car.

"Just one dinner, say yes." He watched her roll the thought around for a moment. "Come on Victoria, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Just one dinner and if you don't want to see me again after that, I promise I'll never ask again."

Tori stood there thinking, weighing her options. It had been a while since she had been on an actual date and he was gorgeous. _"What harm is there in one dinner?"_

"Okay one dinner." Putting her index finger up. "I'll be finished here around five."

Antonio grinned from ear to ear, thrilled by her answer. "I promise you'll have a great time."

"Oh yeah, where are you taking me?"

"There's this new restaurant over on Wilshire. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sounds good, except for one thing."

Antonio looks puzzled. "What's that?"

"You're not picking me up, I'll meet you there." Even though he seemed like a nice guy, she still didn't know him all too well to let him know where she lived.

"Fair enough Victoria," he nodded, understandingly. After all, there are a lot of creeps out there.

"Then it's settled, I'll meet you there."

He jotted down the address for her on a piece of paper. A horn started honking outside. "That's my ride, I gotta' go." He reached the entrance of the garage and turned to her. "Don't forget eight o'clock Victoria."

"I won't… and call me Tori." Yelling back at him.

Tori went over to Antonio's car to start working. She lifted the hood, when she heard Dom's boots thumping towards her.

Dom quickly took a look under the hood. "Needs a new spark plug."

"I know." Tori rolled her eyes. "I've only been working on cars all my life."

"So what's happening at eight?" Jealously was etched all over him.

"I'm going out." She tried to quickly change the subject. "Can you pass me that wrench over there?"

Dom passed her the wrench. "With him?" Tori ignored him and continued working. "I don't trust him Tori." A dark look was appeared on his face.

She stood up straight, standing face to face with him. "You don't trust anybody and besides you don't even know him."

"And you do?" He snapped back sharply.

"Not really, but I'll know him a lot better soon enough." _"That didn't come out right."_ She looked over his shoulder and saw that they had gathered a little audience. Leon, Letty, Vince and Jesse were sitting on the couch watching the two of them as if they were watching a movie. The only thing missing was the popcorn. Mia and Brian were more inconspicuous, acting as if they were having a conversation of their own.

Dom was clearly fazed by her remarks. "Oh really?" He took a step back and rubbed his hand across his chin. "Maybe I should get to know him too...since he's gonna' be hanging around." His voice lingered through her as he strolled off.

Tori sighed turning her attention back to the car. "Asshole," she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Dom hollered back to her.

**Later that Night**

Tori didn't get home until 6:30 p.m. She would have gotten home earlier if Dom didn't volunteer her to fix Mrs. Goodman's flat tire. But Tori didn't mind, Mrs. Goodman was a nice old lady. She caught Tori drinking a beer once and never told on her, her response was simply "I was young once."

After Tori showered, washing the grease and sweat off of her, she pulled a short red dress from her closet. She slipped into the strapless garment that hugged her curves in all the right places. Time was moving rather quickly it was now seven o'clock. Her curling rods were still in her hair and she still had to do her hair and makeup. She scurried over to the vanity in her bedroom quickly taking out the rods, letting the loose curls fall down. Her hair was in place so she started on her makeup. She applied her mascara and put the finishing touches on with her red lipstick. Tori gave herself a look of approval. She stood there in the mirror struggling to get her tennis bracelet on. When she looked back up she saw Dom's reflection in the mirror.

"I remember that bracelet." He stepped closer to her hooking it on her wrist. "I brought it for you the day after we made love for the first time."

She was completely startled by his presence. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Why knock when I have a key." He said jingling his keys in the air.

"What do you want Dom?" It was getting late; she really didn't have time for an argument with him.

His eyes rolled over every inch of her. The sight of her in that dress sent shivers through his body, giving him an instant erection. He slowly slid his hand down her arm, "you look good."

She walked over to the bed to get her purse and to escape his touch. "Thank you. Now what do you want?"

"I don't want you going out with that guy tonight… he could be a serial killer for all I know." Dom knew she wasn't the type to give in easy, but he had to try anyway.

She started laughing. "A serial killer, seriously Dom?" Tori somehow managed to stop her laughing. "Listen Dom, I appreciate your concern, but I'm big girl and I can take care of myself."

Tori left the bedroom and went downstairs to the front door. Dom followed her and leaned against the door as she tried to open it. "I really don't have time for this shit Dom."

Dom stood his ground in front of the door. "Make time."

She clinched her jaw and gritted her teeth together. "Dominic Toretto, I am asking you as nicely as I can, will you please move?"

Knowing that look on her face, he moved out of her way. Her temper was almost as notorious as his. Almost.

She flung the door open when he moved. "Thank you…oh and could you not be here when I get back."

"Why, you bringin' someone home?" He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

Tori let out a small chuckle. "That's none of your business. Lock the door on your way out." She slammed the door leaving Dom with his thoughts to keep him company.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Leave A Review, Good or Bad It's All Welcomed!**

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 12 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Orientation: Het

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Finally Tori reached the restaurant fifteen minutes late, she would have been there on time if it wasn't for her brief encounter with Dominic. She was surprised by the place Antonio had picked out, she didn't know what she was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. This place had valet parking and the whole works. When she passed the keys to the attendant, she spotted him treading back and forth, checking his watch.

Not wanting to be late, Antonio arrived fifteen minutes early, he had been there for a half an hour already. A nervous feeling was rising in him; he waited there hoping he hadn't been stood up. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought there was a boxing match going on in his stomach. He checked his watch one more time as he wore holes in his shoes. _'Pull yourself together man, she's coming.'_

He looked as if he was deep in thought when Tori tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi…I'm sorry I'm late." She said innocently.

Antonio turned around and his jaw practically hit the floor. He stood there taking in the site of her, his eyes trailed up her caramel legs to her breasts that were perfectly in place. For a moment he wondered what she would look like naked. "Looking like that, you can be late anytime you want to."

"I'll take that as a complement." Tori watched as drool practically dripped from his lips, while he had stared at her breasts. She was flattered by his staring, but it was also making her a little uncomfortable. "Ahem!" She cleared her throat to bring him back to earth.

He stopped his longing gaze. "We should get inside." He opened the door, letting her enter first. He knew he would get brownie points for being a gentleman, and he could also get a better look at her ass. _'Nice'_

The maitre d' greeted them as they walked inside.

"Hi, reservations for Torres." Said Antonio.

Antonio looked at the expression on Tori's face, she stood there looking at the beautiful chandelier that hung above her. He smiled and took her hand, he was surprised that she held on to him tightly. The maitre d' guided them to their table. Being the gentleman that he is, he pulled the chair out for her before he sat down. They ordered two drinks.

Tori was in complete shock. He was so different from what she had thought. "You are definitely on your "a" game tonight."

"I promised that you would have a great time."

"Well I'm enjoying myself so far." Emphasis on the so far. She appreciated Antonio's efforts. It was a really nice place and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, in his black slacks and gray Armani dress shirt. Something about him was different. The clothes, the restaurant, even the way he carried himself. He definitely wasn't like the other male racers she knew.

They made small talk while they ate. The food was delicious and the service was excellent. The company wasn't too bad either.

Antonio's eyes gazed upon her features; he had the most curious look on his face. "What exactly are you…if you don't mind me asking?"

Puzzled by his question, she got a little defensive. "Last time I checked I was a female homo sapien," she looked down checking her breasts, "yup, all there."

Antonio chuckled at her display. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Just how did you mean it?" Said Tori.

"You just look very exotic, that's all." He sipped his wine slowly.

"Oh I see…you want to know my nationality," she watched as he nodded his head yes. "Well my mother was black and my father was Dominican."

"I noticed you said was." Right after he let the words out of his mouth, he wished he hadn't.

"Yes," she took a long drink of her wine. "My dad died when I was sixteen from a brain aneurysm, and my mom died two years later from heart attack." Her face was blank trying to hide all expressions of sadness.

He knew it; he knew he shouldn't have taken the conversation in that direction. "I shouldn't have pried, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It was years ago."

"So was your father into cars too?" He asked, putting the finishing touches on his steak.

Her smile replaced that blank expression on her face. "Are you kidding me, he lived and breathed them. He taught me everything there is to know about an automobile."

He wasn't surprised that the topic of cars brought about so much enthusiasm in her. "Did he race too?"

"Not since he got into an accident when I was three. It wasn't a bad one but my mom was not having it." Tori liked that he was actually paying attention and not just watching her lips move. "After that, him and Papa T, opened up the garage. They were the perfect team…Victor Peralta and Donovan Toretto.

"Donovan Toretto? As in Dominic Toretto?" He'd wondered what their ties were. "I take it you two have known each other for a long time"

"Yeah we grew up together."

"You two must be really close." He said quizzically.

She smiled. "You could say that." She knew what he was getting at but wanted to mess with his head a little.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna' ask… what's the deal with you and Dominic?"

Tori gave him a slight smirk. "Dom was my first boyfriend…hell, he was my first everything. We used to be together and now we're not."

"He must have been a fool to let you go."

"I really don't want to talk about that."

"I will say this though, the man is one hell of a racer. What's he running anyway?"

Tori could not contain her laughter. "Are you serious? Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?"

"No, but it was worth a try." He joined in on her laughter.

"I don't think discussing my ex is proper date talk. Besides, I want to know more about you." She twirled her fork in her pasta.

"Not much to tell." He stated shrugging his shoulders.

Tori looked down at the linen tablecloth and the people with their expensive fancy clothes. "Judging by this restaurant and that Armani shirt I think there is. Why do you hang out at the races? Are you some rich kid with a speed racer fetish?"

Her words hit a nerve because he looked as if he'd been insulted "I'm no rich kid. Everything I have I worked my ass off for."

Mimicking his actions from the first night they met, she leaned back and put her hands up. "I mean you no harm, I come in peace. No disrespect intended."

He let out a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get defensive, it's just that I came a long way from boosting cars."

Tori got really wide-eyed; she didn't take him for a criminal, not even a petty one. "I never pegged you for a car thief… that's interesting. What do you do now?"

"I'm a business consultant." He said with pride.

He was definitely different from all the men Tori had dated. Every guy she's ever gone out with had reminded her of Dom in some sort of way. It wasn't the same with Antonio, he and Dom were worlds apart. "How does a business consultant get into illegal street racing?"

"I can't help it. I have a Speed Racer fetish." He flashed her a coy smile and then laughed.

It was getting late, people came and went while Tori and Antonio sat there still talking. They were so wrapped up in each other sharing old stories, and loud laughs. After finally noticing the dirty looks the Maitre' d were giving them, they decided it was time to go. Antonio waited with Tori until her car came. After he opened the car door for her, they stood there face to face with an uncomfortable silence.

"I had a really nice time… thank you for dinner." Tori dreaded this part of dating. The 'awkward' goodbyes got her every time.

"I did too. Maybe we can do this again sometime soon?" Antonio felt like a teenager standing there not knowing if he should kiss her or not. It seemed like she was into him, but with women you can never be too sure.

"Sure…just give me a call."

"Alright… cool."

"Okay, well goodnight Antonio." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek; something like the ones you give your grandmother.

"Goodnight Tori." He watched as she got in her car and pulled off.

His car pulled up right after her's took off. He sat there thinking for a second. This was not how he planned for his night to end, he wasn't expecting sex or anything but he thought he'd get more than a peck on the cheek. After mulling it over in his head he decided to catch up to Tori.

Tori drove in silence down the dark streets, obeying the speed limit for once. She was in her own little world, with her mind on Antonio. He was the first guy since Dom that she had serious thoughts about. Just as she was about to turn on Sunset, she caught a glimpse of Antonio's car in her rearview mirror. _'Is he following me?'_ She had no idea what he was up to, she decided to toy with him a bit. "Alright then, since you want to follow, let see if you can keep up." Tori mashed her foot down on the gas pedal dodging in and out of traffic. Five minutes passed and he was still on her, she was shocked.

There were loud honks everywhere as Tori graciously jumped from lane to lane, leap frogging through an array of cars. She looked in the rear view and smiled when she saw he was still behind her. "I'm done playing, it's time to lose you now." She made a sharp right up a one-way street in the wrong direction and disappeared into the darkness.

_"Damn she's fast."_. He was having a hard time keeping up with her. Not to mention, he didn't have a death wish and if he drove like she did, he would definitely end up in the hospital.

He losted her when she vanished up a one-way street. "Fuck!"

Tori pulled up in her driveway, smiling from ear to ear as she got out of her car. A pair of high beams came in her direction; the light was so bright she had to put her hand over her eyes to keep from being blinded. The lights cut off and she saw it was Antonio.

He got out of the car twirling his keys on his finger, with a shit-eating grin. "You almost lost me, but then I remembered I know where you live."

"You know, you're like borderline stalker right now, I never gave you my address. I take it you got that info from the same place you got my name." She didn't know if she should be upset or intrigued by his actions.

"I'm not a stalker." He replied walking up the driveway to her.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. I'm only here because I forgot something."

"What did you for-?"

Her words were cut short when Antonio wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "I forgot to get a proper goodnight kiss."


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Leave A Review, Good or Bad It's All Welcomed!**

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 13 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF

Butterflies filled Tori's stomach; she couldn't believe how he could make her feel with just one kiss. She caressed the back of his neck and let her fingers run through his hair as they kissed again, this time parting her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. They stood there kissing and touching for seconds that seemed like hours. If she didn't stop now, they would most likely end up racing to her bedroom, which probably wouldn't be a good idea since she didn't know if Dom was in there waiting for her in the dark.

Tori ended the kiss and rested her head on his chest. "I would invite you in, but it's getting pretty late." _"And there might be six-foot three muscle bound bald guy with an attitude waiting on my couch."_

"Yeah, I should get going." He unwrapped his arms from around her when he heard two women giggling.

Tori looked over and saw Mia and Letty standing behind them. They had been watching them for God knows how long.

"I was wondering when you two would stop sucking faces and notice us." Mia giggled

"How long were you standing there?" ask Tori.

"Long enough… thanks for the show." Letty replied while fanning herself.

"Pervs." Tori shook her head and laughed. "Well I guess you get to meet some of my family," speaking to Antonio as she motioned for the women to come closer. "This is Mia and you already meet Letty."

"I remember. We met at the races right?" He shook Letty's hand.

"They're like the sisters I never had." Said Tori.

The four of them talked and exchanged pleasantries. Antonio told them about Tori flying like a bat out of hell through the crowded streets trying to shake him, which got her stern looks from Mia. She hated when Tori played in traffic like that.

"So Antonio, we're having a little barbecue tomorrow at my place," she said pointing to her house. "Why don't you stop by to meet the rest of our little family?" Mia thought she'd get Tori back for being so careless in traffic by making her face the firing squad.

"Why not, I'd love to meet them." He said with a smile.

Tori didn't know what Mia was thinking inviting him over. Did she forget who her brother was? She can't show up to his house with another guy, she could tell already that Dom doesn't like him. "You know you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure they'll understand if you have plans. And besides DOM'S, chicken isn't that good anyway."

"Oh I see." He nodded his head. He didn't realize Dom was going to be there too, and that would be a little weird. "Maybe some other time, I don't want to cause any riff."

"Oh come on! What are you scared of Dom. He's harmless… and his chicken is the shit." Letty said, trying to goad him in.

"I'm not scared of Dom." He truly wasn't afraid ; he just didn't want it to cause any problems between him and Tori.

"Great, so then we'll see you at six?" Mia could feel the angry glares being directed at her from Tori.

He looked at Tori and then at Mia and Letty. "It's been awhile since I had a home cooked meal, so I guess I'll see you at six." He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't say no and have them thinking he was intimidated by Dominic Toretto. He leaned in to kiss Tori one last time. "Goodnight Tori, and I'll see you ladies tomorrow." He waved to them as he got in his car and drove off.

As soon as he was clear out of view, Tori turned her sights onto her friends. "You two are so dead!"

The two of them reached Toretto's house before Tori, since she was wearing heels. Brian, Jesse and Dom were in the living room watching Vince and Leon play the video games. They didn't know what was going on when Letty and Mia ran through the door laughing their asses off.

"What's going on?" Brian asked, looking up from the television screen.

Tori came bursting through the door. "I'm going the kill the both of you." She slammed the door glaring at the two women. Whistles came from the guys when their eyes fixed on what she was wearing. "Oh shut up." She hissed.

"Come on Tori, it's gonna' be fun." Mia said and sat down on Brian's lap.

By now curiosity was kicking in on the men. Something happened and they didn't know what. All they knew was that whatever it was Tori was pissed and Letty and Mia thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

A deep voice interrupted the bickering between the girls. "What did they do?"

"Go head, tell Dom what you two did." Tori sat down in the recliner, crossing her legs.

Letty and Mia looked at each other trying to figure out who was going to tell him. When Mia didn't say anything Letty spoke. "Well to make a long story short, that Antonio guy Tori went out with will be coming over for dinner tomorrow."

Dom was pissed. "And who's bright idea was this?" He looked over at Tori. He told her how he felt about her being with this guy. He didn't know if he would be able to control his anger being in the same room. Just the thought of Tori begin with another man made his skin crawl.

Tori threw her hands up. "Don't look at me, I thought it was a bad idea."

"Mia invited him." Letty said as she playfully ducked for cover.

"Yes, I did invite him but you were right along with me Let." Mia was not about to take the blame all by herself.

Dom got up and went outside, which was probably the best move for everyone in there. The thought of him watching Tori with another man made his skin crawl. He stopped his sulking when he heard the door open.

"Is it safe to come out." Tori slowly stepped out on the porch.

"For now." Dom still sounding pissed.

She walked over and stood next to Dom. "I never got the chance to tell you but, I'm sorry about you and Letty."

"Well shit happens." He mumbled under his breath. Dom reached in his pockets for his keys and headed down the porch steps.

Tori followed after him. "What the hell is your problem?" Dom ignored her and continued towards his car. "That shit that just happened wasn't my fault, so don't get mad at me. If you don't want me to bring him then I won't."

Dom turned around after he opened the door to his Mazda RX-7. "How was your date?" He asked.

"It was nice. Why?"

"Did you let him kiss you?"

"Dom lets not do this, you and I are not together anymore. I want us to be friends again."

"Friends?" Dom was furious! After all they've been through. Now that he and Letty weren't together there was nothing stopping her from being with him but she wanted nothing more than his friendship. "Okay 'friend', I'll see you and lover boy tomorrow." Dom got in his car and speed off.

Tori did not like the look Dom was giving her. He had a shifty look on his face and by the way he raced off she could tell he was very upset. She hoped that he would calm down by tomorrow or there was no telling what we would do. "I sure hope Antonio can fight." She said as she walked across the street to her house. 

I would like to thank all of you who have been reading 'Home Coming' and those of you who have added my story to your favs and alerts. A special thanks goes out to LoverPR-SN-HP, DiscoPenguin, Rachel-xox, and Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto…I appreciate you taking the time out to review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please Leave A Review, Good or Bad It's All Welcomed!**

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 14 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Mia and Tori were in the kitchen cooking while Letty watched and snuck whatever bits of food she could get. Tori was still a little upset by their behavior last night, but she still helped out with the cooking. Besides, she could never stay mad at those two. Dom had been giving Tori the cold shoulder; he barely spoke a word to her all day. He yelled into the kitchen for someone to bring him some water. Mia had her hands full and Letty was staying out of the line of fire so Tori grabbed a water bottle and walked it out to him.

He took the bottle from her and went back to manning the grill.

"A thank you would be nice." She said.

"Thank you friend!" Dom said sarcastically. He knew he was being an ass but he didn't care. He was planning on pissing her off as much as he could.

His attitude was really getting to her. It was like he put up an ice wall between them. He really knew how to get under her skin and stay there.

He turned back to the grill ignoring her completely. She mumbled under her breath storming back towards the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"Your brother's a fuckin' idiot, that's what wrong."

"What else is new?" Letty tried to contain her chuckles. By the look in Tori's eyes she was just one heartbeat away from slamming Dom's head into the grill. Pushing her temper any further was not an option. "He's just being an ass because he's jealous. Don't let him get to you girl."

"I'm trying not to, he just makes it so difficult." As soon as Tori sat down she heard the doorbell ring. "That's probably Antonio, I'll get it." She got up and went to the door. Her jaw hit the floor when she saw who was standing there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She quickly got defensive when she saw Trish Tran at the front door. Tori's eyes narrowed giving her a warning look.

"Dominic invited me, nice to see you too Vicky." Trish pushed passed her entering the house.

Mia and Letty heard another woman's voice and rushed into the living room to see who it was.

"Oh hell no!" In walks Letty, to ready kill. "What the fuck is this slut doing here?" Letty was just about to knock Trish's head off when Mia and Tori grabbed her.

"Like I told that one," she said pointing her finger at Tori. "Dom invited me, this is his house." Trish sat down on the couch making herself just a bit too comfortable. She turned the television on, ignoring the three women in the room.

Mia released Letty and cut the television off. "If I'm not mistaken this is my house too and I'm telling you to get the fuck out." She snapped at Trish, which was weird because she's normally the peacemaker in situations like this.

"Lets see what Dom has to say about that. Do you mind fetching him for me Vicky?" She flashed a wicked smile and turned her attention to a magazine sitting next to her. This was paradise for her. Not only was she spending the day with Dominick she was going to get to antagonized these three all day.

Tori let go of Letty's arm. She leaned over the couch to get face to face with Trish snatching the magazine from her hand. "Keep trying me, bitch. And the only thing I'm gonna fetch is your teeth from your mouth."

Dom came into the kitchen to get a towel when he heard all of the commotion. He walked in a saw that his little surprise had shown up.

"I see you made it." He walked over and kissed her.

Mia made a gagging sound and turned her head. "Don't tell me you're serious Dom."

"Why not, Victoria has her guest coming." He looked at Tori with an evil grin.

"You're such a fucking child." Said Tori.

Letty could not believe it. Of all the skanks he could have chosen from he picks the one he cheated on her with. "I don't care who she's with, I'm kicking her ass." She was charging for Trish again when Dom got in between them.

Mia pulled Letty back before she could get to Trish. "It's okay Let. She's not worth it."

"I think you should come out back with me and the fellas, you'll be safer." He draped his arm around her leading her out of the room.

The three women paced the kitchen, listening to Dom and his "date" obnoxious flirting. They had no idea he would sink that low, especially after all the drama that bitch has caused him and Letty in the past.

"What's stopping me from going out there and smashing her face in." Letty asked cracking her knuckles.

"Besides Dom, absolutely nothing, but I think we can take him." Tori laughed but she was somewhat serious.

"I would pay to see that." Mia smiled. "He's just trying to make you jealous and from the looks of it, it's working." She picked up a tray of food laughing on her way outside while Tori scowled at her.

When she made it to the backyard she saw Antonio walking up the driveway. "Hey I'm glad you could make it." She sat down the tray to give him a hug.

"Me too, the food smells great." He surveyed the backyard and found several sets of eyes on him.

"Well make yourself comfortable; we're about to eat. I'll tell Tori you're here." Mia said before disappearing back into the kitchen. "Hey girl, your man is here. You might want to get out there before the guys sink their teeth into him."

Tori picked up a large bowl and pitcher of iced tea and headed to the backyard. After she sat the food down, she walked over to Antonio who was talking to Jesse. She tapped him on the shoulder and was met by his bright smile. "Hey, I see you've met Jesse."

"Yeah, we were just talking cars." Said Antonio.

Tori thought she should warn him about the semi hostile environment he just stepped into. "Could you give us a minute Jess?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later." Jesse walked off and sat with the rest of the guys.

"What's up?" Antonio asked curious to know what was on her mind.

"I just thought I should let you know that the guys might be a little rough on you, especially Dom. He's in full asshole mode right now."

He looked over her shoulder, sizing up the competition. "I think I can handle it." He smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Home Coming

Author: The Producer

Chapter: 15 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Pairing: Dominic/Letty Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF. Thanks Ayabie

Dom sat at the table with Trish on his lap. He paid no attention to the things she was whispering in his ear, his eyes were on Tori and Antonio making out a few feet away from him. In his mind she was still his, even after all these years. He wanted to beat the shit out of him for touching her. But he controlled himself. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend Tori?"

Leon chimed in behind him. "Yeah that's kind of rude."

She held Antonio's hand and walked him over to the guys. "Where are my manners," Tori joked. "Antonio I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. The one with the smart mouth over there is Leon, and the guy sitting next to him who desperately needs a shave is Vince."

"Hey, I like him scruffy like that." Letty walked over to Vince and started stroking his facial hair.

Tori smiled and went back to introducing everyone. "That handsome surfer looking guy is Brian, he's Mia's boyfriend. You've already met Jesse and Dom."

Antonio exchanged nods and hand shakes with the guys until he got to Dom. "Thanks for having me Dom." He smiled and extended his hand to him.

"Don't thank me, I didn't invite you." He ignored the hand in front of him and drunk his beer. Everyone was silent, it was clear that it was going to be a long night.

Antonio still had his hand out so Trish shook it instead. "I'm Trish, I see Vicky forgot to introduce us." She said with a smug smile on her face.

Tori took his hand from Trish. "I didn't forget; I just didn't do it."

With that being said, Mia came out the house with the rest of the food. "Okay lets eat."

After Leon said grace everyone started to dig in. It was every man for himself; food was being grabbed left and right. Antonio looked like a fish out of water.  
>Tori helped him out putting some food on his plate.<p>

"Around here it's eat or be eaten." She laughed grabbing the last piece of bread for him.

"So Antonio, what do you do for a living?" Mia asked trying to break the ice.

"I'm a business consultant" He replied

Dom chuckled, looking over at Tori "Since when are you into suits?"

"Since now." She kissed Antonio on the cheek and Dom rolled his eyes.

"What's a business consultant doing slumming illegal street races?" Dom asked.

"I wouldn't call it slumming," He wore a blank look staring Dom down, showing no emotion. He wanted to knock that smug look off his face. But by looking around the table he could see that his odds weren't too good. "I've always been into cars and racing. I may not be the king of the streets but that don't mean I love it any less." Antonio said, still keeping his composure.

"You're into cars but you don't put in your own wrench time." Dom shook his head. "Doesn't sound much like a racer to me."

"Cool it Dom." Tori glared at him.

"What I want to know is, what are your intentions with our Tori?" Said Vince.

Antonio was kind of amused by Vince protectiveness of her. "I assure you I have nothing but good intentions."

"You better, because if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Vince was very serious and meant every word; she was like a sister to him.

"That's not gonna' happen. Besides I already know if I fuck up, those two" pointing to Letty and Mia, "will hunt me down." He said and everyone except Dom laughed.

"You got that right." Letty said in between giggles.

"So Vicky, it's been what, five years since I seen you. What have you been up to?" Trish just loved messing with her head.

Just the sound of that woman's voice annoyed her. "Oh just this and that." Tori was very vague in her reply. She clutched her fork absentmindedly; she didn't want to get into something physical with Trish. At least not in front of Antonio, she didn't want him to think she was a crazy woman.

"What are this and that?" Trish asked. Her eyes flickered with an evil satisfaction watching Tori's knuckles turn red as she gripped her fork. She was definitely making her uneasy.

Tori stopped what she was doing to focus her eyes dead on Trish. "Listen, I'm not gonna' sit here and pretend I like you because I don't. I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire."

"I second that, so eat your fuckin' food and shut up." Letty was still pissed nothing would make her happier than hitting her right now.

"That temper isn't attractive." She said wagging her finger at Letty sitting across from her. "I guess that's why Dom dumped you." Trish said with a smirk on her face. She was good at finding a person's weak spot and from the looks of it; she had found Letty's.

Everyone froze; they knew what was coming next. Those were all the fighting words Letty needed to hear. She bolted from her seat ready to kill her. Leon grabbed her by her waist keeping her from making it across the table.

"Sit down Letty!" Dom demanded. She stopped her struggle against Leon and dropped back in her sit folding her arms.

He looked over to Trish giving her a stern look. "Don't ever talk to her like that." He said in his most serious tone. His words were blunt and his voice was cold. Everyone knew when Dom was not to be fucked with, and now was one of those times. "Now if you two are finished, I would like to finish my meal with out all the bullshit." He looked at Letty then at Trish. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever you say." Trish said rubbing her hand up his forearm.

Letty didn't reply she just flagged him and drunk her beer.

After he calmed everyone down and they went back to eating like nothing had happened.

The rest of the dinner went as expected. Antonio got a few snide remarks from Dom and of course the third degree from Vince, surprisingly he held his own and didn't crack under pressure. Trish flirted with every guy at the table. It took everything the girls had not to attack her.

The night ended with a movie in the living room, Snake Eyes was the pick for tonight. Mia and Brian did the dishes and Letty and Vince went for a drive. Leon and Jesse took spots on the floor waiting for the movie to start. Tori sat on Antonio's lap watching Dom and Trish fool around out the corner of her eye.

Tori was going absolutely out of her mind watching them. She tried to keep her eyes on the movie but the sounds of Trish giggling while his tongue was is in her ear wasn't making it any easier. She didn't even want to know where Dom's other hand was. "Could you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to watch a movie."

Trish rolled her eyes at Tori. "Please,  
>I've seen this movie years ago… as a matter of fact, you took me to go see it." She said looking at Dom.<p>

The room got so quiet; you could hear a feather hit the floor. Leon just hung his head in his hand shaking his head from side to side.

'She did not just say that?' Dom thought.

She thought about what Trish had just said. "What year did this movie come out?" She asked whoever would answer her. None of them would answer her. They knew where this conversation was going. She got up at looked at the back of the DVD cover. "It says here that it came out in 1998." She checked the case again making sure she read it right, seeing that she did it could only mean one thing. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I could have sworn you and I were still a couple then.

Antonio tried to hide his smile when he saw Dom's face. 'Busted!'

Dom had the biggest 'oh shit' look on his face. There was no getting out of this one; he knew he was in for it. He had a hooked up with Trish while they were still together.. 'Why can't I keep my dick in my pants?' He moved Trish off of his lap and prepared for the verbal insults. "Tori, it was just a movie."

"Just a movie? I'm not too sure about that" Trish replied smirking.

"Really?" Tori said looking at Trish, who was getting a pleasure out of it. "Well I guess I should be lucky that I didn't catch anything." She threw the DVD case at him. The words were still registering in her head. She didn't think their relationship was ever that bad to cause him to cheat on her. Her hands were shaking as she fought back the tears. She was not going to give that slut the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Visions of Dom and Trish having sex flashed in her head. She needed to hit something or someone, and that someone was right in front of her with a huge smile on her face.

Dom must have sensed that she was about to go on attack mode. He stood up grabbing her wrist just as she balled up her fist. He wasn't protecting Trish he was just keeping Tori from going to jail. "I can explain. Lets go somewhere and talk about this in private." This wasn't the night he had in mind at all. He just wanted to make her jealous and it backfired.

"You shouldn't have to explain. It was years ago and it's not like you two are together." Trish said, keeping a good distance between her and Tori.

Tori tried to pull away but she wasn't escaping his grip. "I'm not going anywhere with you, and there's nothing to explain. Now let me go." She couldn't even look him in the eyes. She felt like everything between them was a lie. The Dominic she loved never existed.

Dom's heart sunk when she wouldn't even look at him. He could see the pain in her face. It hurt him even more knowing that he caused it. "We need to talk," he said still keeping his grip pulling her to the stairs.

Antonio watched this whole display not knowing if he should jump in or not. 'Hmm, this is really uncomfortable.' He looked at Trish then at Tori and shook his head. 'What the hell were you thinking sticking your dick into that hoe when you had Tori at home?' He couldn't sit idle anymore. He got up and stood in front of Dom. "I think you need to let her go."

"And I think you need to stay out of it, this doesn't concern you." Dom let go of her hand and was now standing toe to toe with him. He was waiting for Antonio to give him a reason to knock the hell out of him, and right now nothing else would please him.

Tori put her hand on Antonio's chest stopping him from getting into a fight with Dom. "It's okay, lets just go." She said her goodbyes everyone except Dom and Trish and walked out.

Their Sunday dinner had went from bad to worst. Dom watched as the woman he loved walked out his door with another man. He didn't know how he was going to dig himself out of this hole. He looked back over at Trish. 'This would have never happened if you would have kept your mouth shut.' He just got Tori back he couldn't loose her now. He knew that Antonio would use this time to close in on her. He thought about what those two were doing at her place alone. 'Should would probably do anything to piss me off right now. Including fucking him.' He shook the thought when he felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Dom, I thought she knew." Trish said softly.

"That's bullshit!" Mia replied. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

Dom paid no attention to the exchange between the women.

"Why don't you let me make it up to you." Trish said seductively, in a voice that was almost like a whisper.

Brian shook his head mouthing the words "Don't do it."

Everyone gave him looks of disapproval. He glanced over at Trish staring at her for a second. He took her hand allowing her to lead him upstairs.

"That's messed up dawg." Leon said as they walked up the steps.

"Well that was fun." Jesse said shrugging his shoulders. "Anybody up for some Playstation?" He said looking at Brian and Leon holding a controller in his hand. 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 16

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Antonio walked Tori to her door. He stood there with his hands in his pockets fiddling with his keys and loose change. The night's events were interesting to say the least. It had to be just as awkward for her as it was for him. By the look on her face he could tell that she was still a bit upset. "So… that was some barbecue?" He said, trying to lighten the situation.

"I'm sorry about that. I must be the worst date ever." Tori said. She felt so embarrassed; she knew that tonight was going to end badly. She didn't know what was running through Antonio's head. Any person in their right mind would run far away from her and her issues.

"No need to apologize, I'd be pissed too if I were you. I think you handled it well."

She smiled the biggest smile she had all night. He was right, because what she really wanted to do was put Dom and Trish's head through a wall. "You think so?" She asked while flipping through her key ring looking for the set that belonged to her front door.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I mean she still has all of her teeth right?"

"You have a valid point." She laughed and opened her door. "Come on in, we can still salvage the rest of the night." Antonio grinned from ear to ear. In typical guy fashion, he had a bunch of dirty thoughts going on in his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter we're just gonna' watch a movie."

He stepped into the house still smiling. "Whatever you say."

Letty and Vince returned later that night. They expected everyone to be sleeping since they had been gone for a while. When they went inside they saw that Leon and Jesse were still in the living room with Brian and Mia.

"Where did you two sneak off to?" Mia had a feeling that something was going on between them. They had both been acting strange lately, sneaking off together. Vince was starting to put a little effort in his appearance and Letty was taking the breakup a little too well.

"I needed to get some air so Vince took me for a drive. Anybody got a problem with that?" Letty scanned the room looking for someone to protest.

"Not at all. You just missed all the fun." Said Brian.

Vince shook his head and sat down. "What happened now?"

"Oh nothing, Trish just told Tori that she had sex with Dom while they were together." Jesse said casually like it was an everyday thing.

Letty's jaw dropped. "That bastard, and he had the balls to bring her around here."

She couldn't picture Dom cheating on Tori. Their relationship wasn't perfect but it wasn't a bad one either. Sure, they had their arguments but they always seemed happy.

"That's not all." Mia said. "He's upstairs with Trish right now."

"Unbelievable!" Letty threw up her hands in disgust. She flopped down on the couch next to Vince. "I have half the mind to go up there right now and kick both their ass."

Leon let out a laugh. "He may as well get laid for his troubles, because after tonight Tori sure as hell don't want him." He said while flipping through the channels.

Vince felt bad. He didn't like to see Tori hurt, he considers her his sister. If it had been some other guy and not Dom he would have been kicked his ass. "How did she take it?" He asked.

"Well she looked like she wanted to kill them both. Then that guy Antonio stepped in and he and Dom were about to get in a fight, but-" Brian stopped talking when heard a door open upstairs.

Everyone sat there in silence when they heard him coming down the steps with Trish in tow. They had without a doubt just finished having sex. He was shirtless with little red marks on his chest and her hair was a lot less tamed than it was when she went up there. Letty and Trish locked eyes, staring each other down like a western stand off. Dom held her hand walking her over to the door giving her a kiss before she left. After the door closed Letty stomped over to Dom giving him a scorching look.

"When did become such an asshole?" She said bluntly.

"I don't want to hear it Letty" He brushed pass her and sat down rubbing his head. He knew he had messed up big time; her screaming at him wasn't going to change that.

She followed him over to where he was sitting, still telling him off along the way. "How dare you parade that slut around here knowing what you did."

"She's right bro. You went to far." Vince chimed in standing next to Letty.

"You think I don't know that V. I feel like shit already." Dom was a mess. He just wanted to make Tori jealous. He had no clue that Trish was gonna bring up the past. He made things even worst by sleeping with her again, Letty and Mia was gonna rat him out for sure.

Letty let out a small chuckle. "You could have fooled me. I'm gonna go see if she's okay." When she got outside she saw that Antonio's car was still sitting in the driveway. She knew that Tori wasn't alone. _'Good for her'_ she thought to herself. She went back in the house brandishing a cocky smile.

"I thought you were going to check on Tori." Vince asked.

"She has company, I didn't want to disturb her." Letty said directing her smile towards Dom.

"What company? It's one in the morning." Dom's said gruffly.

"Looks to me like her date never left." Letty was loving his reaction. It served him right for his behavior tonight.

He went outside to see for himself and sure enough Antonio's car was still there in her driveway. Dom stormed back into the house slamming the door behind him mumbling incoherent curse words. He turned to his team who was watching him rant to himself.

"I'll see you guys in the morning I'm going to bed." He nodded to them and went back to his room.

Back at Tori's place, her and Antonio were fast asleep on the couch. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was in her living room. She smiled when she looked up and saw Antonio laying there snoring away. He looked irresistible resting there as his chest heaved up and down. She softly kissed his lips causing him to stop snoring. He opened his eyes and pulled her on top of him returning the kiss.

"This isn't a bad way to wake up." He said breaking their kiss.

She ran her fingers down his chest feeling his muscles twitch. "I thought you might appreciate it."

He looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "I should get going, I have to get to work in a few hours."

"Yeah me too." Tori climbed off of him and helped him up off the couch. She walked him to the door and he put his jacket on. "I'll call you." She said as he stepped onto the porch.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her once more. "I'm looking forward to it."

The garage was busy all day, which left Dom little time to talk to Tori. He still felt the need to explain about last night. He knew that she was purposely avoiding him; she wouldn't even look his way.

Tori finished fixing the intake valve on an eclipse. She worked on any and everything she could get her hands on just to keep herself busy and away from Dom.

"Yo Jess, I need your eyes for a minute?" She yelled out.

Jesse got up from his computer and went over to her. "What's up?" He looked down and saw that the engine was back in the Skyline. "Nice work!"

She nodded in agreement. "I want to get your opinion on something." Jesse was still observing the engine.

"Ask away." He replied.

"Okay, so with the twin turbo I added and some tweaking of the engine, I was able to up the horsepower to a thousand and it now has four-hundred pounds of torque." She said leaning against the car.

"That's kick-ass." Jesse said as he inspected her work some more. She definitely had not forgotten her way around a car.

"Yeah but I want it stronger." There was a coy look on her face. She needed Jesse help, but she didn't know if he would agree to what she had planned.

Jesse looked at her raising an eyebrow in confusion. In his opinion the car was fine. "It's strong already, after you add the NOS this baby will be a beast."

"Yeah but I kinda had an idea of how to make it run even faster." She tilted her head waiting for his reaction.

He still had his head under the hood. "Really? What are you gonna' do, add another engine?" He said laughing.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna' do." Tori said with a straight face not finding it amusing.

Jesse laughter settled down as he tried to read her. From her stone blank expression he knew she wasn't joking. He pulled her to the side so no one could hear them. "You can't be serious. You have too much shit under your hood to add another engine. If the slightest thing goes wrong you or your car won't make it to the finish line."

He was freaking out. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Jesse calm down! First of all I'm an experienced driver, not some kid with daddy's car out for a ten second rush. And second, why do you think I came to you. I need you to work out all the technicalities so I can install everything properly. If we reduce the stress on the crank shaft it shouldn't be any problems." She watched him fidget and shake his head. "I promise, I'll be careful."

He saw the look on her face, she was gonna do it with or without him. He'd much rather she didn't, but since she was, she was definitely going to need his help. "You better be more than careful." He said giving in.

"So you'll help me with my crazy idea?" She asked giving him a side eye.

"I guess. They don't call me the mad scientist for nothing."

She jumped for joy kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Jess, I owe you big time… oh and this stays between you and me." She tussled his hair and walked back over to her car.

Jesse followed behind her. "I take it you got the engine already."

"Of course." Pointing to a crate in the corner. "Same Japanese model."

"I was wondering what that was." He said while scratching his head.

"Well Jess, work your magic. I want to put it in as soon as possible." Jesse nodded and headed back to his computer.

Jesse wasn't one hundred percent on board with Tori's project. What she was doing could be dangerous if not done right. Deep down inside, he was actually anxious to pull it off. This type of thing isn't done everyday. The only bad part is that he agreed to keep it a secret. He didn't like keeping things away from the guys; especially Dom. If he found out he would shut them down without a second thought.

As Jesse walked off he couldn't help to think that he was about to get caught in a tug of war between Dom and Tori, things were going to get really interesting. _'What did I just get myself into?'_

**_I may be revising chapters 16/17 on Saturday 4/07/12. Thank you for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 17

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Dom watched as Jesse and Tori talked. When he saw that she was finally alone he decided it was the right time to approach her. "What were you two talking about?" He asked.

"None of your business," she said blankly.

"A package came in for you today. It's in the office." Dom was lying but he didn't know what else to do. It was the only way he could get her alone long enough to talk to her.

Tori followed him to the office. Once they were inside he closed the blinds, locked the door, and leaned against it. She looked at him confused. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"We need to talk." Dom blocked the exit to keep her from taking off.

"So I take it there's no package." She knew that she'd been tricked when the corners of his mouth went in a slight curl. "I need to get back to work." She reached around him to unlock the door but was stopped. His broad chest was like a brick wall preventing her from getting by.

"All I'm asking for is five minutes." He pleaded.

Tori thought about it for a second _'what could it hurt.'_ "You have five minutes and not a second more." She sat down in the chair waiting for him to explain.

He sat down and just looked at her. He spent the whole day plotting on how to get her alone, he didn't even think about what he was gonna say.

She looked at her watch. "You plan on wasting all of your time staring at me?

He exhaled releasing the breath he was unconsciously holding; it was time to face the music. "Listen, about last night, things got out of hand. I didn't mean for you to get hurt I only wanted to piss you off a bit. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me."

Tori huffed under her breath letting out a slight giggle. She was very unimpressed by his apology. "Are you listening to yourself right now. You act like a dick the entire day and you expect me to just forgive you. We're not kids anymore Dom, you can't just say sorry and expect for everything to be okay. What the hell were you thinking?" She spoke in a low voice not wanting to cause a scene with customers outside.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking. I just know I'm sorry and I'll never hurt you again, I promise you that." He looked her deep in the eyes knowing exactly how to pull her in. She could never resist his 'pools of chocolate' as she called them.

It was like she was in a trance when looking into his eyes, but Tori wasn't giving in that easily. She felt his hand moving up her thigh and quickly brushed it away. This garnered confused looks from him.

"I'm not one of your racer chasers Dom, you don't get off that easily with me." He sat back in his chair putting his face in his hands letting out a gust of air. "Are you going to dance around what was said last night?" Tori was starting to get impatient.

His head shot up from his hands. He was hoping he could get off with a straightforward apology, but then he remembered whom he was dealing with. "Trish was a one time thing okay." He said sternly.

"Oh okay." She shook her head up and down like she understood. "So let me get this straight. She was a one-time thing when you were with me, and then another one time thing when you were with Letty." She folded her arms across her chest "She must have been really good." Her words dripped of bitterness and resentment.

Dom clenched his jaw to keep from yelling. "It's not like that." He replied as calmly as he could. She was not going to make it easy for him.

"So tell me how it is. Do you have feelings for her?" Tori spoke caustically not knowing if she was ready for his answer.

He jumped up from where he was sitting, he was slightly infuriated by her question. "What? No! Why would you ask that?"

"You must have some kind of feelings for her because you keep going back for more."

"I can't help it if she's easy." He leaned against the wall. Even he didn't know why he ended up with her; it was all just sex to him.

"Were there others?" It was the one thing on her mind every since she had found out about Trish. She had been in the dark for so long, there was no telling who else he cheated on her with.

"Others?" He knew what she was talking about but still acted oblivious.

"Other women Dom don't play dumb with me." The way he tiptoed around the subject was making her more and more agitated.

He rubbed his head in frustration and Tori knew the answer right then and there. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"How many?" He looked at her and said nothing. "How many!" She yelled. Her composure was gone, tears were falling and she didn't even care. She felt betrayed in the worst way.

"Besides Trish…two." His voice was practically inaudible but by the look on her face he could tell that she heard him loud and clear. He walked over trying to sooth her. He hated to see any woman cry let alone her. "They meant nothing to me, I loved only you." He paused for a moment gazing at her. "I still love you."

There was a time when he could say those words and put her at ease, but today she didn't want to hear it. She was irritated and his voice wasn't helping at all. She pushed him away and stood up.

"What was wrong with me Dom? Why was I not enough?" She never understood why men cheated. Her mother always said if a man cheats on you, he was never truly yours in the first place.

"They were just there Tori, that's all. It was times where you would give me the cold shoulder for no reason. I didn't-"

She put her hand up cutting him off. "Whatever, I don't want to hear it anymore. I asked a question and got my answer." She remembered those moments when she just wanted to be by herself and not be bothered by anyone. She pushed him away a lot. It was just so much going on in her life at that time. But even still, that gave him no right to sleep with every slut who threw her vagina at him.

It took her a minute to get herself together; she gazed at him letting her thoughts run. "You know what Dom? You don't love me, you didn't love Letty, you don't love anyone but your own selfish self. You are the biggest self centered asshole I've ever met."

His eyes were blazing listening to her go on.

"I'm a self centered asshole?" He said pointing to himself. "This coming from the woman who was pregnant with my child and didn't tell me, even after you had a miscarriage. The very same woman who took off in the middle of the night a month after our daughter's funeral with out any word."

Tori got up standing face to face with him, well more like face to chest and poked him in his shoulder. "Don't you throw that in my face Dom. I felt like shit everyday that I was away."

"And I feel like shit now. You have to understand, I was young and I made stupid mistakes. If I could do it all over again I would in a heartbeat." His voice was much softer than it was seconds ago.

The whole conversation was becoming too much for Tori. Even in her resentment and annoyance, she still loved him. It was something she couldn't explain. Her phone kept vibrating nonstop in her pocket. She glanced at it and saw she had a few missed calls from Antonio, before she could put it back in her pocket it started buzzing again. She pressed the talk button keeping her words brief.

"Hey, now's not a good time. Can I call you back?" She paused for a second watching Dom scowl at her. "Seven is fine I'll see you then." She ended the call and put the device back in her coveralls. "Well Dom your five minutes is up."

"Hot date with lover boy huh. Didn't he get enough last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Why was he at your place so late last night." He sat down on the edge of his desk with his arms folded.

"You think I had sex with him?" He nodded his head yes. "We were watching a movie and we fell asleep, nothing happened." She watched him let out a sigh of relief. "Why am I explaining myself to you? Like your little girlfriend said we're not together anymore."

"She not my girlfriend." He managed to smile; he forgot how sexy she looked when she was upset.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would fuck buddies be the correct term? I bet it didn't take long for you to be on top of her after I left last night." She said with a light chuckle.

"Who told you, Letty or Mia?" There was a hint of apprehension in his voice. He knew they would give him up.

Tori's face froze; she looked like a deer in headlights. She was just joking, she had no idea that he slept with Trish last night.

"They didn't tell me… you just did."

Dom was had done it again. His facial expression now matched hers. She went for the door and Dom stopped her. "Wait a minute, this isn't how I wanted this conversation to go."

Tori looked at her watch and then back at him. "Seven minutes and thirty-two seconds."

"What?" He had no clue what she was talking about. He could barely think straight.

"Seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. That's how long it took for you to break your promise of not hurting me again." He released her hand and she walked out of the office.

**_I may be revising chapters 16/17 on Saturday 4/07/12. Thank you for reading!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 18

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

All she could think about as she paced back and forth was Dom. Hearing him admit to cheating on her was all she could stand. She kept trying to picture the other women in her head. _'Maybe they were prettier than me' _she looked down at her oil stained form._ 'Hell he probably got tired of sleeping with a grease monkey and went for someone more ladylike.'_ She exhaled letting out a loud gust of air and kicked a tire iron across the floor. "No puedo creer que ese idiota!" She ran her fingers through her hair, standing there ranting in Spanish. It takes a lot for Tori to loose her cool but when she does it'll take an army to calm her back down.

Letty felt something breeze by her foot. Sliding from underneath a car, she saw the metal tool laying just inches away from her. When she looked in the direction it came from she saw Tori shouting curse words in Spanish outside of Dom's office. She was in her own little world; she didn't even notice Letty approach her.

"I know you're pissed, but don't take it out on this poor guy." She said holding up the tire iron and laughing.

Tori rolled her eyes letting her know that she wasn't in a playing mood.

Letty put her arm around her neck pulling her close. "You wanna talk about it?"

Tori just sighed relaxing in Letty's comforting embrace. Just as she was about to loosen up and tell her what happened, Dom walked out of his office.

He looked over at the two women standing by his door. He just knew both his ex's were trading war stories of being with the no good, cheating, Dominic Toretto. The doghouse would probably be his permanent home. "The turbo's I ordered just arrived at Harry's, I need someone to pick them up."

"I'll go. I could use the fresh air." Said Tori. Dom just looked at her and nodded walking over to Vince.

"I'm going with her." Letty said to Dom running out before she could get his response. She caught up to Tori before she could get into her car. "Ride with me chica, I'll drive and you talk." Tori hopped into her friend's car and they sped off down the street. "Alright, spill it," said Letty.

Tori gazed out the window, everything seemed like a blur as they breezed by. "I take it you heard about last night." Her tone had calmed down a bit. Riding around always put her at ease.

"Yeah, that was foul. But don't worry girl, we all gave him a piece of our mind."

"Even after everything that went down last night, he still screwed that sleazy tramp." Tori said, throwing her hands up.

"See, you should have let me kick her ass when she first got there. It would have given you some satisfaction." Letty said chuckling.

Tori smiled, and then became silent. There was something still bothering her. "That wasn't the only time he's cheated on me." She spoke in a low tone.

"What!" Letty looked at her, she was completely stunned. She quickly cut through the traffic causing other drivers to honk and yell obscenities at her. She pulled over to the side of the road shifting in her seat to face Tori. "How do you know that wasn't the only time?"

"He told me, there were at least two others but knowing him that two is more like twenty." She let out a slight giggle, trying to find some amusement in the situation.

"That's Dom for you. He's a good guy, but he can't be around a pair of tits without his dick getting hard." Letty said putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"He said he still loves me." Tori looked at her with sadden eyes.

"A blind person could see that. He's just an asshole."

Tori leaned her head back against the headrest letting out a frustrated yell. "Ugh!" There was an awkward silence until she spoke again. "You wanna know the messed up part?" Letty sat there looking curious. "I still love that asshole too." A loud burst of laughter came from the driver seat. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Leon owe me and V fifty bucks. We bet him that even through all of this mess, you still loved him." Letty said continuing with her giggles.

"That's not funny." She playfully punched her friend in the arm. "I feel so stupid."

"I've been there."

Tori sat straight up in her seat, pivoting towards Letty. "Speaking of you and Vince… what's been going on with you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Leticia Ortiz, are you really gonna play this game with me. I know you better than you know yourself." She watched as a smirk appeared on Letty's face. "You slept with him didn't you?"

"No I didn't sleep with him." She returned the punch she had just received. "We're taking things slow." She said easing her hands out in front of her.

"Vince is a good guy, I'm happy for the both of you. Does Dom know?"

"No. What do you think he's gonna do?" Letty wasn't too sure about how Dom would react to the news of her dating his best friend, especially since they had just broken up.

"Before or after he breaks V's neck?" Letty's eyes got wide. "I'm kidding! I honestly can't say. You never know what you're gonna get with Dom, but I got your back not matter what."

Letty grinned, turning her attention to the road as they eased back into traffic. "So what about you and this Antonio guy? I thought you were into him."

"I am, he's a real sweetheart. And have you seen him, the man is gorgeous, he looks like he stepped off the cover of GQ."

"Yeah he's hot and all, but didn't you just tell me that you loved you know who?"

"I do love him, but I refuse to be hurt by him. Maybe we can be friends."

Letty looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah right, he ain't having that."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well tough shit for him."

They pulled into Racers Edge. The shop was jammed packed today. Most of the customers in there were street racers trying to get parts for their cars for the Friday night races. They started to get antsy from standing in the long line. Tori looked over at the front counter to see who was working. She was glad when she saw Brian standing there.

"Hey Bri! We gotta pick up, and we're in a rush." She yelled.

He smiled when he saw them. Brian put up a finger telling them to wait a second as he typed in a customers order. After he finished, he rushed to the stock room and came back with a box. He walked passed the long line of waiting customers and passed the box to Tori. "You know I shouldn't be showing favoritism on the job. It upsets the paying customers." He said flashing his boyish smile.

"Screw them, they can wait." Letty said while eyeing down a guy who was complaining about the hold up.

Tori signed the order slip and passed it back to Brian. "Thanks bro we'll see you later."

"See you later Bri." Letty ruffled his hair and walked out behind Tori.

"What the hell is taking them so long? Harry's is only fifteen minutes away." They've been gone for over an hour and he couldn't finish the car he was working on without the parts he'd sent them for. "Yo V, any word from the girls?"

Vince had his cell phone pressed to his ear, shaking his head. "Nah man, not yet."

"I should've just gone myself." Dom slammed the hood of the car.

Vince walked over to him. "Calm down bro, they'll be back soon. Letty told me she wanted to talk to Tori away from the guys so that's probably what's holding them up."

"I've been meaning to ask you. Is there something going on between you and Let?" Dom leaned against the car, sizing his friend up.

"Listen Dom I-"

"So you made your move huh?" He said side eying Vince

Vince couldn't read Dom's expression. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I care a lot about her, I can't help it and I can't explain it. But I'm not gonna stop seeing her." Vince shut his eyes and relaxed his muscles. "Go head and get it over with."

Dom arched his eyebrow looking at his friend in confusion. "Get what over with?"

"I'm not even gonna fight back… go ahead and hit me."

"I don't want to hit you Vince." He was somewhat amused by Vince's demeanor.

He peeked one of his eyes open. "You don't?"

"No I don't" Dom said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So you're not mad?" He said in an uncertain voice.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not cool with the fact that you crept behind my back. But as long as you both are happy and you're good to her, then I'm alright with it."

"Thanks Dom." Vince said with a smile and brought him in for a hug.

"Excuse me." Leon said, grinning behind them. "I don't mean to break up this love fest, but they're back."

Dom stomped over to the car, flinging open Tori's door before she could get out. "What took you so long?"

"It was packed at Harry's." She shoved the box into his chest.

"Yo Leon!" Leon came running over. "Go get started on this I'll be over in a minute." He walked over to Tori who had started back to work on her Skyline. "You got a second?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "I'm kind of busy here."

"I'm a fuck up okay… I get that, but we've both made mistakes." He paused letting his words sink into her. "Just tell me how I can fix this. Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Dom. What do you want from me?" She cleaned the smudge off of her hands.

"What I want is you in every position imaginable." He said with a devilish smirk.

"That's cute, really cute." She threw her hand towel in his face and he caught it.

"I couldn't help it, you just walked right into that one." He said laughing. "But seriously, I wanna try being friends again like you suggested. That's if you can handle it." He tried to sound as sincere as he could, he knew neither of them could handle being just friends.

"Oh I can handle it. It's you that I'm worried about."

"You don't have to worry about me. It's lover boy you should be worried about. He strikes me as the insecure type."

"First he was a serial killer, and now he's insecure." She said sarcastically.

"Hey I just call them like I see them." He said holding his hands up.

"Whatever Toretto." She shook her head smiling.

"So friend! Are you coming over tonight to watch the fight?" He said rocking back on his heels.

Before she could answer him she saw Antonio enter the garage. Tori had finished working on his mustang and he was coming to pick it up. "I can't, I have plans tonight." She said looking in Antonio's direction. He was taking her out but she didn't know where.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Antonio talking to Letty and Jesse. "I see, well I hope you have fun."

"I will." She said as Antonio approached her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her passionately, putting on a show for Dom who was still standing there. He gently stroked her cheek after breaking their kiss. "Hello beautiful. Did you miss me?"

"That depends. Are you talking to me or your car?" She asked.

"You of course." He replied.

"Well then that's a yes."

Antonio went to kiss her again but was interrupted by Dom clearing his throat. "Dominic." He said blankly, with a nod in his direction. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a check passing it to Tori "This is for my car."

She glanced over the paper, then at Dom. "We don't usually take checks but I'll make an exception for you this time."

"Just make sure it doesn't bounce. I don't want to have to come looking for you lover boy." Dom stared him down and walked away.

"Lover boy?" He asked confused.

"Don't ask." Tori said tapping him on his chest. "So, are you gonna tell me where we're going tonight?"

"Nope" He said flatly while checking out his car. He inspected every inch of it thoroughly.

Tori softly slid her fingers across the hood of his mustang and up his arm. "I could persuade you."

Antonio grabbed her wrist pulling her back to his chest snaking his arms around her hips. "I don't give in so easily, you should know that." He whispered in her ear. His voice was smooth and gentle giving her goose bumps on her neck.

"Okay, well will you at least tell me what I should wear?"

"Wear whatever you want, just make sure you're comfortable."

"So I can go like this?" She asking jokingly looking down at her greased stained coveralls.

"If that's what you want." He kissed her neck lightly and released his grip on her. "I have to get out of here, I'll see you tonight."

She reached in her pocket and tossed him his keys. "Let me how she runs" He nodded his head before climbing in the driver seat and taking off.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 19

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Later that night Tori sat on her couch waiting for her date to arrive. She was actually looking forward to seeing him. It was something about him that excited her, something she couldn't put her finger on. She flipped through a catalog only paying half attention to what was on the pages, when the doorbell rang. Sitting the book down next to her she got up to open the door.

When she opened it Antonio was standing there looking as handsome as ever. "Hey, you look great," she said. He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket. This was the most relaxed she had ever seen him and he wore it well.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Tori had on dark blue jeans with rips on the thighs that clung to her body. A long sleeve black crop top, with black chuck tailors. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me one second." She went over to get her purse off the table. "Now we can go." After she closed and locked the door behind her they headed to his car.

They made small talk sharing laughs the whole ride. Antonio pulled the car to the side of the road cutting off the engine. She looked around to see where they were, she saw the signs for Santa Monica and she knew they were near the beach. He got out of the car and made his way around to the passenger side opening the door. When she stepped out she could see a ferris wheel and a roller coaster.

"The Santa Monica Pier! I haven't been here in years." There was a huge grin on her face.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Judging from her expression she did. He watched her face light up like a child on Christmas.

"Come on lets go!" Tori tugged at his arm pulling him across the street. They walked up the pier and headed for the ticket counter. After receiving their wristband she dragged him over to the roller coaster. "This used to be my favorite ride here."

Once he saw where she was leading him he stopped in his tracks. He was apprehensive about getting on the ride. "I'm not getting on that thing. Those people are screaming for a reason."

"Oh come on. Don't be a baby." She said nudging him in his side.

"I can't, I'm afraid of heights."

There was a perplexed look on her face. "You're joking right?" He shook his head no while watching the coaster breeze past them. "So why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted you to enjoy yourself."

The ride stopped and people got off. The line started to move forward, she held his hand bringing him through the gate with her. "You're coming with me, and we're going to have fun."

"The last time I was on one of these threw up all over my date."

"That's fine, just don't throw up on me." She sat down buckled herself in and he reluctantly followed behind her.

They took off, slowly easing up the steep slope. As soon as they started moving he immediately wanted to get off, but it was too late. His fingers sunk into her skin as he squeezed Tori's thigh. Once it reached the top they descended going ninety miles per hour. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked over at Antonio; he was screaming his head off. The screaming didn't stop until the ride did. He sat there still frozen stiff in his seat, keeping his death grip on the safety bar."

"It's over, you can get up now." He stood with his feet shaking like jello beneath him. "See, that wasn't bad and you didn't even vomit."

"Don't worry, the night's still young." He said.

Tori convinced him to get on more rides and to her surprise; he didn't put up much of a fight. That was probably because it gave him an excuse to grope her. The two of them walked around the pier for what seemed to be hours.

Antonio became so wrapped up in trying to win her a stuffed giraffe. So far he had spent fifty bucks still trying to knock down all the plastic bottles with a baseball.

"This game is rigged, I know it is." He passed the attendant another five dollars and took three more balls. He threw the first one only knocking down half of the bottles. The frustration on his face was very evident, lines had creased on his forehead and his eyebrow crinkled. He threw the second one, this time missing completely.

"Come on babe, you can do it." She cheered for him trying to hide her amusement. The determined look on his face was priceless; he really wanted to win her that stuffed animal. He threw the third ball, managing to knock down all the bottles this time.

He threw both fists in the air shouting. "I did it!" He hugged her, lifting her up off the ground. "I'll take that giraffe now?" The guy behind the counter passed him his prize and he gave it to Tori. "I told you I would win it for you."

"Yeah you did. But you do realize that you just spent fifty dollars on a ten dollar stuffed animal." She held her prize smiling.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I could have knocked them down anytime I wanted to."

"Oh really? Were you doing some type of Jedi mind trick back there or were you just using the force?"

"A true Jedi warrior doesn't disclose his secrets." He pulled her in close wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked some more.

They strolled along the beach hand in hand. It was getting chilly out so he offered her his jacket. It smelled just like the Hugo Boss cologne he wore. This was exactly what she needed; the drama from that morning was becoming a distant memory. "I had an amazing time." Tori said.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I like spending time with you."

He stared into her brown eyes, lightly placing her hair behind her ear. His hand moved slowly down her cheek, and all the way down to her hips. They passionately kissed in the sand with their hands exploring each other's bodies. His assault on her mouth moved to her neck.

Tori opened her eyes and saw a couple coming their way. "We should get out of here."

"That's a good idea."

Antonio pulled up to her house and Tori invited him inside. As soon as the door closed behind them they were all over each other. Lips and hands were everywhere. In a swift motion he pulled her shirt over her head and she fiddled with his belt until she successfully got it loose. Her hands found their way up under his shirt, clawing at his back as he planted kisses down her collarbone. She somehow managed to get his shirt off giving her a perfect view of his body and she was very much pleased. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her. Her hand trailed down to his now stiffened manhood stroking it gently, his moans of pleasure vibrated into her mouth.

After being stripped of her jeans he squeezed her ass lifting her up against the wall so her legs could wrap around his waist.

He buried his face between her breasts taking turns sucking and licking each one. His tongue glided across one of her nipples sending chills up her spine. "Oooh god that feels good." Tori said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His throbbing cock couldn't take anymore. "I need you now!" He said panting; he could feel that her heart was racing as much as his.

She attacked his mouth once more, softly tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. "So what's stopping you?" She said with a mischievous grin.

That was all the invitation he need. They sucked faces some more as he carried her up the stairs.

The front door had slammed causing Tori to wake up. In her half sleep daze she reached for her alarm clock almost knocking it to the floor. It was ten o'clock in the morning; she realized she had overslept. When she rolled over she was surprised by the empty space next to her. The alarms in her head were starting to go off like the one on her bedside table, but all of that subsided when she saw the breakfast he left her with a note attached.

She sat up leaning her back against her pillows with a sheet covering her fully exposed body. Tori opened the note to read it. _'I hope you enjoy your breakfast, I would join you but I'm really late for work. Last night was perfect! I wouldn't change a thing. Please don't be upset with me for not waking you, you just look so beautiful when you're sleeping. Call me when you get a chance.' –Antonio. _Her face lit up with smiles while reading the note. She lookedover at the food he prepared; he had really out did himself. He made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast with jam, not forgetting her morning coffee.

She quickly picked at the food, she was two hours late for work and knowing Dom, he was most likely having a conniption fit right now.

At The Café

Dom treaded back and forth with a worried look on his face watching his sister on the phone. Mia hung up and shook her head.

"She still didn't answer?" Dom asked in a panicked tone.

"No, and she hasn't shown up at the garage either." Mia was getting tired of him pacing the floor; he was making her nervous. "She'll be here, she probably just overslept or something." She watched him grab his keys off the counter and head for the door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To wake her the hell up!" He replied walking out the store.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 20

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Dom reached Tori's house. He stood on her porch knocking but got no answer. Her car was in the driveway so he knew she was there. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his keys to open the door, but it was already unlocked. That worried him a bit; he slowly walked inside looking around. Seeing that nothing was out of place he headed for the stairs. When he made it to the top he heard the shower running. A sly smirk appeared on his face at the thought of her wet and naked body. He thought about going in there and joining her, but he had just said he would try being just friends.

Dom headed for the bedroom to wait for her. He figured he'd give her a little friendly scare to teach her about leaving the doors unlocked. When he walked into the room he immediately saw the tray of food and the note next to her bed. He picked up the paper and a left over piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth.

He didn't realize he was clinching the note as he read it. A whole mesh of things were running through his thoughts, he didn't know what to do with himself. His fist clenched with suppressed rage. He ended up taking it out on the wall; luckily he didn't leave a hole. _'I'm jumping to conclusions like the last time, maybe they didn't have sex.' _Trying to put his mind at ease he sat down on the bed, roughly running his hand down his face. His attention was caught by something on the floor; he didn't want to believe what he saw. There was a condom wrapper near his foot.

His head was spinning, filled with images of Tori under another man, calling out his name, touching her the way he wanted to touch her. He tried to get rid of those thoughts but he couldn't. Just then he heard the shower cut off, he had to get out of there. He couldn't face her like that; with the anger he was feeling there was no telling what would happen. Being careful not to make any sounds, he headed to the stairs and out the door.

When Dom got back to the garage, all eyes were on him. They could tell from his walk that he was pissed.

"We're shutting down for the rest of the day, everybody out." Dom said before going in his office and slamming the door behind him.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice." Letty said throwing down her dirty rag.

Vince and Leon looked at each other; they knew something was up. The two of them headed over to the office while Letty and Jesse closed up. As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Dom's scowl, he had a 'don't fuck with me' look on his face.

"What happened now?" Vince said.

"Nothing happened, I thought I told you guys to leave." Dom said as calmly as he could. He didn't want to take out his frustrations on his friends.

"So why are we closing up so early on a week day?" Leon asked while taking a seat.

"Since when are you against taking the day off?" Dom said to Leon.

"You ain't fooling nobody, now come clean before we beat it out of you." Vince said, slamming his fist into his hand.

Dom looked up at both men standing in front of him. He knew he could take them individually, but together they might give him a run for his money. He wasn't one for expressing his feelings openly with the guys, but they weren't leaving until they got answers.

"Tori slept with him." He let out a deep sigh after he said it.

Vince was shocked by his revelation. "Slept with who? That guy she brought over?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" Leon asked.

"No she didn't tell me." Dom said in an agitated voice.

"So how do you know for sure?" Vince wanted to make sure Dom wasn't getting ahead of himself.

"I went over to her place; she was in the shower so I went into her bedroom. The bastard left the condom wrapper on the floor… oh and not to mention the note he left basically thanking her for last night."

Leon shook his head. It was strange seeing Dom like this; he was always the strong one who had an answer to everyone's troubles. "That's messed up dawg, but you got to get over her. There's gonna be a big race this Friday, and you know you can have your pick of any chick there."

Dom slammed his fist down on his desk causing the two men to jump. "I don't want any chick! I want her." He paused looking at the stunned faces. "I could kill that son of a bitch for touching her, I could kill her for letting him. She actually had the nerve to screw some guy in our bed!"

Vince let out a sigh, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Listen Dom, I'm gonna tell you the truth because you need to hear it. Tori is no longer your girl, that is no longer your bed. Whatever happened between those two last night is between them. I've known her long enough to know that she still loves you, but right now she doesn't want to be with you."

"What are you saying V? Are you trying to say I lost her?" Dom asked.

"No, I'm just saying that she'll come to you when she's ready. And hopefully both you will have your shit together. I know your pissed but you have to play it cool."

Dom sat there not speaking a word. He knew his friend was right. If they're gonna to be together, she has to come to him.

The Races

The team gathered in the warehouse district waiting for the races to be setup. Hector was putting together two runs tonight since the cops had been laying off. The streets were flooded with cars, the only thing you could hear were engines and loud music. Dom and his crew arrived in their usual V formation making the crowd part like the red sea. He stepped out of his car and was instantly surrounded by groupies. Tori made her way over to Antonio who was chatting with Hector.

"Hey." She said to Antonio after he kissed her. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"More than ready. Are you going to be cheering for me?" He still had his mind set on racing Dominic.

"I'll wish you luck. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want my teammate to win."

"Well I'm more than a teammate, so you have to." He placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her close.

She patted him on the back. "Sorry babe, no dice."

"So you're telling me that when I'm out there racing you'll be routing for your ex?" He removed his hand from her back.

"Why are you making a big issue about this? If you were going against anyone else I'd be your biggest cheerleader, but you're competition tonight is team Toretto and I have a commitment to them."

"A commitment to them, or a commitment to Dom?" He clearly had an attitude. The way he saw was, she was choosing Dom over him.

"This has nothing to do with him!" She retorted.

"This has everything to do with him." He stormed off away from her.

Tori couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being. "What the hell is his problem?" She said to herself.

"Yo Tori, I got a race starting in five minutes, you down?" Hector was standing next to her holding a wad of money.

"Sure, why not." She was frustrated and speeding down an open street was the only thing that cleared her mind.

"You for real, I don't have to beg you or nothing."

"Yeah I'm for real, my Plymouth haven't seen any action in a while. The begging part sounds nice though. How much is the buy in?

He flashed the money in her face. "Five grand, but I know you got it."

"Yeah I got it. Who am I racing?"

He scanned through the crowd pointing out her opponents. "Um…Monica, Jamie and April."

"That's bullshit. Where's the fun in that?" Usually Tori didn't race anyone who wasn't in her league, but she was going to make an exception.

"Hey, it's their money they can lose it anyway they want." He collected her money and went over to the starting line.

It didn't take much effort for Tori to win; she crossed the finish line within six seconds. It was almost too easy. The big event was coming up and all cars were at the starting line. Antonio was still ignoring Tori. He didn't understand where she was coming from; he didn't know what it was like to be apart of a team. The clearance finally came through. One of Hectors scantily clad girlfriends dropped the flag and they took off.

Antonio was doing much better than everyone had expected. He was a keeping a close second behind Dom. Dom shifted gears widening the gap between them. They were approaching the finish line fast. Both of them had used their shots of NOS, they were now neck and neck. Just when Antonio thought he had a chance Dom mashed the clutch pedal and shifted gears, shooting past the finish line.

Everyone surrounded his car to congratulate him, but Tori's eyes were on Antonio. He peered over the top of his car watching Dom and the other speculators. He really wanted to win this race. She went over to him, trying to cheer him up.

"You're pretty good…not many people have come that close to beating him. You should be proud." Tori wrapped her arms around his waist, she moved in to kiss him but he turned his face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"My own girlfriend didn't have my back, that's what's wrong. But then again, you already knew I couldn't beat your precious Dominic." He spit out his words with contempt.

"First of all, don't ever raise your voice at me." Tori didn't take to kindly to guys yelling at her. Her temper didn't allow it. There were only a select few who could get away with it and he wasn't one on them. "And second, you're acting like a child. I can't believe you're still stuck on that. For Christ sakes let it go."

He unwrapped her hands from his waist. "I have to go."

"So I guess we're not going out tonight?" She sounded disappointed.

"I need to clear my head…besides I'm sure you and your team have some celebrating to." His voice was so frigid. Antonio jumped in his car and took off.

Tori watched as he sped down the road. She was confused and a bit offended by his actions. The sudden need for alcohol was arising in her. Everyone was headed to their cars with plans of going to Dom's for the after party and she decided to join them.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 21

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

The Toretto's house was packed as usual. There wasn't one empty seat in the house. Vince was teaching Letty how to play his guitar, which seem impossible with the music blaring. Jesse was busy hooking up with a girl in middle of the floor until they finally decided to find a room. The only thing on Tori's mind was getting wasted. She grabbed a Corona and a bottle of Cuervo. She sat down on the floor next to Leon who was playing some kind of fighting video game.

"Alright Leon, loser takes a shot." Tori picked up the second controller and started playing.

"Okay, but no cheating!" He said pointing his finger at her.

"I don't cheat, you're confusing me with her." She pointed to Letty, whom was sitting behind her.

Letty threw a plastic cup at her. "Hey, I don't cheat… I just play to win."

"You can call it whatever you want Leticia, but it's still cheating." She threw the cup back at her friend and laughed.

"Alright girly. You ready to get your ass handed to you?" Leon asked as the game started up.

"We'll see about that." Tori replied.

One hour and a bottle of tequila later, they were drunk out of their minds. They had stopped playing the game and just started to knock down shots with Letty and Vince.

Tori was the only one who wasn't completely out of it. Vince and Letty were having a drunken conversation that made no sense to anyone but them. Leon had his head resting on Tori's lap, half sleep.

The party was still going on and Tori had no intention of slowing down. She poked at Leon trying to wake him. "Get up Le, I wanna dance."

"Do I look like I'm in any condition to dance?" He words were slurred.

"Oh you're no fun." His head fell to the floor as she got up. She looked around at her friends and shook her head. "I'm dealing with a bunch of amateurs."

There were plenty of gorgeous guys there to pick from, but when she heard 'Aguanile' coming through the speakers, there was only one person she wanted to dance with. She scanned the room for Dom, finally spotting him in the kitchen talking to Hector.

Tori grabbed his hand trying to pull him out the kitchen. "Come on Dom, dance with me."

"Not right now Tor, I don't feel like it." Dom sat down in a chair and opened a new beer.

She clasped her hands together and started begging. "Please…I love this song." He just shook his head no. "Fine I'll dance with Hector then." She pulled Hector out of the room, he was more than happy to oblige her.

The two of them were salsaing in the middle of the dinning room floor. Hector was a good dance partner, but not as good as Dom. His hand was carefully placed on her hip and his other entwined with hers. He twirled her around and dipped her slowly. All eyes were on them as they danced so gracefully, tantalizing their audience.

Dom eyes were glued on her; he couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she moved. She looked sexy without any effort. He wanted her badly, but he knew she had moved on. Deep down he was still pissed that she slept with Antonio, but it was something he had to let go. The song ended and everyone clapped for them, bringing him out of his trance.

Edwin walked over to Tori, taking Hector's place. "Now I know you're not gonna leave without giving Edwin his dance."

She smiled. "I wouldn't think of it."

Tori was happy it was a fast song. He was just a bit too touchy feely for her liking. They stopped moving when the music changed. A slow song had come on. Not just any slow song either. 'It Never Rains In Southern California' was playing. She thought back to when she stood in that very same spot dancing to this song with Dom on his seventeenth birthday. That night changed the both of them forever.

"I'm gonna sit this one out Ed." She said, looking a little gloomy.

"Come, you're giving up on me already?" Said Edwin.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Alright, alright… but you better not try to grab my ass."

"The thought had crossed my mind." He said as he pulled her close.

As soon as they began to move, Edwin felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dom standing there.

"I'm cutting in." He motioned for the man to leave.

Tori was happy he cut in, she felt weird slow dancing with Edwin.

"I thought you said you didn't feel like it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well I couldn't just sit there and let you dance with him…I mean this is our song."

The way he looked at her made Tori feel like she was sixteen again. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I could never forget that night." He pulled her tighter and they moved as one to the music.

This was the Dominic she remembered. She rested her head into his chest, feeling warm and tingly all over. She didn't know if it was him or the alcohol making her feel that way.

It was two in the morning and the party was over. The only people left in the house were the team, and they had all went to bed for the night. Dom went around the house picking up the random cups and bottle that laid everywhere and threw them in the trash. When he went into the living room he saw Tori sitting on the couch with a half drank Corona in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking confused.

"I'm calling a cab to take me home." She held her phone just inches away from her eyes, completely wasted. "I can't read this, are these numbers in English?" She handed the device to Dom.

Dom took her phone and sat it on the table. "You don't need to call a cab, you live right next door." He grabbed her beer and threw it in his trash bag.

"That's right…well I'm gonna go home and then I'm gonna go call Antonio and give him a piece of my mind." She stumbled when she tried to get up; thankfully Dom was there to catch her. "Do you know he that got angry with me because I was cheering for you to win instead of him?"

"No I didn't know that." He picked her up and carried her to his room. "You can sleep in here tonight." Dom sat her on the bed and took of her shoes.

Tori kept blabbing about what happened between her and Antonio. "I tried to tell him we're a team and a team has each others backs, no matter what."

Dom was glad to know that when it came down to it, she chose him over Antonio, but he also understood why the guy would be upset, he would be too if the roles were reversed. "Well he probably thinks you still have feelings for me."

"That's because I do… I still love you Dom." He looked at her in complete shock. His mouth just hung open not knowing to say. "Please say something."

"I love you too." He said softly.

Tori traced his jaw with her finger. She pressed her lips against his kissing him ever so gently. In a matter of seconds that gentle kiss turned into something more fiery. The spark between them two was definitely still there. She straddled lap, pulling his wifebeater over his head. His lips trailed from her lips, down to her neck, nibbling just above her collarbone.

"Ooh yes Dominic, right there." Her moans were driving him up the wall.

They went at it some more until she broke the kiss, pushing him back on the bed. Dom laid there not knowing what to expect. He wanted her so bad. Tori slowly took off her tank top off and threw it to the floor.

Dom was in complete awe of her, after all these years; she still knew exactly what to do to get him going. "God, Tori I've missed you." His hands trailed the curves of her upper body, squeezing her breasts.

Her tongue glided down his chest. The muscles in his stomach twitched when she twirled her tongue around in his navel. She didn't stop there, moving lower, she started to unbutton his jeans.

"Wait. What are we doing Tori?" He asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" She continued placing kisses at the top of his jeans.

Dom looked up at her. He wanted this so bad, however he couldn't help but notice how out of it she was. This was what he'd been waiting for, but he didn't want her regretting it in the morning. "I can't go through with this.'

Tori stopped what she was doing, looking at him baffled by his behavior. "Why not? Don't you want me?"

"You have no idea how much I want you." He was trying not to give into her; it was just so tempting.

"Good." Her hand eased down his boxers feeling the length of his shaft.

Dom let out a groan feeling her fingers wrapped around him. "Tori stop, you're making this hard for me."

"I can feel that." She said with a seductive grin.

He moved her hand and rolled on top of her, holding her body still against the mattress. "Listen to me Tori, you're drunk. And what about this guy you're seeing?"

"Why did you have to bring him up? I just want to live in the here and now, and right here and right now, I want you. Even if only for one night."

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Tor, but I want more than a fuck from you. It has to be all or nothing." He got up off the bed and grabbed some clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm in need of a cold shower." He kissed her on the forehead and headed to the bathroom. That night he slept on the couch, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to turn her down a second time.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 22

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

**Flashback**

_Dom and Mia sat in the living room as their parents stood in front of them laying down the ground rules. It was his birthday and they were going out of town with their friends and leaving him in charge of the house. They were even allowing him to have a party; the only catch was he had to look after his little sister._

_His fathers voice bellowed through the room. "Dominic there better not be any drugs or alcohol at this party."_

_"Of course not pop. There's just gonna be some cake, ice cream and a clown doing face painting." Dom said looking innocent._

_"I'm not kidding Dom, if I so much as think there was drinking going on I'm taking your car keys."_

_"Oh come on pop!" His car was his pride and joy; he didn't know what he would do without it._

_"Which reminds me, no racing while I'm gone."_

_"Alright." He leaned back into the couch and folded his arms._

_"And try to keep the noise to a minimum, I don't want the all the neighbors complaining. It's bad enough they have to put up with the loud cars." Said his mother Maria as she riffled through her purse._

_"Yes mom."_

"_Dom you're the man of the house while I'm gone. I'm trusting you to hold everything together, and keep an eye on Tori too because she's gonna be home alone."_

"_I won't disappoint you." Dom said with a devilish grin._

_Donovan could practically read his son's thoughts. "I don't have to repeat my speech about the birds and the bees do it?"_

"_No, I got it the first time." Dom remembered it as the weirdest conversation he's ever had with his father._

"_We left some money on the mantle… now I know you both will behave yourselves. I left the emergency numbers on the fridge, don't hesitate to use them." Maria kissed Mia and Dom on the cheek._

_A horn sounded from outside. Dom and his dad carried the bags out to the car where Tori and her parent stood waiting for them. They were going to some car convention in Vegas. _

_Camille Peralta walked over to Dom giving him a hug. "Happy birthday Dominic. You're growing into a fine young man."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Camille." Just as he was about to go over to Tori, her father Victor stood in his path. "Hey Mr. V. How you doing?" _

_Victor shook his hand. "I'm fine Dom. I hear you have big plans tonight."_

"_Nothing to big, just a party." Dom said while shrugging his shoulders._

"_Lets go for a walk son." Victor put his arm around his neck walking him away from the group. Dom looked over to Tori for help but she was too busy laughing at him. "Now I've known you all your life and I love you like a son, but Tori's my princess so I'm telling you to keep it PG. Am I making myself clear?" He tightened his grip on his neck._

"_Crystal clear sir."_

_They were all packed up in the car and ready to go. Donovan eased out of the driveway shouting last minute rules to Dom while Victor shot warning glares at him. The women yelled their goodbyes from the car as it took off down the street._

_Dominic, Tori and Mia stood there waving on the front lawn. As soon as the car was out of sight the two teenagers let out a sigh of relief and began making out right there._

"_Ew that's gross." Mia wrinkled her nose at them. "Come Tori lets go inside and play." Mia tugged her arm._

_Dom pulled away and looked down at his sister frustrated. "She can't play with you right now, she's playing with me. Why don't you go find Letty and do something with her."_

"_I can't, she doesn't let me give her makeover's." Mia began to beg. "Pretty please, it's just for a little while." _

_Tori took Mia's hand and walked her in the house, leaving Dom on the lawn. "Come kiddo, we can play for a little bit, but then I have to go get dress for the party." Mia stuck her tongue out at her brother as they went inside._

_The house had been all fixed up and ready for the nights festivities. Vince and Leon came over to help him put things together. He had successfully convinced his little sister to stay out of sight. People started pouring in from everywhere. If his parents knew it was going to be this many they would have said no for sure. Hector finally got there, he was in charge of bringing the beer since he had all the connections, and he always came through. _

_The party had been going on for over an hour now and Tori was still a no show. As he was about to call her house, she walked right through the door. He was happy to see to her, and he noticed he wasn't the only one. Dom didn't like the way the guys were staring at her. She had on a black and red plaid skirt that was just a little too short for his liking a black top that stopped right above her navel with black boots._

_He cut threw the crowd making his way over to her and dragged her into the kitchen. There were a few random people in there but he quickly kicked them out._

"_What are you wearing?" He positioned his body in front of her to block anyone else's view._

_She looked down at what she had on. "Clothes. Why? You don't like it?"_

"_I think I like it just a little too much, so does every other guy out there, and that's a problem. Did you see the way they were looking at you?" He was sounding like a concerned father._

_She had to laugh; she'd never seen him like this before. Maybe that's because she had never been dressed like that before. Her normal attire consisted of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing too revealing. "The only sets of eyes I care about are yours."_

"_If your father saw you all done up like this, he would burn that outfit with you still in it." Dom checked her out once more. _

"_Well it's a good thing he's not here."_

_Dom moved his body closer to hers, pushing her up against the counter. The sight of her in those clothes was unbearable. His hands gripped her hips as he kissed her neck._

"_Dom… baby you have guest."_

"_I can tell them to leave."_

_Tori pried his hands off of her and moved from his reach. "Quit fooling around Dom, let's get back to the party."_

"_Okay, you win this round but mark my words, that skirt is gonna get you in trouble." They locked hands and started to join the crest of the crowd._

"_Wait a second." Stopping in her tracks and walked back into the kitchen. She opened up the cabinet over the sink and grabbed a black rectangle shaped box. When she turned around, she saw that Dom was looking at her strangely. "Here this is for you."_

"_What is it?" He asked._

"_It's your birthday present. I had your mom hide it for me about a week ago" He looked at the box then back up at her. "Don't look at it, open it."_

_What he saw after he opened the box left him stunned. It was a silver necklace with a cross on it. _

"_You didn't have to do this Tori." He held it up in front of him to get a better look._

"_Do you like?"_

"_Like it? I love it." He couldn't believe she went through all of that trouble for him._

"_Put it on, I wanna see how it looks on you." He put the piece of jewelry on neck. "Yeah… it's definitely you."_

"_Thanks babe, and I promise not to ever lose it." He hugged her tightly, lifting her up off the floor._

"_Let's go I'm ready to have some fun." He led her out of the kitchen and back to the party._

_Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Tori danced all night, and Dom kept a watchful eye on her to make sure none of the guy got out of line. She mainly danced with Leon and Hector; she knew they wouldn't try to feel her up. Dom spent his night talking cars and breaking up fights._

_He was busy all night; she knew he didn't go up to check on Mia so she went and did it. She opened the door and peeked inside. Mia was already sleeping; she didn't know how the little girl could sleep through all of the loud music and commotion. She smiled when she looked over at the desk; her homework was all laid out and ready to be checked. Being careful not to wake her, she slowly shut the door behind her._

_When she made it back down the stairs, she searched the room for Dom. She was surprised to see him chatting with some blond who had her hands all over him. She walked over to them and stepped in front of him to face the girl. "Will you excuse us please?" The girl looked at her confused, she fixed her lips to protest but was cut off by Tori. "I only ask nicely once. Now you can walk away or be carried away, the choice is yours." The blond rolled her eyes and walked away."_

_Dom began smiling. "We were just talking Tori, don't get jealous."_

"_Did I say anything? And besides, I don't get jealous, and if I did it wouldn't be of her." _

"_Where did you disappear to?" He snaked his arms around her and pressed her back into his chest._

_She relaxed in his arms; it was like he had a calming effect on her. "I went to check on Mia. Her homework is done and she's sleeping."_

"_I meant to do it myself but-"_

"_I know, I know, don't worry about It, she's fine."_

_He held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I don't deserve you."_

"_I know this." She laughed and tried to pull away._

"_Where do you think you're going? You owe me a dance… after all it is my birthday." They made their way to the middle of the floor. 'It Never Rains In Southern California' was playing. He draped his arms around her hips and she placed her around his neck. Their bodies were pressed together so close, air couldn't even get through. As they swayed to the slow song she could feel his hands creeping down to her bottom. When she looked up at him, he had the cheesiest grin on his face; she just smiled and buried her face into his chest. Dom was content in this moment, he had the house to himself, all of his friends around, but most of all he had his girl in his arms._

_He nuzzled his lips to her ear and whispered to her. "I love you Tori."_

_His voice sent chills down her spine; she stroked his neck and whispered back. "I love you to Dominic."_

_He squeezed her tightly, breathing in her scent. "No… I really love you. If I could have my choice of any girl in the world, I'd choose you every time."_

_She tilted head back gazing at him. "Awe baby, I love it when you get all mushy." _

"_Yeah, well just don't go telling the guys. He kissed her and they continued dancing._

_The party had come to an end. Everyone had went home and left the house in a wreck. Leon and Vince decided to crash in the basement since neither of them could go home drunk. _

_Tori looked around at the mess. There were empty cups throwed around, broken bottles in the sink, and potato chips everywhere. She started to gather the random trash so their parents wouldn't flip out on them. This was not a one-person job; she glanced over at the couch. Dom was sitting there watching television. She walked over to him and kicked his foot. "Get off your ass and help me… this is your house."_

_He titled his head from side to side, trying to see past her to view the screen. "We'll take care of it in the morning. Our parents won't be home until tomorrow night anyway."_

_She stood there with her hands on her hips still blocking his view. "I'm not getting up early in the morning to help you, so let's just take care of it now."_

"_Come on babe, this is the best part." He shifted positions so he could see the TV._

"_Do I look like I care?" She turned around and bent over to clear all the junk off the table. "God, you would think those idiots were raised in a zoo."_

_Dom attention wasn't on the screen anymore his focus was on her. When she bent over he caught a glimpse of her black panties. This was his chance, for the first time ever they were alone with no interruptions and he was going to take full advantage of it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his lap._

_It caught her completely off guard when she fell on him. "Cut it out Dom, I don't have time to fool around with you."_

_He held his finger to her lips to keep her from speaking. "Look around you… we have the place all to ourselves."_

_Tori shook her head from side to side. "Don't you even think about it Toretto. The house is trashed and besides, your sister's upstairs."_

_He locked his arms around her so she couldn't get up. "Yeah, but she's sleeping."_

"_Will you let me go so it can finish up in here?" She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp._

"_You know all this moving around you're doing isn't helping your cause." He said with a huge smile on his face._

_Tori thought about what he was saying, then she felt his harden member poking her thigh. She jumped up off of his lap. "You're a pig, you know that?"_

_Dom busted out into laughter. "What? I can't help it that my girlfriend turns me on."_

"_Oh yeah? Well let's see how turned on you are after I do this." She picked up a bowl of popcorn and dumped it on his head. _

_Dom sat there with little white puffs all over him. He brushed them off his lap and onto the floor and looked at Tori. "You're gonna get it now." He tried to grab her but she ran. He chased her around the table until he finally cornered her alongside a wall._

"_Okay, so I wanna take this time to tell you how sorry I am." Said Tori._

_His playful expression turned into one of lust. "I told you that skirt would get you in trouble." He covered her mouth with his, kissing he like never before. His hormones were raging out of control. The need to be with her was stronger than ever. "Do you want to go to my room?" He asked. When she nodded her answer he escorted her up the steps._

_As soon as they made it through the door he had her pinned on the bed. His hand moved up her shirt fondling her breasts through her bra. The sounds she was making were driving him insane. The hand that was once under her top found it's way under her skirt caressing her wet spot. It was pure bliss. He tugged at the waistband of her panties, trying to get them down._

"_Wait a minute Dom." She moved his hand away and sat up. "I want this just as much as you do but I'm just scared."_

_He sat up next to her. "What are you scared of? You know I wouldn't hurt you."_

"_It's not you… it just that I don't want to get pregnant."_

"_Would having my baby be so bad?" He started kissing her neck._

_She rolled her eyes at his comment. "You know what I mean Dominic, neither of us is ready to be a parent, and my dad would kill you."_

_He began chuckling into her neck. "That I know." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me, I want to make your first time special. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. If you want to stop right now, we can."_

_The look on his face was so sincere, she trusted him like no other. She always knew that he would be her first. "I don't want you to stop. I want to be with you."_

"_Are you sure?" He didn't know if he would be able to stop once they've started so he wanted to make sure._

"_I've never been so sure in my life."_

_He eased her back down on the bed and the two of them made love for the first time._


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 23 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

It was eight in the morning when Tori finally woke up. The sunlight shined right through the blinds and into her eyes. She was confused waking up in a bed that wasn't her own. It took her a minute to slow everything down and realize that she was in Dom's room. Then it happened, all the memories of last nights events came rushing back to her. The embarrassment she felt was extraordinary. She didn't hear any movement through out the house so she tried to sneak out.

As soon as she opened his door to creep out, Mia came walking out of her bedroom.

Mia watched Tori as she tried to tiptoe down the hall. "Looks like somebody's doing the walk of shame."

Tori eyes squinted as Mia spoke. "Very funny. Where's your brother?"

"He's in the kitchen, he told me not to wake you." She fixed the stray piece of hair that was sticking up on Tori's head. "You look like you could use some coffee."

As much as she wanted to avoid Dom, she couldn't pass up that coffee. It was much needed. "Lead the way."

The two of them walked into the kitchen and saw Dom preparing breakfast. She tried to prevent eye contact as she poured her drink. The three of them were unusually quiet; the only thing you could hear was the clinking of pots and pans. After all the food was done, he made everyone a plate and sat down, waiting for the rest to join them.

Mia tapped her fingers on the table; her patience was wearing thin. "Why does it always take them so long to come down for breakfast?" She asked as she got up to check on them.

She exited the kitchen leaving Dom and Tori alone.

"So… Did you sleep okay?" He asked while refilling her now empty cup.

She knew he was headed to a place she didn't want to go. "I guess you can say that? Thank you for letting me crash in your bed."

Dom put the coffee pot down and sat next to her. "I didn't really have a choice now did I?"

She brought her head up from the cup to look at him. "Do we have to discuss last night? I was drunk and I know things happened-"

He put his finger up, cutting her off. "Things almost happened."

"Right. It's just that I have a lot to figure out and I don't want to complicate things. So let's just put this whole thing behind us."

He tried to read her face, but it was no use. She wouldn't even look at him longer than a half a second. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"I said a lot of things last night, most of them I don't remember." Tori got up from the table trying to avoid his question.

He walked over to her and held her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. "I think you remember saying that you still loved me."

Tori was stuck, she was completely at a lost for words. Last night she meant every word she said to him, but she wasn't ready to admit it while sober. The two of them stood there staring into each other's eyes. Just as she was about to say something, Jesse came barging in.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dom and Tori in an intimate position. "Good morning… am I interrupting something?" He spoke his words slowly.

"Ye-"

She cut Dom off before his could finish. Jesse was her favorite person at the moment. "No, we were just waiting for everyone to come and eat."

Jesse sat down still looking confused as the rest of the team poured in.

Leon stumbled into his seat; he popped two pills into his mouth, washing them down with a glass of water. "Remind me to never drink with you again." He said looking at Tori.

"Remind me to NEVER drink again." She began to laugh when she heard her cell phone ringing. Tori patted her pockets but it wasn't there. "Where's my phone? I hear it, but I don't see it."

Dom reached in his pocket and pulled out her phone, everyone looked at him puzzled. "You were trying to call a cab to drive you next door." He glanced at the screen before passing it to her; it was Antonio calling.

She looked at the name on the screen and then at Dom. "I'm gonna take this in the other room."

When she got out of earshot from everyone she answered the phone. "So I guess you're speaking to me now."

"I know I acted like an ass." His tone had changed from last night.

"No, you were acting like a childish ass. I didn't appreciate being blown off like that." She tried to keep her voice low so the others wouldn't hear her.

"Can you blame me for being a little jealous, it's just strange that you're so close with your ex boyfriend."

"I know it can be difficult sometimes, but I can't do this if you're going to flip out every time I'm around Dom."

"I know, and I'm sorry about last night."

She paused for a second. "Me too."

"I know I messed up our plans, but what did you end up doing last night?"

"Oh nothing; just chilled with Letty and got a bit drunk." She couldn't tell him what she really did, because then he'd have a real reason to flip out.

"Sounds fun, I hope you didn't do something you would regret later." He said jokingly.

She shook her head from side to side. "You have no idea."

"I'm not doing anything right now. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm eating right now. How about dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good. Pick you up at seven?"

"See you then." Tori hung up her phone. When she turned around she bumped into Dom's chest. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to get my answer. Your foods getting cold." He turned around and went back into the kitchen.

Tori slapped her forehead and followed behind him.

Three weeks went by with Tori and Antonio still dating. Dom decided to never speak of that night again, and he's kept his promise of being just friends.

Everyone headed over to the café to meet Mia for lunch. Tori sat at one of the outside tables, away from everyone at the counter. She was quiet that whole day and no one seemed to notice except for Dom. He strolled over and pulled out a seat next to her. "How you holding up?" He asked.

She quickly wiped the tears from her face. "I could ask you the same thing?" She put on a fake smile.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You could, but my answer would be the same as yours."

"Can you believe it's been five years? Our little girl would have been five years old tomorrow."

"I know. Can you imagine how much trouble she would've been getting into around the shop?" The two of them shared a laugh. "I go out to the cemetery and put flowers on her grave every year, and I want you to come with me."

"I would love to." She paused for a second. "I feel like shit, I haven't been out there since the funeral. It's just so hard."

"I know, but we'll get through it together." Dom wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 24 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

At the Cemetery

Dom has his hand over Tori eyes leading her up the pathway to their daughter's gravesite.

"Okay Dominic, you're starting to creep me out. What kind of surprise could you possibly have waiting for me in a cemetery?"

"Just keep walking and you'll find out soon enough."

They walked a little further until he stopped in front of an upright headstone with an angel on it. He removed his hand and stepped back.

"So what's your big surprise?" She asked while looking around.

"You're standing right in front of it." He pointed to the headstone.

Tori turned around and looked at it. She was shocked when she read what was on the stone. "In loving memory of Dominique and Dominic Toretto Jr. Our precious angels, we will always love you, forever and a day. Loved and missed eternally. Mommy & Daddy."

He watched her as she read it. He didn't know what kind of reaction he was about to get from her. "What do you think?"

Tori kneeled down next to the stone rubbing her hands across the engraved words. "When did you do this?"

"I had it done a week ago."

"It's beautiful." Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she read the words over again in her head.

Dom knelt down beside her. "I think you would have been a great mother."

"You think so?" She said with a smile.

He simply nodded. "I know so."

"We both would have made great parents." She laid her head against him as they sat there in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked looking down at her.

"Us, the past. I shouldn't have left you here by yourself to grieve, and I shouldn't have kept you in the dark about Dominic Jr. I don-"

He stopped her from finishing. "It's alright. Like I said we both made mistakes." Tori sat up and kissed him on the lips. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for being my rock for all of these years. You were always there for me, you just didn't know it." She stood up and wiped the dirt off of her butt. "Lets get out of here, I'm starving."

Dom stood up and did the same, but when he started wiping his pants he felt the box in his pocked he'd forgotten out. "Oh, wait a second, I almost forgot. I wanted to give you this." He passed her a black rectangle shaped box.

Tori titled her head to the side examining the box. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out." He said.

Tori opened the box; it was a silver locket necklace and inside was the ultra sounds of their children. It had 'Love always, Dominic' engraved on it. She looked at the bashful smile on his face. "Dom this is beautiful, but I can't accept it."

"Why not?" He asked looking confused.

"Because I don't deserve it." She put the necklace back into his hands.

He took the locket from her hand and clasped it around her neck. "Well I think you do, so you're gonna wear it and you're gonna like it." She smiled and held it gently against her chest. "Any objections?"

She sat the yellow roses down on the grave. "None what so ever."

"Good. Now let's go get something to eat." He held her hand as they walked to the car.

The two of them spent the whole day together. They didn't get back home until it was dark out. When they drove onto the block they both spotted Antonio sitting on the hood of his car. Dom pulled into his driveway and cut the engine off.

"You want me to walk you over?" They had been arguing a lot lately, it was mostly about Dom, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"It's alright. Thank you, for making this day special and thanks again for the necklace."

"I'm glad you like it." Dom leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but when I find out I'll let you know." He stepped out of the car, glancing over in Antonio's direction.

"You do that." Tori got out of the car smiling. After she waved bye to Dom, she went over to a very upset Antonio.

Antonio hopped off the hood of his car, following her to her front door. "So do you wanna tell what that was all about? And where were you all day?"

"I told you I had something to do today." They both walked in the house after she opened the door.

"Yeah but you didn't mention Dom in any of your plans. Where were you two?"

"It's personal." She stated blankly.

"Personal as in, none of my business?" He grabbed her elbow tugging her closer to him.

"Those are your words, not mine." She said as she snatched away.

"I didn't come over here to argue with you."

"So don't!" Tori flopped down on the couch, crossing her arms and legs.

He sat down next to her calming down. "Can we start over?" He looked at her but got no response. "How was your day?"

"It was fine until I came home." She huffed under her breath.

"I think I can change that." He turned her face towards him and started kissing her. In a matter of seconds the kissing escaladed into touching. They laid back on the couch with him on top.

His hands were all over her body. The whole time he was kissing and touching her, she fantasized about Dom, wishing it were him instead. She knew she should've stopped but it was no use. They were both too far-gone.

Tori was out it, she was in complete ecstasy when he began to nibble on her neck. "That feels so good Dominic."

All movement in the room stopped. She slapped her hand across her forehead not believing how she allowed herself to get caught in the moment.

The room was silent; he stared at her in complete disbelief of what he just heard. "What did you just say?"

"Um, I said that feels good on my neck." Tori was trying to think of something quick that'll get her out of this.

"No you didn't I clearly heard you call me Dominic." He was starting to get angry.

"Are you sure about that, because I'm not one hundred percent sure that's what happened."

Antonio jumped off the couch in a rage. "Don't play games with me Tori! I know what I heard so just admit."

Tori sat up on the couch. "Okay fine… yes it may have slipped out, but as much as you throw his name in my face I'm not surprised it did."

"So you're gonna put this on me?" He threw his hands up walking back and forth in front of the television. His voice roared through the whole house. She had never seen him this angry.

All the noise was floating next door. Dom was beginning to worry as he heard the man's voice get louder and louder. His first impulse was to rush over there but he decided to call first. He dialed her cell phone but no one picked up.

"I'm not putting the blame on you, it was a simple accident." She didn't like the way he was screaming at her, but she didn't want to lose her cool along with him.

He suddenly stopped pacing the floor. "Were you thinking about him?"

"What?"

"Just now, when you called out his name. Were you thinking about him?"

She went over to him and put both hands on his face. "You need to calm down, you're being ridiculous." She said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He yelled as he brushed her hands away.

She slapped his face. "I know you're mad, but I told you before not to raise your voice at me."

"Don't raise my voice? I think I have every fucking right to!" He picked up her buzzing cell phone and threw it into her television. "I'm out of here." He grabbed his keys and walked over to the front door.

"Will you wait a second, let me explain." Antonio opened the door; she stood in front of him stopping him from leaving. "Just listen to me."

"Move out of my way." He tried to push past her, but was unsuccessful.

"No, not until we've talked."

"Move!" Grabbing her by her shoulders he pushed her up against the wall away from the door.

Just as he did that Dom entered through the back door. He saw the broken T.V and Antonio with Tori hemmed up on the wall. She knew instantly what was going on in his mind.

"Dom wait a minute, it's not what you think." Tori tried to stop him before anything happened.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 25 / ?

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Situations, Harsh Language, Sexual Situations

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it.

Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

He approached them with a look that could kill. Antonio barely had enough time to back away from her before Dom had landed a punch clear across his eye. He fell straight to the floor.

Dom turned his attention to Tori. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine it's ju-"

Before she could get her words out Antonio had sacked Dom to the floor, breaking her glass table along the way. The two men looked like they were trying to kill each other.

"Stop it, the both of you." Tori yelled out, but it was no use.

Antonio managed to land a clean shot right to Dom's jaw, but he was no match for the larger man. Dom flipped Antonio off and began pounding into him. Vince and Leon came barging through the door in the nick of time. They ran over and pulled Dom off.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince asked.

"He hit her!" Dom said. He was completely out of breath and absolutely furious.

"What?" Vince was now pissed and ready to go a round with him.

Tori stepped in between Antonio and the guys. "That's not true, he didn't hit me. We were just having an argument."

"Well then why did he have his hands on you?" Dom asked.

"She's my girlfriend, I can touch her in ways you only fantasize about." Antonio said smugly.

Dom got right up into Antonio's face. Everyone thought he was going to punch him again, but he didn't. "I guess it doesn't bother you that every time you're with her she's thinking about me."

"Dom!" Tori felt so humiliated.

"No Tori, it's okay we're all grown. Since we're all here, I think it's time for you to make a choice. Who's it's gonna be?" Antonio said as he stared the larger man down.

Tori looked at Dom and then at Antonio. She hung her head and spoke in Dom's direction. "I need you guys to leave."

Dom tried to connect eyes with her. Hurt couldn't even describe the expression on his face. He clenched his fist and stormed out with Leon and Vince in tow. Antonio let out a sigh of relief and sat down in pain. Tori walked into the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

"That guy is a psycho. I don't want you around him anymore." He flinched as she pressed the pack against his eye.

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean?" He moved her hand away from his face.

"You asked me to choose. If I had my choice of any guy in this world, I'd choose him every time. I'm sorry, that's just how it is." Tori got up and tossed the ice pack on his lap.

"I'll always be second to him, huh." She looked at him with no response. "It was fun while it lasted." He walked over to the door.

"I hope you find someone who has a lot less baggage than me." She said stroking his face.

"Yeah, and an ex boyfriend with a lot less muscle." He smiled holding his bruised ribs.

Tori walked him to his car. "I'll see you around." He got in the car, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he took off down the road.

She stood there watching his car fade away, and then turned her sights to the Toretto's house. When she walked inside she received angry glares from the guys.

"Where is?" She asked.

"He's in the bathroom with Mia." Brian replied with an expression that matched the rest of the men in the room.

"What does it matter to you?" Leon said as he got up and walked out the room.

"It's not like you care." Vince said as tuned his guitar.

"Will you guys cut the shit." This was the first time the guys had ever ganged up on her. It threw her off, especially for it to be Vince; she could always count on him to have her back.

She went into the upstairs bathroom. Dom was sitting on the toilet while Mia nursed his bruises.

She softly tapped on the door. "Hey Mia. Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing, you can just finish cleaning this cut above his eye." Mia squeezed pass Tori as she exited the room, leaving those two alone.

Tori walked over and stood between his legs. She picked up the alcohol and some q-tips. "So I see you've met my glass table." She said while she dabbed his cut with the cotton tips.

Dom flinched from the burning sensation of the alcohol. "What are you doing here? Don't you and lover boy have some making up to do?"

"I'm here because I want to be here. Do you have a problem with that? Because I can leave if you want me to." She sat the q-tips down and started to leave.

He pulled her back by her waist, sitting her down on his lap. "That depends."

"On what." She asked skeptically.

He ran his bruised fingers through her hair. "On how much of you his here."

"You have all of me Dominic Toretto. That is, if you want it?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that a trick question?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

They had been in the bathroom for quite sometime getting familiar with each other again. She sat on the sink as Dom stood between her legs doing any and everything he wanted to her. He was no longer going to be denied. Then someone started banging on the door.

"Go away, I'm busy." Dom yelled and continued his attack on Tori's mouth.

The knocking came again. " Come on you've been in there forever, I gotta take a piss." Leon screeched from the other side of the door.

"Use the toilet down stairs." He replied as she unzipped his jeans.

"Jesse's in there."

Dom was starting to get aggravated; Leon was really killing the mood. "Well go find a bush."

"Come on dawg, don't do me like that." He banged some more hoping he would come to the door.

Dom rested his head on Tori's chest. "Why do we always get interrupted?" He zipped his pants and backed away.

"I don't know, but you do have a perfectly good bed across the hall. It's a lot more comfortable than this sink." She hopped down, fixed her clothes and opened the door.

As soon as the door crack Leon pushed it open. He didn't even wait for them to leave before he started peeing.

He let out a sigh and looked over at the two of them. "Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

_**Much more to come! I would like to thank all of my reviewers and all of my readers. I appreciate you being patient with me.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 26

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Dom and Tori left bathroom with plans of locking themselves in his room. He anticipated every touch and every kiss. If it weren't for the house full of people, he would have taken her right there in the hall. As soon as he reached for his doorknob he heard Mia calling his name from downstairs. He wanted to ignore her but her voice started to come closer.

Reluctantly letting go of Tori's hand, he scurried down the stairs almost tripping on the last few steps. "What is it Mia?" He said as he walked over to his sister.

"We have to get over to the store. You promised you would help with the inventory tonight." She gave him a look that said 'duh'.

"Are you serious?" He looked at her frustrated face. "Get the guy's, they'll help you." After giving her a quick pat on the shoulder he tried to head back to his room.

Mia stomped her foot and called out to him. "Dom! I may run the store, but it's both our responsibility." She stood there with her arms folded, waiting for him to say something.

A voice cut in, interrupting them. "She's right you know. And you did promise her." A smile appeared on Tori's face as she joined them in the living room.

Dom looked defeated; it was two against one. "I thought you and I were gonna…you know." He said awkwardly, trying to curb his words in front of his sister.

Tori smiled gazing into his pleading puppy dog eyes. She slowly ran her index finger down his chest. "Aw baby, we'll have plenty of time for that."

"That's gross!" The thought of her brother in any intimate form creped her out. "I'm happy that you two are back together, but we really have to get going."

He looked at his sister, letting out an annoyed sigh. After all these years, she still managed to block him. "Lets go." Dom picked up his keys. "I'm driving, the faster we get there, the faster we'll get back."

The three of them piled into Dom's car and headed for the store. Letty, Vince and Brian were already there waiting for them. None of them wanted to be there, but they knew they would never hear the end of it if they didn't show. Everyone dragged their feet as they entered the store. Mia delegated task for each of them.

They all took stock of the shelves, while Dom did paperwork in the small office area. The guys played around at first, using a loaf of bread as a makeshift football. Letty and Tori were doing more eating than working. They snuck off to the bathroom to split the last pack of Ding Dongs without anyone noticing. Poor Mia was the only one actually doing what they were supposed to do.

It was late and everyone was restless. Letty decided to blast some music to keep them up. She tried to teach Vince how to dance, but he was clearly rhythm challenged. All of them, except for Dom, stopped what they were doing to come over and watch. The group cheered them on as Vince was starting to get the steps together.

The noise lingered into the office, causing an already temperamental Dom to have an outburst. He stuck his head out of the gated door, and saw them fooling around. "Stop fucking around and get back to work!" He yelled and slammed the door.

They all stopped and looked in the same direction.

"What the fuck crawled up his ass?" Letty asked.

"I'll go talk to him. You get back to work before I tell him you were stealing the merchandise." Tori dodged a skittle that Letty threw at her as she walked away. Dom had his face buried in papers when she stepped into the office. He slid his chair back, allowing her to straddle his lap. "Why are you being so grouchy? We were just having a little fun."

"Well I would rather be home having a little fun with you." He rested his palm on the small of her back.

She ran her hands across his bald scalp. "I know exactly how you feel. Too bad they can see us, because I can think of a few things I'd like to do to you right now."

He raised both his eyebrows. "Oh really? Well how about we take this conversation out to my car?"

Tori cocked her head to the side, giving him a pitying look. "Dom, we haven't had sex in five years. Do you really want our first time to be in a back seat?"

He simple shrugged his shoulders. "Back seat, front seat, doesn't matter." He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down.

"Trust me it matters." Tori leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Besides I have bigger things planned." She patted him on the chest and got off his lap.

"Bigger things like what?" He asked with the most curious smile on his face. She ignored him and moved for the door. "You're a tease, you know that?" Tori smiled and walked out.

They continued to play around, but also managed to get some work done in between. After being there for two hours, they had finally finished doing inventory. They were all ready to go except for Dom. He was still putting orders into the system. It took him a while, he was never a computer guy, he left all that stuff to Jesse.

Tori stuck her head in the office to see him two finger typing away. "Hey babe, I'm getting sleepy, Mia and I are going to head out with Letty."

"You've got to be kidding me, you can't be tired yet. Just wait, I'll be done in twenty minutes." Dom started to type faster, misspelling words along the way.

Tori just looked at him in a tired haze. "With the way you type it'll be an hour."

"Don't do this to me Tor, you promised." He looked like a child who's just been denied his favorite toy.

"I know, but I've had a very long day and it's starting to creep up on me." Tori tried to reason with him, but it wasn't working.

He turned his attention back to the screen, sulking. "Fine, whatever."

"Jeez Dom, no need to get mad at me." She huffed.

His face softened "I'm not mad, just frustrated. Go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright…I love you."

"I love you too." He said as she closed the door leaving him alone.

Dom arrived home a little less than an hour later. He looked over at Tori's house. He was tempted to go over there, but he knew she was probably fast asleep. The house was quiet when he stepped inside. _'Tori must not have been the only one tired.' _He thought to himself.

After checking the house, making sure everything was locked up he headed for bed. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he saw Tori in his bed sleeping. He slowly strolled over, careful not to wake her. The covers had shifted exposing the top of her black lace baby doll nightie. Curiosity got the best of him; he gently slid the sheet further down. The biggest grin appeared on his face when he saw her matching panties. His fingers danced up her thighs and stopped at the hem of the lace garment.

"Planning on having your way with me?" Tori smiled feeling his hands on her. She opened her eyes and sat up.

His eyes roamed up and down her body. "I'm guessing this little number is for me?"

"You would be guessing right." She shot him a seductive grin.

Dom stood up and stripped down to his boxers while she watched. He moved in caging her between his arms. He went in for the kill, planting his lips just above her breasts. Her body immediately reacts to his touch, giving her chills. Making his way up to her mouth he parted her lips with his tongue, kissing her passionately and hungrily.

He began to caress her breasts, pinching her nipples in between his fingers. His mouth covered hers to stifle the moans. Using all of her strength, she managed to roll Dom over and get on top of him. She kissed and sucked on his neck as her gripped her ass. The passion between them was off the charts. Her lips trailed down to his stomach. His breathing halted when he realized what she was about to do. Unhurriedly she pulled his boxers down, her face was filled with desire. Without a moments notice, she took his head between her lips. She heard him gasp in surprise and groan out with pleasure as she took him in further. When he reached down to touch her breasts he was denied.

Tori glanced up at him with a mischievous grin. "Sorry Mr. Toretto, but there's no touching. You'll have to find something else to keep you hands busy."

His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head feeling her warm mouth make contact with him again. "You're such a tease."

His breathing was becoming erratic as she picked up the pace. Dom was loving every moment, but if she didn't stop their night was gonna come to an end sooner than they wanted it to. "Tori baby I can't take anymore. I wont last." When she released him, he pulled her up and kissed her relentlessly. She was soon back under him. His lips attacked her mouth once more as his finger invaded her. She bit down on his lip so she wouldn't scream out loud.

Dom whispered in her ear. "I want to taste you." Then buried his face between her thighs, licking and sucking her. Her hips began to grind against him.

"Oh my God." Tori let out a soft moan. She was in a daze, her hand eased down to touch herself, but it smacked away.

"I'm sorry Ms. Peralta, but there's no touching. You'll have to find something else to keep your hands busy." He mocked her previous statement.

Her fingers dug into the sheets. "That's low Dom. I was only playing." Her head tossed from side to side, she couldn't take it anymore. "Ooh god Dominic…I need you now!"

Before she should say another word, he slid into her. He shuddered at the feel of her inner warmth gripping him. He appreciated every curve of her body as he moved back and forth. Her eyes shut and her nails dug into his back as she felt his whole length inside of her. Their hips started to move faster, meeting each others thrust. His hands gripped her breasts as he bit down on her neck marking his territory.

"Ooh yes!" She let out a scream loud enough that the whole neighborhood probably heard it. "That feels so good, don't stop." She said as she gently rubbed the back of his neck.

Tori wrapped her legs around him tighter as he filled her to the hilt. He head flung back in complete ecstasy, he was ready to explode. "Oh fuck, I'm about to cum!"

"Yes Dominic!" She could feel each pulsation as his hot liquid sprayed inside her.

The two of them laid naked on top of each other, neither of them wanting to move. They both had wanted that for so long.

Dom rolled onto his back and she rested her head on his chest. "I forgot how amazing you were." He said as he stroked her hair. "You know you only call me Dominic when you're mad at me, or if we're having sex."

Tori gazed up at him, thinking to herself. "You're absolutely right, I never noticed that."

He paused for a moment just staring at her. Five years ago he lost the love of his life and now here she was, back in his arms. Things were starting to shape up from him. "I love you Tori." His voice was deep and firm.

She tilted her head up and kissed his lips. "I love you too Dom. Now get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's time for round two."

Dom and Tori went to sleep that night vowing that they would get it right this time around. They planned to start over on a clean slate. This could happen… if someone's secrets don't get in the way.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 27

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

**I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers old and new for patiently waiting, I truly appreciate you all! Special thanks to Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto!**

They spent that whole night enjoying each other, over and over again. Dom went to roll over, but was stopped by another body. He slowly parted his eyes and a smile escaped him when his saw Tori fast asleep on her side, right next to him. It had been a long time since he's woken up next to her. He laid his hand across her hip and pulled himself closer while breathing in the scent of her hair. The smell of her lavender shampoo sent his senses tingling. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was one in the afternoon. They both had overslept and were late for work. Now Dom was always the one who fussed about punctuality, but today he didn't care. He would be late five times over if that meant he could repeat last night.

The sunlight was starting to get in his eyes, so he got up to close the curtains. Tori began to wake up when the weight on the bed shifted. She saw Dom standing at the window in just his underwear. His body in the glowing sunlight was a sight to see.

Tori sat up and covered her naked body with a sheet. "Good morning." She said as a yarn escaped her mouth.

Dom turned around to look at her "Good morning beautiful." He smiled when she started yarning. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't. Someone kept me up last night." She said with a smirk.

He walked back over to the bed and straddled her knees. "I didn't hear any complaints."

"Complaining was the furthest thing from my mind." She kissed his lips.

"That's what I like to hear." His lips moved from her mouth down to her breasts.

"What time is it Dom?" Tori asked while fighting back pleasurable moans.

"A little past one p.m. Why?" He answered her without taking his mouth off her.

Tori looked at the clock to confirm the time. She pushed Dom off of her and jumped up with the sheet wrapped around her. "Oh my god! I can't believe how much we've overslept."

Dom laughed as she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for her clothes. "It's okay, the team can run the shop today. Why don't you come back to bed."

She continued looking, intent on not giving in to him. "Trust me, I would love to stay, but I have to put the finishing touches on my car if it's gonna be ready for race wars." Tori bent down checking under the bed for her clothes. "Besides, that explorer is being picked up today, and I haven't had time to do the brakes yet."

"I'll have Vince do them." He reached for his cell phone but Tori stopped him.

"Vince has work piled up too, just like everyone else. That's why we need to get dressed."

"Oh come on Tori. What's an hour gonna hurt?"

"Dom, we can't stay locked up in this room."

"Why can't we?"

She ignored him and searched through a small pile on the floor. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

Dom tried to contain his laughter while watching her trip over things looking for her belongings. "Well I figured you'd try to pull a Houdini and escape on me, so I hid your clothes when you nodded off."

She had her hand on her hips, towering over Dom since he was sitting on the bed. "Very funny! Now that you had your laugh, may I have my things?"

He pulled her closer to him and ran his finger along her cheek. "I don't know. How bad do you want them back?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not that bad." Tori pushed him down on the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Home." She simply replied.

"You're not even dresses." He looked her up and down as she stood there with only a thin sheet covering her nakedness. "Come on, I'll give you your clothes." Dom didn't want her to leave, but he was not about to let her walk outside in practically nothing.

"Too late, you can keep them." She said, giving him a devilish smile along the way. She opened the door, and then turned around to face a baffled Dom. "You need to get ready too, so put a move on it, because you're buying me breakfast."

Dom sat there on the edge of the bed for a second, and then jumped up rushing to the shower. As the water rushed across his body thoughts of Tori plagued his mind. After all these years, she was his again; she was always his even if she didn't know it. For the first time, in a very long time, he thought about settling down and having starting a family. Of course Mia was his family, and blood couldn't make the team anymore closer to him, but this was different. Every since he found out that Tori was pregnant, he welcomed the idea of being a father. He never let anyone know how disappointed and hurt he was when they lost the baby. Once he cleared his head he hopped out of the shower, quickly drying off and dressing.

Tori hadn't felt this at peace in a very long time. She was back home surrounded by her family but most of all, she had Dom back. It was almost like she'd never left. After she tied her baggy blue coveralls around her waist, and put her hair up in a pony she grabbed the locket he gave her and tucked it into her tight white t-shirt. Just as she was about to run out her room, she heard a phone ringing. It startled her for a minute, because Antonio had smashed her cell into the television. 'Asshole,' she thought to herself. Then it hit her; she walked over to her sliding glass door closet, opened up a black duffle bad and pulled out the ringing phone.

Tori was contemplating whether or not she should answer, but she knew the person wouldn't stop calling until she did. She touched the talk button and pressed it against her ear. "To what do I owe this honor?" She said in a light but stern voice.

"Victoria my dear, I've been calling you all day. It's never been this difficult to contact you." The voice on the phone spoke in a heavy Mexican accent.

"Why would you be calling me? I thought we cleared everything up before I left."

"You know why I'm calling, business as usual."

"I told you that I'm out. We both had an understanding when I walked away." Her voice was low but you could still sense the anger in it.

"_Ah Victoria mi amiga I love you like a daughter, but you will not take that tone with me. I have a big job coming up next month, and you're the only one I trust to handle it."_

After counting to ten in her head, she calmed back down. She couldn't allow her temper to get the best of her; she had to remember whom she was dealing with. "Listen and listen good, I appreciate everything you did for me, but I'm not coming back to Mexico to work for you."

"Don't make me beg, you know you miss us."

"I do miss you guys, but I'm finally truly happy, so you'll have to get someone else to do it."

"_Okay, but I must tell you that you're breaking an old mans heart."_

Tori let out a laugh; the man was laying it on pretty thick. "I have to get to work, you stay out of trouble." She hung up before hr could get another word in. 

Tori ran outside to meet Dom. She didn't want to think about the call she just received and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Dom.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 28

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

They took separate cars to work. When they walked inside the garage, all eyes were on them. Dom made his way over to the office and she went over to the explorer she had to work on.

Tori jumped right into her routine; she put the jeep up on a jack and cranked it up. She rolled under the vehicle to begin the process of changing the brakes, when she felt a hand pull her from under the car.

"What the hell?" When she looked around so see the culprit, she found Letty there.

Letty squatted down beside her, with a huge grin on her face. "Long night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She avoided her friend's eyes when she spoke.

"You're a shitty liar, the whole house heard you two last night. I was laying in bed, minding my own business when I heard someone scream out…oh yes! Don't stop!" Letty burst with laughter when she saw Tori's jaw drop.

Tori looked around to make sure no one else heard Letty's reenactment and then laughed herself. "You're an asshole, that was just your overactive imagination."

"So I guess I'm imagining this bruise on your neck." She pulled the collar of Tori's t-shirt to get a better view.

"Don't you have work to do?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Whatever. So are you two back together or was that just for old times sake?"

"I guess you can say we're back together"

"That didn't take long."

"I know, but I couldn't deny how much I missed being with him."

"I think we all got that message last night." Letty said between giggles.

"We weren't that loud." She pushed Letty lightly making her fall on her butt. "How's everything with you and Vince?"

"We're good. We're going out to dinner tonight." Letty sounded a bit disappointed.

"That's great! Why do I sound more happy about it than you do?" Tori was confused at why she would be hesitant to go out with Vince.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Everything's just different with him, he more than cars, he actually likes going out to places."

"That's a good thing… right."

"Of course it is, but I have to get all dressed up for where's he's taking me tonight." Letty was worried; she's never been the girly-girl type.

"And the problem is?"

"The problem is I don't own a fucking dress." In fact she's only wore one twice in her life and that was because she lost a bet. The need to wear one never came up; her life has been all races and parties and not the ones you get all fancy for.

"Just come by the house and pick something out my closet."

Letty rubbed her hands together while smiling. "Anything I want."

"I know I'll regret it later, but yeah anything you want." Tori rolled back under the jeep.

She tapped her boot and got up. "Thanks chica!"

Vince noticed Dom's behavior had changed, he'd been in a good mood all day; he didn't even mind the horseplay that was going on in the shop. He knew exactly who caused his friend's sudden mood swing.

Vince walked over to Dom who was eyeing Tori. "So she came to you huh?"

"Looks that way." He said while still keeping his focus on her.

"I'm happy for you bro… just don't mess it up." He patted him on the back and walked away.

"Not this time, there are no more secrets between us."

Three weeks went by and things seemed to be going great between them. Tori spent most of her time at the Toretto's house. both of them were falling back into their old patterns. She cooked the dinner and helped out with the house, which made Mia a happy woman. They still had their little tiffs here and there. Dom's non-stop flirting with his array of groupies was always the cause. But Tori didn't really care, as long as it didn't go beyond that.

Race wars was coming up next week and Tori was putting the finishing touches on her Skyline. It was all supped up and ready to go, she was definitely going to turn heads. Hector always threw a huge party before the weekend before the races, this year he was having it at the desert.

Like always, the guys were packed up and ready to go, but the girls were still taking their time. It didn't take much for the guys to get ready. They all had on just about the same thing, shorts and a wife beater. They were getting irritable standing out there in the sun waiting for them. Leon sat in the car honking his horn for them to come out, he couldn't wait to get there to pick up chicks. Jesse was his wingman; there was no doubt the two of them were going to get into some trouble tonight.

Dom had enough; he stormed in the house and yelled up the steps. "You have two seconds to get down here, or I'm coming up and throwing you in the car myself!"

Mia was leading the pack down the steps. She had on a white sundress and big floppy hat. "Alright, alright, keep your shirt on."

Letty followed behind her in a pair of tan short, black tank top with her red bikini under it. Tori had on denim shorts with a yellow plunging tunic cover up that showed her black bikini top.

"Here, make yourself useful and hold this." Letty said as she threw an over stuffed bag into Dom's chest.

Everyone had made it to their cars. Mia was riding with Brian, Letty with Vince, Tori with Dom, and Jesse was riding shotgun with Leon. Everyone they knew was there, Hector had music blaring out of two huge speaker that stood almost as tall as he did. There was ample food and drinks everywhere. Not to mention half naked girls running around.

"This is my kind of party." Leon's attention shifted to a couple of women playing volleyball. "I am definitely getting laid tonight. You with me Jess?"

Jesse was practically drooling at the busty women. "Oh I'm way ahead of you?" The two of them ran off in the direction of the volleyball net.

"We're gonna go grab something to drink. You guys want anything?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I think we all could go for a beer." Said Dom.

The girls laid out on their blankets laughing at the racer chasers who were throwing themselves at random guys.

"Please slap me if I ever dress like that. I know it's a beach, but damn leave something to the imagination." Letty stated referring to the woman blocking their view in her thong bikini. "Hey you!" She yelled and the person turned around. "We're not buyin' what you're sellin' so put some fucking clothes on and move out of the way." The woman rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"What was she seventeen? I swear these girls are getting younger and younger, how in the hell are we suppose to compete with that?" Tori took off her shirt and laid back in her bikini top and shorts.

"I don't worry about that, Brian would never cheat on me." Mia gave Brian a quick wave. He and the guys were playing football.

"Never say never Mia. Brian's a nice guy, but he's still a man. All it takes is for one of these tramps to start flaunting their fake boobs in his face and he'll start thinking with his penis" Letty said.

"Please, he would never go for any of those skanks." Mia replied trying to defend her boyfriend.

Tori sat up and rested her hand on Mia's shoulder. "Well I never thought Dom would cheat on me either." She saw that Mia's facial expression had changed. She was actually giving some thought to what they were saying. "But I know Bri is different, I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"You're right and one day we're going to get married and you two can fight over who gets to be my maid of honor." Mia wrapped her arms around them pulling them in for a group hug.

The guys had finished playing football. Dom scanned the beach for the girls, he saw everyone except Tori. He looked around some more and saw her getting a drink from the cooler.

He snuck up from behind and snaked his arms around her. "Hello beautiful."

She spun around to face him. He was all sweaty from football. "I see you're finished playing with the boys."

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Yes, and now I'm ready to play with you."

"That sounds nice… I have to get this iced tea to your sister, but I'll be right back." She kissed him and walked over to the girls.

As soon as she was out of sight Trish Tran walk over and threw her arms around Dom.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 29

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

As soon as she was out of sight Trish Tran came over and wrapped her arms around Dom's neck. "Where have you been? I've missed you." Just as she was about to kiss him, he turned his head.

After unwrapping her arms, he took a step back. "Tori and I are back together."

"That never stopped you before." Trish ran her finger down his arm.

"Well, things changed." Dom tried to walk away but was stopped when she grabbed him.

"Come on Dom, you and I both know that you can't stay faithful. It's just a matter of time before you come knocking on my door."

He gritted his teeth as his words seethed out. "I'm gonna say this one last time. I'm not interested! So go find someone else to fuck, or better yet try having some respect for yourself." He snatched his arm away and walked off leaving her stunned and angry for being rejected.

Two days went by since that incident on the beach. Dom was just glad that Tori didn't see it and start jumping to conclusions. They all decided to have lunch at the café today. Brian and Vince sat at the counter arguing about who won the fight between them three years ago.

"Give it up busta, I kicked your ass then and I can kick it now." Vince was giving Brian one of his more friendly glares.

"Keep dreaming V, you're lucky Dom broke it up when he did." The two of them had a complex relationship. Brian knew that Vince would probably never fully trust him, but over the years they had become cordial towards each other, you could even call them friends.

"I knew something was up when you kept ordering those nasty tuna sandwiches… no offence Mia." Said Vince.

Mia swatted the side of his head. "None taken."

Tori laughed at the two men friendly argument. "I missed a lot while I was gone." She whispered to Dom.

"You have no idea." His phone started to buzz in his pocket. He saw the name on screen and stepped away from the group to answer it. "What is it?" He said harshly.

"_Hello Dominic, I'm glad you answered." Trish was far more cheerful than he was._

"I told you I don't want anything to do with you." He was careful not to raise his voice.

"_Do you know how sexy you sound over the phone?"_

"Tell why you're calling or I'm hanging up."

"_I need to talk to you."_

"You're talking to me now, so what do you want?"

"_Not over the phone, I need to speak with you in person."_

"You don't give up do you?"

"_Dom I'm serious." The pitch in her voice had changed, it almost sounded like she was about to cry._

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he would regret it. "When and where?"

"_Meet me at my apartment at seven."_

"Alright, but you better not be playing me." Dom hung up the phone and made his way back to the group. They were all still talking and joking around. His head was somewhere else. _'What could be so important?_' He thought to himself. Then he glanced over at Tori, she looked so happy, and he knew he'd just made a mistake telling Trish he would meet her. He promised himself that this would be his last contact with Trish.

Later That Night

Everyone went their separate ways when the sun went down. The team did everything together so naturally there was a need for some alone time. Dom was hanging out at Tori's place. It was rare that they were alone, so they planned to make the best of it. She cooked dinner and they were now laying back on the sofa watching the fifty inch flat screen television that she had put in. The guys loved it; she couldn't beat them out of her living room.

Time was ticking away fast, it was after eight and Dom was supposed to meet Trish at seven. He felt so comfortable and relaxed with Tori snuggled up beside him. He smiled down on her and removed the hair from her face as she laughed at the show they were watching. His phone began to buzz in his pocket, he already knew who it was. Lies were the reason they fell apart the first time, now here he was again, force to come up with a lie to get him out of the house.

Dom took a deep breath and thought for a moment; before he knew it words started spilling out of his mouth. "I have to go out, I think I forgot to put the pad lock on the garage."

Tori sat up tilting her head, looking at him strangely. He always does a double check before he leaves the garage or café. "Okay… I'll go with you." She said. "I need to stop at a store anyway I'm all out of ice cream."

Dom contained the panic in his eyes. "No, no, no… you stay here. I'll bring some back. I won't be that long." She sat back down on the couch side eyeing him while he put his boots on. After he finished tying them he kissed her on the check. "Twenty minutes tops. I love you."

"I love you too!" She shouted as he rushed out the door. She watched him take off down the street like a bat out of hell. There was a twinge in her gut, she had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, but thought no more of it. Everything was good between them so she had no reason to worry. Tori laid back down and waited for Dom to return.

Hours Later

Dom had sat outside of Tori's house for almost an hour now. He couldn't find the strength to get out the car. A mixture of anger and confusion rushed over him. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel repeatedly. After taking his frustration out on the car, he searched the back seat for something. _'Shit! I forgot to go to the store.'_ It was after twelve a.m., he was just getting back and with out her ice cream non the less. Just as things were going in his favor, life throws him an unexpected curve ball. He knew he couldn't go in there and face her without an excuse, and damn good one at that.

Finally he mustered up the courage to go inside. The living room was empty and the TV was off, so that meant she was in her room. He clutched the banister silently praying that she was sleeping. Worry lines creased his forehead as he slowly walked to door. He cautioned each step as if it was his last. Slowly prying the door open, he peeked inside and there she was laying in bed with her chest gradually heaving up and down. _'Thank you god.'_ He strolled over to what was deemed his side of the bed and stripped down to his underwear. After undressing he climbed in next to her. As soon as he got comfortable he heard her speak.

"Where were you?" Tori's body laid still with her back to him. She waited up for him the whole time he was gone.

Dom had to think on his feet; he was not ready for the barrage of questions that he knew was soon to follow. "This guy's car broke down near the shop so I gave him a hand."

"I was calling you non stop, why didn't you answer?"

"I'm sorry babe, the battery on my phone died." He knew she was say that, so he turned it off while in the car.

He had a quick answer for everything and she didn't like that. It was almost rehearsed. She turned around to face him. "So what was wrong with it?"

"With what?" He asked while getting under the covers.

"That man's car. What was wrong?"

He almost got lost in his own lie. "Oh! It was the fuel pump." He knew she was trying to read his expressions so he kept his eye contact steady.

"His car just so happens to break down in front of a garage, while you just so happen to be there. He must be one lucky guy." She said sarcastically giving him a halfhearted smile. She turned her body back around with her back facing him.

"Everyone's entitled to a lucky day I guess." Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close cuddling her.

Tori stroked his arm gently. She wanted to believe him, but a part of her wouldn't allow it. She just closed her eyes and tried to put it behind her. "I love you Dom." She said softly.

Dom held her tightly. "I love you too and don't ever forget it… no matter what."

They both laid there and drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 30

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Race Wars

The day they had been waiting for was finally here. It was the super bowl for illegal street racers. The one time they didn't have to be on the look out for cops. If you claimed you were a racer, then this was the place you needed to be. It was going to be a weekend of non-stop parties and fast cars. Dom was slated to walk away with the biggest bankroll, which wasn't a surprise there, but no one knew about the ace the Tori had up her sleeve, except for Jesse that is.

The two of them had been taking it out on test runs. She and Jesse did a hell of a job on this car. It went from zero-sixty in 2.7 and ran the quarter mile in seven seconds flat, and that's without using NOS. People were definitely going home pissed. The Skyline was towed in; she didn't want anyone to see it in action until it was time.

They spent the first day checking out the competition and their rides. Johnny Tran had showed up, much to their dismay. Dom still wanted to get his hands on him for what happened with Tori, but that had to wait until another day. After they setup camp, they all headed off to a party someone was throwing in honor of the first day at race wars. The gang was having fun and drama was the furthest thing from them.

The next day they were setting up to run their cars. Leon was the first out of them to line up for a race. Jesses stayed behind with Mia, he still had flashback about what happened three years ago. He only came out for mechanical and moral support.

Leon was next to go. He pitied his competition when he glanced over at what they were driving. "You can't be serious. A Neon?" He stuck his head out the window yelling over to the driver. "I sure hope you got a Ferrari engine under that hood." Leon shook his head laughing. This was going to be easy money for him. When the flag dropped his tires screeched off and he smoked the guy, winning five grand in less than a minute.

Letty was a couple rows behind him, and her turn was approaching fast. Just as she figured, the guy next to her was a prick.

"Hey baby… how about after I beat you, you let me take you out sometime?" He yelled over to her.

Letty rolled her eyes. "You might want to pay attention, because this is gonna go by really quick." She loved showing out at the races, the best part for her was upstaging the all the chauvinistic assholes that underestimated her. She gave them all a rude awaking when they were staring at her taillights.

After Letty was in the clear Dom rolled up next to Freeway Jack. Freeway Jack is a pretty skilled driver, not the smartest though. He got his name when he was attempting to flee one the many illegal gathering that they all attended. Instead of shaking the cops on the back streets like everyone else, he decides to lead them onto I ten freeway, which was in the middle of its usual traffic jam. Every since then he was dubbed Freeway Jack.

Jack put up a good fight, but the king of the streets prevailed beating him out of ten thousand dollars. Brian and Vince followed behind him. They tried to make it so that they wouldn't have to go against one another. When they race each other, they do it out of fun. It was going great and the team was doing well. There were no loses yet, Vince came close to one but the out come was in his favor.

They spent the whole day jumping in and out of the lines, racking up on money. Sure they didn't win them all, but they were still on top.

Tori pulled up to the starting line for the fourth time today. Her face hardened when she looked to her left. It was just her luck that she was racing Tran. The psycho one, not the slutty one. He smiled and blew her a kiss, she turned her head flipping him the bird in the process.

Johnny just knew he was going to win so he figured he'd raise the stakes a little. "Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" He said to Tori.

"Screw you Johnny." She said without looking at him.

There were hundreds of perverted things he could use as a comeback, but he decided not to. "Don't tell me you're still upset with me Victoria… I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He said clutching his heart.

She turned to glare at him. "Are we talking or are we racing?"

Dom sat on the sideline watching the two exchange words. He didn't know what Tran was saying to her and that worried him.

"Let's change the bet, I have no need for money. If I win I get one night with you, and I mean every inch of you."

"One whole night huh? I don't know if you can last that long." She said with a sly smirk.

He returned a smile. "Oh you'll find out. Do we have a deal?"

"What do I get?" Tori asked.

"What do you want?"

Tori thought for a second and then answered him. "How about your car?"

"My car? Okay that's a deal… it's not like I'm gonna lose anyway."

"Whatever you say." She slid her glasses down and focused on the rode ahead. Dom would kill her if he knew what she just betted.

She cleared everything and everyone from her mind. It was like she was in a tunnel with nothing but her, and the desert sand. After taking three deep breathes she saw the red flag drop. Her foot immediately mashed the gas. Johnny couldn't believe the lead she had on him, he was losing and had to do something about it. He hit his NOS only to become neck and neck with her. Sensing him to her left she gave him a little smile and quickly shifted gears throwing her past the finish line.

Jesse couldn't control himself. He jumped up cheering like a schoolgirl. "Yes!" He looked over at his friends. "Did you see that…without NOS!"

"How the hell did she do that without an extra kick Jess?" Dom asked. He knew Tori was a good driver, but that was something else.

Jesse stopped jumping around. This was the moment he was dreading. "She's just that good I guess." He said with his finger nervously messing in his hair. "I have to go pee." He quickly made his escape.

Tori got out of her vehicle and headed for Dom and the rest of the crew. "Is anybody going back up?" She asked when she got close to them.

"That was some kick ass driving?" Said Brian.

"Yeah girl, you gotta show me how you did that." Letty said as she flopped down on Vince's lap.

"I hope you took that asshole for everything he had." Said Vince.

She shook her head no. "Nah, he put up his slip."

"You own Tran's Honda?" Jesse asked surprisingly.

"Nope, you do." Jesse mouth flew open. "As soon as I collect the keys it's yours free and clear."

"You gotta be shittin me… thanks." Jesse hugged her, squeezing as tightly as he could.

"Your welcome, besides I owe you. Now could you let me go, I can't breathe." She laughed but was caught off guard by Dom pulling her by her wrist into the trailer. Once inside he closed the door and locked it. "If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask."

Dom's eyebrows narrowed as his eyes pierced down on her. "Why would you race for papers with Tran?"

"I didn't race for papers." She said rubbing the wrist that was just pulled.

"But you just said that you won the Honda."

"He put up his pink slip, I didn't."

He was puzzled. He knew that Johnny was never put up his beloved Honda unless he was getting something far better out of the deal. "Johnny loves that car. What did put up for him to make that bet?"


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 29

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori stood there not knowing what to say. She knew if she told him, he would flip out. Everyone were having a great time, she didn't want to ruin it. "It doesn't matter, I won he lost, end of story." She got up to leave but he blocked her. He wasn't letting her go until he got a straight answer. She looked at him and sighed, "You promise you won't get mad if I tell you?"

"I promise." He sat down waiting for her to tell him.

"Well… I kind of sort of told him in a roundabout way, that if I lost," she paused twiddling her fingers, "I would have sex with him." She mumbled the last part, but he heard every word.

Dom jumped up in a rage. "You what? What the fuck was you thinking?" He was pissed that she would risk something like that. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if she lost.

Tori tried to calm him down. She knew he would lose his cool if he found out, which is why she didn't want to tell him. "I only agreed because I knew that I would win."

He looked at skeptically. "Any how did you know that?"

"Well first off, he's good… but I'm better. Second, have you seen what my baby can do?" She said point out the window.

"That's another thing. What the hell did you and Jesse do to that car?" The two of them had been so secretive, not allowing anyone near it.

"Now you off all people should know, that's privileged information." He tilted his head and folded his arms across his chest. "But since I love you, I'll tell you. Jesse and I configured her to run on dual engines. I also added some other bells and whistles to her."

His eyes got big as he shouted. "Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know the risk, and I've taken all the pre cautions. You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." Tori stuck her tongue out at him.

Dom flashed a small smile. "Maybe just a little bit, but still you shouldn't keep stuff like that from me, anything could have happened. I thought we said no more secrets."

"I know, I know, I just don't want you worrying about me."

"I'm gonna always worry about you, I can't help it." He stepped forward, closing her in between him and the counter.

His lips latched onto hers kissing her passionately. His hands roamed freely, caressing every inch of her until he got to her belt buckle. He started to unfasten it, but was stopped.

Tori backed him up and fixed her clothes. "Sorry Toretto, but I have business to tend to. You'll have to wait until tonight."

He moved forward again, towering over her five foot five frame. "We might not get another chance to be alone tonight."

"Well we'll have to be creative now won't we." She kissed him and walked out.

When she got outside she searched for Johnny. She was about to ask Vince if he'd seen him, but he was too busy making out with Letty. Tori made her way over to Tran's tent; she wanted to get the exchange done before he got any ideas. When she got inside she saw him and his gang sitting around talking to a few chicks.

Tori cleared her throat and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Johnny, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

He turned around, eyeing her up and down. "That race was rigged and you know it. What kind of modifications did you have done to your car?"

She flashed him an innocent smile. "Wouldn't you like to know? Now I would like to get this over and done with."

"Of course, just answer me one thing." He led her over to his car.

"What?" She asked.

He stopped at his car and leaned against it. "If I would have won, would you have gone through with it?"

Tori scratched the back of her neck, it was a nervous twitch of hers. "What do you think?"

He rubbed his chin like he was thinking. "I think you would have."

She smiled; intrigued that he would say that. "What makes you so sure?"

He moved closer to her, a little to close for her comfort and whispered in her ear. "Because deep down you and I both know that you want to screw me."

Tori took a step back. "Is that right?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. It's a curiosity thing."

"Well you know what they say. Curiosity killed that cat." Said Tori.

"But satisfaction brought it back." He dangled the keys in front of her face.

"Are the papers signed and in the car." He nodded his head yes. "Thank you, it's been real." She said as she snatched the keys.

"You and I can still workout you know. I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

"Oh I you well enough. After that shit you pulled, you're lucky I'm not running you over with your own car right now. You should be thanking me for keeping Dom off your ass."

"I'm not worried about Dom." He said. "He more important things on his mind right now, like my sister for instance."

Tori stopped all movement. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know do you? They were together a few nights ago, but I take it you didn't know that either."

Tori was furious, she knew something was wrong that night he came home with that lame story. She pushed him out of her way and stormed out of the tent to find Dom. When she got back to their area she saw him standing there talking to none other than Trish Tran. Her fist was balled as she bit down on her lip. She had a look on her face that said she wasn't to be fucked. Tori was quickly making her way towards them. Vince spotted it before everyone else and tried to get to her.

Before he could reach her she landed a punch dead across Dom's jaw. He staggered back holding his hand to his face in complete shock.

"A fuel pump? You fucking liar, you were with that bitch!" She yelled and smacked him on the other side of his face. She went to swing again but Vince grabbed her by the waist.

Dom spit the blood from his mouth. "Tori let me explain, it's not what you think."

She tried to fight some more, but the hold he had on her was too strong; she was not getting loose. "What is there to explain? Were you with her, yes or no?"

Trish cut in before Dom could say anything. "Yes he was with me, so get the fuck over it."

Tori turned her sights to Trish. When she heard that she lost it, she struggled with Vince to release her.

"Let her go, because if she doesn't get to her I will." Letty yelled at Vince

"Baby listen to me, nothing happened that night." Dom said standing in between Trish and Tori.

Trish stepped from behind Dom and looked Tori straight in the eyes. "It's not my fault he keeps coming back to me."

It was over after that, Tori was too far gone. She elbowed Vince in the side and kicked him in the groin. He instantly dropped her before sinking down to his knee. She threw a quick right, knocking Trish down to the ground. Just as she was about to continue her assault Dom grabbed her, holding her arms to her sides.

"Let me go Dominic. I'm going to kill her, then I'm going to kill you." Tori was having one of her angry fits. She was not going to be calmed easily.

He struggled to keep her still. "I can't let you do that."

She stopped moving locking eyes with him. "Oh yeah, why not?"

He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't hide it any longer. "Because, she's pregnant… and it's mine."

Tori literally felt her heart breaking, she heard what he said but she still couldn't comprehend. It was like her world stopped spinning. She glanced at the woman on the ground and then at the audience they had accumulated. Her eyes turned cold when she looked back at him. Doing the only thing she could think of she knee him in the balls making him feel what Vince just felt. She tossed Jesse the keys to the Honda, jumped in her car and took off.


	32. Chapter 32

Dom helped Trish up off the ground. Everyone stood there in awe of what they've just heard. He went to go sit down, kicking a few chairs over along the way. He hung his head putting his face in his hands. They all looked at him with disappointment in their eyes. Letty popped him in the same spot that Tori had just smacked him.

"What the hell Letty?" Dom said looking up at her.

She stood there with her hands on her hips staring fiercely at him. "Don't what the hell me. Do you know what you just did to her you asshole?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Dom said. Never in a million years would he have planned on having a baby with Trish.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would have kept your dick in you pants." She shouted.

"I have to go talk to her." Dom got up pushing past Letty, making his way to his car.

She stopped him. "No let me, she'll kill you on site." Letty ran over to her car to catch up to Tori.

After Letty disappeared he sat back down returning to his old position. Mia went over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He knew she was upset with him too, but she was still his sister and had his back. The two of them just sat there in silence. A lot of things were running through his mind, he didn't want her finding out like that. A dark shadow cast down on him. When he looked up Johnny Tran was there grinning at him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Johnny asked. Anything that put a frown on Dom's face brought him great pleasure.

"Get lost Johnny, we're not in the mood for your shit." Said Mia.

Johnny ignored Mia's words and kept focusing on Dom. "I don't about you, but Tori looked really pissed. I think I should wait before I asking her out."

"If go anywhere near her, I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me? Come on Dom, we're practically family now." Said Johnny "Did she tell you about our night together? I still remember how her body felt up under me." Dom stood there with his fist tightening listening to Tran talk. "Man was she a wild woman and that mouth, well I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. His eyes centered dead on Dom "I can't wait to taste her again."

Dom swung, and once again another Tran was on the ground. He jumped on top of him and started to pummel his face. Dom delivered one punch after another to Johnny. This beating was long over due. He was in a blind rage, all he could think about was Tori with Tran. Security ran over and tried to defuse the situation. It took both Brian and Vince to snatch him off.

Meanwhile Letty was doing her best to catch up Tori. This was proving to be harder task than she thought. Tori had a head start on her and not to mention, a faster car. She kept pushing anyway hoping to find her friend. After weaving in and out of traffic, Letty finally ended up in front of Tori's place. She quickly called Dom.

"_Please tell me you've found her?" Dom's voice was fill with panic. He was afraid that she would leave him again._

Letty huffed in annoyance. "Yeah jackass, she's at her place. I'm gonna see if I can get her to come back to race wars."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Letty. Can you please tell her I'm so sorry and I love her?"

Letty just rolled her eyes and hung up the phone without answering him. "Estúpido gilipollas." Letty mumbled to herself angrily as she got out her car and headed to Tori's house.

Letty noticed the door was unlocked. She quickly opened the door and looked for Tori. Hearing movement in Tori's room she walked to the semi closed door to her room and softly pushed it open. "Tori..." Letty was taken back at seeing her packing in a quick pace. "Tori, girl what the hell are you doing? Are you leaving us again?"

"Leticia... I can't. I can't stay here. I'm so sorry." Tori said through sobs with her back still to Letty.

"What the hell are you talking about Victoria? You're not going to fight for Dom. You're gonna let that little slut win? Because if you leave that is EXACTLY what will happen."

"Por favor Leticia. No puedo ya."

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't anymore? With Dom? Or us? Dominic loves the shit outta you. I know what he did doesn't show it but he really does."

"I can't watch him be happy with a baby that isn't mine..." Tori broke down. "I failed him... hell Letty I failed them all... I've hurt him too much and I'm the only one to blame. I miscarried our son and I fucking lost my little girl, she barely got to live for a month. I have nothing to show him my love for him but two dead children. I am no good for him."

" Are you done? First off losing your kids was not on you-"

Tori interjected, cutting Letting off. "I couldn't keep them safe. It is my fault."

"Would you shut up and let me finish! Like I was saying Dom doesn't blame you. No one does. You fighting for him and standing by your man is showing you love him."

The two of them sat on the bed. "You don't understand Letty, it's not that simple. No matter what I do, or how much alcohol I consume, the pain and the guilt is still there."

"So that's it. You're giving up."

"I'm not giving up, just giving in. It was a mistake coming back here and I don't plan on sticking around to watch Trish's belly get bigger." Tori went back to packing her bags.

"It'll be an even bigger mistake if you leave. I know you're hurting, but you need to think. You're playing right into her hand. This what she wants, don't let her win, you're stronger that. If you love him, then you'll fight for him."

"Of course I love him Letty, I just wish I didn't."

"Look at this. Do you see this?" Letty showed Tori her phone. "Dom's been calling me ever since I went looking for you, he's starting to get on my fucking nerves."

Tori giggled a bit wiping her tears. "Good, I hope he's worried, he should have been the one to come looking for me."

"I told him not to. We didn't need of repeat of what you did in the desert." Letty said while wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

Tori thought back to her angry outburst and let out a laugh. "You might be right."

"I'm always right. Now how about we get up off our ass and go back to race wars." Letty pulled Tori to her feet.

"I'm not going back." She zipped up her bag and threw it on the floor.

"So you're still leaving?"

"I don't know, but I'm definitely not gonna go smile in everyone's face and pretend everything fine. You go I'll be okay. I just need some time by myself to think."

"You sure?" Letty asked and Tori nodded her head yes. "Promise me you won't leave without talking to Dom."

She looked at her friend, then back at her bags and let out a huff. "I promise, now go kick some ass."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." She hugged Tori tightly and then walked out the door.

Letty was reluctant to leave, but Tori needed time to process everything. She was driving back out to the desert when her phone started to ring again and to no surprise it was Dom.

"_What going on? Why haven't you picked up your phone?" Dom asked._

Letty was aggravated with his tone, but she understood he was just worried. "I was busy trying to clean up the mess you've made. I'm on my way back out there now."

"_Thanks Letty. How far away are you two?"_

She tapped her fingers across the steering wheel know he was about to get angry. "Well I'm about twenty minutes away. Tori's still home… or at least I hope she is."

"What the fuck Letty, I thought you talked to her."

"I did and I calmed her down long enough to stop packing her bags."

"I really fucked up this time… I'm already in my car, I have to go talk to her before she does something stupid."

"Alright, well good luck." Letty hung up. She did not want to be anywhere near Dom when Tori laid eyes on him.

Tori sat in her room alone staring at old family photos. When she came across a picture of Dom, the crying started again. The mere thought of him having a child with someone else made her scream on the inside. Their life was all planned out every since they were teenagers. They would get married, have a bunch a children running around, Dom was gonna go pro and they would all live happily ever after. Needless to say, life didn't go as planned for them.

Tori heard someone coming up the stairs, '_damn, I should lock my doors_.' She figured Letty was coming back to check on her. "Letty I told you I'm fine, you back to-" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw the muscular figure standing in her doorway.

"Letty's gone, she should be back at the race wars by now." Dom stood there looking at Tori not knowing what to do. He couldn't help but notice how red and puffy her eyes were from crying.

Tori turned her attention back to the picture frame she was holding, then threw it at him. It shattered against the wall, missing him by an inch. "Get out!" She screamed at him.

He stepped over the broken glass to where she sat on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now." Tori got up and walked away. She stood there gazing out her window, trying to tune him out.

"I know you're upset but-"

Turning back in his direction, she quickly cut him off. "Upset? Dominic, upset couldn't even begin to describe how I feel. Do you know how much it kills me to know that she's giving you the one thing that I couldn't." all of her emotions were stirring at once. "How far along is she?" She asked calmly.

"About a month."

"Let me guess… she's keeping it."

"Yeah." Dom said while looking down at his shoes.

"Figures." Tori rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him.

Dom grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. "You think you're the only one affected by this? How do you think I feel? I didn't want this either!" He shouted at her.

She snatched away from him. "Don't insult me Dom, you and I both know that you want this child! You may not have wanted it with Trish, but a part of you is happy none the less."

"What do you want from me Tori, because I don't know what to do?"

She stepped in between his legs, lifting his chin with her hand. "I want you to go be a father to your child"

"I lost you once, I'm not going through that again. I need to know that you'll be with me every step of the way."

"Step in my shoes for one minute. What would you do if I told you that I was carrying Antonio's baby?" His face wrinkle when she said that, he looked away not wanting to answer her. "It hurts so bad you can't even imagine it."

"So what are you staying, are you breaking up with me?"

"No… I don't know I-"

Dom stood up, backing her into a wall. "Listen… do you feel that?" He held her hand to his chest. "My heart beats faster anytime I'm around you, it's been that way ever since we were kids. I know you're confused, I'm confused to, but if you love me half as much as I love you, you'll tell me that we can work this out."

_**Sorry if there's some grammar or spelling mistakes. I had to do a whole rewrite after my computer shut down with my work unsaved. Oh and thanks for the help Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto**_


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 33

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

'_How could he think it was that simple?'_ She thought to herself. It wasn't like he forgot her birthday or forgot to put the toilet seat down he got another woman pregnant. Tori stared into his pleading brown eyes and actually felt a little sorry for him. There was a long silence before she spoke. "You want a straight answer, and I can't give you one right now. What I need is time to think."

Dom seemed a bit disappointed, but what more could he expect from her. "I understand." He stepped forward sealing the space between them. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk. You know that I love you, but I need to know that you still love me." His said in his gravely voice.

"Dom, I really want to be by myself right now." Tori tried to retreat, but she was caged between a wall and a hard place.

The need to touch her was running through him, however he resisted it. He leaned over and spoke softly; his lips brushed over her ear making her shiver a bit. "Tell me that you love me." There was a pause. It worried him that she still hadn't said anything. Her silence was killing him.

Hearing his voice in her ear gave her chills; his touch set fire to her skin. _'Why did he have to make things so difficult?'_ A few hours ago it wouldn't have been a problem for her to tell him how she felt. She knew she loved him but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. His hand grazed her cheek as she locked eyes with him. "I think you should leave." Her voice was low but stern.

Never had he felt so rejected in his life. Slowly he backed away giving her space. The feeling of his heart shattering into pieces overwhelmed him. He wanted to break something or punch someone. Instead he just did as she asked and left.

Dom headed straight for his father's charger after he left Tori's. Everyone was still at race wars, so the house was quiet. After changing into a pair a dickies and an old gray t-shirt he commenced to working on the car. He'd lost count of how many times he took it apart and put it back together. The charger had been wrecked twice; the first time was the accident that had killed his dad. The second accident happened when his was racing Brian and got clipped by a truck. All of the internal parts had been restored over time, but it was still in need of a face lift. Even with all the cosmetic damage it was still a beauty. It had been his solace every since his father died, it made him feel closer to him. Anytime something was weighing to heavy on him he was most likely to be found under the hood of this car. With his wrench in hand he started away, but his thoughts still troubled him. He couldn't get Tori out of his mind. He had no idea where they stood. The main thing that bothered him was the fact that she couldn't even say that she loved him, that hurt the most. Trying to shake the thought he blasted some music from the radio and got back to work.

Hours had past and he was still out there. The sun was starting to go down so he had to wrap it up. As he shut and locked the wooden doors of the garage he heard the sound of engines rolling up. A faint smile appeared on his face when he saw his team. As Dom strolled down the driveway to greet them he glanced over at Tori house, there was still no movement and all the lights were still out.

Brian got out first brandishing a roll of money and a smile. Dom just shook his head. "Don't get cocky O'Connor, you still haven't beat me yet."

Brian's smile instantly faded away. He stuffed the money into his pocket putting his arm around Mia. "So… how is she?" Brian asked causing the rest of them to huddle around and wait for his reply.

"She calmed down some." He put on a front for them as usual. Dom was always he leader mode. He kept up the appearance that he had control of any situation, but that was far from the truth.

"Good because I don't think I can take her snapping again." Vince rubbed his side remembering Tori's assault on his ribs and testicles.

"Did she say anything about leaving?" Ask Letty. After Tori's break down, she wasn't too sure if her taking off again would be a good idea.

"No. All she said was that she needed time and she wanted to be left alone." Said Dom.

Mia smiled and patted him on the back trying to cheer him up. "Well she's still here so that's a good thing, right? If she wanted to leave she'd be gone by now."

"Mia's right, just give her time to come around." Leon told Dom as he past him and went up to the house.

Soon everyone followed suit except for Vince and Dom who now stood out there alone.

"So… I guess a congratulations is in order." Vince looked at his friend's somber expression. "How's she really holding up?"

He ran his hands down his face letting out a gust of air. "It's killing her, you can see it in her eyes."

"Are you sure this is your baby? I mean she could be pulling a fast one on you." Vince was never fond of Trish, or her whole family for that matter. They were all sneaky and not to be trust.

"If her math is right, then yeah it's mine. Do you think it's wrong that I'm actually looking forward to having this baby?"

"There's nothing with that. The circumstances are fucked up, but the kid is innocent in all this."

"Yeah but it should have been her." Dom said as he stared over at Tori's house. "I can't even imagine Trish as a mother."

"Well you know whatever happens we're here for you."

"I know V" The two men embraced in a brotherly hug. "Let's get something to eat, I'm fucking starving."

Tori watched from her window as Dom and Vince went into the house. She knew that they had been out there talking about her. The look on Dom's face when she told him to leave was still flashing in her mind. But the pain he displayed was nothing compared to what she was feeling. She showered and changed into her comfortable flannel pajamas. After pulling her hair into a ponytail, she went down stairs to the kitchen. Three bottles stood before her when she opened one of the cabinets. There was a bottle of Jack Daniels, a bottle of Merlot and her favorite, Don Julio tequila. Surpassing the hard stuff she got a glass and the bottle of wine. Grabbing a box of triscuits and some action movies, she headed back to her bedroom. Tori locked herself in herself inside with plans of watching the Die Hard series until she went to sleep.

Three days went by and no one had heard from her. They called repeatedly to see how she was doing but the phone just went to voice mail. Mia and Letty tried to go see her, but was shut out by the lock on her room door.

Mia tapped on the door lightly with her knuckle. "Tori honey everyone's worried about you, you could at least pick up your phone." They knew she was in there, they could hear her moving around.

Letty was getting frustrated. They had been outside her door knocking for twenty minutes. "Open this fucking door before I kick it down!"

For the first time in days Tori laughed. She pictured an angry Letty on the other side trying to break down her thick mahogany wood door. "I'd like to see you try!"

Letty and Mia gave each other the same look; there was no way they were busting through. "We'll come back with Vince and have him do it." They waited for her to say something, but nothing came the TV just got louder. Finally they gave up and retreated.

Tori waited for them to walk away before she turned the television down. Tiptoeing over to the door, she slowly cracked it to make sure they were gone. After realizing it was all clear, she ran over to the bathroom. It felt like her bladder was going to burst; she had been holding it the whole time they were out there. She caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom vanity and almost jumped at her reflection. The person in that mirror was a complete stranger. Her hair looked like a wasp nest and she looked like she hasn't slept in days. After washing her body and her hair, she continued her movie marathon, as she ate some cold leftover pasta and snuggled under her blanket.

It had been five days and she was starting to get cabin fever. Not to mention the fact that Dom was on her brain heavy. He finally got the message and stopped calling, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him. Her room was a constant reminder, the pictures, and the gifts, even clothes that he left over there. Tori had taken to wearing one of his old sweatshirts. It was the closest she was going to get to him for now. She missed him and she couldn't understand it. What he was putting her through was too much for any woman to take, but somehow she still craved his touch. She picked up the photo that she had threw at Dom a few days ago and stared at it. He was holding her in his arms, she couldn't have been no more than seventeen then. They were so young and without a care in the world. She gently ran her fingers across the picture. "Are we worth fighting for?" She asked herself.

Sleep didn't come ease that night for her or Dom. They both tossed and turned to no end. It was hard giving her the space she needed, but there was nothing else he could do. He had to fight the urge to go over there and drag her out of that room and besides; he knew it would only make things worst.

A whole week had past since anyone had seen Tori. That time Letty and Mia came to check up on her was the only interaction they'd had with her. Dom was really beginning to worry and it starting to show. He was at the garage working; everyone else had gone to lunch except for him.

He was under the hood of a car that had just been brought in when he accidentally burnt himself on the engine. "Shit!" He yelled and kicked the tires. "Mother-fucker!"

A voice interrupted his ranting. "You should wear gloves or give the car a chance to cool down."

Dom turned around to see Tori standing there; he couldn't help but smile. It soon went away when he sense her excitement didn't match his. "My head was somewhere else." He said in a more reserved tone.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking at him hold his hand.

Dom examined his hand tilting it from side to side. "I'll live."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He walked over to his office and she followed behind him. He stepped aside, ushering her in. "After you."

Tori felt a nervous feeling in her stomach as the door closed behind her. He leaned back against the desk waiting for her to say something. After racking her brain for days she finally came to a conclusion. "Well first I want to thank you for giving space and not pushing me."

"It was the least I could do."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Well it was exactly what I needed. I yelled, I threw things, and I almost drank myself into oblivion, but for the most part I had a lot of time to think about you and about us."

"Baby I-"

She cut him off, resting a finger on his lips. "Don't talk, just listen." After he nodded she dropped it and went back to speaking. "When we jumped back into this, we said it would be a clean slate. That means the past is the past… it just so happens your past interferes with our future."

"It doesn't have to." Hearing her say that, he just knew this conversation wasn't going to be in his favor.

"Let me finish." Tori leaned against the desk next to him. "You've been faithful and true to your word so far, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't do the same."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" He slightly tilted his head with both eyebrows raised looking at her puzzled.

"What I'm saying is what happened with Trish was in the past, and that's where it's gonna stay."

"Are you saying we can work this out?"

"I'm saying that I'll try. I'm not ready to give up on you… just yet."

On the outside he appeared to be calm and collected, but on the inside he was jumping up and down. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well it's kind of late in the game for me and my heart is already in your hands, and the little fact that I love you beyond words. I think that played a huge part in my decision making." She said with a smile.

"I love you too, and I promise I'll think of something." Dom moved from his former position and was now standing in front of her. He caged her between his muscular arms and kissed her softly, he'd been waiting to do that for a week. The innocent kiss turned into something more, his lips began to trail down her neck to the apex of her breasts.

Tori pushed him back locking eyes with him. "There's one more thing I forgot to mention and I don't think you're going to like it."


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 34

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

_**Sorry for the wait I haven't been feeling too well. I've been holding on to this chapter for a bit not knowing if I should wait to post it or not, but here it is and I hope you enjoy. More chapters are coming very soon. Thank you!**_

Tori pushed him back locking eyes with him. "There's one more thing I forgot to mention and I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it?" His head sprang up from her neck. "Don't tell me you slept with someone else?"

"What? No!" She said in utter shock.

"Good, then lets talk about it later. Right now we have some making up to do." Dom continued his lip lock and his tongue claimed her mouth.

Things were getting heavy fast. His body weight was pushing her down on the desk. Breaking their kiss, she turned her face to speak, but that just gave him better access to clamp down on her neck. She felt him smiling into her neck as she let out a soft moan. He was right on top of her when she heard the sound of his metal zipper coming down. This was her last chance to say something.

"I want to wait before we have sex." Tori said between pants.

Dom let out a chuckle. "You're funny." He said as he went back to feeling her up.

Tori laid both palms on his chest pushing him off of her. "I'm serious Dom."

He ceased all movement. His face went blank; he couldn't find the humor in this joke. "Baby I've had you in almost every way possible. What is there to wait for? And how long am I suppose to wait?"

"I don't know, it could be a day, hell it could even be a month, but I want to wait until we're ready." She said as she fixed her clothing.

Dom glanced down at his throbbing erection. "Trust me, I'm ready." He said grinning.

Tori rolled her eyes trying to suppress her own smile. "Well I'm not. We still have some things to work through and I don't want sex clouding our decisions."

"Oh I get it, this is your way of getting me back. You're trying to torture me."

She folded her arms under her chest. "Why would you think that?"

Dom closed in on Tori running his hands up her thighs. "You come here dressed in these tight jeans and this top that your tits are just begging to get through and you tell me hands off." His eyes ravished her body.

"I didn't say hands off, I said no sex. If you can't handle it I can leave." Tori hopped off the desk.

Dom put his hand up stopping her. "Alright, alright you win." He examined her body. "No sex huh?"

"For now… yes."

He rubbed his chin between his fingers thinking. "I guess I can deal with that… for now. Bedsides, there are other ways I can please." Dom leaned in to kiss her but was pushed back again.

"That's only half of what I wanted to tell you." Tori looked at him in his lustful haze.

"What else is there?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I talked to Antonio yesterday. He's leaving LA soon." Tori diverted her eyes away her him awaiting his wrath that was soon to occur.

Dom clinched his jaw tightly. Hearing his name made him want to punch something. He still fought off the images of those two having sex. "And?" He managed to get out through his gritted teeth.

She didn't notice Dom's grip on her arm until she tried to move away. "He asked if I would have dinner with him before he goes."

"You told him no right." He watched as she turned away from him. "You did tell him no, didn't you?" He snapped impatiently.

"I said that I would get back to him, I wanted to see how you felt about it first."

"How I feel about it? You already know the answer to that, you're not going." He said demandingly.

"Dom he just wants to say goodbye." Tori knew he would react this way. He was always so possessive of her. It was always like that even before they first started dating. He had a way of intimidating any guy who showed the slightest interest in her. It wasn't until she found a guy who didn't scare so easily that Dom decided to stop playing games and ask her out.

"Well he can do that over the phone. You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you go on a date with him."

He had the right to be pissed she would be to if it were the other way around, but considering all that has happened she figured she'd earned some lead way. "It's not a date and you're not letting me do anything."

"I said you're not going, end of story!" He yelled causing her to flinch.

Her eyebrows narrowed down at Dom, locking him in an intense glare. "That's funny, for a minute there I thought you were giving me an order. Last time I checked, Victor Peralta was dead." She snatched away from him.

Dom threw his hands up in defeat. "You already have your mind made up, I don't see why you bothered telling me." He sat at his desk and riffled through some papers.

Tori put her hands over the stack of files trying to get his attention. "I told you because I don't want to hide things from you. If I didn't love you I would have snuck off behind your back." He slid his chair out and she sat on his lap.

Dom wrapped his arms around her waist. "How do you expect me to keep cool knowing that you're out with another guy?"

"The same way you expect me to keep cool knowing that you got another woman pregnant." She quickly shot back at him.

'_Touché' _He thought to himself.

Tori softened her voice. "I need you to give me the same trust I've given you."

"You know I trust you, but him I don't trust… is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked with a devilish grin.

She smiled knowing thinking of not so g rated thoughts that ran through both of their minds. After giving his body a once over she instantly regretted her decision to not have sex. This was going to be harder than she thought. Just as his lips grazed her collarbone, the sound of four familiar engines came roaring up the street. Tori was more than happy for that distraction, there was no telling what she would have let Dom get away with. She stood from his lap grabbing his hand to pull him up. "Sounds like it's time to get back work."

"You're lucky they showed up when they did." He said as he opened the door to walk out.

"Don't I know it." She said only loud enough for her to hear.

When they walked out into the main area of the garage they were greeted by the awkward smiles of Vince, Letty, Leon and Jesse.

Of course Letty was the first to say something. Her eyes played back and forth between Dom and Tori, there was bloodshed so that was a good sign. "Hey girl… everything okay?"

Tori stuffed her hands in her back pockets as Dom snaked his arm around her waist. "Yeah, everything's cool. I was just about to head out."

"We were worried about you." Said Vince.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, but thanks I appreciate it." Replied Tori. They all looked at her like she was a time bomb just waiting to explode.

Dom got tired of the studying eyes so he took Tori's hand and led her to her car. "Am I gonna get a chance to see you before the races?" He asked.

Tugging on his shirt to pull him closer, she whispered in his ear. "Your place or mine?"

A grin played across his face until he remembered Tori's no sex policy. "Mine, we could use the distractions and besides I know Mia wants to see you."

"Well I'll see you after work then." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him goodbye.

Dom stood there for a second after she pulled off. He was silently thanking the gods for giving him another chance. As he made his way back into the mechanical wreckage he saw that those same prying eyes were still on him. "Are you guys gonna stand there and stare for the rest of the day, or do you plan on getting some of this shit done?" He growled at them.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened or not?" Letty glared at Dom not blinking once, she was not backing down without an answer.

"There's not much to tell. We talked for awhile and we're going to try and work it out." He said nonchalantly trying to hide his own happiness.

"That's good. I'd take it slow if I were you, because it's not going to be easy." Vince was weary of the whole situation. He hoped that they really could work things out, but in the back of his mind he knew that one of them would end up getting hurt.

"You can say that again." Dom retorted.

Letty was relieved to know that Tori were staying. Now she could stop being so bitchy towards Dom. "Is she coming to the races tonight?" She asked with a smile.

Dom was taken back by Letty's demeanor she hasn't smiled at him since that whole mess in the desert. "She said she was… why?"

Vince chimed in with a concerning look on his face. "Well you know Trish is going to be there. She's been making it known that she's pregnant with your kid, telling everyone that you broke up with Tori to be with her. "

Leon shook his head. "You would think Tori's right hook would have been enough to shut her up. I swear the girl lives for drama."

"There's not going to be any drama, not tonight. I just have to make sure they keep their distance." Dom assured them, although he was having a hard time trying to convince himself.

"Well… this should be fun." Said Jesse as he walked away bouncing a tennis ball on the floor.

_**Sorry for the wait I haven't been feeling too well. I've been holding on to this chapter for a bit not knowing if I should wait to post it or not, but here it is and I hope you enjoy. More chapters are coming very soon.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 35

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Dom and his team pulled into the crowded warehouse district and were greeted by the usual faces. He made his way over to Tori who was doing a system check on her car before the races started. She got out wearing a tight black t-shirt a black skirt that covered all her important parts and knee-high boots. When Dom reached her he whispered something in her ear making her laugh. That caused strange looks from the crowd around them. No one had expected them to be within a foot of each other after what happened in the desert.

Dom tried to act normal that whole night, but he knew that he would have to be on full alert, especially since Trish was in the crowd somewhere.

Hector had was in the middle of taking bets when he saw Dom and Tori. He stopped what he was doing and strolled over to them. "So this is what you've been keeping from me this whole time?" He asked as he ran his fingers across the red GT-R.

"I told you it would be worth the wait. I just hope you have some decent competition lined up for me." Tori said with a smirk.

Hector tilted his head and looked over at Dom. "Well you could always race your man here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a rematch."

"Don't go there Hector." Dom growled.

"Alright, Alright, well give me a few minutes and I'll set something up for you." Hector started to leave but turned back around when he forgot something. "Oh and Dom I got these two new guys from Mexico who want a shot at you for the main event, they talkin' ten thousand. You want me to set that up?"

Dom thought about it for a second. It was strange, these guys popping up out of nowhere and laying down that kind of money on a back street race… against him nonetheless. "Yeah, just make sure you get their money I don't want to hear any shit when I win."

"Wait a minute… why does he get the main event?" Tori asked with a slight attitude.

"Because I'm the king these streets, don't you know that." Dom arrogantly interjected before Hector could say anything. Hector just shook his head watching the two, and walked off.

Tori stood face to face, well more like face to chest with Dom with her hands on her hips. "Well your majesty I have yet to lose a race on these streets, not even to you. So what does that make me?" She asked tapping her foot.

He put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking. "Hmmm, I guess that would make you my queen."

"Your queen?"

Dom tilted his down giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Every great king needs a queen."

Tori nodded in agreement. "I like the sound of that."

Fifteen minutes went by and still no drama. Leon wasn't on lookout duty so everyone was able to fully enjoy the races tonight. Everyone was laughing and talking, basically having a good time. Dom gazed across his surrounding and let a smile escape him. He had everything he could need and want at that moment.

Hector had finally put together a line up that Tori would agree to. The only racer she recognized was Edwin, the other two were a mystery, but their rides were top of the line. One guy had a midnight blue Shelby GT and the other had a classic nineteen sixty-nine white Camaro. Tori pulled up to the starting line on the far left, and the two unknowns were positioned beside her leaving Edwin on the right.

They sat there revving their engines. Tori wished they were racing for slips instead of five thousand dollars; she was a sucker for muscle cars, even though she was running her import tonight. Edwin was going to be no surprise to her, she'd beat him countless times before, but she wasn't about to get cocky and underestimate the two men next to her. At that moment she focused on nothing but the road, drowning out the cars, the music, the crowd, everything. The last thing she saw was a flag hitting the ground, after that she took off. The streets were nothing but a blur, she didn't bother to look at her competition, but she could feel that Camaro coming up beside her. She was tempted to hit her NOS, but she didn't. Something was strange about this driver; he was keeping a steady pace not moving past her rear bumper. She felt like he was toying with her, or testing her out. After shaking her thoughts she hit her NOS switch and zoomed across the starting line.

When Tori got out of her car she saw the two men whispering to each other and writing things down. After she collected her money from Hector and teased Edwin a bit, she went over to the two strangers. She had a few suspicions about them.

"So do you want to tell me what that was about?" Tori asked the driver of the Camaro.

He stopped talking to turn around and see Tori standing there. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Tori looked at him unconvinced by his act. "Don't bullshit me, you were on my ass the whole time. I'm not saying you could have beat me, but you for damn sure could have done better than that."

"I assure you, you're giving me too much credit." The stranger laughed and turned back to his friend.

Tori was annoyed that they weren't taking her seriously, but she pressed some more information. "Quién es su jefe?" She spoke in Spanish to get their attention.

The two men give her strange and confused looks. "What makes you think we work for someone?"

"Come on guys, I'm not stupid."

"What's your name?" The driver of the Shelby spoke out.

"Victoria Peralta." She went to shake the man's hand when she spotted the cobra tattoo on his arm. "So you're Mateo's boys? I take it he sent you here to enlist fresh drivers."

He looked down at him arm and smiled when he saw what had gave him away. "You're very perceptive. How do you know Mr. Mateo?"

"Oh we go way back... where's Emilio, this is normally his thing?"

"The boss got him down in the barrio taking care of some business."

"Oh I see." She nodded her head knowing that 'business' was code for whatever illegal activity Mateo had him doing. "Well tell him I said hello."

"Why don't you tell him yourself. Like you said, we're looking for drivers and you look like you know what you're doing." Said the very handsome Mr. Camero.

"I'm done with that. There's plently of other capable racers here, take your pick. But Toretto's crew are off limits." Tori left the two men standing by their cars. She went to go find Dom, who was already looking for her.

Dom was already half way to her before she even spotted him. "What was that about?" He asked as they walked back over to his car.

"Nothing, just small talk." She played it off as if it was nothing important.

"You know those guys you just beat are the same ones that want to race me." Dom said while watching the two strangers.

"Oh yeah?"

"That's strange, don't you think? I've been watching them, they've lost thousands tonight and they act like it doesn't faze them."

"Well maybe it doesn't. Maybe they can afford to lose money like that and not throw a temper tantrum like Edwin. Did you think about about that in your investigation Shelock Holmes?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were making fun of me?" Dom pinned Tori against the car with his body kissing her deeply.

Mia looked at her brother as shook her head. "Could you guys wait until you get home to do that?"

Dom chuckled and backed away from Tori. "Now you know how I feel when I have to put up with you and O'Connor."

Brian laughed with his arm around Mia. "It's been three years Dom, you're used to it by now."

"Three years ain't nearly long enough busta." Said Vince as he and Letty busted out in laughs.

Brian had a fake hurt expression on his face. "That's wrong man."

Letty got up from between Vince's legs where they sat on the car and grabbed Brian's chin, shaking it from side to side. "You know we love you Bri."

"Yeah dawg you're family now, even though you're an ex pig." Leon playfully punched him on his shoulder.

"That's cool, you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to." Brian said as he held on to Mia and kissed her cheek.

Tori looked up and saw the cars positioning at the starting line. Hector was waving in their direction trying to get their attention. "Babe I think your race is about to start." She said to Dom.

He looked up and saw that she was right. Dom drove over to the rest of awaiting cars. The rest of the team went off to get a better view of the race. He sat at the starting line talking to Tori while he ran his checks. As they were speaking Tori noticed Dom's smile had faded and his eyes went vacant.

"What's wrong?" She asked. When he didn't say anything she looked over her shoulder and saw Trish approaching them and now her smile was gone was gone as well.

This is exactly what Dom was worried about. He reached for Tori's hand that she had unconsciously balled into a fist. "You know how she is, don't let her get to you."

Tori put on a facetious smile and turned to him. "Don't worry Dom I'm fine."

Trish came strutting over to Tori and Dom's interrupting their conversation. She practically pushed pass Tori to get to him. "Hey Dom. I wanted to come wish you luck… not that you'll need it."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

Dom glanced over at his soon to be pissed girlfriend then back at Trish. "Thanks Trish. The race is about to start so-"

Trish eyes suddenly got really wide. "Oh my god the baby just kicked! He knows his daddy's voice."

Dom's hand latched onto Trish's stomach. "Really? You think it's a boy?" He said excitedly.

Tori felt crushed watching him interact with her. She knew that this was something that she was going to have to put up with, but that didn't stop her from wanting to slap Dom right then and there. "There's no way you felt a kick this early in your pregnancy, it was most likely gas." Tori shook her head in frustration. "Estúpidos." She walked away leaving Dom and Trish.

"Tori. Tori!" Dom called out to her but she kept walking.

Vince had watched the whole thing. He knew this was going to be a bad night. "Are you alright?" He started to approach her but she put her hand out halting him.

"I'm fine V." She gritted out her words between clinched teeth.

Vince pressured her some more moving closer to her. "Are you sure?"

Tori turned her head in his direction and began to yell at him. "How many times are you gonna ask me? I said I'm fine, now will you drop it!"

Vince put his hands up and backed away. "Whatever you say."

Tori saw this and felt bad, she knew he had only been trying to help her. The last she wanted was to lash out on Vince. "I'm sorry Vince I didn't mean to scream at you. It's just so much going on right now and I'm trying to deal with it all." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I know, but you know I'm here if you need to talk. I'm going to go find Letty. You stay out of trouble." He ordered and ran off.

"Yes dad." She said as he disappeared into the mass of people.

Everyone stood on the sideline watching and waiting. The crowd went wild when the racers finally took off. Tori watched as Dom did what came natural to him. She knew that feeling of peace all too well. The feeling where nothing else matters at that moment, it's just you and your four wheels.

Tori found her thoughts being cut short by a hand that was placed on her. She looked down at her shoulder and saw whom the hand was attached to. She brushed it away and turned to face the person. "You must be lost?" She said with a sardonic grin.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 36

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori found her thoughts being cut short by a hand that was placed on her. She looked down at her shoulder and saw that the hand was attached to Trish. She brushed her hand away. "You must be lost?" She said giving her a sardonic grin.

"Not at all. I just wanted to ask you something." Trish stood there playing with her hair.

Tori kept her focus on the street not paying much attention to what the girl was saying. "Oh yeah, and what might that be?"

"How long do you think it's going to take before Dom gets rid of you?"

Tori took a small step back, she gave Trish a quick look from head to toe and let out a laugh. She was actually half impressed that she had the balls to even glance in her direction with no one there to protect her. "That's funny, if you ever get tired of being a slut you should definitely try being a comedian."

"You know what else is funny… the fact that I'm having his baby and it's killing you inside."

"Yes, you're having his baby… and yet he's still with me." Tori replied.

"For now."

"For now? I don't have a gun to his head, I'm not forcing him to be with me he's here because he wants to be." Tori wanted to punch her right in that mouth of hers, but she promised Dom that she would be cool.

"It's only a matter if time Vicky. He came to me when he was with you, then when he was with Letty, and then again when he could've had you."

Tori was getting more and more agitated, but she knew had to control her anger for the baby's sake. "Do you ever quit? I actually feel sorry for you, it must hurt like hell having a child by a man who only uses you for a quick fuck. You can keep trying all you want to Trish, but you'll never be me."

During there little banter back and forth they hadn't noticed that the race had ended. Dom searched around for Tori. Normally she would be the first person he'd see. Panic started to set in when he saw her talking to Trish in the distance. Knowing how Tori could be a hothead sometimes he tried to maneuver through the crowd as quickly as he could but was held up here and there by barrage of women throwing themselves at him.

When Trish caught a glimpse of Dom heading their way she broke out into loud sobbing tears right on cue.

Tori was completely taken back. She looked around and was a bit embarrassed by the people staring at them. She didn't know why Trish was suddenly poring crocodile tears. "What the hell? Why are you crying?"

"What is wrong with you? Why would you say that?" Trish screeched out in between loud whimpers.

"What did I say?" Tori asked looking more and more confused.

Dom came rushing over when he saw Trish in tears. "What the hell is going on?" Dom turned to Tori's direction. "What did you do?" He shouted at her.

Tori stood there with both hands on her hips and her eyes blazing murderously at him. "Excuse me?"

Trish stopped crying and started breathing frantically. "Dom something doesn't feel right. I think something's wrong with the baby!"

Dom put his arm around her supporting her back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it hurts really bad." She grabbed onto Dom's arm to hold her up. "It's probably just stress from when she was yelling at me."

Dom shot Tori one of his signature scowls. She couldn't believe he was allowing Trish to manipulate him. "Are you fucking with me right now?" She said.

"Tori!" Dom turned yelled at her looking upset. He didn't know what went on between the two of them and he could careless. The only thing he cared about was his child's safety.

Tori was growing frustrated with this little act that was being put on. And she definitely didn't like the fact that Dom had his arms around her. "Dom she's full of shit, she was fine just a minute ago."

Trish shut her eyes tightly screaming in pain "Ow!" She dug her nails into his forearm. "It's getting worse and I'm starting to feel dizzy."

Dom swiftly scooped her up in his arms and turned to Tori. "I'm taking her to the hospital." What that Dom got in his car and took off.

'_Did he just leave me?'_ Tori stood there looking around at the rest of the team who were equally confused by what happened. After that they all jumped in their rides and followed Dom to the hospital. When they got there they saw him sitting in a waiting area with his head in his hands. Trish was rushed to the back since she was pregnant and in pain. He nervously sat there tapping his foot waiting.

Vince walked over to him resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Dom. Did they say what was wrong with her?"

"No not yet. She's only been back there for about fifteen minutes." He had no idea this baby would effect him like this. He couldn't process the thought of losing another child.

"Well we're all here for you." When Vince said that Dom looked up and saw his family standing there and a slight smile appeared on his face.

Dom jumped up when his saw one of the doctors coming his way. He didn't even wait for the man to come to a complete stop before he started bombarding him with questions. "How is she doc? Is the baby okay?" Everyone huddled around waiting to hear what was going on.

The doctor just smiled, this was normal for him. He put his hands up to slow Dom down so he could speak. "Ms. Tran is fine and so is the baby. She wasn't having any contractions, so I don't know what caused the pain. It could have been from stress. We're going to release her in an hour or so, but she should take it easy for the next week or two."

"I'll make sure of it… thank you doctor." Dom shook his hand and he walked away.

It seemed like everyone let go of the breath they were holding. Brian patted him on the back. "Well that's a relief, see Dom all that worrying for nothing."

Dom was finally able to slow his brain down and relax. "Yeah, thanks for coming guys. You should head home and get some rest."

"Alright, we'll see you when you get home." Mia hugged and kissed her brother on the cheek.

After he said his goodbyes to them, he noticed that Tori never left her spot. She still stood there leaning up against a wall. "You should head out." He said to her.

Tori walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll wait for you. We're in this together remember… I want to help."

"I think you've done enough." His tone was harsher than he intended it to be.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She unwrapped her arms and took a step back offended by what he said.

He pulled her to the side so no one could hear them. "Tori why would you argue with her knowing that she's pregnant?"

She tried to talk in a hushed tone, but it was hard considering she was furious that Dom was blaming her. "What a minute Dom she came over starting shit with me, besides that was all an act."

"I told you not to let her get to you."

"Well what am I suppose to do? Let her throw this baby in face anytime she feels the urge to." Tori turned away from him when her eyes started to gloss, she didn't want to cry in front of him.

Dom could see it in her eyes this whole situation was hurting her. He wanted so badly to take that pain away. He stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "Look, I'll talk to her but I need you to ease up on her a bit. Can you do that for me?"

Tori smiled and relaxed to his touch. "I guess can, but I'm only doing it because of you."

"Good, because I'm bring her to the house to stay for a couple of weeks so I can keep an eye on her." Dom went to kiss her neck but she stepped away.

"What?"

"I said I'm-"

Tori put her hand up cutting him off. "No I heard you what you said, I'm just not comprehending it. Why would you do that?"

This reaction was expected, he knew she's be pissed but he felt like it was something he had to do. He looked around the room o to if anyone had heard her outburst. "I told you, I need to keep an eye on her. I want to make sure she gets the rest she needs for the baby."

Trying to reason with him she lowered her voice and spoke in a more gentle tone. "Dom I get that you're worried about your child, I understand that. But you can't ask me to be okay with this. How can we fix our issues between us if you're moving the problem in with you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not asking you to be okay with it. It's my house and I'll do whatever the hell I want." As soon as the words escaped his mouth he wished he could swallow them back up.

"Wow." Tori stood there in shock. The effects of his words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Tori wait, I didn't mean it like that." He reached out for her but she stepped back.

"It's cool, you're absolutely right. Do whatever the hell you want, I could care less." Tori left the waiting room more upset than when she entered. She was starting to rethink her decision of staying, especially if it meant going through this shit all the time.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 37

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori made her way to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. A dark haired Asian woman stood beside her. A ding filled the air, as the doors parted the two women stepped in. The Asian women kept staring at Tori from the corner of her eye and it was starting to bother her.

It seemed as though she sensed that Tori was uncomfortable so she stopped her gazing and spoke. "You're Victoria right?"

Tori looked at the person in the elevator with her skeptically. She stood about five foot three and appeared to be in her early twenties, twenty-three at the most. _'Where have I seen this girl before?'_ She couldn't place her face anywhere. "Do I know you?"

The same 'ding' sounded again as the doors opened. The two of them get off on the same parking garage level. "No not really, I've just seen you around at the races. I'm a fan of yours." The woman said with a shy smile.

Tori studied her once more, deciding that she wasn't a threat she returned the smile. "Thank you, but um you're not stalking are you?" Tori noticed that woman was walking in the same direction as she was.

The younger of the two laughed and shook her head. "No! I'm supposed to meet my ride here. I was dropped off when my cousin was rushed here tonight."

Tori stopped dead in here tracks. _'I knew I've seen her somewhere. She's always with Trish.' _"Wait a minute… don't tell me Trish is your cousin?" she said as she searched her pocket for her keys.

"Yeah… I know there's bad blood between you two." The two of them kept walking until they reached Tori's car.

"That would be and understatement. So that means Johnny's your cousin too. Oh god, that's exactly what I need another Tran." Tori hit the alarm on her car and opened the door.

"I'm not a Tran, I'm related to them on their mother's side." The woman said in a defending manner.

"So I guess the 'asshole' gene runs on their father's side."

She let go of the chuckle that she tried to contain. "Pretty much."

Tori smirked; she could actually like this girl. Just as she was about to get in her car she stopped. "What's your name?"

"Jade, Jade Park not Tran." She extended her hand and Tori shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jade." Tori watched as the woman scanned the parking level. "Still no sign of your ride?"

"My cousin said he'd pick me up here where he dropped me, but I see he's forgotten me. Again!" Jade continued to search the area with her eyes and listening for the sound of and engine to roll up.

Tori stood there watching. It was getting late and she didn't want to leave the poor girl in a dimly lite garage. She seemed nice enough, definitely nothing like her conniving family, so she figured _'what the hell'_. "I can take you home if you need a ride."

Jade was glad that she offered but she didn't want to be a burden, besides her cousin would probably snap if she didn't wait for him. "You don't have to, I don't want to take you out of your way."

"It's no problem, I could use the night air."

She weighed her options. It was either sit there in the smelly car lot and probably get mugged or worse, or take the ride home that was being offered. Going with the safer route she chose to accept the ride. "Thanks I appreciate it." Jade walked over to the passenger side and hopped in. Her mouth opened when she took in the interior of the car. It looked like something out of a James Bond film with all the buttons and gadgets. "Wow! This is a sick car."

"Thanks. Do you race?" Tori asked as she pulled out of the garage.

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, I just like to work on them. I do custom paint jobs."

"That's cool. You know I'm still trying to find out how you have the same blood as Trish and Johnny. That shit does not make any sense to me." Tori cruised down the street as Jade directed her which way to go.

"They can be a pain, I just learned to live with it. I'd watch my back if I were you. I think Johnny is obsessed you, I see the way he's always staring at the races."

"Tell me something I don't know." She'd known that every since they were teenagers.

"Make this right up here." Jade was so busy talking she was about to miss her turn. "So, what's going on with you and Dominic, if you don't mind me asking? I heard you two arguing back in the waiting room."

Tori glanced and the girl, then back to the road. She gripped the stirring wheel tightly hearing Dom's name. Clearly she was still upset with him. She wasn't one for dishing her personal problems out to strangers, but she didn't want to come off as rude. "Dom and I are in a stressful position right now. Compliment of your cousin, I'm sure you know what's going on between us right now."

Jade leaned back in her seat. She regretted asking that question after noticing Tori's body language change. "Yeah I do. If it means anything I agree with you. She was totally faking tonight."

"Yeah, well tell that to the great Dominic Toretto."

After driving for a few more blocks Tori realized that they were heading to Trish's place. She pulled up out front of the luxury apartment. Just as Jade was about to thank Tori for the ride Tran rode up on his motorcycle. He parked in front of her Skyline and walked over to the passenger side. "Here we go." Jade said opening the door.

Johnny stepped back allowing her space to get out. He didn't even give her enough time to set both feet on the pavement before he started his tantrum. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I told you to stay in that spot until I got there!" He yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes and folded her arms across chest. "I'm not a dog Johnny, and you're not my father."

"I am you elder cousin and you will do as I say." He finished it with a firm poke in the shoulder to make himself clear.

Tori had seen enough. His controlling attitude was starting to piss her off, so she decided to get out the car. "Why don't you back the hell off Johnny. What? Did you really expect her to stand in some dark fucking garage until you chose to grace her with your presence? You can't possibly be that much of a dick."

Jade was shocked that Tori stood up for her. She was grinning the whole time she was telling him off, but that was cut short when Johnny shot her a death glare. "It's late, you should be in bed." He hissed at her.

Jade wanted to fight back. She wanted to argue that she was a grown woman and could do what she pleased, but she knew it would be no use. She turned to Tori and plastered a fake smile on her face. "It was nice meeting you Tori… thanks for the ride." Jade didn't even wait for her to reply, she just quickly retreated inside the building.

Tori's heart broke for the girl as she turned and walked away. She looked defeated going inside as her cousin demanded. Tori set her sights on Johnny. "You know if you would have kept as tight a rein on Trish she wouldn't be knocked up right now. Aren't you even going to ask if your sister's okay?"

He went around to the driver side where she stood against her car. Johnny tried to make her uncomfortable by getting a little to close and invading her personal space. "She's alright, she's with Dom. I was told that's she's going to be staying with him for a while. Isn't that nice, the two of them playing house." He said smugly.

Tori knew that he was trying to get a reaction out of her, but she wouldn't allow him to get to her. It had been a long night and she wasn't trying to make it longer by going back and forth with him. "Goodnight Johnny" She got in the car and shut the door.

Johnny stuck his head in the window leaning into her. "Where does this leave you Tori? You know if you ever get lonely there's always room in my bed."

"Keep trying Johnny boy because that'll never happen." With that being said she mashed her foot on the gas and zoomed down the street.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 38

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Dom and Trish rode back to his place in silence. That suited him just fine since his thoughts were still on Tori. He kicked himself mentally over and over for blowing up at her. Looking over at the woman that occupied the passenger seat he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Finally he reached his house. He got out of the car and made his way around the other side to help Trish out. When the two of them stepped inside they were met by six confused looks.

The room was quite, all eyes was on him pondering what the hell was going on. Dom cleared his throat and then spoke. "Um, Trish is uh… she's going to be staying here for a few weeks."

To no one's surprise Letty spoke first. She was never one for holding in her thoughts and opinions. Especially when it came to the woman standing next to Dom. "Have you lost your mind? You were just begging Tori to take you back and now you pull this shit!"

"It's not like that Let, she's just staying here because of the baby nothing else." Dom replied with a slight attitude from having to explain himself.

"And where exactly will she be sleeping? All of the bedrooms are full." Mia asked.

"She can sleep in my room, I'll take mom and dad's. Can you help her get settled in?" He looked at sister standing there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot giving him one of her 'I'm disappointed in you' looks. "Please Mia!"

Mia sighed throwing her hands in the air. "Alright, come on follow me."

"I'm sure I can find it by myself, it's not like I don't know where it is." Trish said while smirking at a pissed off Letty. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Dom on the cheek. "Goodnight guys." She followed Mia up the stairs.

The second Mia and Trish cleared room all eyes shifted back to Dom.

"Bad move Dom, you know how Tori is. She's gonna be pissed." Vince said. He grabbed a beer and then headed outside.

"Where is she anyway? Didn't she stay at hospital with you?" Brian asked.

Dom stuffed his hands in his front pockets and leaned against the door. "We got into a argument."

"And I know just what it was about." Said Leon.

Letty got up from the couch to join Vince outback. "Don't expect me to stop her when she tries to leave your ass again."

The room became silent. After an intense stare down from the three remaining bodies Dom gave in and walked out. His head was clouded and he needed a moment alone to think. Somehow within his thought process he ended up on Tori's porch. He paced back and forth trying to decide whether he should go in or not. Making a quick decision he put his key in the lock and opened the door.

His foot touched the first step and he paused. Dom had no idea what he was going to even say to her. After standing on the stairs for over a minute his brain finally started working enough to muster up a half decent apology. Collecting himself he strolled up the stairway taking the steps two at a time. Once he opened her bedroom door and saw her laying there fast asleep all of his previous thoughts were gone. Dom sat on the side of the bed watching her chest heave up and down. His finger brushed over the raven tresses that lay in her face. She looked so peaceful and content for that moment.

Dom's lips lightly met hers causing her to stir in her sleep. When the back of his hand glided across her cheek she opened her eyes. Her brown eyes tore right through him; there were no more traces of peace on her face. It was just hurt and anger. "We need to talk Tori." He said in a hushed tone to her newly awakened ears.

"I think we talked enough at the hospital." Tori rolled over turning her back to Dom.

"Come on don't be like that." He said. She just pulled the covers over her head hoping he would get the hint and leave. "Tori stop acting like a child and listen to me!"

That just earned him a middle finger in the air.

Dom put his hand on her hip and shook her, "Tori."

"…"

"Tori."

"…"

"Victoria Carmen Peralta!" His deep growl bellowed through the room.

Tori yanked the covers from her head and sat up. "What the hell do you want Dominic Anthony Toretto?"

He smiled on the inside knowing using her full name would get her attention. "You know what I want. Why are you ignoring me?"

"It's my house and I can do whatever the hell I want. Sound familiar?"

Dom grimaced hearing her repeat his words from earlier. "I was angry Tori you know I didn't mean it."

"Which part? The part where you blamed me for your little bimbo's fake breakdown or the part where you told me my feelings don't mean shit to you."

"I didn't say that."

"No you didn't use those exact words, but you got the same point across."

"I'm sorry Tori."

"I'm sick of your sorries Dom. I have enough to last a lifetime from you." She said slightly angered.

"Listen I'm sor- Look, I can't guarantee that I won't hurt you in the future, knowing me I most likely will, but you know I don't do it intentionally. I make mistakes; like it or not, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make things right between us. I want things to be like they were when we first started dating."

Her eyes softened no longer shooting daggers at him. "You mean back when you were a horny teenager?"

"Were? What makes you think I'm still not?" Dom's thumb ran across her bottom lip before he held it captive between his own.

He savored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. When the need for air was too much he pulled away and began planted kisses on her chin. He moved further down stopping at her collarbone giving her a subtle nip. Tori cried out in ecstasy molding her body against his. She was no longer capable of words, just soft moans. Dom's hand eased down her stomach and halted when he reached her wet core messaging it gently.

"Dom we ca-" The words were cut short when her lips were once again claimed in a kiss.

Without breaking their bond he used one hand to support his weight and the other to undue his belt buckle. When she heard the clattering of the metal she tore her lips from his. Both his eyebrows raised in confusion when he looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She sat up with her back against the headboard. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"What does it look like I'm doing. I though we were in the middle of making up." His face wore a devilish grin as his fingers slid her right bra strap off her shoulder.

She playfully smacked his hand away. "Dom I knew you was going to do this." Tori got up from the bed putting some space between the two of them. "What happened to you being okay with not having sex?"

Dom sighed and turned in her direction. "I didn't say I was okay with it, I said I would deal with it and you're making that difficult." He watched her with a huge grin on his face.

Just then Tori realized she was standing there clad in her bra and panties. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself tightly. "Same difference if you ask me."

He stood up and stalked towards her. "Do you know how beautiful you look standing there?"

"Dom don't-" Before she could further her protest he scooped her up over his shoulder. "What are you doing? She asked? Put me down!"

Dom said nothing and did not comply. He exited her room with Tori over him like a rag doll. He made his way down the steps and through the living room. When his hand reached out for the front door knob she spoke out.

"Where are you taking me?" There was no fear in her voice, just curiosity.

"…" There was still nothing but silence from him.

The front door opened and he stepped out. The cool night air hit her skin giving her instant goose bumps. Tori pulled the back of her robe down to cover her exposed boy shorts. "Baby I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly dressed for an outing."

Dom let out a quick chuckle. He could feel the tension in her body ease up when he started walking up his front porch. He entered the house. The living room was partially dark. The television was the only thing that illuminated the room. Vince and Letty were too wrapped in each other to notice him hauling Tori up the steps. He reached the room furthest down the hall and opened the door. After he turned on the light he deposited Tori on the bed.

Tori looked around at the assorted pictures of Dom and Mia on the walls and a wedding photo that lay on the night table. "What are we doing in your parents room?"

"Trish is in my room." He saw the displeasure on her face when Tori rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about her right now. Right now all I care about is what's in front of me." Dom pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked off his boots.

"That's sweet Dom, but we're still not having sex… especially not on your parents bed." That was beyond weird to her.

"Who said anything about sex? All I want to do is go to sleep with my girl in my arms. Is that so bad?"

"Aww baby, you want to cuddle." Tori scooted up the bed and pulled the covers up. She patted the empty space for Dom to join her. "Come on."

"Don't tell anyone, I got a rep to protect," he said all the while giving her the best stern look he could muster.

"You know you could have just asked. You didn't have to go all 'me Tarzan, you Jane'." Tori said while beating on her chest.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Dom cut the light out and found his way to the bed in the dark. The feel of her skin against his was exactly what he needed. He wrapped his arm possessively around her waist as they laid there in the spooning position. The smell of her lavender shampoo engulfed his nose while his fingers ran through her hair. His eyes danced around the room. Memories flooded his mind, from when he was a kid and would run in this room on Christmas morning to wake his mom and dad so they could open presents. And the times he would sneak in here and 'borrowing' his dad's keys while he was sleeping. He got a strange feeling in his gut; he didn't realize how much he still missed them.

"It's hard for me to be in here Tor." Dom said with his face nuzzle in her hair.

"What?" She said groggily, she just was starting to fall asleep again.

"This room. I hate coming in here. It reminds me of them."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It hurts though. I keep thinking about how much of a disappointment I am. Things would be different if my dad was still alive taking care of things. He held everything together with no problems; I can never be like him."

Tori turned around to face him. "Dom look at me." She put her hand on his cheek waiting for his eyes to meet hers. "You're parents would be so proud of you if they were here. You're maintaining the garage and the café, putting Mia through school and not to mention the way you look out from your friends giving them a place to stay. No one asked you to be like your father, you're doing a good enough job being Dominic Toretto. If you ask me that's something to be proud about."

"Yeah but I don't think they'd be too happy about me getting Trish knocked up."

"Well at least you're owning up to your responsibilities. Besides your mom and dad would have loved being grandparents."

"That's true… but it should have been you." His hold became tighter around her.

"What's done is done, que será será." Said Tori shrugging her shoulders. Dom gave her a soft lingering kiss on the lips. "What was that for?"

"For putting up with all my bullshit."

"Only because I love you."

"No one loves you like I do."

"And no one ever will."


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 39

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Time went by and much to everyone's displeasure Trish still occupied the upstairs bedroom. The huge shocker was Tori's attitude. It was like someone had slipped her a magic sunshine pill. None of Trish's antics seemed to get to her anymore, no matter how hard she tried. Trish made it her duty to ruin almost all of Tori and Dom's plans to be alone, but still it didn't bother her. The fact that thing are going well with her and Dom has a lot to do with it. He's been well behaved for a man who hasn't had sex in over two months.

It was only five minutes past eight a.m. when Dom's alarm sounded. His hand quickly flipped it off. Before he slid out of bed he checked beside him to make sure his girlfriend was still sleeping. After putting on his a pair of jeans he carefully crept out of his room. He entered the kitchen letting out a loud yawn and scratched his hairless chest. He had planned on making Tori a romantic breakfast and sneaking it up the stairs. Eyes swept the inside of the refrigerator until they spotted the eggs and bacon. Locating the right pans was proving to be a headache. The kitchen was usually Mia's area of expertise; he stuck to the grill.

Dom finally spotted the pan he was looking for. He yanked it from under the stack causing the rest of them to come crashing down on his bare foot. "Mother fucker!" He yelled out loud. He limped over to the pantry leaving the pile of cursed cookware on the floor. When the throbbing died down he started to cook. The smell of bacon lingered through the house as it sizzled on the stove. He was getting the hang of things maneuvering effortlessly around the kitchen.

The sounds of the stairs creaking made his head shoot up from his task at hand. He thought for sure that he had woken up Tori, but was relieved when he saw a barely awaken Brian staring at him.

Brian stood in the archway of the kitchen rubbing his eyes. The smell of food put a huge smile on his face. "I see you're up early. What's for breakfast?"

"I'm having bacon and eggs. I don't know what the rest of you are having." He replied keeping an eye on the food.

"That's cold; Mia cooks for you all the time." Brian stood next to the stove watching Dom work.

"This isn't for me it's a surprise for Tori."

"Sorry to bust your bubble but it's not a surprise anymore." Brian gestured towards a newly awaken Tori coming their way.

"Good morning. What's not a surprise anymore?" asked Tori. Dom greeted her with a peck on the lips.

With Dom's back being turned Brian took this opportunity to sneak a few strips for himself. "He cooked breakfast." He said while chewing a mouth full of food.

'That's was considerate of you babe. I know Mia will appreciate it." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Before he could correct her his sister came prancing in. "Mia will appreciate what?"

"Your brother made breakfast; isn't that sweet."

"Awe thanks Dom." Mia patted her brother on his back.

Brian was grinning ear to ear from his seat at the table.

Dom looked back and forth between the two women realizing that they all weren't on the same page. "What a minute, this isn't for everybody."

Mia peered into the pan. "You're right, that little bit isn't even enough to feed Vince. You'll need to make more… smells good though."

Not a second later Vince came wandering into the kitchen with Letty in tow. He pulled out a chair and Letty joined him on his lap. The two of them weren't much of morning people. They just nodded their hellos to everyone.

Letty wiped the last bit of sleep from her eyes and took in the sights. "My, my. What do we have here? Is that Dominic Toretto slaving over the stove?"

"Go easy on him Letty, this might be the last time we see this." Tori filled two mugs of coffee for the new comers.

"You bet your ass this is the last time." Dom had come to terms that he was cooking for the whole house. His plans for this morning were quickly washed away.

Breakfast was finally done. Brian, Mia, Letty and Vince sat at the table piling food on their plates. Tori placed the dirty cookware in the sink to soak. Dom noticed there were still a few people missing. He walked into the living room and shouted; "if you want to eat I suggest you get your asses moving."

Stirring noises came from the basement. Then the sound of feet meeting stairs. Leon and Jesse emerged with tussled hair and red eyes. They walked into the room and looked around. Letty was still on Vince's lap, Mia and Brian we apparently sharing an inside joke and Dom stood near the sink with his arms wrapped around Tori.

"We have got to get girlfriends." Jesse Joked.

"You do have a point Jess, getting laid on a regular basis isn't such a bad idea, right guys." He gave looks to the paired off men in the room.

"I wouldn't know." Dom whispered in Tori's ear.

They all sat and began to chow down on the food, which was after Dom said grace of course. Most of the talk was the usual shop talk like; what new parts Harry got in or who was running what car. The usual. They finished up and Mia collected the dishes from the table. Leave to anyone else they'd just sit there until they grew legs and walked away.

The room became silent when Trish walked in. Letty's suggestive eye roll didn't go unnoticed by her. "I see you all started without me."

"I called you didn't come." Dom stated.

"There's still some left and it's still warm." Said Tori. Letty's foot purposely extended coming in contact with her leg. "Ouch!" She screeched all the while shooting Letty her best 'what the fuck' look. Letty hated how cordial she was being to their resident slut.

"No thank you, I wouldn't eat that greasy mess if my life depended it on. You should lay off it too I see you're packing on the pounds." Trish said while helping herself to some orange juice and toast.

'_Did she just call me fat? Okay, hold together Tor you can do it.' _After mentally counting to ten she grit her teeth and changed the subject. "Anywho, what time are we leaving for the expo today?" Dom had gotten two tickets for the car expo in Vegas and was taking Tori with him.

"We can't leave no later than noon if we don't want to miss the good stuff. So you should start packing now, I know how you are." Said Dom.

"I'm already packed so there." She poked her tongue out at him.

"You know there's much better things you can do with your tongue." He said with a suggestive wink.

"TMI Dom." Mia shook her head trying to shed the mental images.

Trish cleared her throat breaking the laughter that was going on. "I hate to rain on your parade but we have a doctors appointment today at noon. So you'll have to reschedule your little getaway."

"What doctor's appointment? You didn't tell me anything about one." Dom never let anything that concerned the baby slip his mind. This was typical Trish messing up their plans.

"Well I'm telling you now." She replied.

"You can't keep doing that, I made plans." He knew how much Tori was looking forward to this trip. They were finally getting the chance at some alone time. She'd been talking about it all week.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like to come and find out the sex of the baby." She knew that would get him.

Tori could see the twinkle in his eyes. She hated the tug of war he went through when it came to choosing her or his child so she made the choice for him. "It's okay Dom, you should go."

"No! We planned this trip and we're going to go. She can reschedule." He wanted to be there to find out the baby's gender, but he didn't want to keep disappointing Tori.

"Um no I can't. My doctor booked, he keeps a tight schedule." Trish chimed in.

"Really babe, it's alright Leon and Jesse can have the tickets."

"Yes!" Jesse and Leon said in union.

"Are you sure?" He checked once more.

"Very, and besides Mia, Letty and I have some catching up to do." She looked at her two female allies at the table.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips that echoed through the room. "I don't deserve you."

"So you keep saying." She said with a wink. "I'm gonna run home and get dressed, I can't walk around like this all day."

"Why not? You look great." He appraised her standing there in his boxers and sweatshirt.

"You're opinion doesn't count, you're bias."

"Whatever. Don't you have a change of clothes upstairs?"

"Yeah, but the line for the bathroom is too long here so I'll take my shower at home." She smiled and pushed away from him. "I'll see you guys later."

Tori got washed and dressed in record time. She threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a plaid button down shirt that tied at the hem. Not wanting to bother much with her hair she just put it in a ponytail. After she watered her mother's garden she went back over to the Toretto's.

All the commotion had died down from earlier. The sound of running water was coming from the kitchen so she made her way towards it. The room was empty except for a still shirtless Dom. He was at the sink doing the dishes. She stood there admiring the muscles in his back.

"It's not polite to stare." He said without even glancing in her direction.

Tori sauntered over and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands glided across his smooth chest as her lips met his back. "Do you know how sexy you look right now?"

Dom felt the blood from his body rush to his stiffened lower region. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just taking advantage of you."

"Well don't let me stop you." He took his hands out of the soapy water turning around to face her. His large hands lifted her by her ass and slid her onto the counter top.

"Where is everybody?" She asked as he stepped between her legs.

"Vince, Brian, Mia and Letty are in the garage working on Mia's car. Trish is taking a shower and Leon and Jesse had to pick up some necessities." He released her hair from its ponytail letting it all fall down.

"Hmm, sounds like a condom run to me." She giggled knowing full well what the guys had planned for Vegas.

"You know them so well."

"It's seems to me we're all alone for the time being. How about we use the time to our advantage."

The heat she was generating sucked him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips brushed against his softly at the first touch. They soon closed their eyes falling into their passionate rhythm. Their lips gently massaged one another. She parted her mouth allowing him passage to journey deeper. Her body responded with a muffled moan. She sucked on his lip giving it a gentle tug with her teeth before releasing it.

Dom's kisses trailed lower and lower; he decided to test the water a bit by unbuttoning her top. Her eyes met his but didn't dare stop him as his fingers worked the first button loose. Soon enough her shirt was open exposing her fuchsia bra. He took in the sights before he buried his face between her breasts. His hands cupped her breasts as his tongue smoothed over her nipples

"Mnmm Dominic that feels good." Tori bit her lip to keep from screaming. The warm sensation of his mouth was driving her crazy.

Dom thought about testing her some more to see how far she was willing to take it. Just as he was about to undo her jeans he felt the zipper on his own come down. Her hand reached down in his pants stroking his erection.

"Oh fuck Tori!" His head flung back as she continued bring him closer to the heavens. Something in him clicked, he grabbed both of her wrists pinning them above her head. "Baby… we gotta stop 'cause if we don't I won't be able to." He said between panting.

"Who said anything about stopping." Her eyes were full of mischief and seduction.

Dom dropped her hands; his flustered face gazed at her with confusion. "What about your no sex thing?"

Tori grabbed him by the top of his jeans and pulled him close to her. She leaned over and whispered I his ear, "I want you inside of me right now." Tori nibbled on his earlobe and then looked up at him.

His eyes met hers with a smile. "I should make breakfast more often."

"What can I say I'm feeling a little adventurist. Now hurry up you're wasting time." Tori demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Without a doubt he was ready to oblige.

Dom nuzzled his face in her neck while Tori freed him from his uncomfortable restrictions. His hands glided up her thighs finding their way to the top of her jeans. The heated sounds coming from her made him fumble with the button of first but he quickly got it loose. The sex-deprived man in him wanted to just rip them open and thrust into her. Too many days and nights went by where his only comforts was a cold shower or lotion to help get him through and here she was finally ready and willing. This was an opportunity he was not going to miss.

Hooking his fingers in the denim he started to guide her pants down her hips. She lifted up a bit making it easier for him; that brought the biggest smile to his face. All that was shattered when a voice from over his shoulder crushed their moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" Trish stood there tapping her foot.

"Yes you are?" Dom was pissed _'Damn her time sucks.'_ He thought to himself.

"You have to get ready to go, the traffics going to be crazy. I am not missing this appointment so you can get a quick fuck. " Trish said her peace and left the room.

Dom was about to say something back but Tori put a hand on his chest stopping him. "We'll finish up another time" She slid off the counter and began fixing her clothes.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" He asked.

"I was thinking me and the girls go shopping, grab something to eat, pick up hot guys… you know the usual."

"Very funny but I've got you branded. You're mine forever." He pointed to the new hickey on her neck.

Tori touched her neck. "Damn it Dom! Why do you always do that?"

"Just marking my territory." Dom held onto her hips pulling her close to him.

"What's next? You gonna pee on me?" She asked.

"There's an idea."

She pushed away escaping his hold. "Ew Dom, that's nasty."

He quirked up an eyebrow. "So shopping huh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about going out tonight too, just us girls." She said while securing her hair in a ponytail.

Dom nodded his head. "Okay, just call me when you need me to bail you out."

Tori stood there with her arms folded under her chest. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"With you and Letty together anything is possible. Just promise me you'll behave."

Tori tilted her head to the side with her hands on her hips. "Seriously Dom… how much trouble could the three of us get into?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Much Later That Night**

Brian, Vince and Dom paced the living room with a phone attached to their ear. They were each trying to get a hold of their girlfriends. It was well pass four a.m. and no one had heard from them.

Vince sighed getting Letty's voice mail once again. "Letty, this is about the hundredth time I've called you got me worried, please call me back."

"Mia! You guys have us going out of our minds; let us know where you are babe." Brian had the same luck as Vince, they was getting nowhere.

"Baby I love you, but I'm gonna kill you if I don't hear from you in the next five minutes." Dom threw his phone down on the couch cushion and sat beside it.

"I've called everyone I can think of, nobody's seen them." Vince looked at the other men in the room. They all had the same worried expressions on their face.

"Maybe we should check the hospitals, something could have happened." Brian didn't want to think about any of them being hurt, especially Mia, but they couldn't leave any stone unturned.

"Yeah you do that, I'm gonna drive around and see if I can find them." Dom was done sitting around waiting, he picked up his jacket and was headed for the door.

"I'm going with you." Vince grabbed his keys and turned to Brian. "Call us if you find out anything or if they come back."

"You ready?" Dom asked. Vince nodded. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob his phone started ringing. Dom quickly pulled his phone out his pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello!" He said in a panicked tone.

"Hey baby." Tori dragged out her slurred words.

"Tori where the hell are you? I've been calling you for past two hours." Dom was both angered and relieved to hear her voice.

"You guys are never going out again." Vince shouted into the phone; still wearing holes into the floor.

"Who is that? Is that V? Tell him I said hi."

"Baby you sound drunk, just let us know where you are so we can come get you."

"About that... Do you have you have six thousand dollars and seventy two cents?" She asked.

"What?" Dom took the phone away from his ear giving it the same confused look he would have been giving Tori if she were standing in front of him. He held it up to his ear again, letting out a relaxed sigh. "Just tell me where you are?"

"We're being held captive by men with badges."

"Are you serious Tori?! What the hell happened?!" He yelled into the phone. Which district are you at?"

"You don't have to yell."

"I'm not!-" He stopped himself when he realized he was indeed yelling. "I'm not yelling. Just tell me what district you're at."

"We're at-" The line went dead on her end.

The dial tone sounded in Dom's ear. "Fuck!" The guys watched him the whole time waiting for an answer.

"What? Where are they?" Brian asked in a rushed tone.

"In jail."

"Jail? What the hell did they do?" Vince's forehead wrinkled with creases, he could feel the impending headache coming on.

Dom just shrugged his shoulders, he knew about as much as they did. "I don't know. I don't even know which jail they're in."

"Give me minute I'll find out something." Brian took out his phone and dialed an old friend on his who's still on the force. About five minutes later he hung up the phone. "I can't believe them."

Vince came out of his thought process of thinking of ways to kill them and get away with it. "Did you find out what's going on?"

"Well I know where they are. They got picked up for being a public nuisance, intoxicated in public, oh and trespassing."

"Trespassing?" Dom asked.

"Yeah they decided to go to the zoo after hours." Brian smiled at the thought of the three women drunk and breaking into a zoo.

"Come on lets go, I can't wait to hear them explain this." Dom headed out the door with Brian and Vince behind him.

Dom, Brian and Vince pulled up to the house with their drunken counterparts. As soon as Brian opened Mia's door, vomit spewed from her mouth and all over the sidewalk. He patted her on the back and looked away as she spilled her innards. After she was all cleaned up he helped her inside. Since they took three separate cars none of the guys had the full jest of what happened, and they wanted answers.

Tori and Letty sat on the ends of the couch with their heads resting on the armrest and Mia sat in the middle with head in Letty's lap. The three men stood in front of them waiting for one of them to say something.

Dom was the first to speak up. His cold stare locked dead on the girls. "Okay somebody better start talking now!"

"I don't feel like it." Mia whined sitting up.

"You all can talk but I'm going to bed." When Letty attempted to get up the room started spinning. She held her head feeling dizzy and sat back down. "I don't think I'm gonna make it. Can you carry me V?" Letty asked.

Vince shook his head no. "You're not getting out of this that easy Letty. What happened tonight?"

"Yeah and Mia where the hell is your other shoe?" Brian asked. Letty and Mia gave each other the same look and burst in to laughter. "They're laughing… I can't believe this."

Dom turned his sights to Tori. She was laying there with her eyes shut. He gave her foot a tap with his boot. "You can stop pretending to be sleep."

Tori could feel him staring at her. She still laid there with her lids shut tightly. "You've reached the mailbox of Victoria Peralta, please leave a message after the tone."

"Beep!" Letty cut in with a drawn out dial tone sound. She and Mia started their uncontrollable laughter once more.

Vince shook his head in frustration. "I don't know which one I want to strangle first."

"Oh that's real cute. Neither one of you is going to sleep until you start talking, and I mean now." Dom stood there in front of them with his arms folded across his chest not budging one bit.

"Alright, already," Tori gave in knowing that Dom wasn't going to anytime soon. The faster she got this over with that faster she could go to sleep. "Well let's see… first we had dinner at this restaurant where they overcharged us for the food…"


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**"Alright, already," Tori gave in knowing that Dom wasn't going to anytime soon. The faster she got this over with that faster she could go to sleep. "Well let's see… first we had dinner at this restaurant where they overcharged us for the food…"  
><strong>

**_Flashback- Many Hours Ago_**

_Mia, Letty and Tori were seated at a table in the back of the dimly lit restaurant. By the time their waiter came out with their food, they had already gone through a glass of wine each._

_The three sat there laughing and enjoying their meal while continuing their girl talk. "Seriously Tori, I don't know how you do it." Letty said after taking a sip from her glass._

_"How I do what?" Tori asked looking confused watching Letty and Mia give her suspicious looks._

_"You know what I'm talking about. How the hell do you put up with Trish all the time, and why are you being so nice to her?" Letty was never one for subtlety, she got straight to the point._

_"Oh that."_

_"Yeah that." She mimicked Tori's nonchalant tone._

_"I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to make things easier on Dom. I don't want him to feel like he has to choose between me and his child."_

_"That is if it's even his." Letty mumbled through her mouth full of food._

_"Right, but in the mean time, I have to make nice with Trish." Tori smiled putting on a front for them. Truthfully, it hurt her every time she had to see Trish's swelling belly. Her presence was pure torture._

_"Well anyway, I'm just glad you two are working things out, I think it's great you're at least trying to meet him halfway." Said Mia. Her feelings on the whole situation were conflicted. She felt like she was betraying her friendship with Tori, because a part of her was looking forward to being an aunt and having a baby around._

_"Dom and I are doing much better; that is if you put aside Trish and all of her drama."_

_"I can't believe he's letting her play him like this. She's has him at her beck and call like a fuckin' servant."Letty's face bunched up in disgust._

_Tori laughed watching Letty's facial expressions change. She paused before taking another piece of her steak. "He's only like this because she's pregnant."_

_"Yeah remember how he was with Tori when she was preg-" Mia cut her sentence short hearing Letty loudly clear her throat. She glanced over at Tori and saw the wounded look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."_

_Tori once again put on a happy front for her friends. "It's alright Mia, I remember those days well. He never complained once when I sent him on those midnight snack runs."_

_"You two ever think about trying again?" Mia asked._

_"We weren't trying the first two times." She smiled at the thought. "But honestly I don't know if I want to put myself through that again. Losing a child is the worse kind of pain there is." Their motions stilled, she felt like she brought a dark cloud into the room. "We're supposed to be having fun so let's talk about something else." She grabbed the bottle of wine and refilled their glasses._

_"Yes like Vince and Letty." Mia said with a huge smile on her face._

_"What about Vince and Letty?" Letty asked looking up from her plate._

_"You two are getting really cozy. Things must be going well the man has you smiling all the time." Mia nudged Letty with her elbow._

_"I don't smile all the time." Letty lifted her glass to hide the smirk on her face._

_Mia laughed seeing the change of color in Letty's cheeks "Look she's blushing."_

_"Screw you I don't blush."_

_"I don't know what you've done to Vince, but I like it. I actual saw him ironing his shirt last week, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Said Tori. She was enjoying seeing both her friends truly happy. "Come on Letty we need details, but not too much, V's like a brother to me."_

_"Why are you two all up in my business?"_

_"Because we love you that's why, now stop playing and tell us what's been going on." Mia was like a dog with a bone when something or someone sparked her interest._

_"There's nothing to tell. Things are good between me and Vince."_

_"Oh yeah…how good is it?" Asked Mia._

_"Really good." Letty said while grinning from ear to ear. "I can't describe the things he can do with his hands._

_Tori gagged. "Please don't, I would like to be able to look Vince in the eyes the next time I see him."_

_"Hey, you asked."_

_The drinks kept coming as the three of them continued with their chit chat. It had been years since they had a night together without the guys. Letty, Tori and Mia sat there with their empty plates and half drank glasses of wine. The waiter slowly made his way over to them with the bill. Tori open the leather bill folder and looked at the tab. With tax their total came up to 325.00. She reached in her wallet and pulled out her credit card placing it inside the folder and then gave it back to the waiter. He quickly returned back to their table._

_"I'm sorry miss our machines are down, you'll have to pay with cash." The waiter then sat the bill back down and waited for the women to pay the tab._

_"Sure, that's not a problem." Tori looked at the lonely fifty dollar bill in her wallet and then back at Mia and Letty. "I'm in the mood for dessert, anyone else?"_

_Mia leaned back in her chair resting her hand on her stomach. "I'm stuffed."_

_"Great, that'll be three orders of chocolate cake." Tori quickly glared at Mia and then flashed a wide smile to their server handing him back the bill. He looked at her strangely before walking away._

_"What the hell was that?" Asked Mia_

_She leaned into them whispering across the table. "I don't have enough cash on me to cover the bill. How much to you two have?"_

_Mia checked her purse. "I only have eighty-seven buck on me." The two of them turned to Letty._

_"Don't look at me; I don't have enough to cover it either. You're the one who wanted to come to this fancy joint Tor, why didn't you bring any money?"_

_"I forgot to go to the atm; it's not my fault their machines aren't working." Tori looked at the bill once more. "That was definitely not worth that much."_

_Mia was beginning to panic. This was far too embarrassing for her. Stuff like this was only supposed to happen on television. "He's going to be back any minute now. What are we going to do?"_

_Letty scooted her chair out from under the table. "I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm getting out of here." She took one last sip from her glass before swiftly making her way to the exit._

_"Oh my god, she can't be serious! I am not skipping out on the bill." Full panic mode had set in on Mia by now. She felt as though every eye in the restaurant was carefully trained on them._

_Tori grabbed her napkin from her lap and sat it on the table. "Well have fun doing the dishes." She checked making sure the coast was clear before following Letty's exit route._

_Mia watched Tori make her way to the door without being detected. She was now the last one sitting at the table and there was no way she was getting stuck alone with this bill. The waiter was sure to return soon so she had to make a decision fast. It was either join her friends or make friends with the dish washer. After weighing her options she grabbed an ink pen and jotted down 'only had enough for a tip… sorry' on the bill and left a twenty on the table. Once that was all done she quickly walked to the door hiding her face with her purse. Tori and Letty waited for her outside with the car running. Mia jumped in and Letty mashed her foot down on the gas._

_"You guys really suck! I can't believe I just did that!" Mia kept checking behind them thinking they were being followed._

_Letty peeked back at her through the rear view mirror. "We welcome you to the dark side."_

_"This is the last time I go out with you two." Mia suppressed her own giggles as the two partners in crime laughed at her._

_Tori shifted in her seat to face Mia. "Oh come on Mia, you know you love hangin' with us."_

_"So what's next Thelma and Louise?" She leaned forward eyeing the two of them in the front._

_"Now we go clubbin'." Letty smirked at her and then zoomed down the street.  
><em> 


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Wait a minute, stop right there." Vince interjected holding his hands up stopping Tori from speaking. "So let me get this straight, you three just walked out of the restaurant?"

"Without paying?" Dom still had sights locked dead on Tori while he just stood there taking everything in.

"We had no choice! It was either that or bust some suds." Tori leaned back with a sigh.

"Hey I left a tip and besides it was Letty's idea." Mia said pointing her thumb over at her.

Vince eyes shifted to Letty. He bent down and took a knee next to her, "Letty what were you thinking? You could have gotten caught!"

She ran her hands through his untamed hair trying to calm him. "I could have gotten caught jacking trucks too, but I didn't."

"Actually you did… I just managed to get the bureau off your trail." Brian said rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets. Everyone turned to him simultaneously; he took that as his cue to stop talking.

"Can everyone please shut up so I can finish telling my story?" Tori waited until the room became quite, "thank you, now where was I…"

**_Flashback_**

_The three women made it to some club on the other side of town unscathed. They stood near the front of a long line waiting for the bouncer to let them in. They were each thankful they decided to cover their legs tonight because it was beginning to get a cold out._

_"Tell me again why we didn't just go to Hector's place? This line is ridiculous." Mia slid her hands up and down her arms trying to warm the goose bumps. _

_"I told you, if we would have gone there Hector would have been reporting our every move to your brother and besides this line isn't that bad." The last thing she wanted was the guys showing up cramping their style._

_"Relax Mia, we're gonna have a good time." Letty assured her as they moved forward._

_The bouncer removed the rope allowing them to enter. The dance floor was packed with moving bodies. Mia and Tori grabbed a table while Letty went over to bar to get the drinks. She ordered two tequila shots for her and Tori and a strawberry daiquiri for Mia, even though she asked for a virgin daiquiri._

_After another round of drinks they decided to hit the dance floor. The three of them danced together for the first couple of songs. Liquor flowed and bodies swayed. Tori lost track of the girls when some guy asked her to dance. She slowly made her way through the crowd trying to find them. She spotted Letty first dancing on the other end of the club. _

_Tori tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention. "Hey Letty, have you seen Mia?"_

_"I thought she was with you." Letty blew off her dance partner and the two of them looked around for Mia._

_Their attention shifted towards the bar when a loud cheering sound came from that direction. Tori and Letty pushed their way through the crowd. Their jaws hit the floor at the sight before them._

_"Dom is going to kill us." Said Tori as she watched Mia do body shots off some guy laying across the bar with what appeared to be vodka. This was so out of Mia's character, she hardly ever drinks hard liquor. "Can you believe this?" She turned to Letty who was no longer there."_

_"Save some for me!" Letty yelled over the music. She stood next to Mia waiting for her turn. She looked at Tori standing there shaking her head at them. "Oh come on Tori you know you wanna."_

_Tori laughed as the crowd cheered them on. 'What the hell.' She thought. If you can't beat them, join them. "I feel a hangover coming on."_

_The alcohol soon took effect. Next thing they knew they were dancing on the bar. This was the most fun either of them had in a very long time. When the song ended a very handsome looking man helped Mia climb down. Before she could thank him she was pushed from behind causing her to stagger forward. Letty and Tori saw this and jumped down from the bar._

_Once Mia regained her footing she turned around to see a very angry looking red head glaring at her. "The word is excuse me." She said returning the woman's dirty looks._

_"You're excused." The woman replied as a few friends of hers approached her from behind._

_"Is there a problem?" Tori asked stepping in front of Mia. She tried to get a handle on things before Letty went from zero to ten._

_"Yeah, I have a problem with your friend putting her hands all over my boyfriend."_

_"Are you kiddin me?" Said Mia. She tried to move forward but Tori didn't budge keeping her in the rear._

_"Nobody wants your man, if you have a problem take it the fuck up with him." Great this was exactly what she was trying to avoid. Letty was the last person she wanted to get riled up, this was supposed to be a night of fun. _

_Tori quickly tried to defuse the situation before things escalade further, even though what she really wanted to do was knock the ugly snarl off the woman's face. "Clearly this is a misunderstanding. How about we all go back to enjoying our night?"_

_"How about the three of you go back to wherever the hell you came from." The angered red head spoke. At this point you could choke on the tension in the air._

_"And who the fuck is gonna make us?" Letty's eyes surveyed the women behind red. "Because if that's all you got I suggest you shut your mouth." Something was going to happen soon. Even in Letty's drunken state she wasn't much for talk when it came to matters like this._

_"Letty, please… let me handle this." Things were getting out of hand fast. Tori's patience was growing thin and she herself was starting to itch for some action, especially since she couldn't release her anger on the one she truly wanted to. "Listen lady, you don't know this, but I'm going through some really crazy shit right now and I have a lot of pent up hostility and irritation in me, so my advice to you would be to walk away, unless you want to be my human punching bag."_

_There was nothing but hard stares and sneers. "I'm not going anywhere until she apologizes." There was a stagnant pause. No one moved a muscle, eyes just watched, waiting and debating each others moves._

_Mia clinched her fist, she was pissed and seeing red it had to be the alcohol. "Fuck this." Mia reached around Tori throwing the first punch causing the red head to lose balance and stumble. _

_A brawl had erupted in front of them before they could blink. Mia was so busy working on the mouthy red head that she didn't see one of the woman's entourage sneaking up from behind. Luckily for her Letty was quick and landed a right hook knocking the woman to the floor. Tori on the other hand had her hands full. She had two women to fend off. The first one wasn't much of a challenge, Tori was able to dodge a punch before it connected to her face and exchanged two of her own. When her opponent went down she kneeled over her throwing another jab to the face. That's when she felt someone lifting her up from the floor. She assumed it was a bouncer until she went flying over the bar. _

_"I am definitely going to feel that in the morning." She rolled over slowly getting up carefully trying not to cut herself on the broken liquor bottles. Tori stood trying to pull herself together from her crash landing. The fact that she was drunk wasn't making it any easier. The room was spinning in circles. "Wow!" She looked at her assailant standing on the other side of the bar. A six foot tall woman built like a line backer. "I see somebody had their Wheaties." She said as she blinked her eyes trying not to see doubles._

_The woman turned her back on Tori thinking she was down for the count and headed for Letty who was still in a tussle. Tori jumped on her back causing her to stop her stride towards Letty. She had a firm grip on the larger woman but let go when her back was slammed against the counter. "Damn you're strong." Tori said while rubbing her back._

_ She quickly ducked a punch that was sure to shatter her jaw. She reached for a Heineken bottle that was sitting on the ledge and smashed it on top of the woman's head throwing her off balance. That was followed by an elbow to the face and a knee to the ribs. Finally this line backer was down. As soon as things started going her way a bouncer grabbed her by the waist and carried her over to where Mia and Letty were being held. They ended up being banned from the club indefinitely._

_It was now one a.m., the three of them tried to hail a cab since they were all too drunk to drive. Letty was tired, Tori was sore, but Mia was full of adrenaline. She was still amped up from the fight._

_"You surprised me Mia, I didn't know you had it in you girl." Letty was shocked to see that Mia threw the first blow; this night had turned her into a firecracker. _

_"Did you two see me back there? I kicked ass!" Mia stood there on the dark street waving her hand frantically as another cab drove by._

_"Yeah I saw you, but where the fuck were you two when I was getting mine kicked by that fucking Amazon?" Tori was happy she was drunk because if she wasn't she would have felt the full painful effect of that fight._

_ Letty and Mia looked at her and laughed. "I'm sorry Tori, but if you would have seen the way she flung you over that bar you'd be laughing too."_

_"I didn't have to see it, I felt it." She rubbed her back once more. "I think she was on steroids." When she thought about it she had to laugh herself._

_They counted four cabs that passed by and none of them stopped. The batteries on their phones were toast and there were no pay phones nearby so they couldn't call anyone for a ride. _

_"So what's next, where to now?" Asked Mia_

_ "Now we take our tired drunk asses home." Letty leaned against a street light trying to stay awake_

_"Home… it's not even that late. What happened to having a good time?" Mia whined in the street._

_"I had a good time. What about you Letty?" Asked Tori._

_"I had a damn good time." She replied._

_Mia flashes them a mischievous grin. "The night's not over yet."_

_Both of Tori's eyebrows rose looking at Mia strangely. "What did you have in mind?"_

_"You'll see." Another cab went by without stopping. Mia got frustrated so she took off her shoe and threw it hitting the cab's rear window. The tires came to a screeching halt. "Uh oh, he stopped." The car started to go in reverse. Mia turned to Tori and Letty. "Run!" She yelled. The three of them took off in the opposite direction leaving Mia's shoe behind._


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 43

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

"A fight?" Dom tried to hide the hint of amusement in his voice, masking it with a scowl. "Don't you think the three of you are too old to be gettin' into bar fights?"

Letty just waved her hand in the air flagging him. "Oh don't even go there Dom, you are the last person who should be talkin' about getting into fights."

Brian paid no attention to what Dom and Letty were saying. His eyes were glued on his girlfriend and not in his usual adoring way. "Body shots?"

Mia's cheeks turned red at Brian's glare. She was grateful that everyone else was still bickering back and forth and not paying attention to the silent chastisement Brian was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me Dom, I didn't start it. Blame G.I. Mia over here." Tori pointed her finger in the direction of his sister.

All heads turned in Mia's direction. Brian broke the silence with his glare still intact. "Body shots Mia? You wanna explain that to me."

Mia sighed throwing her hands up in defeat. "It was nothing Brian, besides you are much hotter than he was."

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel much better." He replied half-heartedly.

**Flashback**

_Twenty minutes later they were in front of the zoo. They eventually found a cab that would stop for them without force. Mia led them around to the back. They stopped when they reached their destination. It was dark out, the only thing they could see were trees and a gate that had a sign on it with big red bold letters that read, 'KEEP OUT' "How are we gonna get in?" asked Tori._

_"Easy we just climb over the gates." Mia's said like it was nothing._

_Letty's head tilted back, checking out the height of the gate, and then she glanced back at Mia. "After you."_

_"No problem." Without a second thought Mia started climbing. She made it over to the other side and smiled at the two other women through the gate. "See, a piece of cake." She looked around making sure everything was clear, and then she signaled for them to join her._

_Letty started up the gate; Tori threw her shoes over first and then followed behind her. They both landed with a thump. Tori put her shoes back on and they looked around the deserted area._

_"Okay we got in, now let's get out before we get caught and before I vomit all over the place," said Letty. The smells were not sitting too well with her._

_"Let's go see if the tigers are out," Mia screeched out in excitement. She pulled Tori along with her._

_"You two can go see the tigers, I'm gonna curl up on that bench over there and wait for the ground to stop moving." Letty started walking when suddenly a light flashed in her eyes._

_"Stop where you are!" A security guard appeared from the darkness with flash light aimed on the girls._

_Mia stood on wobbly legs with her hands up. "So does this mean we can't see the tigers?"_

_The three of them looked at each other. Tori turned her head slightly to whisper to them. "Let me take care of this."_

_The guard approached them slowly. "What are you doing trespassing on zoo property?"_

_Tori lowered her hands to her hips. "The question is, what are you do trespassing on zoo property?" Tori slurred and stumbled over her words._

_"I work here." The guard replied in a huff._

_"Oh that's a good excuse." She said sarcastically._

_"Are you ladies drunk?" The guard looked at them skeptically before turning his flashlight off._

_"Did you come up with that all by yourself Colombo?" said Letty. The girls started laughing._

_Tori stopped when she noticed the man wasn't finding the remark as funny as they were. "We have a really good reason for being here, and you're going to just laugh when you hear it."_

_"Oh yeah, try me."_

_She thought for a second but came up with nothing. She cleared her throat and nudged the person next to her. "Go ahead Mia; tell Colombo why we're here."_

_Mia played with her fingers trying to think of a good excuse. Letty pinched her bringing her out of her stupor and also causing her to blurt out the first thing that popped in her head. "Uh what happened was… we were abducted by aliens," said Mia, Tori and Letty both face-palmed._

_The security guard looked at her dumb founded. "Aliens?"_

_"Yes aliens!" She replied indignantly. "With space ships and they dropped us off here." Mia added with gusto._

_"Right." He pressed a button on the walkie-talkie that was attached to the shoulder of his uniform and spoke into it. "Call for a cruiser, I believe we have three escapees from the loony bin." He pulled out a few plastic hand cuffs and approached them. "I'm gonna need for you ladies to come with me."_

_The three women sat in the back of a cop car in cuffs. Letty sighed and then looked at her friend that sat in the middle. "Aliens Mia."_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "That's all I could think of."_

**End Flashback**

"And that's when we were arrested." Tori finished her story and looked up at the three silent figures in front of her.

"What, no lecture?" Letty asked.

A grin crept across Vince's face. "I'll save that for the morning when your hangover seeps in."

"That's cruel, haven't I been punished enough." Letty slowly rose from the couch getting her footing together.

"Come on you lush, it's time for bed." Vince put his arm around Letty's waist to help balance her. The two of them began to exit the room.

"Wait, before you go I want to thank you two for corrupting my girlfriend." Brian said to Tori and Letty.

"You're welcome." They both responded simultaneously.

Letty and Vince were now out of sight leaving only two couples in the living room. Mia had succumbed to her exhaustion. She was in a deep sleep snoring all the way. Dom looked and his sister, then back at Brian. The two men shook their heads and smiled.

"I should be recording this," said Dom. He then extended a hand helping Tori up from the couch. "We're headed up; do you need any help with her?" Dom gave one last glance to his sister letting out a chuckle.

"I'll manage. You two get some sleep." Brian stuffed his hands in his jeans and just smiled down on his girlfriend.

"Night O'Connor," said Dom. He turned to face Tori with a serious look on his face "You and I are far from finished."


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 44

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori decided to take a shower before Dom's scolding was to take place. She had a long a night and he was sure to make it longer. The water ran for almost thirty minutes, she didn't even realize she was in there that long until the there was no longer steam radiating in the room. With a drawn out sigh she turned the shower off and stepped out of the bath tub. She was thankful that the room stopped spinning, she didn't know if she could take that and his yelling. Tori wrapped a towel around her tightly and stared into the mirror that was starting to defog and silently hoped that Dom fell asleep, it was late after all.

The walk over to his room was dreadful, she softly cracked the door open. To her disappointment he was wide awake sitting at the foot of the bed waiting for her. She groaned and closed the door behind her.

"So, I see you're still awake." She said as she rested her back against the wooden frame.

"I told you we weren't finished. What the fuck were you thinking?" Dom rose off the bed and moved towards her with his scowl intact.

"We didn't plan for any that to happen; we were just having some fun." She tried to maneuver around him, but his hand reached out and grabbed her arm. His hold wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to keep her in place.

"Fun? So your idea of fun is grinding up against random fuckin guys while I'm here worried about you."

She couldn't help, but to smile this was regular old possessive Dom at his finest. "You know you make cutest faces when you're angry." Tori stood there trying to imitate Dom's facial expressions.

"Tori, I'm not in the mood for games." He said sternly, masking his to desire to laugh at the faces she was making.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed gentle kisses along his jaw line and lastly his lips. "How long has it been Dom?" she asked knowing full well what the answer was.

Dom suppressed the need to become one with her as she sucked on his bottom lip. She pulled away eying him with lustful intent while her finger work on the button of his jeans. Dom put his fingers on her chin tilting her head back to make eye contact with her. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

She let out a sigh, "alright, alright, you wanna talk, we'll talk." Tori pushed away from him and headed over to the dresser. "Can I at least put some clothes on first?" She rummaged through the drawer looking for something to wear to bed. Once she found one of his t-shirts she unwrapped the towel from her body and tossed it in a chair. "What did you do today after you left the doctor's office?" she asked while applying her lotion.

The words fell on deaf ears. Dom just stared at her appreciating her beauty, his jeans becoming tighter with every lingering glance. It had been months since He and Tori had been intimate. He regretted ever agreeing to her demands, but he was willing to do anything to keep her around. The need to go over to her and throw her up against the nearest wall was growing stronger and stronger, but he didn't want to break her rules… although she did seem quite willing earlier that day. Dom gave up; he couldn't and wouldn't fight it any longer. In a blink of an eye he had her on her back between him and the mattress. "You have no idea what you do to me?" He whispered heavily into her ear.

Tori was slightly taken back by his change in behavior. She eased back a little and sat up to get a good look at him. "I thought you wanted to talk?" she asked, but there was no answer. She gasped as he grabbed her by each thigh roughly and pulled her so that she fell on her back. Her hands clutched the sheets as his tongue darted out and ran over her center. Her back arched high off the bed and he slipped his tongue between her walls and groaned sending vibrations through her.

His tongue pulled back and he leaned in once more to kiss her core. "Dominic," she let out in a lust filled purr as he pulled away from her briefly and then delved back into her. Tori pressed her hips to his lips and he smiled with pleasure at that. Dom planned on hearing her scream, especially after all the worrying she had him doing tonight and that's exactly what he got. Loud satisfying moans erupted from his room, there were definitely going to be some complaints in the morning.

"I can't take it any longer… please Dominic," she panted while she begged for him.

"Please?" was Dom's only reply as he lifted his head and slipped two fingers inside of her and she gasped. Her chest rose and fell quickly. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he began to thrust his thick fingers inside of her. His own painful erection throbbed through his already tight jeans and it was almost unbearable but worth every damn moment to watch her beautiful face with pleasure. He wanted to hear the words come from her lips.

"Please?" he repeated once more. Dom didn't give her a chance to reply his fingers moved faster and harder inside of her and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. "What do you want?" he asked menacingly.

"You know what I want," she said. Dom smiled and shook his head letting out tsk tsk sounds. Tori was certain that she was going to explode from his torture, so she gave in, giving him exactly what he wanted. "Damn it Dom, I want you to fuck me!" she withered as her hands were buried in the sheets.

Dom surged into her in one powerful stroke. Tori arched off the bed when his hot mouth clamped on one of her breasts. She smiled up at him tenderly and he buried his face in her neck, taking in her vanilla scented body wash and chanting her name, over and over.

"Don't stop." Tori demanded; her legs wrapped securely around him pulling their bodies closer, matching him thrust for thrust, "feels so good." Her nails raked over his back leaving thin red lines. His strokes became harder and faster, sending them both into a frenzy.

Dom's eyes closed in ecstasy, his jaw clenched, wanting to prolong his climax. He felt Tori's hot tongue on his neck and trembled. "Oh, fuck, baby." He bucked against her. Dom rolled them over so she was straddling him. His hands locked on her hips moaning while they both rode the waves of ecstasy. This went on for what seemed to be hours, until Tori gave in to her release, shortly followed by Dom.

She laid there on top of his chest exhausted and unable to move, not that he wanted her to of course. A smile graced Dom's face as he watched her fingers tiredly trace circles on his chest. _'God I love this woman.' _He thought to himself. His fingers gently ran through her jet black waves and she sighed at his soft caress.

"You never answered my question." She spoke out in a soft tone that was more like a whisper.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" Dom couldn't remember, his brain was still doing a play by play of their late night romp.

"What did you do today?" She asked.

He thought for a second, thought about all the days events, from the doctors visit with Trish, to lying there now with Tori in his arms and everything else in between. His face was intense; he watched her eyes fight to stay open. It amazed him how she could pop back into his world and change his whole outlook on everything. "I grew up." He responded absent mindedly.

"What does that mean?" The words were barely audible between her stretched out yawn.

Dom kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "Nothing. Get some rest, I know you're tired."

The room was silent, all except for the ticking clock on the wall. Sleep wasn't coming so easy for Dom, so he just laid there and watched Tori. When her breathing became even he knew she was finally asleep. He carefully eased out of bed and over to his discarded jeans that were on the floor. Dom gave her one last look making sure she was still peacefully in her slumber. He then reached in the pocket of those jeans and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it exposing the three carat diamond ring nestled inside; he gazed at the ring, then back at her. When Tori began to stir he closed the box and quickly went to hide it on the top shelf of his closet. He reclaimed his spot next to her, and thought about how things were about to change for the both of them.

**A/N This was a short chapter, but there is more coming!**


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 45

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

The next morning Tori rolled over regretting the day her lips ever came familiar with alcohol. Her head throbbed, and the sunlight in her eyes was making it even worse. She ducked her head under the covers and groaned. The bedroom door opened, and a fully dressed Dom came walking in chuckling at her and her current condition.

Tori peeked out from under the covers and looked up at Dom. "If you love me, you'll kill me now." She tried to move, but her body wouldn't allow it. "Did we have sex last night?"

Dom laughed watching her slowly will her body to sit up against the headboard. "Why, did I break you?"

"That's not funny Dom." Tori masked her grin under a scowl.

"Remember that the next time you decide to take off like that." Dom gave her a glass of water and an aspirin. "Here, take this you'll feel better. I have to get back to work." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

_'How late did I sleep?' _Tori glanced at the clock and got her answer, it was two p.m. She slowly climbed out of bed and over to the dresser to grab some clothes. She figured a nice shower (in the dark) should do the trick. Tori seemed to reach the bathroom just in time, as soon as her hand touched the door knob she found herself lunging for the toilet. After she showered and dressed she headed down to the kitchen. When she got down there she found Mia sitting on the couch with dark shades on. Tori took a seat down beside her and they sat in silence; that was until Vince came in and shattered it all to pieces.

"Don't you two look sexy?" He didn't exactly use his inside voice, causing them to wince from the pain shooting to their head.

Tori took a deep breath and whispered her next words to Vince. "Vince, I love you, I really do, but if you don't lower your voice, I will chop you in the throat."

Dom's voice echoed from the porch telling Vince to lay off them. Vince shook his head and smiled. "Oh this is gonna be too easy." He turned around only to bump into Letty "Hey there beautiful, are you feeling any better?"

"I'll let you know as soon as my head stops ringing." She kissed him and joined Mia and Tori on the couch.

"Me and Dom are heading back over to the garage, if you need anything call me." He gave them one last look and went outside.

Mia griped when the door closed. Even though Vince didn't slam it the sound it made still grated her nerves. "My partying days are over."

"Especially if Brian has anything to say about it. Where is he anyway?" asked Letty.

"A friend of his is visiting from out of town; he went to go meet up with him. Speaking of which, Tori can he crash at your place? He has nowhere to stay and it's way too crowed here."

Tori turned to face Mia, raising an eyebrow at her question, "hasn't he ever heard of Motel 6?"

"Please, can you do me this one favor? I don't think I could take another messy guy under this roof," Mia whined.

"Alright, alright. Your brother's not gonna like it, but as long as he's well behaved he can stay…." Tori looked at Mia whom was smiling from ear to ear after obviously getting her way.

**At the garage…**

It was a slow day at the garage. The girls stayed home since they were still nursing a hangover; Leon and Jesse still weren't back from Vegas, so that left only Dom and Vince to work on some backed up cars. Dom slid out from under the car he was working on and went into his office, one minute later he poked his head out and called to Vince. "Hey V, come here a minute I wanna show you something."

Vince looked up from under a hood to see Dom disappear back into his office. He wiped his hands off and headed in the same direction. "What's up?" he asked. Once he was all the way in the room he saw Dom standing there holding a small black box. He smiled at his friend and sat down in a chair. "Sorry Dom, but you ain't my type."

Dom tossed the box to Vince and he caught. He watched his face as he opened it. "What do you think?"

Vince examined the ring closely. He smirked at Dom who was still awaiting his answer. "What do I think? I think it's about damn time. When are you gonna do it?"

"I haven't exactly thought that far ahead yet." Dom took the box back from Vince and put it in his pocket. "I know one thing, I ain't never been this nervous about anything before."

"You should be, this is big, I'm glad you're stepping up."

"Well it's about time I start setting the right example for you guys… who knows you-"

"Stop right there, I'm not traveling down that road anytime soon brother."

"Hey, you never know." The two men stopped talking when Brian's Supra pulled up with a Spyder close behind him.

Dom and Vince stepped out of the office, and went over to the garage opening. They both watched the strange car wearily with curious eyes. Dom still had trust issues when it came to letting outsiders into his circle, courtesy of 'Brian Earl Spillner' of course. Brian got out of the car and signaled for his friend to follow.

Brian was all smiles as he walked over to Dom and Vince, with his companion in tow. "Hey Dom, Vince… this is Roman Pierce," said Brian. Vince shook Romans hand and Dom just nodded his hello. "Me and Rome go way back, we use to boost cars together."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, before he became a pig." said Rome. He sized up the two larger men and they did the same to him.

You can tell a lot about a person just by looking them in the eyes. Dom wasn't quite sure about this new guy, but none of his warning flares went off, so that had to be a good sign. "So you steal cars, but what do you know about racing them?" Dom asked.

"What do I know about racing them?" Rome flashed his pearly whites at Brian, then turned back to Dom. "You see that beauty out there…" he pointed to his Spyder, "she has never lost a race."

Dom raised an eyebrow showing a half a smile. He strolled over to the purple vehicle and looked at Rome. "You mind?" he asked putting his hands on the hood. Rome gestured for him to continue on. Dom lifted the hood and inspected the insides. Vince joined him in the on looking, they both nodded in approval. "Not bad, we'll see how you put her to use at the races tomorrow. That is if you'll be there."

"Will there be women there?" He asked.

Vince let out a snort, amused by his question, "of course."

"Then I'll be there." He folded his arms leaning against his car.

Brian flashed a knowing smile and shook his head. "Same old Rome."

"Hey is there a place around here where I can get something to eat, I'm starving." Rome stuffed his hands in his pockets waiting for an answer.

"Yeah me too, can we close up early Dom?" Vince placed his hand on his growling stomach.

"You're always hungry." said Dom.

"Hey Dom, you got room for one more?" asked Brian.

He gave Rome one last once over before he replied. "Sure, let's go eat."

**Back At The House**

With the house void of all men in sight, the girls were able to relax and enjoy themselves. They lounged around in their comfortable baggy clothes and rid the house of all the empty beer bottles and takeout container until it was spotless. Once they finished with the cleaning, they kicked back and relaxed in front of the television. Pretty soon the sound of laughter could be heard all throughout the house. Letty watched as Mia began to hopelessly nag Tori.

"Oh come on, Tori I think you would look really great as a brunette. Don't you Letty?" Mia flipped through a magazine showing Tori pictures of what she would look after the process.

"I'm not in this." Letty shook her head from side to side sympathizing for Tori; Mia can be relentless when she wants something.

"I said no." Tori stated firmly. She had no intention of giving into Mia's spur of the moment makeovers. She took the book from Mia's hand and sat it back on the table.

"Well how about some streaks to lighten you up? Or maybe you could go back to wearing it curly like you used to, I liked it that way." She played around with her hair waiting her reaction. Tori faced her, giving her a deadpanned look, Mia already knew what the answer was. "Oh you're no fun." She then turned to her next victim, "Letty how about-"

Letty put up her hand, stopping more words from forming. "Don't even think about it! The last time I let you near my hair I was scrubbing gel out for a week."

Mia thought back to the incident and even she had to laugh herself, "It wasn't that bad." Mia eventually gave up and sat back to watch the movie they all finally agreed on. When the opening credits started roll, she saw Letty get up from her seat. "Hey, where are you going the movie just started?"

"My stomach is growling, I'm about to cook something, besides Vince should be home soon and I know he starving." said Letty.

Letty disappeared into the kitchen. Mia and Tori looked at each other; their faces held the exact same perplexed look. After getting over the shock, they followed behind her. They both watched as she dazed into the open cabinets packed with food.

Tori nudged Mia with her elbow and cleared her throat catching Letty's attention. "Is it me, or is somebody getting a little domestic? Vince must have really done a number on you."

Mia couldn't recall Letty ever cooking. She would help Dom here and there when he would barbecue, but nothing beyond that. "I think my eyes and ears are playing tricks on me. Letty did you just say you were about to cook?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Letty moved about the kitchen taking out items along the way.

"But Let, you can't cook." said Mia.

"I can too cook." Letty replied defensively.

"No, you can microwave." said Tori.

"You know what, the both of you can kiss my ass okay, because I have skills." Letty flipped them off and went over to the refrigerator.

"Well chef Letty, what are you making?"

Letty backed away from the refrigerator holding a package of ground beef. "Meatloaf," she said excitedly.

"Okay, well do you want any help?" Mia stepped forward but Letty stopped her.

"No I do not. So you two can get your asses out of here, I'll call you when dinner's ready, now get out so I can do what I'm doing." Letty shooed them out of the room.

It took Letty kicking them out of the kitchen about three times until they got they hint. Mia and Tori continued their pow wow in the living room, that is until Trish came in and interrupted it, so they brook off into their own separate ways. Mia sat in her room reading a book while Tori messed around in the garage. Tori's head was under the hood of the charger admiring the engine work. In the distance she could hear the sound of familiar engines getting closer. She closed the hood and stepped out of the garage and onto the driveway.

Dom, Vince, and Brian pulled up onto the cement pathway behind one another. A huge grin appeared on her face when she looked at Dom through the windshield, but her eyes flickered over to the purple spyder that parked on the street in front of the house. It was a nice ride, but had one ugly paint job. She shook her head at the odd patterns on it before turning back to Dom. He was already out the car with both arms around her waist pulling her in for a kiss.

Tori let out a small moan into his mouth that made him smile against her lips. It marveled her how this man could make her feel with one look, let alone one kiss. She got wrapped up in the flirty comments that he was whispering in her ear and the playful touches, she didn't even notice the audience around them until Brian cleared his throat.

Tori took a step back from her lover blushing a bit. "Hey guys, how was work?" she asked.

"Exhausting, and I'm hungry." Vince replied.

"Well you're in for a treat, Letty cooked." Tori laughed at the way Vince and Dom looked at her as if she just grew two heads. She heard another car door slam and looked back out to the street. "I see we have company."

Brian turned to see what Tori was looking at and then turned back to face her. "Oh yeah, Tori this is my friend-"

"Oh my god; Roman!" Her eyes practically leaped out of her skull. She rushed towards him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Victoria, girl what are you doing here?" Rome lifted her off the ground, embracing her in a tight hug.


	46. Chapter 46

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 45

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

The three men stood there with the same mask of confusion. Dom was seething underneath. His hands clenched into a fist on their own accord. He wanted to know why this guy had his arm around his girl, and how well they knew each other. Thankfully Brian spoke up first, because his words would have came off harsh and accusing.

"Rome." He let out a forced cough and tilted his head in Dom's direction. "So… you two know each other?"

Tori caught Dom's change of body language. She wanted to laugh at his jealous nature, but that wouldn't exactly sooth him right now. "You could say that." She replied vaguely.

Before Dom knew it, his feet started moving towards the man who had his arm around Tori's shoulder. "Exactly how well do you know him?" He asked in a low growl full of attitude and aggression. Tori left Rome's side to step in front of Dom; she laid her hand on his chest to stop him from getting any closer.

Rome let out a laugh, "chill out homeboy, I'm her cousin."

"Wait what?" Brian did a double take glancing back and forth between Rome and Tori.

"He's my cousin on my mother's side." She wrapped her arm around Dom's waist and looked at Rome; it's been so long since she'd seen him.

The groups moved their conversation into the house. Mia came down the steps to see what all the commotion was about. When she reached the bottom she found that the guys were home. She walked over to where Brian stood.

Brian wrapped his arm around her and went on with the introductions. "Rome, this is my girlfriend Mia, Mia, this is my friend Rome."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already" said Mia

Rome shook her hand giving her an appraising smile. "You are one lucky man." He said to Brian.

"Watch it Rome." Brian warned before turning to Tori, "I can't believe you're related to this guy."

"Where do you think she gets her good looks from?" he joked. Tori pinched his arm stopping him from laughing.

"Anyway I see you two have met already." She said referring to Dom and Rome.

Rome began to take in the chemistry between her and Dom realizing the relationship between the two. "Yeah we've met, oh and congratulations. When's the baby due?" he asked her.

"Baby? I'm not pregnant." She looked at him, puzzled as to why he would think that.

Rome was the confused one now, he turned Brian, "why did you tell me he was about to be a father…"

"He is." Brian replied. He didn't quite know how to explain their situation, before he could say another word, a voice cut in.

"She's not the mother, I am." Trish came walking down the steps; she cut in between Tori and Rome extending her hand to him. "Hi I'm Trish, and you are?"

He shook her hand and looked at Tori. "Can somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." she said.

Soon after, Letty's voice came blaring from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, let's grub."

Everyone headed to the backyard since it was such a nice day out. Dom grabbed Tori by wrist holding her back while the others went ahead. He waited until the room was clear before he spoke. "I needed to talk to you," he said.

Letty's voice came cutting in again, "get your asses out here so we can say grace."

Tori turned in the direction of Letty's voice, she didn't think the woman could get any louder, but she didn't want to find out. She turned back to Dom, "can it wait until after we eat?" She noticed his face drop for a split second before he nodded. She stood on her tip toes giving him a quick kiss. "I promise we'll talk later." Tori took him by the hand dragging him to the backyard.

The food wasn't half bad, which surprised everyone. After they ate, all of them just sat outside listening to Brian and Rome tell stories about each other. They laughed and talked all through the night. Rome appeared to be fitting in with the group just fine. No one realized how late it was until Tori let out a loud yawn. When she looked up, the moon was out and the stars were in clear view.

"I think I should go to bed." She stood up and stretched facing Rome. "Do you want me to show you where you'll be sleeping?"

Rome nodded and got up from his seat. He turned to Letty, "thanks for the food, it was great."

"You're welcome, anytime." She leaned over to whisper to Mia. "Can't cook my ass."

Dom shook his hand, he actually liked this guy. "Don't forget tomorrow night," he reminded.

Tori bent down planting Dom with a passionate lingering kiss. Feeling awkward Rome cleared his throat trying to get Tori's attention. She smiled and pulled away, "goodnight everyone."

Tori showed Rome to one of the spare bedrooms and as promised she explained her complicated relationship with Dom, from their past to their present drama. Needless to say he was confused by it all. He was still trying to get his head around how she was okay with her boyfriend sharing a roof with a woman he's cheated on her with in the past.

He just sat there expressionless. "Well that was…"

"Interesting."

"Yeah you would sugarcoat it." He went over to the dresser and began unpacking.

Tori let out a sigh. "Roman."

"Hey you're grown, and if he makes you happy then so be it, but if he steps out of line..."

"Enough said. Now what's going on with you, are you keeping everything on the straight and narrow?" she asked while he moved about.

"Something like that. What about you, you staying out of trouble?"

Tori sat there thinking about his question, _"I am the trouble," _she thought to herself. Smiling she got from the bed and went over to the door."Absolutely. Make yourself at home, I'm gonna get some sleep."

Tori laid in her bed just staring at the walls. She looked at the photo's that decorated the room, each told a story. Stories from her past, stories of a woman she once was, a woman she was trying to find again. Coming back home was the best decision she's ever made. She was looking for the road to solace and it lead her right into the arms of a man that she tried, but could never forget. Just thinking about Dom made the corners of her mouth tug. Reaching next to her she grabbed her phone and dialed his number. The phone rang four times, and then he picked up.

_"Hello." _His voice was groggy, due to the fact he'd just been woken up from his sleep.

"I miss you."

Dom checked the clock on his bedside table. _"You were just with me two hours ago. I thought you were going to bed."_

"Can you come over?"

_"I was sorta in the middle of sleeping."_

"Well you can do that here."

_"Baby if I get up from my bed, sleeping is gonna to be the last thing I do."_

"Oh ha, ha, just get over here, besides did you said you wanted to talk to me anyway?"

He slid his hand down his face and sat up. _"Give me ten minutes."_

She continued to let her mind wonder while she waited for him to show up. For the first time in a very long time things were just right. They just seemed happy. She was brought out of her thoughts when her door opened. She sat up to see Dom standing there in basketball shorts and a wife beater. He stripped down to his boxers and went over to 'his' side of the bed, as he dubbed it and climbed in next to her.

Tori laced her fingers with his as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, "This feels nice."

"You feel nice." He brushed her hair away from her face; the smell of her shampoo was like nostalgia to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something."

It sounded like it was serious, so she shifted to face him looking straight into his deep brown eyes. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm thinking about opening a racetrack."

"A racetrack?"

"Yeah a legit one, somewhere where we can let loose without the cops on our asses." He stared at her waiting for her to say something, waiting for her to tell him that he wasn't in over his head.

"I think that's a great idea, what brought this on?" Tori said with a grin.

"I can't keep dodging flashing lights, especially when a kid depending on me." He knew he would have to give up the illegal street racing one of these days; he just needed a reason to do so.

"Something like that is gonna take a lot of money. Where are you gonna get it?" she asked.

Dom let out a sigh knowing his next words would provoke an argument. "There's a big shipment rolling through Mexico next week-"

"Absolutely not Dom!" She sat up folding her arms under her breasts. "You would risk your freedom and your relationship with the people who love you for a quick buck?"

He sat up also, trying to justify his plans. "I'm doing this for them, for us."

Tori straddled his lap and held his face in her hands. She looked him dead in the eyes hoping she could get through to him. "If it's really for us, then I don't want you to do it, we'll find a way, trust me… but in the mean time I want you to promise that you won't go through with this."

Dom looked at her and was unable to answer. He tried to turn his head to escape the intensity of her gaze, but her hold was as unwavering as she was. He knew that the only way out of this was to give in. "I promise." said Dom.

"Thank you." She kissed his lips and climbed off of him. She would leave it alone…for now. Tori snuggled back into her spot and closed her eyes.

"This back and forth between houses is getting tiring, when we get married-"

Her eyes shot open, and the hair above them raised instantly, she wasn't sure she heard him right. "Married?"

Dom shrugged his shoulders. "I think about these things."

Tori rolled over to face Dom, she couldn't believe this was coming from him. "I see you've been doing a lot of that lately."

Dom knew he had started a conversation that he wasn't quite ready to divulge deeper into, he had to change the subject and quick. "I have some thing's to take care of tomorrow so I'm gonna get some sleep." Dom kissed her forehead and laid back down leaving her speechless.

The next morning Dom and Tori decided to go out for breakfast. He sat at the table with his eyes fixed on her watching her eat. The ring was beginning to burn a hole in his pocket. He never knew four words could be this difficult. In the back of his mind he could hear Vince saying _'just ask her' _but it wasn't that simple, he wanted it to be special, something she would always remember.

Tori smiled when she noticed him looking at her. She was starting to pick up on his change in behavior; he was quiet and always seemed to be watching her. His talk about marriage surprised her. She wondered if he was actually serious about it. She shrugged off her thoughts and continued picking at her eggs. As she pushed the food around the plate her stomach started to turn. She got up from the table and moved quickly to bathroom. When she got inside she ran straight for the toilet to vomit. After which she washed her hands and cleaned herself up before returning to Dom.


	47. Chapter 47

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 45

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Dom drove her back to the house to drop her off. He told her that he had some things to take care of before the race tonight and would be back later. She spent the day hanging out with the team; it was always fun times when they were all together. The only thing missing was Leon and Jesse. Those two wouldn't be back from Vegas until tomorrow morning.

Tori slipped away from the group to run a systems check on her car. She decided to bring her Plymouth out tonight, it's been awhile since she's race it. She installed new nos tanks and replaced her tires; she was ready for an adrenaline rush. It was starting to get late, now that her ride was ready, she had to get ready. After her shower she tore through her closet looking for something to wear. She threw on a pair of gray jeans and a black t-shirt. She doubled back to the closet to grab her leather jacket just in case it got to cold tonight. The duffle bag on the top shelf caught her eye; she pulled it down and dumped the contents on the bed. After which she counted out five thousand dollars so she would have enough for the buy in tonight. That left a little less than six-hundred thousand behind. She stared at the money planning to put it to some good use soon. The sound of feet hitting the stairs startled her; she began to quickly cram the money back in the bag.

"What's taking you so long?" Rome's voice echoed close by, he tapped twice on the door before opening it.

Tori stuffed the last bit of cash into the duffle bag; she was having trouble zipping it shut. "I'm ready." She said in a rushed tone.

"What's that?" He asked. She was acting fidgety and appeared to be hiding something from him.

"Nothing, let's go." Finally the bag was zipped, and she tucked it back in safe keeping and rushed him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

When they reached the Toretto's, everyone was standing by their cars waiting for Dom. Ten minutes went by, and just when Mia was about to call him, he came speeding down the street. He didn't bother getting out of the car he, everyone lined up behind him and they drove off.

They reached the warehouse district and as usual, the crowd parted like the red sea for them. After parking the cars they got out and started co mingling. Vince, Brian and Rome wondered around checking out the competitions rides, Rome was hoping he'd get the chance to race tonight. His first introduction to the scene out there wasn't too pleasant; the cops broke it up before anything could get started. Pretty soon his interest started to drift elsewhere. His eyes were glued on the vast amount of half dressed women there.

Rome surveyed the crowd, watching every skirt that walked by. "Man, it is a lot of potential out here."

"A whole lot of potential." said Brian, his laughing halted when Mia punched him in the shoulder. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. "I'm just playing Mia, you're the most beautiful woman out here."

Tori and Letty went off to find a restroom. Tori had to pee really badly which was happening a lot lately. When they made their way back to the races everything was still in full swing. Letty found her way to Vince and Tori scanned the crowd looking for Dom. She thought for sure that he would be with one of the guys, but she couldn't find him anywhere and apparently she wasn't the only one.

Hector approached her with a wad of money in his hand. "Hey Tori, you seen Dom?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She continued looking around trying to spot his bald head.

"I don't know where he went, but he's about to miss out on this race." He sighed "Oh well, now I gotta go disappoint Tran." Hector jogged off into the crowd.

She didn't care about Johnny or the race; she wanted to know where Dom ran off to. Every since he told her that he'd been thinking about hijacking another truck, she's been trying to keep a watchful eye on him. She went over to Vince to see if he knew anything. "Hey V, where's Dom?"

"He had to take off, but he told me to give you this." Vince passed her a white folded piece of paper.

She glanced down at the small white object in her hands and back at him. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out." He replied simply.

Tori unfolded the paper and read it… _'Meet me at the place I took you to for our first date. – Dom' _Tori stared at the letters on the note as if it held the answers to all her question. She got to thinking, _'What the hell is Dom up to?' _She put it safely in her back pocket and walked over in the direction of her car.

"Do you know what this is about?" Letty asked. Vince didn't answer; he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Tori got inside her car and started driving. She was a tad disappointed that she would be missing the races tonight, especially since she spent all that time preparing for it. Dom definitely had some splainin to do. She was grateful that the 110 wasn't backed up, it allowed her to maneuver down the highway quickly. She sat at a red light mindlessly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. She just so happened to look and see a small post it note attached to the sun visor. It amazed her how she didn't see it when she first got in.

Her hand reached up to pull it down, and once again it was Dom's handwriting. _'Look in the glove box. - Dom' _She ducked down to check the compartment, when it opened a single rose sat inside with another note posted on the stem, _'see you soon. – Dom' _Tori held the flower up to her nose with a smile playing across her lips. A barrage of horns started honking, she looked up and the light was green. Her foot pressed down on the gas, she couldn't wait to get to him.

It was so dark out she had to turn her high beams on. It had been ages since she journeyed through these hills. The more she rode the more it all came back to her. After a few more turns she found herself staring at her object of desire. He stood there leaning against his car with a smile on his face. He was dressed in dark denim jeans, a white buttoned shirt and tan boots. She walked over to him and draped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

Dom spoke against her lips, "I see you remembered."

Tori laughed thinking about that very night. "How could I forget, I was so damn nervous I wanted to jump out of my skin."

Dom head tilted to the side looking down at her. His eyebrows raised, giving her a crooked smile. "Did I make you nervous?"

"You know you did. Who the hell takes someone to Mulholland drive for a first date?"

"I brought you out here to look at the stars." His lips told one story, but his eyes told another.

"Then why did you spend all night getting elbowed for not keeping your hands to yourself?" She asked.

Dom smirked knowing full well what his intentions were. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Dare I ask why you brought me out here… oh and thank you for my flower that was very smooth Mr. Toretto?"

"I didn't think I needed a reason to be alone with you." Dom took her by the hand and led her over to his car. He sat down on the front of the hood pulling her down to his lap.

Tori gazed at the skyline and city lights, everything looked so small from where she was. "The city looks so beautiful from way up here, and peaceful."

"Yeah it is." said Dom. While Tori was looking at the scenery, Dom was looking at her. He placed kisses along her neck and collarbone while his hand slid between her thighs. She relaxed into his embrace, feeling a fire elicit in her. He nibbled on her flesh as he spoke against it. "If I were to ask you to marry me, would you say yes?" Dom felt her body stiffen. He didn't plan on asking her like this, it just slipped out, and there was no going back.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Just answer the question."

"I'll answer it when you're actually serious about it." Tori removed his arms from her waist to move away from his grasp. She stood there watching him with a none too pleased look on her face.

"Okay, you want me to be serious," Dom got up from the car and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Dom you better not be messing with me, because if you are…"

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but the biggest one is not doing this sooner. I lived without you for five years and I don't ever want to go through that hell again." Dom reached in his pocket pulling out the ring box. He opened it and took her hand, "Victoria Carmen Peralta, will you marry me?"

Tori glanced at the ring, and then back at Dom. Tears were forming in her eyes and when she blinked they began to fall like rain drops. She'd dreamt about this moment for as long as she could remember, and now when it finally came she was tongue tied. The words formed in her head, but she just couldn't bring them to life. When she looked down at the man kneeling before her she found the ability to speak again. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said smiling through her tears.

Dom stood and placed the ring on her finger. He hugged her body close to his; the shirt he was wearing became soaked from her tears. He squeezed her tightly and whispered in his ear. "Don't cry baby."

"I'm sorry I can't help it." She giggled into his chest.

Dom pulled back a bit and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I don't know what kind of husband I'll make, but I promise I'll love you always." He stared into her eyes and caressed her jaw.

**Meanwhile Across Town**

Johnny Tran and his crew were party at one of his hangouts. They held up in a secluded sectioned off area that served as his own personal v.i.p area. He was celebrating his recent win, which was due to the fact that Dom wasn't there. Johnny was surrounded by women and alcohol and was enjoying himself to the fullest. He looked up from the brunette he had on his lap and saw three men standing in front of him. Two of them wore black suits and stood behind a man in white.

"Hello friend, long time no see." Said the man in the white suit.

Johnny's men stood, he felt no immediate threat so he dismissed them and the women that were there. "Carter Verone." Johnny plastered a fake smile on his face and allowed the man to sit down.

Carter sat down and poured himself a drink. "How long has it been?" he asked.

"Not long enough." Johnny watched him closely, he knew Carter to be slick and ruthless, and if he left his cushy life in Miami it certainly wasn't to get a drink with him. "I take it this isn't a social call. What can I do for you?"

Carter leaned back against the cushioned seat with a glass in hand. He swallowed the contents before speaking…"I'm looking for a woman."

Johnny chuckled and motioned in the air. "Well look around you, there's women everywhere, pick one."

Carter glanced around at the women appreciatively before turning back to Johnny. "That does seem tempting, but I'm looking for someone special."

"How special?" he asked.

"fifty-thousand dollars special."

"That's a big number for some chick. You sure you don't wanna hit Sunset Boulevard? " Johnny poured a drink for himself, waiting to hear the details.

"I assure you, she's not just some chick." Carter pulled out a picture from his wallet and handed it to Johnny. "Have you seen her around?"

It was a photo of a woman with dark hair, tan skin and a beautiful smile that he knew all too well. "What did she do?" Johnny asked.

"That doesn't concern you." He snapped

Johnny nodded giving the picture another look. "She doesn't look like much trouble."

"Don't let the photo fool you, she's not as innocent as she looks."

Johnny smiled knowing this woman could be a firecracker when she wanted to be. "Sorry Carter, but I can't help you." Johnny tried to give the picture back to Carter, but he wouldn't take it.

Carter watched him, trying to search his eyes for truth, but Johnny was blank and unreadable. He stood and adjusted his suit jacket. "Keep your eyes open, if you see her you give me a call." He threw a card down on the table.

"I'll do that." Said Johnny. When Carter and his guys were out of sight he gazed down at the photo, running his thumb across the woman's face. "My my Victoria, what have you gotten yourself into?"


	48. Chapter 48

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 48

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Dom managed to talk Tori into leaving her car behind for Vince to pick up. He drove while stealing glances at Tori in the passenger seat, watching her every move as she smiled and played with the ring on her finger. Her eyes barely looked up to acknowledge anything else; at that moment he knew he made the right decision. His eyes shifted back to the road continuing their drive.

Tori glanced up at the road; they've been driving for some time now and were also going in the wrong direction. "Home is the other way Dom." said Tori.

Dom smirked; he looked at her then back at the road. "We're not going home, not yet at least."

"We're not?" she asked with curiosity lined in her voice.

"If we go home Mia's gonna go ballistic for hours on end, she'll probably try to plan the wedding in one night." Dom explained when he came to a red light.

"So I'm being kidnapped, is that it?"

"Something like that."

About twenty minutes later they arrived in front of a quaint restaurant on Sunset. The strip lights made the streets sparkle. Dom parked the car close by. He then got out and made his way over to the passenger side to open Tori's door.

Tori examined her casual jeans and t-shirt as Dom led her by the hand towards the restaurant. "Dom, I can't go in there, look at how I'm dressed."

"You look just fine." said Dom, he glanced back at her before opening the door. She sighed and walked in.

The place wasn't packed, so they were able to be seated quickly. The hostess escorted them to their table. They looked over the menu while waiting for the waiter to come over. While waiting Tori's phone began to ring, she looked down at the name on the screen and scrunched her face up.

"Who's that?" Dom asked.

She shut her phone off and placed it on the table. "No one." She said with a smile.

Dom looked at the phone and then back at her. Just as he was about to ask her 'who's no one' she excused herself from the table to go to the restroom. As soon as she was out of sight he grabbed her phone and turned it back on. He glanced over in the direction Tori walked off in to make sure she wasn't anywhere around. When he scrolled through her call log, he found himself making the same face as Tori when he saw Johnny Tran's name. 'Why would he be calling her?' He wondered. The waiter came over and he turned the phone back off. Dom took the liberty to order for them since Tori was still in the restroom.

Tori stood with her hands under the dryer allowing the air to soak up the water. She briefly wondered why Johnny would be calling her. It's not like they had anything to talk about. She shrugged off the thoughts and exited the room. She made her way back over to Dom with a smile on her face; Johnny wasn't about to ruin her night.

"Sorry I took so long." She said as she took her seat.

"Is everything okay?" Dom had a weary look in his eyes when he asked her.

Tori reached across the table to caress his hand, she smiled reassuringly. "Everything's perfect Dom."

After a nice dinner they drove to a hotel. Tonight was all about him and his fiancé. Dom got out of the car and opened Tori's door. He went over to the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag. The two of them made their way through the hotel lobby hand in hand.

Dom went over to the front desk and was greeted by the concierge. "Reservations for Dominic Toretto." said Dominic.

The woman punched a few keys into the computer and his information popped up. She asked for his id and credit card info, which he gladly slid over to her. When everything checked out they went over to the elevator. They stepped inside square box, and the doors closed.

Tori studied him with a smile on her face. For the past couple of weeks she'd been noticing a change in him, and she was liking it. She leaned against the wall watching him, "I have to say, I'm a little impressed."

"I know you are." He replied

She tilted her head to the side with a smirk on her face. "You're pretty sure of yourself huh?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked over at her, and then glanced up at the numbers to see what floor they were on.

"The overnight bag, the reservations, you just knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?"

"No doubt in my mind." He said with a grin.

Dom eased over to Tori and pressed her back up against the wall of the elevator. Her body instantly sparked to life, she pulled him closer to claim his lips and their tongues vigorously intertwined. Her hands trailed down his chest to gripping the bottom of his shirt; he placed his hands on hers to stop her. The doors opened and an elderly couple stepped on. Their clothes was in disarray, the two of them just smiled and stepped off.

They made it all the way to the door, when Dom realized he forgot something. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Dom opened the door, but didn't enter.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked looking slightly confused.

"I left my phone in the car."

"You can get in the morning." Tori grabbed Dom's hand and went inside. He closed the door behind them and they resumed the previous positions.

They kissed and touched, all the while Dom's head was in another place. He broke apart from her eliciting an exaggerating groan from her lips. "What if there's an emergency." said Dom

Tori shook her head and smiled. "You worry too much Dom." She kissed him and backed away. "Hurry back."

Dom grabbed his keys and made haste. When he got to the Mazda he found his phone on the seat. After locking the doors he jogged back through the lobby and to the elevator. When Dom made it to their floor and to their room he was surprised to see Tori fast asleep. He smiled walking over to where she lay fully dressed. First he took off her shoes, then her jeans and top. He eyed her breasts for a moment. Something was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'Maybe it's me' he thought to himself. Shrugging off the thought, he stripped out of his clothes to lie down next to her.


	49. Chapter 49

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 49

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Morning came too soon for Dom. His arm stretched across the king size bed, only to find an empty space. He sat up and looked around the room, but still didn't see her. The sound of a violent hurl hit his ears. He moved towards the bathroom and pressed his ear against the door, the sound came again.

Dom waited for a few seconds and then gently knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there?" he asked.

On the other side of the door Tori sat on the cold tile floor praying to the porcelain god. She heard Dom's voice and her head shot up, "I'm fine Dom," she responded quickly.

"Tori…" Dom twisted the knob only to find it locked. He knocked once more, "open up so I can help you."

"I told you I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." Tori got up from the floor and looked in the mirror, she was a wreck. Her skin was pale and she looked tired. She splashed some water on her face and tried to fix herself up.

"You don't sound fine… come on, let me in." While waiting for her to unlock the door he heard the toilet flush and water running. A few more minutes passed before he heard the lock click. The door opened and out walked Tori. "What's going on; is everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded putting on a fake smile. "Yeah, I think it was something I ate last night, I'm feeling better now."

"Are you sure?" He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, "you feel a little warm, I think we should get you home."

"I'm fine mom," She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss, then pulled back and smiled at him. "So what's the plan for today?"

Dom thought for a second. "Breakfast and then home, I have a few things to take care of today."

Tori wrapped her arms around him, staring in his brown eyes. "How about we skip breakfast, and I make up for falling asleep on you last night?"

"I like the way you think." Dom lifted Tori and walked over to the bed.

Dom and Tori pulled up to the house. Jesse and Leon's cars were outside so obviously they were home. They went inside and Letty and Vince were in the living room eating bowls of Lucky Charms while watching cartoons. Mia made her way back into the room holding a cup of coffee and magazine in her hand.

"Well hello there." said Mia in a playful tone.

Letty looked back and forth between Tori and Dom with a mischievous grin. "Where did you two disappear to last night?" she asked.

Before they could answer the front door opened. Brian came in with Rome not far behind him. "And where have you been young lady?" Rome asked.

All eyes were on them. Tori stared them down with both hands on her hips. "What's with all the questions? Dom and I are both responsible adults."

Vince chuckled, "According to who?"

"Where's Leon and Jesse?" Dom looked around the room for the two men.

"They're around here somewhere," Vince got up from the couch and walked over to the basement door, "Leon, Jess get up here." He shouted.

A few seconds later there was a rumbling sound coming from the basement. Leon came up first. "What the hell are you yelling for?" He saw Dom standing in near the doorway. "Yo Dom, when did you get back?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Dom hugged him, and then Jesse. "So how was it?" he asked.

"Aw man Dom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, I met this one chick, she had the biggest-"

Tori cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Excuse me, standing right here." She said looking back and forth between Leon and Dom.

Dom smiled and whispered to Leon. "Tell me later." Tori punched his arm and he laughed, "What! I was just joking." Dom went to kiss her but she turned her cheek.

Tori Mia laughed watching Dom and Tori fool around. That's when it happened; her eyes widened zeroing in on Tori's left hand, "Oh my god!"

"What!" They all said at once.

"Oh my god!" She yelled once more and began screaming and jumping. They all were looking at her as if she'd gone crazy.

Brian quickly rushed over to her, "What's wrong?"

"Look at her finger." Mia grabbed Tori's hand and held it up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Letty asked. She and Mia hovered around to get a closer look at the ring.

Dom smiled and wrapped his arms around Tori's waist, "Guys, Tori and I are getting married."

"Well it's about damn time, congratulations brother." Leon hugged Dom and kissed Tori on the cheek.

Vince went over to do the same. "I thought you were gonna chicken out." He said to Dom.

"So this is what you two were being all hush; hush about last night." said Letty.

Rome made his way over to Dom. "Welcome to the family." He shook his hand and leaned into him to speak. "Make sure you treat her right." The two men looked at each other and nodded their understandings.

Mia was beaming for her brother, her face lit up just watching how happy they were. "It's beautiful Dom," her smile suddenly turned to a frown; she punched him in the same arm Tori did. "That's for telling Vince and not me."

Dom wrapped his arm around his sister pulling her in for a hug. "Come on Mia, if I had told you, you would've told Tori."

"Whatever. So when's the wedding?" Mia asked.

"The sooner the better, how about next weekend?" Dom replied while looking at Tori.

Mia shook her head from side to side, "That's not nearly enough time for me to plan this wedding."

"Here we go, thanks a lot Dom." Brian said in a sarcastic tone. He knew exactly what he was about to be in for.

"Next weekend, that's a little too soon don't you think?" said Tori. She was happy to see that he was just as excited about getting married as she was, but she didn't want her wedding to feel rushed.

"What is there to wait for?" said Dom. "I don't see why we just don't go down to the justice of the peace Monday morning." When he said that, Tori cut her eyes at him and walked into the kitchen.

Letty shook her head from side to side. "Big mistake Dom." Only the men in the room were confused about what the big deal was.

Mia pulled Dom aside to let him in on what was going on. "Dom, every woman at some point of her life has dreamed about her wedding, and trust me; the justice of the peace was nowhere in there."

Dom went into the kitchen after Tori. She had her back to him standing by the sink. Dom approached her slowly, and spoke softly. "Listen, I get it. Whatever you want, that's what we'll do."

She sighed and turned to face him. "I just want it to be special, that's all."

"It will be," Dom kissed her on the forehead reassuring her.

"Great! I have to throw you guys an engagement party." Mia shrieked from the doorway, and immediately started delegating task. "Brian I'm gonna go make a list of things I need you to pick up from the store." She yelled to Brian.

"Once again, thanks a lot Dom." Brian shouted from the couch.

Letty seemed to have her own plans in mind. She pulled Tori aside to talk to her. "I'm gonna handle the bachelorette party. I'm thinking strippers."

Dom's eyebrows narrowed listening to Letty and Tori's conversation. "Strippers? There aren't gonna be any strippers."

"She's joking Dom." Tori said calmly trying to sooth him.

"No I'm not." said Letty.

Tori just watched Dom and Letty argue back and forth, it was quite amusing. Her phone began to ring, she check the number on the screen and then glanced up at the people around her. They were all wrapped up in their own conversations so she was able to sneak off without being detected. Tori went to the backyard to be alone. She answered the phone, only to be greeted by a frantic voice on the other end.

_"We have a serious problem!" _


	50. Chapter 50

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 50

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori's phone began to ring; she checked the number on the screen and then glanced up at the people around her. They were all wrapped up in their own conversations so she was able to sneak off without being detected. She went to the backyard to be alone. She answered the phone, only to be greeted by a frantic voice on the other end.

_"We have a serious problem!"_

"Gisele calm down. What's wrong?" Tori heard the woman's voice and red alarms started going off in her head, she knew this wasn't going to be a friendly 'hey, how have you been' conversation.

_"It's Lucas, he's dead." Gisele's voice slightly cracked on the other end of the phone._

Tori could barely hear what she was saying, but the words Lucas and dead came out loud and clear. "What? What happened?" she asked.

_"He was found shot to death a few days ago." She replied._

As the words left Gisele's mouth Tori was finding it hard to stand. She sat down at the picnic table allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. "I can't believe it. Have you spoken to Raul, how's he holding up?" Raul and Lucas were brothers and also close friends of hers.

_"He's freaking out, and so am I Victoria. I think it was Carter."_

She straightened up hearing Carters name, "Wait a minute, what makes you think it was Carter?"

_"Come on Victoria, who else could it be." There was a stagnant pause on the line before she spoke again. "What if Lucas told him something, anything, he could track us."  
><em>  
>Victoria quickly pulled herself together; she couldn't have the both of them falling to pieces. "Listen calm down and think for a second. Carter isn't after us okay, he's in jail and besides he thinks I'm dead so there's no link."<p>

_"I don't know, something doesn't feel right about this."_

Tori sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Are you still in Costa Rica?" she asked.

_"For now."_

"Okay, if you can get to Mexico with no problem, I have a beach house there that no one knows about. Get there and you'll be safe."

_"When will you be arriving?' she asked._

Tori paused for a second and looked down at her ring, "I'm not running Gisele. For the first time in a very long time, I'm happy. I'm getting married for Christ sake, can you believe that?"

_Gisele let out a slight chuckle through the sobs, "I'm happy for you Victoria, but this is serious. What if-"_

"No buts Gisele, now I need you to hold it together. I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about. I loved Lucas, but Carter wasn't exactly his only enemy." Tori heard someone behind her; she turned around to see Vince. "I have to go, I'll send you that address."

_"Vaya con dios."_

"Yeah, likewise."

Vince stood there waiting for her to hang up the phone. He noticed her sneak off to the backyard, he watched in silence as she paced back and forth whispering to the other person on the phone. The whole time she spoke she either pinched her nose or rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, something that she did only when she was nervous. Vince decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat. Victoria turned around and saw him standing there; she quickly ended the conversation and hung up.

Tori faced him with a smile on her face, wondering how much he had heard. "Hey V, What's up?"

He knew that smile was forced and fake. When you've known someone as long as they've known each other you can tell what they're thinking and feeling just from their body language. "What's going on, who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"A friend." She responded quickly and tried to move around him.

Vince stepped in her path, stopping her from going anywhere. "A friend huh? Is this friend in some kind of trouble?"

"What are you talking about Vince… let's get back inside." She tried to play it cool, but Vince saw right through her, he had a way of doing that.

"No I think we need to talk now." He asserted firmly.

"There's nothing to talk about, now can you get off my back." She raised her voice unintentionally making another attempt to go around him, but this time he grabbed her by the arm.

Vince held her there with a worried look in his eyes. Throughout the years the two of them shared a brother, sister bond, so if she was in trouble, he wanted to know about it. "You've never kept a secret from me Victoria."

Tori took those words to heart, she shared everything with him, but this was something she had to keep to herself. It was just better that way. "Vince, it's not like that okay. If something was wrong, I would tell you."

The back door opened and Dom stepped out. There was tension in the air so thick; you could cut it with a knife. "Is everything okay out here?" he asked.

Tori's head turned in Dom's direction surprised to see him there. "Everything's fine." She answered quickly before turning to Vince with pleading eyes.

He stared at her for a second and then turned to face Dom. "Yeah everything's cool."

Dom's eyes surveyed them both, giving them each strange looks. He was unconvinced, but was willing to let it go for now. "Alright well Letty's looking for you."

**The Engagement Party**

After a week of planning, Mia had finally put together the engagement party. She had been running the guys ragged every since Dom and Tori announced they were getting married, but in the end their hard work paid off. The house was packed with almost everyone they've ever encountered. They eventually lost count on how many times they were congratulated; Tori's cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much.

Edwin approached Dom and gave him a pat on the back. "Congrats Dom. When's the bachelor party?" he asked.

Hector came right up behind them cutting in on their conversation. "You know it's not too late to back out."

Dom smiled a crooked smile "That's not gonna happen."

"I'm telling you Dom, Tori's cool now, but as soon as the priest says I now pronounce you man and wife, she's gonna turn into a crazy lady." said Hector. Dom and Edwin just laughed at him. "I'm serious, women are like that."

While the men laughed Tori snuck up behind Hector and playfully hit him. "I heard that."

Hector looked at the guys, "See what I mean?" he asked. He stopped his laughing and turned to her. "No but seriously, felicidades." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

The night went on without any problems; that is if you don't count a sulking Trish. She had been extra bitchy since she found out Dom proposed, complements of Letty. She couldn't wait to see Trish's face drop when she told her the news, and she got just that.

Dom was looking for Mia, she had been working so hard and he wanted to thank her.  
>When he did find her he wrapped his arm around her embracing her in a hug, "You did a great job."<p>

"Yeah Mia, thank you, you didn't have to do all of this." said Tori.

Mia smiled, "It was no problem, besides you two might be taking back your thank you's in a few seconds when I break these out." Mia opened up a photo album, with photos of Dom and Tori when they were younger. "I found it upstairs in the attic."

"You wouldn't." said Dom. He put his arm out to block her.

"Oh I would, and I am." She ducked under his arm and took off into the other room.


	51. Chapter 51

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 51

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori watched Dom chase Mia about the room trying to retrieve the pictures. Her attention turned to the front door. A petite young woman with dark hair walked in. She smiled and went over to her. "Hey Jade, I'm glad you made it."

Trish also saw Jade come through the door, the next thing she saw was her and Tori talking, and she didn't like it not one bit. She quickly made her way over to the two women stepping in between them. "What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"She was invited, unlike you." Tori stated sternly. She tried being cordial to Trish, but enough was enough. This was her party and she would have whomever she wanted there. The two women stood there staring each other down until Trish decided to back down and walk away.

Once again Tori had stood up for her. She barely knew her, and yet she treated her better than her own family, but they were still her family and she didn't want to cause any problems. "Are you sure this is a good idea, I don't think I should be here." She asked.

"Nonsense, I'll introduce you to everyone." Tori took her by the hand and led her to the music setup where Letty and Vince were flipping through cd's. "Letty, Vince this is Jade Park."

Letty was laughing at something Vince said when Tori came over. She looked up and saw her standing there with a young woman. Letty's face hardened giving the stranger a once over. "I know you; you're related to Trish right?"

"She's my cousin." Jade said nervously.

"Right." Letty stated plainly and uninterested, she went back to flipping through music.

"Don't mind Letty, she's just sizing you up." Tori said to Jade, she could tell the girl was feeling uneasy.

"You drive the Nissan 240 right?" Jade asked Letty.

Letty stopped what she was doing and sat the disc down, "Yeah, what of it?"

"I saw you race a little while back, you were awesome. Whoever did your decal work was pretty good." Jade relaxed when she noticed Letty's face soften a little.

"Jade does graphics for cars." Tori added.

Letty nodded in approval, "Oh yeah, you think you can hook me up with some new designs?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jade smiled feeling slightly accepted.

Tori was thankful that Letty was easing up, she actual like the girl and hoped the team would too. "Come on, we have more people to meet." Tori led her further into the house looking for Mia. She finally found her and Brian refilling the refreshments. She introduced them and they seemed to hit it off fine. They all talked for a moment, but it wasn't long before Tori was dragging her off again.

"It's nice meeting the both of you." Jade said in passing.

Next they came across Rome and Leon. They were drinking and having a good time. She tapped them on the shoulder getting their attention. "Guys I want you to meet a friend of mine, Jade this is-"

Leon cut her off. "Hello gorgeous," He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm Leon and it is a pleasure meeting you." said Leon. Jade just smiled and looked at Tori whom was shaking her head from embarrassment.

Rome stepped in between them flashing his million dollar smile. "Jade, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Tori couldn't stomach anymore, she figured it was time to rescue the girl before they really sunk their teeth into her. "Alright, let her breathe boys." She laughed and guided Jade to safety.

"Oh come on Victoria, where you goin'?" Rome asked.

"We're just trying to get acquainted with your friend." Leon whined.

She turned around to face them, "Two words, 'cold shower'"

They eventually caught up with Dom and Jade officially met him for the first time. She had always seen him from afar, or heard mention of him when Johnny was cursing his name, or when Trish was gushing over him, but right here, right now she was getting a completely different vibe from what she's seen or heard. He appeared to be a family man. She watched how he interacted with everyone, especially Tori. The two of them looked so happy together, she felt bad knowing what her cousin was doing to them. Tori's voice brought her out of her thought process.

"Hey Jesse, come here a second." Tori waved him over from across the room. "Jade this is Jesse, one of the most talented persons to ever touch an engine. The man's a mechanical genius."

The two of them locked eyes and smiled, "Nice to meet you Jesse, I've heard a lot about you."

For the first time ever Jesse was speechless. He just shook her hand and didn't want to let it go. They stood there looking at each other still holding hands.

Dom and Tori gave each other the same knowing look. Dom cleared his throat bringing the two out of their gaze. "Why don't you show her where the drinks are Jess." said Dom. Jesse took his advice and he and Jade disappeared into the crowd.

"I think he likes her." Tori said with a smile.

Dom laughed "You think?"

Everyone was having a good time. After a while the neighbors began to complain about the loud music, the police showed up twice due to the noise. They eventually complied and turned the music down. The gang was all standing around reminiscing on old times. Jade and Jesse spent the whole night talking, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them. He seemed at ease with her, and she felt open and free to be herself around him. Jade glanced up from laughing and saw Tori looking at her with a smirk. She asked Jesse to get her another drink, and he obliged. Jade eased through the crowd making her way over to Tori.

You two seem to be having a goodtime." said Tori.

Jade blushed a little, she liked Jesse, he was just as crazy about cars as she was. "Jesse's a great guy." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"The best, so treat him that way." Tori stated sternly enough to get her point across and Jade nodded.

"Can I talk to you for second?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

Jade looked around the crowded room, "No… in private."

"Okay, let's go outside." said Tori. She and Jade began heading for the door when they heard the clanging of glass. Tori turned to see Mia standing on the living room table holding up a champagne glass.

Mia held up her flute waiting to get everyone's attention. "Alright everybody, it's time to make a toast."

Tori looked at Mia, then turned to face Jade. "Can we do this another time?" she asked.

Jade sighed watching Tori walk off. "Sure, of course."

Mia waited until Dom and Tori were in front of her, once they were there she started her speech. "I want to congratulation the both of you again. Dominic I've never been more proud of you than this moment. I couldn't ask for a better brother than you. And to you Victoria, I've known you for as long as I can remember. All my life you've been like a big sister to me and I can't wait until it becomes official. I love you and wish you both a lifetime of happiness."

Trish had been watching the whole time. As soon as Tori walked away, she pulled Jade away from everyone else. "What do you think you're doing?"

No one seemed to notice the sidebar going on in the far corner of the room. They just continued on with the toast.

"I remember when Dom and Tori first started dating. You couldn't get him to shut up about her. He told me when we were seventeen that he was going to marry her someday, and if you know Dom, when he says something, he means it. I just want to say that I'm proud of you brother, and like Mia said, I wish you happiness and all that other shit." Vince raised his bottle of Corona to Dom and Tori before he drunk it all down.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, she was suddenly glad everyone's focus was elsewhere.

Letty went next; she stood on the table facing the mass of people. "Okay so don't expect me to get all mushy up here, because I'm not. I just want to say that you two are perfect for each other. Tori's a good woman, you're lucky to have her Dom, and anytime you forget that you'll be answering to me."

Rome raised his glass high, "And me!"

Letty laughed, "And Rome."

"What were you about to tell her?" Trish asked furiously.

"I wasn't going to tell her nothing."

"Nothing is right. Don't forget who your family is. Your loyalties lie with me and don't you forget that." Trish said what she had to say and walked off.

Jade knew it was wrong not saying anything, but her whole life she was taught that family came first and you don't go against it. She was enjoying her new found friendship with Tori, but she knew all hell was gonna break loose once the shit hit the fan.


	52. Chapter 52

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 52

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Business was booming in the garage. The backed up cars were finally out, making room for them to accept new business. Everyone was fast to work on different vehicles, except for Mia. She stood by flipping through a bridal magazine while Tori had her head under a car hood. Mia's ooh's and aah's sounded through the shop as she turned each page.

"What about this one Tor?" she asked with enthusiasm.

Tori poked her head out from under the car for the twentieth time to look at another gown. "I like it Mia, but it looks just like the last one you showed me."

"No it doesn't. This one has a subtle lace trim." Mia pointed out.

"Ugh, no lace." Tori crinkled her nose at the thought of her wearing a lace gown.

Letty came over to see what the big fuss was about. She took a look at the dress and started laughing. "White?" she asked.

"What's wrong with white?" Tori asked.

"I think you lost the right to wear that color a long time ago." Letty and Mia both started laughing.

Tori just shook her head. "Screw the both of you."

"That's exactly why you won't be having a white wedding." Letty said before walking back over to the car she was working on.

Dom had been keeping a close eye on Tori; she had been acting far too strange lately. Something wasn't right, but every time he confronted her about it she just brushed him off. Today she looked tired, she was taking forever on this one car, and she was only doing a tune up.

Dom thought he should go check on her to see what was wrong. "How's it going over here?" he asked.

"It um, it's…" Her voice trailed off. She felt like the world was spinning on an axes and she was standing still. She pressed her palms down on the edge of the car to try and balance herself as her knees became weak.

Dom wrapped his arm around her to help steady her. "What's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine."

"I just feel dizzy, that's all." Once she got her balance she tried standing on her own, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Dom-"

Dom shut her down before she could start her protest. "Don't argue with me, let's go."

They went to Tori's house, and Dom took her straight upstairs to her bedroom. He left the room and came back with a glass of water and a wet towel that he laid across her forehead. No matter what he said, she continued to fight him tooth and nail about her well being.

"I'm telling you Dom, it's probably because I didn't eat this morning. A little food and a nap and I'll be good as new."

Dom just watched her; he'd been having this strange feeling lately, but didn't want to jump any conclusions. That was hard to do when she was slowly confirming what he was feeling day by day. "Lie down and get some rest," he said. "I'll get you something to eat."

She smile and laid down. "Thanks babe."

Dom rode around for an hour or so before he made it back to Tori. He went back upstairs and found her watching television. She looked as though she just showered, her hair was still wet and she changed into some sweats and a tank top. When he entered the room she perked up and cut the T.V. off.

"Hey, what took you so long with the food?" She asked with an invited smile.

Dom sat the bag on the bed, "The fridge was empty so I went to the store."

"Oh yeah? What did you get me?"

Dom reached in the bag and pulled out a takeout container. "Pasta!"

Tori smiled appreciatively, "He loves me." She opened up the container and took in the smell of the food like a starved woman.

Dom scratched his head contemplating his next move. "Um, I picked up something else too." He handed her the bag waiting for her to open it.

Tori dug in the bad expecting more food, but instead pulled out a box. She looked at it with chuckling slightly to herself. "A pregnancy test?" She glanced up at him, "What do you have this for?"

"I want you to take it." He replied.

She couldn't believe he actually went out and brought a pregnancy test. "Dom I'm not pregnant."

"Really, because I think you are. All the vomiting; you're sleeping all the time and today at the garage…" He thought for a second, the signs had been there in their faces, maybe they just didn't want to see them.

She was slowly becoming agitated with Dom and all his probing. "I've just been sick; people are allowed to get sick, that doesn't mean I'm pregnant."

"Okay well then prove me wrong, go take the test." He picked the box up and sat it in her lap.

"Dom, I'm not taking it! So you can take this damn thing back to the store and get your money back." She threw the box at his chest and stormed off into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Dom got up behind her and started banging on the door; he was the agitated one now. "Tori open the door."

"Go away Dom." She shouted from the other side.

He banged harder this time. "Victoria open the door or I'll kick it down, you know I will."

"And then what are you gonna do, make me pee on the stick?"

"If I have to." Dom thought about how exactly he was suppose to go about that.

Tori laughed to herself, she knew he was serious. She leaned against the door and sighed, she didn't want to fight with him, she didn't have it in her. "Dom, I really don't want to do this right now."

He could hear the melancholy in her voice; he rested his against the door just as she did. "You already know the answer don't you?"

There was a pause before she answered. "I had an idea; but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I'm scared Dom. What if I really am pregnant?"

"We'll never know until we find out." said Dom. Tori cracked the door and he slid the box inside. A few moments went by before she stepped out. "What is it? What did it say?" he asked.

"We have to wait three minutes." She said.

He looked flabbergast, "A whole three minutes."

"Yes Dom a whole three minutes." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Time ticked by slowly, that three minutes seemed like three hours. They didn't know what to do with themselves. Dom paced the bedroom floor constantly checking his watch, while Tori sat on the bed counting how many times he's walked back and forth. Dom was nervous, but Tori was scared out of her mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through another pregnancy. If anything were to happen, her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Tori looked up at her clock on the wall, then back at Dom. "It's time." She got up from the bed and walked across the hall.

Dom stopped pacing and followed her to the bathroom. He waited by the door for her to come out. When she walked out her eyes were shiny, he didn't know what to think. He waited for a second before asking the inevitable, "So… are you pregnant?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Dom stopped pacing and followed her to the bathroom. He waited by the door for her to come out. When she walked out her eyes were shiny, he didn't know what to think. He waited for a second before asking the inevitable, "So… are you pregnant?"

Tori nodded her head unable to speak, she was still frozen from shock. Dom on the other hand was ecstatic, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, then kneeled down and kissed her still flat stomach. When he came up to kiss her lips, he realized she was unresponsive. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked.

Tori walked away from him going back into the bedroom where she sat down on the bed. "Everything's wrong Dom, I'm pregnant." She buried her face in her hands letting the tears escape her. "I can't believe this."

Dom chuckled, "Well we haven't exactly been safe lately."

She lifted her head, giving him the evil eye "This isn't funny Dom. What about Trish, are you forgetting the fact that she's five months pregnant with your child? This can't be happening to me, not now."

"So what are you trying to say?" He asked. Dom pulled Tori to her feet looking her in the eyes. "If you're thinking about an abortion you can forget it."

"You know that's not what I want Dom, I don't know how you can even think that." Being angered by what he said, she pushed away from him.

Dom shook his head not knowing exactly how to handle the situation. "I don't know what to think right now, you're confusing the shit out of me." He shouted. Now they both were yelling. This wasn't how Dom pictured it going at all.

Tori turned around to face him with seething eyes. "You're confused? How do you think I feel?" she asked.

They were at a standstill, neither side knew what to say or do. Tori stood on one side of the room, while Dom stood on the other. He just watched her standing there with her arms folded, chewing on her lips pensively. Finally he gave in; Dom walked over to Tori and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed and spoke calmly to her. "I don't know unless you tell me."

Once his arms were around her Tori instantly felt that familiar sense of warmth and security she always did when in his embrace. She sighed and placed her hands on his forearms. "Don't get me wrong Dom, I want this baby, but what if something happens, I can't go through losing another child."

He turned her around to face him, when he did he saw the silent tears she was shedding. "You're not alone, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together." Dom wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"We are so messed up." Tori giggle through the tears while shaking her head.

"She laughs; I take that as a good sign." said Dom, he was just glad to see her smile.

"I'm just trying to picture you going up to a cashier and buying a pregnancy test. I would have paid to see that."

"Yeah well you missed your chance." He spoke with a hint of amusement.

"Dom, I don't want to tell anyone, at least not yet. I think it would be better if we wait until after the first trimester, just to be on the safe side."

"If that's what you want to do."

The day of Tori's doctor's appointment finally arrived. She and Dom had to sneak off during lunch so they wouldn't raise any suspicions. It had barely been a week of keeping the secret, and Dom was ready to burst like a bubble. He was just itching to tell someone that he was going to be a father. This was strange, because he didn't feel this overjoyed when he found out that Trish was pregnant. That's probably because with her he felt obligation, and with Tori, well that was another story. He felt pride in knowing that at this very moment, she was carrying his child. The only thing left now, was for the doctor to confirm it.

Dom watched as the doctor squeezed clear gel onto her stomach, from the way she flinched at first contact he knew it was cold. He looked over at Tori and smiled, he knew she was nervous, hell so was he. The doctor slowly slid the wand across her belly while watching the screen. The room was completely quiet; they were all waiting to find something, anything.

The doctor kept prodding; she moved the wand up a little further, but then quickly moved it back down. Her eyes peered at the screen and she let out an exciting gasp, "there it is!" Dom moved closer to get a better view of the screen. The doctor zoomed in on the fetus, "Based off what you told me, and from the size of the fetus, I'd say you're about six weeks."

Dom looked at the undeveloped fetus in awe; he didn't take his eyes off of it for one second. "Wow Tori, do you see this?"

Tori just smiled gazing at Dom, he was so sure of everything and at that moment, she was too. "Yeah it's amazing."

Dom touched the spot on the screen that was his child, "it's so small."

"Give it time, it'll grow." The doctor took a photo of the fetus. She then sat the wand down and turned up the lights. "Okay, now that, that's out of the way, I have a few concerns to go over."

"What concerns?" Dom asked.

"Well you've had complications in the past with previous pregnancies, so I'm worried about you being able to carry this baby full term."

"You and me both." Tori said in almost a whisper, but the people in the room still heard her. That was her main concern, after losing two children she figured the gods just didn't have kids in the layout for her.

"Whatever stress you have in your life, I want you to eliminate it; I want this to be a stress free pregnancy." The doctor said focusing the last part on Dom.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"Because she knows that men are the leading cause of stress." Tori smiled and caressed his cheek.

The doctor laughed with her and stood up. "I'll leave you to get dressed. Any questions before I go?"

"Yeah, can we still have sex?" Dom interjected. It's been on his mind all week and she did ask if they had any questions.

"Dominic!" Tori slapped his arm.

The doctor smiled at their antics, "That's a perfectly honest question, and the answer is yes. You won't do any harm to the baby."

He nodded affirmatively, while avoiding Tori's scowl. "Thanks doc."

"I'll see you two four weeks from now, and congratulations." She exited the room leaving the bickering couple alone.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Every since Dom found out that Tori was pregnant, he's become what some might call over protective. He watched her every move, where she went, he went. Dom was like her shadow, the only time they weren't together was when he had to be at the garage, and that was only because he didn't want her there, he didn't think it was a safe place for her to be. It was starting to drive her up the wall. She hated being stuck in the house day in and day out, especially now.

Everyone was getting ready for tonight's race. Dom and the guys were all sitting around in his living room, it was after twelve and they were all just about ready to go. The only thing holding them up were the girls, it seemed like they were always the last ones to come down the steps.

Brian went up the steps and opened his and Mia's closed bedroom door. He saw Mia standing at her mirror fixing her makeup. "Mia you look fine, everyone's ready to go."

She turned to Brian and sighed, she was clearly frustrated from being rushed. "Alright already, I'm coming now."

Brian came down the stairs dragging Mia behind him. The guys all stood and walked out the door. Vince looked around for Letty, but didn't see her; he just assumed she was behind Mia. "Hey, anybody seen Letty?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's helping Tori find something to wear." Mia said before getting in the car with Brian.

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back." Dom stormed over to Tori's house and right through her front door. He went right up the steps and headed straight to her bedroom. Letty was lying across the bed on her stomach, while Tori rummaged through her closet in her robe. They appeared to be in the middle of laughing about something when Dom barraged in. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Tori looked over her shoulder and saw him standing there. She was hoping that she would be able to get by him tonight, but so much for that, "Oh come on Dom, it's just one night." She said while holding up a pair of dark blue shorts and blue denim jeans. Letty pointed to the shorts so she hung the jeans back up.

Dom watched her move about the room like he wasn't even there. He went over to her and took the shorts out of her hands, "Tori we talked about this, you're not going to the races tonight."

Vince yelled up the steps for all of them to get a move on it. Letty rolled over and stood up from the bed, "I'm gonna leave you two alone." She said with a smirk before she walked out the door.

Dom waited for the door to close before saying anything else. Once it was shut he turned back to her, "I'm serious Tori, it's not safe for you to be there."

She stood there staring at him, she knew he was right and there was no point in arguing it. So instead she let out a sigh of defeat. "Dom I'm gonna go crazy just sitting around doing nothing. You won't let me work, you won't let me go to the races, I'm always alone, and it's just so frustrating."

He heard her mumble something incoherently under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest with a pout. It almost made him laugh, but that would've led to a fight, her emotions were all out of whack lately. Dom took a step closer to her and turned her face back towards him. "I won't stay out late, I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

He leaned in closer to her until their lips touched. Their tongues did their all too familiar dance. She moaned as the kiss became more aggressive. Her arms went around his neck and his hand instinctively groped her bottom lifting her against him. Tori wrapped her legs securely around him and Dom carefully lowered her to the bed. He soon began trailing scorching kisses along her neck down to her collarbone. When he got to the outline of her breasts, his fingers fumbled with the belt of her robe. She pulled his shirt off, wanting to caress his skin. The sensuous moans coming from her lips were driving him crazy, that along with his pulsating erection grinding against her warm supple form. Dom was fidgeting with her bra, trying to get it loose when the sounds of horns started to blare. He ignored it, and continued with his actions. The horns sounded once again, this time, with loud shouts behind them.  
>Tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention, "Dom, they're waiting on you."<p>

"Well let them wait." He said with his face buried in her neck.

She smiled and giggle at the tickling sensation she was feeling, "Just go, I'll be here when you get back."

Dom let out an exaggerated groan as he got up from her. "If you're sleep when I get back, I'm waking you up." He said as he yanked his shirt over his head.

After Dom left, Tori went to put some pajamas on. It was looking like another night all alone. This feeling of isolation was starting to grate her nerves, cabin fever was slowly but surely sinking in, if she didn't get out soon, she was going to scream. The thought of just coming out and telling everyone she's pregnant crossed her mind a couple of times. At least that way they'll stop asking questions as to why she's not at work. Their story about her having the flu was beginning to wear thin. She shuffled through her dresser drawers trying to find something comfortable to put on; clothes that were once folded were all balled up now. She stood up straight from her bent over position with her hands on her hips. Her eyes scanned the room; she smiled when they came in contact with one of Dom's white t-shirts. She pulled the shirt over her head and a smell waft her nose, it still had his scent, she reveled in the warm and tingly feeling that gave her.

Tori sat on her bed Indian style with a bunch of junk food in front of her. She was multitasking between watching television and flipping through a bridal magazine Mia gave her. With a pen in hand, she perused the book gazing at the women in their elegant dresses, circling which ones she liked best. Her sights were captured by a woman standing on the beach wearing a silk gown with a cascading train flowing behind it, she circled that one and put extra checks around it. Then her phone began to ring, she grabbed it thinking it was Dom letting her know he was on his way, but when she looked at the screen, she saw Johnny's name. Her first thought was to let it ring, but curiosity got the best of her.

"What do you want Johnny?" She asked with annoyance dribbling from her lips. This was about the fourth time he's called her.

_"Victoria, it's so nice to hear from you."_ said Johnny. She didn't have to be near him to see that smug smile on his face.

"Seriously Johnny, this is goes beyond stalking. Why have you been calling me nonstop?"

_"You and I have something to discuss."_

"I highly doubt that." A small chuckle escaped her; she continued browsing through the magazine not paying attention to what he was saying.

_"Does the name Carter Verone ring any bells?"_ There was a stagnant pause on the line. Tori almost dropped the phone hearing that name. _"Yeah, I thought it would."_

She closed the book and walked over to her window. She moved the curtain to get a view of the street. Everything looked normal; there was nothing suspicious looking out there. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you want?"

_"I want you to talk to you in person… alone."_

Tori rolled her eyes as she jogged down the stairs, "people in hell want ice water." When she reached the bottom, she went to her front to make sure that it was locked and then she made her way to the kitchen to check the back door.

_"I'm serious Victoria, we need to talk, I think you'll be interested in what I have to tell you."_ There was a subtle change in his voice; there was no more playfulness or amusement. When he spoke this time, he came off stern.

She noticed the change and thought, maybe this wasn't another one of his antics. Dom would most likely kill her, but she had to know what information Johnny had about Carter. "When and where?"

_"Tomorrow afternoon, I'll call you with the place."_

It wasn't too late when Dom got back to Tori. Normally he'd still be out having a good time, but a promise is a promise. She was still watching television, trying not to let her conversation with Johnny phase her, but the tv wasn't much of a distraction. This was the second time she had heard Carter's name in two weeks. He was supposed to be in prison and yet he was popping up everywhere. Now she was beginning to worry just as Giselle was. The sound of Dom's feet hitting the stairs was getting closer. She quickly put on a carefree façade as he opened the door.

Dom walked in and threw his jacket on the chair. He then kicked off his boots and sat down on the bed next to Tori.

"Hey, how was it?" she asked.

"Well I won, if that's what you mean." Dom flashed a crooked smile. He then took the remote, turning from the sappy program she was watching.

Tori shook her head, "What else is new? Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They're still there." Dom looked down at her pile of goodies on the bed, then back up at her. "What the hell are you eating?" he asked.

"Peanut butter, pretzels, and Oreos." She dipped the Oreo in the peanut butter and ate it. Dom looked at the food with a disgusted expression, making her laugh. "Don't look at it like that, you know you want some."

"Did you eat any real food?" He asked.

"Of course I did." She said with an unconvincing smile.

"Liar." He grabbed all of her snacks and sat them on the bedside table. Tori tilted her head to the side wearing a frown. He began advancing towards with a mischievous smirk.

Tori side eyed him warily as he approached her. "Don't even think about it." She scooted away from him on the bed as he climbed on, "I'm serious Dom, I-" before she could finish her sentence he started to tickle her. She burst out into a fit of laughter while trying to remove his hands from her sides. "Stop it I can't take anymore." She said between giggles. When Dom finally stopped his sweet torture, she looked at him and smiled. "I love you Dom."

"I love you too." He removed the stray piece of hair that was in her face and climbed off of her.

Dom went back to watching the blood and guts he turned to. Tori sat up and watched him while he watched the movie, her mind began to roam again, she cut the tv off wanting to talk to Dom. "I want to move up the wedding." The thought had been running through her mind all night.

Dom sat up and turned to face her, "What made you change your mind?"

"I was thinking about what you said and you're right, why wait let's just do it. We can do something small at the house with just our families. What do you think?"

"What do think? I think it's a great idea." This was what he wanted in the first place, there was nothing he wanted more than to marry her. "I hope you know Mia's gonna kill you." Dom imagined the look on Mia's face when they tell her all of her over the top planning wouldn't be necessary.

Tori put on a phony smile "At least I'll die a happy woman." Those words repeated over in her mind. The thought of dying never really shook her, but now with things going so well with Dom and a baby on the way, she had a lot worth living for.


	55. Chapter 55

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 55

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

It was a full house at the garage, everyone was there. It was late in the evening on a Saturday, so Mia had already closed up the store. She was busy helping apply decal to one of the cars in the shop when Tori's Plymouth pulled up. Today was the day Dom and Tori planned on breaking the news about the wedding. When Tori got out of her car, Dom called Mia over to him. About two minutes later…

"What do you mean you moved up the wedding?" It was almost comical the way Mia stood there in a huff with her hands on her hips as she stared down Dom and Tori.

Dom, in his grease stained attire was trying very hard not to laugh at his sisters overreacting. He just shook his head while cleaning his hands off with the rag he retrieved from his back pocket. "What's the problem, were still getting married, just a lot sooner." He replied.

"How much sooner?" she asked quirking an eyebrow up at him.

Dom turned to Tori giving her the floor to speak. Tori gave an ease smile as she replied, "next Saturday." She spoke cautiously, knowing that the younger woman was ready to have their heads.

Mia's eyes widen. "Next Saturday? That's a week from now!" Dom and Tori relaxed against a car wanting to hear the impending rant. Mia paced back and forth in front of them speaking aloud. "How am I supposed to plan a wedding in a week? I still have to send out invitations and find a caterer."

Dom's gruff voice interrupted her, "then you better get to it." He said playfully as he messed up her hair; that's when the phone in his office started to ring. He pushed himself off the car leaving the two women to talk.

"Oh that's just great Dom." Mia said as he walked pass her and into his office, she then turned her sights back to Tori with a mask of confusion. Her frustration was slowly beginning to fade when she saw the innocent smirk plastered on Tori's face. "He talked you into this didn't he?" she asked.

They were complete opposites, while Mia was all frantic and panicky, Tori was nothing but calm and relaxed as she tried to reason with her. "Honestly Mia, this was both of our decision."

Suddenly out of nowhere Mia's hands shot to both sides of her head as she shrieked out loud. "Oh my god! Your dress, we have to find you a dress. How are we supposed to find you a dress in six days?" she asked and started her pacing again.

Tori couldn't help but giggle as she tried to get a hold of her. "Mia, Mia… calm down." When finally locked onto her shoulders and got Mia to stop talking, she was able to sneak a word in. "You don't have to worry about that, I already found a dress."

When Mia's eyes widened with realization, questions flowed from her lips. "You did? When, was this and why wasn't I with you?"

A smile eased across Tori's face as her cheeks lit up at the mention of her wedding gown. "I was looking through one of the catalogs you gave me and I saw the most beautiful gown, I just had to order it. Don't ask what it looks like, you'll have to wait until it arrives in two days."

Curiosity began to eat away at Mia, she wanted to pester Tori for detail, but she figured two days can't be that bad. "Well that makes things a lot easier," A sigh of relief escaped Mia's lips, but that was short lived. "Hold on a second, we still have to find bridesmaids gowns… we have to go shopping." She took Tori by the arm, giving her a slight tug towards the exit, but they stopped when Dom called Tori's name.

She looked back at Dom, before turning to Mia. "Go get Letty, I'll be right back."

Mia sighed letting out a puff of air. "Tori…" She knew Dom was only going to hold them up, and after all, they did have important shopping to do.

"I promise; I'll be right back." Tori said as she started over to the office.

Dom stood in the doorway of his office watching Tori chat with Mia. He knew his sister was most likely giving her shit about wedding stuff that honestly, he could care less about. A long as Tori shows up on that day, all is fine with him. Dom couldn't wait to get everything over and done with, but most of all, he couldn't wait to see Tori in her gown, he knew that was going to be something he'd never forget.

Dom waited until their conversation died down to call Tori over to him. Mia looked slightly aggravated as Tori walked away, but shrugged it off as she went to find Letty.

"How pissed is she?" Dom asked as he closed the door behind her giving them some privacy.

Tori sat on the desk flopping her bag down beside her, a slight groan escaped her. "Let's just say, it's going to be a long week."

"She'll be alright." Dom took a seat in the chair behind his desk.

Tori let her feet swing back and forth as she watched him with a thoughtful look behind her eyes. "I was thinking, and you know what… we haven't discussed our honey moon yet."

"That's because I already have that handled." He responded.

"Is that right? Then where are we going?" she eagerly asked.

"I can't tell you that." A teasing grin played across his lips while watching Tori wonder about what he had in store for them.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her palms. "Oh you're no fun."

Something sparked in Dom peaking his interest at that moment. "I happen to think I'm a lot of fun. As a matter of fact…" Dom slid his chair forward and placed his hands under her knees pulling her to straddle his lap. "You know how much fun I can be."

Tori tried not to relax into his enticing caresses, but the magic his lips were working was making that extremely hard at the moment. "Not now Dom, I have to leave soon." She stated sounding not too convinced herself.

"I won't take long." Dom growled into her neck while his fingers undid the first few buttons on her top.

Tori pulled back locking eyes with him. "Is that your selling point?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Don't worry, you'll still enjoy it." Placing a hand on her chin, Dom captured her lips bringing her into a passionate kiss.

Tori eventually allowed herself to unwind and respond to his kiss. Dom loosened up another button and eased his hand into her blouse to cup her breasts. Tori bit down on his bottom lip suppressing a moan as he massaged her breasts. For a moment they both forgot where they were and allowed themselves to get caught up in lust, but that was interrupted when the door flung open.

"What is this shit about going dress shopping, I have to finish working on this carburetor." Letty stood there, one hand on the doorknob, and the other on her hip not caring at all that she just intruded on their private time.

Dom watched as Letty tapped her foot waiting for an answer. He gave a quick glance at Tori and saw that she began buttoning her shirt, he knew then that whatever they just started, Letty brought it to an end. "Letty, was that door closed?" he asked

Letty simply shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, so…"

"So… don't you think you should knock?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

Before she could respond, Mia appeared in the doorway cutting her off. "Tori, will you explain to her that we have to try to get this done today."

Tori got up from Dom's lap to referee Letty and Mia's bickering. They stepped out into the garage area, leaving Dom alone in his office. While Tori was busy playing peacemaker, her bag started to buzz. Dom's attention deflected from the bag to the Tori, he was trying his best not to let curiosity get the best of him, but her secret phone conversations were starting to get to him lately. Every time he would ask whom she was talking to, she reply, 'no one', or 'wrong number'. He didn't want to just go through her things, but it was getting difficult to ignore that irritating vibration sounding in his ear. Dom gave a quick look to make sure Tori was still caught up with Mia and all their mess before easing the door to his office close. He dug in her purse and pulled out her phone. His jaw tightened when he saw whose name was on the screen. Johnny was calling her once again. Dom was tempted to answer and find out why he was contacting her, but it stopped vibrating. Just as he was about to put the phone back, it buzzed twice in his hand. He checked it and saw that it was a text message from none other than Johnny Tran. Dom opened it, and read it to himself.

**_"Don't forget, 1:00 a.m. and wear something sexy." _**Dom read the message, and before he knew it, he was clenching the phone ready to throw it into the wall.

Dom had to calm himself, which was really hard to do at that moment. Questions flooded his mind like, why would Johnny be calling her, and why the hell would she be meeting him at one in the morning, but most importantly, was something going on between them two? He thought back to the night he proposed to her, Johnny was calling her then and she lied about it. _'Why would she feel the need to lie if there's nothing going on?' _Dom thought to himself. He didn't have an answer, and quite frankly he didn't know if he wanted one.

He heard Tori's voice getting closer so he placed the phone back into her bag. When the knob turned he put on a mask acting as if everything was normal. Everything had to be, because for once things were going good between them, or so he thought.

Tori stumbled in with a smile on her face, "sorry Dom, but I have to go, your sister's in her dictator mode." She grabbed her bag from the desk and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

When she went to exit the room, Dom stepped in her path blocking her from leaving. "So, do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked just to see what she would say.

"No, I'll probably just go to bed early." She said while rubbing the back of her neck.

Right then and there he knew she was nervous about something. This was the second time he's caught her in a lie about Johnny, and that wasn't sitting too well with him. When she stepped around him to leave, Dom grabbed her arm halting her movement. Feeling her tense up under his tight hold, he loosened his grip. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Dom asked in a non threatening tone.

Tori's eyes drifted to his hold on her, and then back up to him with her eyes harboring a questioning expression. "Other than I really have to go… no, nothing comes to mind."

Dom released Tori's arm allowing her to leave. She went to kiss him again, but this time he turned his face brushing past her and back over to his chair. "Close the door behind you." He half growled. There was a frosty nip to his words, and she surely felt it.

Tori stood there in complete shock, she had no clue as to what caused his mood change in that little interval that they were apart for, but she didn't have time to find out. So she shut the door behind her just as he asked and went to catch up with Mia and Letty.


	56. Chapter 56

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 56

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori stood there in complete shock, she had no clue as to what caused his mood change in that little interval that they were apart for, but she didn't have time to find out. So she shut the door behind her just as he asked and went to catch up with Mia and Letty.

The girls had been out for almost three hours, and in that time Mia had drug them to six different boutiques. In each store that they entered, Mia and Letty paraded around in gown after gown, much to Letty's dismay. It wasn't that she didn't like wearing dresses, it was just none of them were her style; Tori's either for that matter. They both crinkled their noses and made fun of the pink and yellow frilly gowns Mia was picking out. Once again Mia and Letty were in the dressing room. Tori waited patiently, tapping her fingers on the arms of the chair waiting for them to emerge. After a few moments, the door opened, and out walked Mia in a gown similar to all the other ones she's picked out. Tori smiled looking at her, she looked absolutely beautiful, but the dress was a definite no. Before she could say anything Letty came stomping out of the dressing room.

"You have got to be kidding me. I will shoot myself in the foot if I have to walk down the aisle wearing this." Letty tugged at the gown uncomfortably.

Mia rolled her eyes and pushed Letty over towards the mirror so she could get a good look at herself. "It looks great on you, you just need to relax a little."

"Relax my ass, this thing itches." Letty began scratching where the material chaffed against her shoulders. She turned to Tori who was trying to hide her amusement. "Tori, will you help me out here?"

Tori smiled getting up from her seat. She went over to get a closer look at the gown and all its ruffled glory. She then looked at Mia shaking her head from side to side. "It is a little much." She said. Mia threw her hands up in frustration, while Letty was still scratching away. Just then Tori's sights were caught by the mannequin in the window. "What about that one over there in the window." Tori pointed to a silk emerald strapless gown, with a slit up the side.

Mia turned to get a look at what she was talking about. Her eyes danced over the dress dissecting every part of it before she nodded in approval. "It's beautiful Tori, but it looks expensive."

"Don't worry about that, you guys go change, I'll see if they have two in your sizes." Tori shooed them back into the dressing rooms. Letty was beyond overjoyed to get that off of her. As they disappeared in the back, Tori made her way over to the sales lady. She asked for two gowns matching the one in the window. The sales lady smiled and went to retrieve them. When Tori got a look at the price tag, her eyes bulged. Mia wasn't lying, this was an expensive gown, but hey, she was only planning on getting married once.

Letty and Mia tried the gowns on, and for the first time all day they had agreed on the same thing. Both women looked elegant and beautiful; you would've never guessed they were gear heads. The decision was unanimous, this was it; finally they were done. Now the only thing left to do was to find some food and a bed, because she was both tired and hungry.

After making a quick pit stop at an Italian restaurant, the girls were heading home with take out for the guys. During the ride home, Tori had raised some eyebrows. Not only did she eat at the restaurant, but she was also stuffing her face with linguine on the way home. Mia and Letty shared the same questioning expression as they caught glimpses of their friend through the rearview mirror, but neither of the two said a word.

It was after five, going on six when they pulled into the driveway, so naturally everyone was home from work. They got out of the car carrying the bags into the house. They stepped over Leon and Jesse, who were playing video games, and headed straight to the kitchen. As soon as the smell of food floated into the air, a small crowd followed behind them. While plates were being passed left and right, Tori noticed that Dom wasn't in the room.

"Where's Dom?" She asked the person standing next to her who just happened to be Brian.

"I think he's still working on the Charger, he's been in the garage every since he got back." Brian replied. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Brian had a feeling something was off with Dom. It all started when the girls left to go shopping, it was like he had some sort of bipolar mood swing. Dom was being short with them all up until the point where he just walked out, but Brian decided to keep that info to himself.

"Everything's fine, I'm gonna go take him some food." She responded casually as she fixed him a plate of lasagna. As she walked the plate outside, she got a nervous twinge deep down in her gut. She knew everything wasn't fine if he was tinkering around with the Charger. Dom only messed around with it to clear his head or let out some aggression.

Tori reached the garage, and sure enough Dom was there with his head under the hood. She watched him in silence wondering what was bothering him. She then cleared her throat to get his attention, not knowing that he knew she was there the whole time. Not bothering to stop what he was doing, Dom glanced over his shoulder with a steel gaze, barely acknowledging her presence. She felt a cold shiver as he looked away. Now she really knew something was wrong. She walked over towards him holding food in one hand and a beer in the other. "I got you some food; I figured I'd bring it out to you before it become extinct in there." She held it out for him, but he didn't take it. Tori shrugged it off figuring he was in one of his moods and sat it down on his tool stand. "It's lasagna, just in case you're wondering." Still nothing from him, not even a thanks.

Dom knew he was being a jerk, but he wasn't in the chatting mood. He knew that if he indulged in conversation with her, he wouldn't suppress the need for answers to the questions that he had, questions that she would most likely give lies for answers. Nope… he was content with ignoring her for now.

Tori approached his back that he still had to her and laid a warm gentle hand on it. "What wrong Dom… you know you can tell me anything."

Dom heard those words from her lips and was ready to go into a raging rant. He could tell her anything, but she couldn't do the same. It took everything in him to hold that back. "You know what, I'm kind of busy here so if you don't mind…" Dom's rough voice trailed off in a growl.

Now Tori was upset by his attitude. Here she was just asking about his well being, and he was giving her the cold shoulder. "Forget it Dom, eat the food, don't eat the food, I don't care, but don't go taking your attitude out on me when I'm only trying to help you. Now if you're upset with me that's fine, but you could at lease turn around to face me and tell me why."

Dom let go of the wrench in his hand and turned around to face the slowly seething woman. His expression was still every bit of cold and irritated. "Are we done now, because I have shit to do?"

Tori stood there with her arm folded across her breasts bewildered by his behavior. "You know, you can be a real asshole when you want to." And with that being said, she stormed off into the house.

Dom leaned against the car watching her go. He looked over at the plate she brought out to him, and a pang of guilt tugged at his heart strings.

When Tori entered the house she went straight up to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back to rest against it. Her hands folded across her belly as she stared at the ceiling deep in thought. Things were starting to get complicated, Johnny was constantly calling and Carter was lurking in the back of her mind. There was too much going on at once, this forced her to stay on her toes, and that meant keeping secrets from Dom. This was hard for her, but it was the only way she could keep him and everyone else out of harm's way. The less they knew, the less chance there was for them to get caught up in the mess she's made. Even though she told herself it was for their own good, it still didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Especially now, the way Dom looked at her in the garage made her feel like he could see right through her to all of her secrets. Tori just sighed and rolled over on her side.

Her hand gently rubbed circle patterns on her stomach. "Let's get some rest little one." She shut her eyes, hoping the solution to her problems would come in her sleep.

Somewhere around 10pm, Tori rolled over in bed, only to find empty space. Her eyes opened when she came in contact with the cold spot where she expected to find Dom. Tori sat up and looked around the room, still no Dom. She had an idea of where she might find him, so she put on one of his t-shirts that was extra baggy on her smaller frame and padded down the stairs. The house was practically dark, except for the television that someone had left on. She went through the empty living room and kitchen heading straight to the backyard. Tori went out to the garage and cracked the door open. She let out a sight when she saw that Dom was still in there.

Dom was still working under the hood. He heard the door open and immediately knew it was Tori since everyone else had gone out. His body tensed feeling her come closer, but to his surprise she walked right pass him and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. His eyes peered above the open hood getting a quick glance at her. He took in her tussled bed hair and her seductive form in his t-shirt through the windshield. Her elbow rested against the edge of the window while her hand rested on the side of her head. After tinkering with some fuses under the hood, Dom climbed into the driver's seat. Still there were no words spoken between them.


	57. Chapter 57

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 57

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori watched as Dom began revving the engine, his eyes were careful not to stray in her direction. He was content on being angry and stubborn, but she wasn't going to let him. Tori snatched the keys from the ignition cutting the car off in the process.

Dom gripped the steering wheel turning to face her. "Give me the keys Tori." He commanded through gritted teeth.

"No, not until you talk to me." She commanded as she turned to him, not backing down from his threatening glare.

Dom pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his temper in check. "Tori go back inside, it's cold out here and you're not dressed."

She folded her arms across her chest, not budging one bit. "Then tell me what's going on? One minute everything's fine, and then next thing I know you're giving me the silent treatment and brushing me off and I wanna know why?"

"You wanna know why?!" His low voice raised in frustration.

"Yes!" Tori replied with a tone matching his.

Dom fixed his lips to yell at her, he parted his mouth, but nothing came out. For a brief moment he was tempted to lash out on her, but when he looked into her eyes, nothing came out but a gust of air. "Forget it, just go inside." Dom reached across Tori and opened the passenger side door.

Without moving from her seat, Tori slammed the door back shut. Dom stared at her, but didn't say a word. The car was quiet; she placed her hands on her belly shifting her sights to her stomach. "Daddy's being stubborn, but that's fine, because mommy's better at it." She spoke to her unborn child. "Maybe you can get daddy to talk, because he's not talking to mommy." She spoke in an innocent tone.

Dom cracked a small smile but was unwilling to show Tori. "Don't do that." He tried to sound serious, but he wasn't fooling her.

Even though he attempted to hide it, she still caught it. That eased her mind a bit; at least he still has his since of humor she thought to herself. "I think it's working, daddy's talking."

Dom managed to catch Tori off guard and snatched the keys back from her grasp. "That's low." He replied still trying to mask his amusement while revving the engine once more.

Tori cast a mischievous smirk his way as she scooted closer to him, "no, this would be low." Her hand slid across his lap and down his cargo pants finding his crotch, and when she did, she gave it a firm squeeze through the material. Dom's foot pressed down on the gas pedal causing a loud 'vroom' sound and a chuckle from Tori. "It's a good thing we're in park."

Dom locked eyes with Tori as she undid the button on his pants. Next his zipper came down and that very same hand slid inside and stroked the length of his manhood. She moved up and down until she felt him growing in her hand. Dom threw his head back and took the keys out of the ignition letting out a groan. "Damn it Tori, you don't fight fair."

Tori straddled his lap leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "then let's not fight anymore." She took his earlobe between her lips, giving it a slight nip before letting go.

Dom's fingers dug into her flesh, squeezing her thighs. His hands slid up, gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, he was greeted by panties and no bra. Once the shirt was off Tori cupped Dom's face, kissing him like a starved woman. Normally things would start off slow between them, even in the heat of the moment things were never so rushed. Something was different, and they both knew it. Sex was now being used as a comfort for them. Dom used it to take his mind off his growing suspicions, and Tori, well Tori used it so she wouldn't have to face up to his growing suspicions. They were both filled with so many mixed emotions, but none of that mattered now, she was giving herself to him, and he was willing to take it.

Dom tore his mouth away from her lips, easing down from her neck to her breasts. He took his time kissing and licking, savoring each taste like it would be the last. His movements altered from right to left, sending Tori into a frenzy. She arched her back, grinding her wetness against his stiffened cock. She smirked when she heard him groan. Dom bit down on her skin, releasing a moan from her lips. It was torture for the both of them. He kissed her once more, but it was Tori who was in control. Her mouth ravaged his with a new found urgency; she slipped her tongue between his lips wanting more. Her hands ran up his muscular arms to rest on his shoulders. They were so close that they could feel each other's heart rapidly beating in their chest. While his mouth was busy at work, his hand eased down from her breast and into her panties. Dom could feel the difference in her heartbeat when he came in contact with her most tender spot. His fingers moved about, melting Tori into a pile of mush. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she cried out his name, and before she knew it, her panties were being ripped from her. Dom's strong hands gripped her hips lifting her up, and right on top of his erection. Tori let out a gasp as he drove into her. They locked eyes and his stare burned right into her soul to the point where she couldn't take it, her guilt was starting to eat at her and his intense stare was doing nothing to ease it. Tori buried her face into his neck as he slammed her up and down on his shaft.

At this point they both were reduced to loud panting and staggered breathing. Dom's hands were still locked on Tori's hips, but he noticed she wasn't looking at him. His fingers intertwined in her hair, which was now a wet wavy mess, and gave it a firm tug tilting her head bag. When Dom looked into her eyes this time, he could see the pain and confliction hidden beneath them. He thought maybe he was hurting her, so he softened his touch and made his strokes gentler. "Mmmm Dominic…" Tori moaned as Dom kissed her neck leaving soothing kisses along her collarbone.

Tori had to get herself together and rein in her emotions. She removed his hands from her hips, and placed them on her breasts as she rode him. Dom had bite his own lip watching her body move in a perfect rhythm. It was so tantalizing, almost like she was holding him in a trance. When her breathing quicken, he knew she was just moment from reaching her peak. With a few more thrust, Tori and Dom let out a satisfying moan having found their release. Her sweaty body clung to his nestling her face back into his neck.

Dom's fingers traced up the middle of her back, in that moment, they were content with the silence. That was until Dom felt wetness on his shoulder, and it wasn't sweat. He edged Tori back to get a look at her, and when he did, he saw the water in her eyes. "What's wrong, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked with a genuine concern.

Tori let out forced laugh, "No I'm fine, I was just thinking, that's all." She put on her shirt and went to climb off his lap, but he held her steady, not allowing her to move.

"About?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," said Tori. "There are so many things that I want to tell you, I just don't know where to start.

Dom caressed her cheek, losing sight of his fingers in the dark mass of her hair. "Well you can start at the truth."

"The truth is complicated and I really don't want to get into that tonight." Tori turned away, but Dom was having none of that. He place his hand on her chin, making her face him.

"Maybe not tonight, but we will get into it." Dom stated firmly. He waited for her to answer, but she just nodded her head okay. "Now let's go inside, the temperature is dropping out here."


	58. Chapter 58

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 58

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori laid in bed next to Dom waiting for him to drift into a deep sleep. Once his breathing slowly evened out, she knew he was down for the night. When she checked the bedside clock, she saw that it was twenty minutes after one. It was getting late; she was supposed to meet Johnny twenty minutes ago. If she was going to make a break for it, she would have to do it now. Tori removed the covers from her body, when she went to get up she realized she was being held down by Dom's heavy arm that was wrapped around her waist. She quietly cursed to herself as she carefully pried his limb from her body. She slowly lifted his arm and slid out of bed.

Tip toeing to the other side of the room where her clothes lay on a chair, she slipped on her jeans and a tank top and quietly put on a pair of running shoes. As soon as she was dressed, she crept out of the door, easing it shut behind her careful not to wake Dom. Now the only thing left was to get pass everyone else. With the stealth of a cat burglar, Tori snuck down the stairs, but when she reached the bottom, she saw that there was no reason to do so. The place was still empty, which worked out in her favor. She grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out the door. When she got outside, she found out why no one was at Dom's place. Loud music was blaring from her house; she could see dancing silhouettes through her window. Tori shook her head while walking over to her car. "Rome…" she mumbled under her breath. She knew he was the one responsible for the party taking place in her house, she just hoped he knew he was cleaning it up in the morning.

Tori drove down the road, contemplating her journey at each turn. It was as if she had an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. While the angel was telling her to go home and get back in bed with Dom. The devil was telling her to see this thing through with Johnny. She made five u-turns in the process of it all, but eventually she ended up outside some seedy motel she was supposed to meet Johnny at.

She pulled in right next to his motorcycle, a part of her was hoping he had left because she was late, but fate wouldn't have it that way. She cut her car off and rested her head on the steering wheel. Dom would flip if he knew she was meeting up with Tran, and at a motel none the less. She let out a meditating sigh, "get a grip Victoria, pull yourself together." After pepping herself up, she reached in her glove compartment and pulled out a small Smith and Wesson. She held onto it for backup tucking it in the back waistband of her jeans. You could never be too careful when it came to Johnny, and the fact that he knew about Carter put her on high alert.

Tori walked up the stairs and over to room 25. After three knocks the door opened. A slight smile graced Johnny's face as he observed Tori with interest. She rolled her eyes and pushed pass him entering the room.

Johnny closed and locked the door. "You're late." He said turning around to face her.

"Yeah well, I almost didn't show up at all." Her eyes roamed about the room. The wallpaper was ancient, and the place looked as if it hadn't been decorated since the seventies. She wrinkled her nose when she spotted the visible mold in the corner of the ceiling. It amazed her how this place was still in business. "You couldn't have picked a better place for us to meet?"

"Well I can spring for the honeymoon suite if you like." Johnny approached Tori, slowly invading her personal space. She placed her palm on his chest backing him up.

"I came here because you said you had some information for me, now if that was bullshit I can go." Tori stepped around him heading for the door, but Johnny grabbed her arm. With lightening reflexes, she drew her gun and had it pointed at his head before he could blink.

Johnny immediately released her arm and took a step back with both hands up. "Carter said you were trouble." He said with an arrogant tone that only he possessed.

Tori's heart skipped a beat hearing that name and not in a good way. "What was that?" she asked.

Johnny cautiously put his hands down hoping she wouldn't shoot him. "Actually he said you weren't as innocent as you look, and right about now, I'd have to agree with him."

"Carter Verone is in prison serving a twenty year sentence, I should know because I'm the one that put him there." Tori held her gun steady, as she searched his eyes for truth.

Johnny reached into his pocket careful not to provoke her. He pulled out a wallet size photo and handed it to her. "If that's true, then how did I come across this?"

She held the glossed paper between her fingers and recognized herself in the photo. It was a picture of her in a yellow sundress standing on a yacht. Memories flooded her head going back to the day it was taken. Just looking at the forced smile on her face made her ball it up in her hands. Only one person had that photo and he was supposed to be somewhere with maximum security. "Where did you get this?" she asked gesturing to the crinkled up photo in her hand.

"Well if you put the gun down, I'll tell you." Johnny waited until she concealed the weapon before he went into his story. "So I'm in my club one night and Carter Verone just strolls in. You can only imagine my surprise when he pulls out a photo of you."

"You're telling me that Carter gave this to you himself?" Tori hid her emotions well, it was something she became a professional at during him time with Carter. On the outside, she remained cool and unfazed, but on the inside, she was a nervous wreck.

"Yes I am, and I'm also telling you that he has a fifty-thousand dollar bounty on your head." Johnny said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

There was a brief pause while Tori got her thoughts together. She walked back and forth past Johnny three times. Fifty-thousand dollars is a lot of money, and there were a lot of desperate people out there who would turn her in for less. "What did you tell him?"

"What do you think I told him?" he asked. Tori flashed him a knowing look thinking he had given her up. "You actually think that little of me don't you?" Johnny's lips tightened, he looked as if he was actually hurt. "If you must know, I told him that I didn't know anything and I couldn't help him."

Her eyebrows rose conveying shocked ridden face. "Why would you do that?" Tori had to ask. She didn't know what Johnny motives were just yet, and that bothered her.

"You're seriously asking me that? I know Carter, and if he's looking for you, it's not for anything good, and I guess I don't want to see you get hurt." He leaned forward, his brown eyes piercing into hers making his words seem genuine.

"I'm sorry I thought I was talking to Johnny Tran." She said half jokingly to lighten the mood.

"Give me a break I'm not that big of an asshole." Johnny grinned as she stood there with her hands on her hips giving him a 'yeah right' look. "So are you gonna tell me what you did to piss him off?" he asked.

"I turned in some information to the feds implementing him in the murder of a federal agent… but that was after I jacked one of his money laundering shipments." The words left her lips in a nonchalant fashion as she told the story, skipping over details of course.

Johnny was taken aback, "Whoa, how much money are we talking here?" He knew it really didn't matter how much it was, Carter would kill you for stealing a nickel, it was all about principle with him and what is his. But Tori would have had to of taken a big number that caught his attention, if he was looking for her himself.

"… A little over six million." As she said it, Johnny let out a whistle.

"Damn, I'd be looking for your ass too." Now he was wrapping his head around just how serious the situation was. He decided that maybe he should lay low for awhile; after all, he did lie to Carter about her whereabouts. Johnny thought for a moment. "Listen, I'm gonna get lost for a little while, I'm leaving as soon as daybreak, you're welcome to join me."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't just up and leave. I need to talk to Dom first." Tori knew she would have to leave town. If Carter had approached Johnny, there was no telling who else he talked to in LA, but walking out on Dom again without any explanation was out of the question.

"Screw Dom!" He shouted. Johnny spat his name out with such distaste.

Tori tilted her head slightly to the side, staring at him. Once again for the second time tonight, she had to deal with another guy's mood swing. "What is your problem with Dom?" she asked. "I mean I get the whole issue with him and your sister, but you do know that she's a grown woman that makes her own choices."

Johnny stood from the bed, moving closer to Tori. "This isn't about Trish and you know it." Every time he took a step forward, she took one back; that was until her back pressed against the wall from having nowhere else to go. "He always gets everything I want, including you."

When his hand reached out to touch her check, Tori turned her face. "Johnny don't do this, you were being normal for once." Not liking the feeling of being boxed in, she pushed him back and stepped away from the wall. She took a few steps, then turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but there's just no connection between us."

"Liar, if you truly though that, you would have never agreed to go on a date with me."

Tori laughed at the memory, "That was back in high school and we only went on one date."

"And why was that?" Johnny asked knowingly folding his arms across his chest.


	59. Chapter 59

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 59

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

**Flashback: High School Years**

So here's a little back story on Johnny and Tori. Dominic, Johnny, Vince and Tori all went to the same high school. It was Tori's sophomore year and the guy's junior. This was all before Dom and Tori began dating. Dom was the guy every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be, needless to say, his high school years were wondrous. The same couldn't be said for Tori. All the girls were envious of her because she was so close to Dom, and all of the guys were too afraid to approach her because of him. Everyone thought they were a couple, but the truth was, they weren't. Sure they flirted back and forth, but Dom wasn't ready for any relationships, he was too busy basking in the attention of every female that came his way, but he made it known to every guy in school that Tori was off limits, making her teen social life even more difficult.

Either Johnny didn't get that memo, or he just didn't care. A dance was coming up and he wanted to ask Tori to go with him. After searching around he found her in the library; it was the only time he was able to get her alone. She was checking out books when he approached her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a smile on her face. "Hey Johnny, what's up?" she asked.

When she turned around, Johnny almost forgot what he was there for. His eyes wondered over the stretched material of her t-shirt that hugged her taunt stomach. Those teen hormones snapped back in place when she cleared her throat to get his attention. "Oh hey Victoria, are you busy?" The words were rushed being force from his lips.

Tori thought it was cute how he always managed to act awkward around her. She shook her head smiling as she gathered her books. "Not really, I was just about to go meet Dom in the parking lot. Why, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you were to the dance on Friday?" Johnny rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets waiting for her to respond.

"Well no, no one's asked me yet." As usual all the boys in school were too afraid of Dom to ask her out. It was always look, but don't touch. It seemed like everyone at school was going except for her, but that didn't bother Tori, she would just spend the night bugging her dad about getting her a car.

"That's good… I mean not good for you, but good for me." Johnny stumbled all over his words earning confused looks from her. He finally stopped himself and took a breath getting his thoughts together. "I'm sorry, what I meant to say was, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Now it was her turn to be stuck. She wanted someone to ask her, and in all honesty, she hoped that person would be Dom, but Johnny wasn't a bad choice either. He was cute and she knew he like her. She could see herself having a good time with him, so she thought why not. "Sure, I'd love to."

Johnny's lips spread into a huge grin. "Cool, so I'll-"

Just then the doors of the library burst open and a loud voice boomed through the room. "Tori, what the hell is taking so long?" Vince marched over to her ignoring the shushing sounds of the librarian.

Tori shook her head from side to side, embarrassed by the weird looks they were getting. "Damn it V, this is a library in case you didn't know."

Vince ignored her too, setting his sights on the guy standing next to her. He greeted him with a slight head nod. "Johnny."

"Vince." He replied, mimicking Vince's actions.

The male testosterone in the room was getting too much for Tori, so she figured it was best she leave before Vince decided to embarrass her even more. Tori opened one of her note books and scribbled something down. "Here, take my number, give me call later on tonight so we can talk more." The paper was barely out her hand before Vince started dragging her from the room.

Johnny smiled and tucked the paper in his jean pockets.

Meanwhile, Vince was questioning Tori all the way to the parking lot. "Why did you give Tran your phone number?"

"Because he's just soooo irresistible." She replied jokingly making light of his question.

"Oh very funny smart ass, I dare you to tell that to Dom." Vince threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him as they closed in on their destination.

As they got closer Tori could see Dom standing against his car waiting for them. She rolled her eyes when she saw a girl hanging on his arm. Dom said something in the form of a hello to Tori, but she paid him no mind as she climbed in the backseat. After he said his goodbyes to the girl he was talking to, he got in the car and started it up. As they drove Dom noticed how quiet Tori was. He glanced back at her through the rearview mirror and could see her gazing out the window.

"What took you so long?" He asked, and once again she said nothing.

It was Vince that responded. "She was busy giving Johnny her digits."

Tori sat up turning her attention to the passenger seat. "Really Vince?" She asked sounding betrayed

"What?" He innocently shrugged his shoulders

Dom's questioning voice cut in on their exchange. "Why would you be giving him your number?" He asked when he came to a red light.

"Because he asked me to the dance, and I said yes. Besides, no one else has stepped up to ask." Tori replied staring directly at him through the mirror.

The rest of the ride was silent. After Dom drove Vince home, he pulled up into his driveway. Tori grabbed her books getting ready to get out of the car, but Dom stopped her. "I don't want you going out with Johnny." He pleaded with his deep brown eyes.

"And why not?" she asked.

"You know why." Dom's hand squeezed the steering wheel in frustration. He didn't want to say it, but they both knew the truth. The only problem was expressing it.

"Sorry, but that's not good enough." Tori climbed out of the passenger seat and walked home.

Dom was left with his thoughts and some major decisions.

The night of the dance came. Tori was all dressed up and having a great time with Johnny. It bothered her that Dom wasn't speaking to her, but that was his loss. Dom and Vince were both no shows, that really wasn't a surprise there, they weren't much for school activities. The two of them danced and talked up until it was time to leave. Tori had to be home by 10:30 or her father would come looking for them both, and that wouldn't turn out so good.

Johnny drove Tori home and walked her to her front door. The silence was awkward, because they both knew what was next. Tori was both nervous and anxious, the only guy she'd ever kissed was Dom, and that was only on a dare or when they were joking around. Just like she expected, Johnny leaned in softly touching his lips to hers. When he pulled away she felt nothing. No butterflies, no tingly feeling, just nothing. She smiled as she said her goodbyes and went inside.

Tori went straight up to her room dying to crash in her bed. She opened her room door, and a loud gasp escaped her lips when she saw Dom sitting on her bed. "Jesus Dom, you scared me." She said while clutching her hand over her heart. "What are you doing here?"

Dom got up from the bed and stalked over to her, she remained with her back against the door. Dom placed her face in his hands as he brought his lips down to hers. Her heart beat quicken when his tongue slipped into her mouth. This time he wasn't fooling around, it was just full passion. Dom released her and rested his forehead on hers. "From now on, I'm the only guy that gets to kiss you." His spoke in a serious tone while his eyes peered into hers.

Tori found that feeling that she was lacking with Johnny. She was lost for words. It amazed her how he could take away her ability to form a sentence with just one kiss. The only thing she could muster up was an, "okay." From that night on, she was his, he was hers. Needless to say Johnny held a grudge from then on.

**End of Flashback.**

"Just tell me you'll think about it." Johnny offered one more attempt in his plead to get Tori to come with him.

She smiled at his effort, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Johnny, but there's nothing to think about." Out of nowhere the room blurred and her head went light. It took her a second to regain herself.

"Are you okay?" his drawn together eyebrows expressed the genuine concern in his voice.

Tori ran her hand down her stress filled exhausted face. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little light headed… perks of being pregnant." She added with a shrug.

"You're pregnant?" was Johnny's incredulously response.

"Yeah, it's funny how the universe works. Just when things are finally right and I think I'm getting a fresh start, I get hit with this." Tori glanced at the time; she was there longer than she had anticipated. "I should get going." She said as she moved towards the door.

"Don't go." Johnny's hand reached out to touch hers, and he instantly felt her tense up. The look on her face spoke volumes; he knew she was getting the wrong idea. "I don't mean it like that. It's just that it's late, the weather's bad and you're in no condition to be driving. I think you should stay here."

The last thing was wanted to add to her plate was Dom getting the wrong idea, it was already bad enough she's there without him knowing. "I think that's a bad idea."

"Well it's not any worse than you driving in a thunderstorm. Clearly you're tired; just stay here until it passes. I promise I won't try anything."

Tori stared at him for a moment deciding whether she should trust him or not. He was right, the storm was bad, and there was nothing she wanted more at this moment than a soft mattress. So she decided that she would stay, but she was determined to get home before Dom wakes up and find out that she's gone. "I'm just gonna shut my eyes for an hour or two, but if you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot you." Tori warned.

Johnny laughed nodding his head. "That's fair enough." He took one of the pillows off the queen size bed and laid it on the shabby excuse for a couch.

Tori wasn't too comfortable with the situation so she waited for Johnny to lay down first. She watched as he kicked his boots off and fluffed his pillow repeatedly before resting his head on it. Once he was stretched out and settled she commenced to do the same, but before she laid down she set her alarm and flipped the lamp switch. _'What can two hours hurt?'_ she thought as she drifted off.


	60. Chapter 60

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 60

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

The sun had risen and was making its presence known. Tori eyes parted, but quickly clamped shut when the light hit them. She opened them once more and was confused by her surroundings. Then it dawned on her, she was still in the motel room. She checked the time and saw that it was after eight a.m. Her body quickly jumped from the bed as if it was on fire.

"Damn it Johnny, I told you an hour." She shouted as she grabbed her keys from the bedside table. There was no response. Tori walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, but there was still no response. "Johnny?" She turned the knob and entered the room only to find it empty. Tori scanned the room briefly; she couldn't find anything of Johnny's. While tying her shoes, there was a knock at the door. The only person who knew she was there was Johnny, so she went over to the door, opening it without looking. "Johnny, I thought you-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw the person on the other side of the door.

Dom stared at her with a darkening look on his face. "It ain't Johnny… sorry to disappoint you." He stepped inside, slamming the door behind him.

Tori's mouth fell agape taking the shape of an o. Needless to say she was surprised by his presence. "Dom… what are you doing here?" She stammered over her words while back peddling into the room.

He casually moved towards her letting his eyes move about the room taking in every little detail. "I think that's my line." He said. Dom's dark eyes glazed over in rage, drifted to the slept in bed, then back to Tori.

She saw the intensity they bore and tried to defuse the thoughts he was surely thinking. She took three steps closer to him leaving only a few inches separating them. "Wait a minute Dom; it's not what you think."

"Oh really?" Dom's eyes pierced down on her. He titled his head slightly to the side catching eye contact with her. "Did you spend the night here with Johnny, yes or no?" he asked.

"Dom…" Tori's words drifted off looking down at the floor. She knew she had really stepped in it this time. There was nothing she could say to him at this moment that would sooth his raging emotions.

Dom stood there, waiting for Tori to answer, but no words were spoken. His frustration grew causing his hand to reach out and roughly grab her face, forcing her to look at him. "Yes or no?!" He yelled making her flinch.

"Yes," she replied in low tone that almost didn't reach his ears. She instantly felt his hand tense on her flesh. When she glanced up at him, she could honestly say that this was the most upset she's seen Dom. His jaw was tight, and his gaze was cold as he stared at her, but when she looked past the anger in his eyes, she saw genuine hurt. "Nothing happened."

Those words did nothing for Dom. "How long have you been seeing Johnny behind my back?" His hands dropped from her face. "Where is he anyway?" he asked while entering the bathroom and moving back the shower curtain.

As Dom searched the room Tori trailed behind him following his every move as she tried to get her words to sink into his head. "Dom, this is ridiculous okay, you know I wouldn't cheat on you."

He stopped, turning around to face her. "And I'm supposed to believe you, everything you've said to me has been lies. Hell for all I know that could be Johnny's kids you're carrying. Is it?"

Tori looked at him with wide eyes taken aback by his words that cut through her like a knife. She rubbed the back of her neck suppressing her desire to come up with a wrathful response to his low blow. After all, she knew this wasn't Dom talking; it was his over boiling temper. "Dom, I think you're going a little too far." She took a calming deep breath before choosing her next words. "I can explain everything if you just let me." Tori stepped forward cautiously closing the space between them. She reached out, resting her hand on his cheek hoping to get Dom to clam down long enough to hear her out.

Dom stared at her filled with mixed emotions. It didn't take long for his rage to suppress his love for her. He grabbed her small wrist in a death grip snatching it away from his face. "I asked you a question." He snarled.

The pressure from his hold was beginning to cut off her circulation. She ignored his question focusing on his grip. "Dom you're hurting me." She griped as she tugged at his grasp trying to break free.

Dom released her only to punch a hole in the wall. He paced back and forth trying to think clearly, but his mind was in shambles. All of a sudden he stopped and just stared at her. It wasn't his normal look of adoration, but a mixture of hurt and anger was clearly evident. "The wedding's off." he stated.

His words were equivalent to a blow to the gut, because that what they felt like. Hearing him speak with so much rage made her insides twist. She desperately fought back tears so she could talk. "You're only saying that because you're upset, when you calm down you're gonna want to take it back."

"Not this time," came the words of the wounded man as he took the ring off her finger.

Tori couldn't believe how fast everything was falling apart before her. She glanced at her empty finger, then back up at Dom's stone serious expression. "So that's it… just like that we're done?" She asked, but he said nothing. Dom brushed past her making his way to the door. She beat him there leaning against it to block his exit. "Will you just stop and listen to me." She yelled, her voice breaking in the process as tears threatened to fall.

Dom did all he could to avoid straight eye contact when he saw her eyes beginning to gloss. "I gave you plenty of chances to talk, but you didn't. Why should listen now?" He asked.

"Because I'm begging you," Tori pleaded as she wiped the tears trailing down her face, but more just came. She left her spot against the door advancing closer to him. "please Dom, don't do this." Her hands clutched the front of his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. The cotton soaked up the wetness on her face. She silently prayed he wouldn't push her away. A sigh of relief came when she felt his arms wrap around her. "I love you." She said softly enough for him to hear.

Something in Dom told him to hold her. He just held her in his arms as she cried. His hands smoothed over her hair as he held her close and kissed the top of her head. When she whispered those words, it felt natural for him to whisper them back. "I love you too," he said. He felt some of the tension in her ease, but that was shortly lived when he followed up with his next choice of words, "but I don't trust you." Dom placed both hands on her shoulders pushing them apart catching the heartbreaking reaction on her face.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He could hear the sobs coming from the other side of the door. His heart cried for her, but his pride wouldn't let him go. Dom jumped in his car and sped off. He needed answers, and he knew just where to get them. After doing some ferocious driving, Dom found himself outside of Trish's place. Still caught up in his rage, he crookedly parked his car. Dom was heading straight for her door. When he got to her apartment he knocked fast and hard causing the door to shake. After a few more knocks, the door was yanked open.

"What the hell is your problem Dom?" Trish shouted with both hands on her hips.

Dom clearly wasn't waiting to be invited in. He was a man on a mission. "How long has your brother been screwing Tori?" he asked pushing past her.

"Excuse me?" She asked as s if the words were lost on her. Trish moved about the room not really paying any mind to what he was saying.

Dom grabbed her arm in a firm hold; her eyes widen being caught off guard by his direct approach. He now had her undivided attention. "Don't play babe in the woods with me, I know it was you who sent me that message telling me where I could find them." His voice was so deep that his words were almost incomprehensible.

"Don't get upset with me because your precious Tori isn't who you thought she was." Trish managed to twist herself free. There were now red marks where Dom's hand used to be. She rubbed it self-consciously as if it would disappear. "You ever hear the term don't shoot the messenger?" She asked with an attitude.

Dom sat down on a stool in the kitchen. The bottle of vodka was looking more and more tempting. Now Dom was never one that indulged in hard liquor, he could count the number of times he'd been drunk on one hand, but the day's events were starting to weigh heavy on him. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, and more followed soon enough. No matter how much alcohol he consumed, he couldn't get Tori out of his head. "I can't believe she would do this." He muttered his slurred words to himself.

Trish watched him in the distance and began to approach him warily, especially since his emotions were all out of whack. She carefully pried the half drank bottle of vodka from his grasp. She softly caressed the outlines of his defeated face, "you deserve better Dom… a lot better." Trish pulled him into a kiss, and to her surprise, he didn't fight it.

The two of them kissed some more, eventually ending up in her bedroom. Dom clumsily fell on the bed and Trish wasted no time straddling his body. His hands groped her bottom while she kissed and nipped on his neck. Trish sat up placing her hands on his chest as she gazed in his eyes. It felt like he was truly hers for the first time. "I love you Dom." She said with an admiring smile on her face.

In his eyes, the woman he was holding; wasn't the woman he was looking at. Tori was the only occupant in his head. Even when Trish spoke, it was Tori's voice he heard. A slow drunken smile graced his face, "I love you too… Tori." His hand briefly stroked her face before falling limply on the mattress.

Needless to say Trish was pissed. She looked down at his sleeping form and got the urge to slap his face. No matter what she did, in the end it was always Tori he wanted, but no longer. She had to get rid of her, and she knew just how to do it.


	61. Chapter 61

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 61

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Tori spent the better part of an hour trying to get her emotions in check. After that she drove around endlessly looking for Dom. She checked every place she'd thought she would find him. She checked to the garage and store first, but no one was there. Next she went down to the warehouse district hoping he'd be there ripping up the asphalt to blow off some steam, but he wasn't there either. All of her leads came up empty. Tori called his phone repeatedly, but there was no answer. There was still one place she hadn't looked yet, and that was the house. It was Sunday so everyone was most likely home. She didn't feel like all the questions everyone was sure to ask, but at this point she had no choice if she was going to find Dom.

Tori pulled into the driveway behind Letty's car. When she got out, she didn't see Dom's car anywhere in sight. Hoping against hope, she went into the garage expecting to find him working on the Charger, but still… no Dom. It was time to face the music. She went into the house through the back where the routine Sunday activities were taking place. Mia was in the kitchen preparing food while the rest of the team lounged around laughing and joking with each other.

"Hey, where have you been?" Mia asked while drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Have you seen, or heard from your brother?" Tori asked paying no mind to Mia's previous question.

Mia shook her head from side to side, "no, I thought he was with you."

Tori walked off into the living room where the rest of the guys were, Mia followed behind her. "Have any of you talked to Dom?"An array of no's, and not since earlier came her way. She cursed aloud displaying her frustration in front of everyone.

"What happened, did you guys have a fight or something?" Brian asked. He got a good look at Tori. Judging from her red puffy eyes and frantic state, the answer was yes.

"He called off the wedding." She managed to get out without tearing up, but she still felt that lump in her throat as the words eased out.

Mia was almost stumbled over in shock. It was then she noticed the missing ring on her finger. "What? Why would Dom do that?" she asked.

"Because he's an asshole." Letty replied. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, she just assumed it had to be Dom's fault; it was just always that way. Before she could finish her rant, Tori stopped her.

"Not this time Letty, this one's on me." Tori replied much to everyone's surprise.

Rome could see the hurt she was so desperately trying to mask from them. He got up and from the couch and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "You know I'm here for you if you need me. It's gonna be alright." He said as he hugged her tightly

"I hope so." Tori replied. She appreciated his effort to cheer her up, but it really wasn't working. Her phone began to buzz. She reached in the pocket of her jacket and pulled it out. There was a text from Dom on her screen. She read it to herself, "**We need to talk, meet me at Neptune's Net." **This shocked her; she didn't expect him to be willing to talk to her that easily. She glanced up from the phone and found all eyes on her. "It's Dom, he wants me to meet him at Neptune's." she told them.

"Why all the way out in Malibu?" asked Brian. That was a good ways away just to talk.

Tori shrugged her shoulders not caring what his reasons were, if he was willing to talk then that meant he was willing to listen. "I don't know, but I gotta go." She rushed her goodbyes and walked out the door.

About five seconds after Tori walked out the door, Vince followed behind her. He'd been quiet the whole time, just taking everything in. He had a strange feeling that something was going on with Tori for some time now, but he didn't push the issue thinking she had control on whatever was going on. Today was proof that, that was far from the truth. Vince caught up to her just as she was about to get in her car. "What's going on Tori?" he asked.

Tori slowed her hurried movements and turned to face him. "I told you, Dom and I had a fight and he called off the wedding." She said while standing in the door of her Plymouth.

"Did this fight have anything to do with that friend of yours who was in trouble?" He asked thinking back to that odd phone conversation he overheard.

Tori tilted her head from side to side, "yes and no." she replied vaguely.

Vince folded his arms across his chest giving her a stern look. "A straight answer Tori. Why did Dom call off the wedding?"

She paused looking down at the ground before shifting her sights back to Vince. "Dom thinks I cheated on him with Johnny." Tori watched him, waiting for his reaction.

Vince was stuck. He now knew why Dom would be pissed; he was actually amazed that no one was seriously injured by now. "And why the hell would he think that?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back, I just really need to talk to Dom first."

"Tori…"

"I promise." She walked over to Vince and hugged him briefly and got into her car planning to meet up with Dom.

It was now in the middle of noon. Tori drove down the PCH with a million thought racking her brain. She was nervous about meeting with Dom and hoped this wasn't just another opportunity for him to yell at her. She thought that maybe they'd actually get the chance to talk this time. The beach side restaurant was packed with surfers and other beach goers. The lot was equally full. As she got out of her car, she scanned the area for Dom's car. Not seeing his Honda anywhere in sight, she figured she'd beat him there.

When she went inside, she grabbed a table for two. A waiter came by and sat two menus down on the table. While waiting she glanced over the menu. She'd been there for fifteen minutes so far and Dom was still a no show. Tori checked her phone to see if he left her any messages. Her face was in the phone when she heard a chair being pulled out across from her. When she looked up she saw Trish taking a seat.

"I'm so glad you could make it Victoria." Trish smiled showing her pristine white teeth. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch." She signaled the waitress, whom in turn held up her index finger asking her to give her a second.

Tori sat back in her chair giving the cheerful woman across from her a confused glare. "What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be meeting Dom."

Trish sighed giving Tori a false sympathetic look. "That's not going to happen; he's resting peacefully at my place."

Right at that moment, nothing would have pleased Tori more than to wipe the smirk off Trish's face. She didn't want Trish to know she how much she was seething under her calm demeanor, so she brushed it off with a chuckle. "Is that the best you can do, make up lies so you can come between me and Dom?"

"Am I? I mean we both know that Dom isn't too happy with you. Oh and by the way, where's your ring?" Trish asked pointing to Tori's hand that was now absent of a ring.

With the bitter memory of Dom's words fresh in her head, she self consciously let her hands fall to her lap. "What do you want Trish? I have better things to do than sit here with you."

Trish rested her forearms on the square table leaning forward. "I just came here to say goodbye face to face."

"I didn't know you were going somewhere." Tori replied in a joyous tone.

"I'm not, but you are." Her eyes shifted, looking behind Tori.

Out the corner of her eye Tori could spot two men approaching her quickly. She immediately knew who they were without turning around. Trish went to get up from the table, but Tori grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down into her chair. "Listen to me and listen good, I don't know what you think you're doing here, but this isn't some game, this is my life you're playing with." She ended with a set jaw.

"I'm simply seeing an opportunity and taking it. Carter takes you out the picture, and I get fifty grand on top of it. The way I see it, I'm killing two birds with one stone." Trish responded while watching the two men take their seats.

Tori relaxed putting on a cool and collected façade. "You know, there's nothing worse than a desperate woman." Knowing she was out numbered, she released Trish's hand.

"It was nice knowing Victoria." Casting one last devilish grin, Trish bid her farewell and walked away.

Tori was left at the table with Enrique and Roberto, two of Carter's most trusted men. Enrique sat beside her and Roberto took the seat across from Tori boxing her in. The two men were quiet, they just sat there like statues waiting, and she knew exactly who they were waiting for.

"So, how've you guys been?" she asked. They simply stared at her. Just as she thought, neither of them uttered of a word. She sat there twiddling her finger, biding her time looking for a way out.

The waitress made her way over to the table with a smile on her face. She was clueless to the tense situation she was walking into. "I see your party's arrived, can I get you something?"

"We're fine thank you." Roberto rudely waved the woman away. The waitress glared at him, just as she was about to walk off, Tori stopped her.

Tori held her composure brandishing a smile when speaking to the woman. "I'll have a cup of coffee." she said. The waitress nodded and walked away. Tori sat there tapping her fingers on the table trapped between the two henchmen. Minutes later a coffee was being sat down in front of her. She watched as the waitress walked away. "You think by any chance I can buy my way out of this?" Tori asked while stirring her cup of coffee.

Roberto looked at Enrique and laughed. "Not on your life."

She smirked mischievously and stopped spinning the spoon. "I didn't think so." Tori chopped Enrique in the throat and threw the hot coffee in Roberto's face.

Ignoring the onlookers, she pushed through the crowd briskly making her way over to her Plymouth. Tori hopped in the passenger seat, threw the car in reverse and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. She was driving down the pacific coast at top speed. Bullets began to hit the body of her car shattering her tail lights. From the rearview mirror she spotted two vehicles following her. They mimicked her moves as she swerved in and out of traffic, but they were unable to keep up with her. Using one hand to control the wheel, she took out her phone and dialed Dom's number. It rang and rang until his voicemail picked up. "Shit!" she curse aloud. She decided to just leave a message hoping he would get it. Before Tori could hang up, a large SUV came off the on ramp and crashed into her car. The Plymouth bounced off the concrete, flipping multiple times until it finally stopped. Luckily her car landed on the right side up. Glass was shattered everywhere with random pieces broken off in Tori's arms and hands. Her heart was racing uncontrollable and her hand instinctively went to her stomach checking for any signs of blood. She thanked god when she saw none. The door was jammed and the car was smoking really badly. She tried to open the glove box to get to het gun, but it wouldn't open. After knocking out the remainder of the shattered glass in the window with her elbow, she climbed out of the open space. It was extremely painful due to her injured arm and leg. She hit the ground with a thump and attempted crawl to her phone that fell on the ground. She made it a few inches before she was stopped by a foot on her back. The sound of a gun cocking back echoed in her ear, and she knew exactly who was on the other end of it.

Dressed in his best white suit, Carter Verone stood towering over a bloody and batter Tori with his gun out. He removed his foot from her back and knelt down beside her. "Any last words?" he asked. He took the handkerchief from his jacket pocket, and wiped the blood from the corner of her lips.

Tori snatched her face away from his grasp as if his touch burned her. Spitting out the blood gathered in her mouth, she found the strength to speak. "Yeah… fuck you." She spoke with a special disdain that she only held for him.

Unaffected by her words, Carter shook his head and rose to feet. "Such a disappointment."

Tori closed her eyes coming to terms with her fate. Her life played over in her head. Every instance from her childhood to her adult life was broken down in mere seconds. In the midst of it all Dom's face was seared into it, every moment of pain and happiness he was there, except for now. Tori closed her eyes; -POP- the sound of the gun firing was the last thing she heard.


	62. Chapter 62

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 62

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

When Dom woke up in Trish's bed, he was even more lost and confused than before. He sat at the edge of the bed resting his head in his hands to block his eyes from the light, all the while collecting his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was him being in the kitchen with Trish, he didn't know how he ended up in her bed. Dom got up and left the room. He called out o Trish in a low pitched tone; he couldn't stand the sound of his own voice right now. There was no answer. He looked around, and the place was empty. Dom went to check the bathroom, which was vacant as well. While in there he ran cold water from the faucet. After letting it run for a few seconds, he cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on his face. He needed to pull himself together. Using a towel from a shelf nearby, he dried his face. While doing so he caught his reflection in the mirror. There were traces of lipstick on the collar of his white t-shirt.

"Oh fuck… I didn't," He said to himself, truly unsure of his actions. "This is the last thing I need." Dom used the towel to try and scrub the marks from his shirt, but they weren't going anywhere. Frustrated to no end, he threw the towel down. Flashes of Tori and Johnny together entered his mind. He wanted to break the mirror, but instead he just stared at it. "You're a free man; you can do whatever you want." Dom convinced his reflection. After that he left Trish's and headed home.

When he got there everyone's car was parked outside, except for Tori's. "Figures." He said under his breath as he stomped up the porch steps. He paid no attention to the questioning gazes he encountered when he entered the house. Dom walked right past everyone headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a Corona, not caring that he was still semi drunk from earlier. He closed the refrigerator door with his booted foot, and with a twist of the wrist the bottle cap was off and the contents was being poured into his mouth. Dom staggered back into the living room and leaned against the wall watching all the confused faces. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" he asked.

Mia approached Dom and sniffed his shirt. When she took in his scent, she looked up at her brother with shocked filled eyes. "Dom, are you drunk right now?" she asked clearly smelling the alcohol on him. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his beer. "Okay, you never get drunk. What's going on with you?"

"Well, it's not every day I get cheated on… or is it?" Dom replied sarcastically.

Mia's face was the personification of shock when she heard Dom utter those words. "What? Are you sure?" she asked. Something like that she would expect from Dom, but never from Tori. Dom gave her a knowing look and lifted the beer back to his lips.

Vince knew in his heart of hearts that this wasn't right and until he got the full story he wasn't about to jump to any conclusions. "Dom, Tori wouldn't cheat on you. That doesn't even sound like her." He rose to her defense trying to reason with Dom.

Dom let out a chuckle that sounded more like a growl as he regarded his friend, "That's just like you to cover for her. You two were always so good at keeping secrets. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she was fucking you too."

Gasps could be heard from Mia. Letty, Brian and Leon's jaw just about hit the floor. Neither of them could believe this was Dom talking right now. Vince was getting ready to tell him off, but it looked like Rome was going to do the honors.

Rome was just sitting back taking everything in, he understood that Dom was going through something, but he'd had just about enough of listening to the man's drunken vent. Rome rose from the couch marching over towards Dom. "Listen man, I don't care how drunk you are, you talk about my cousin like that again and we're gonna have a problem." He stated in a stern voice.

Dom was itching for a fight. He slammed his bottle down walking over the rest of the way towards Rome. The only thing stopping them from coming to blows was Brian jumping in between them.

"Wait a minute guy's, there's no need for this, so just calm down." Brian glanced at Rome, and then at Dom, waiting for one of them to back down. Knowing that Dom was harder to calm when enraged, he shot Rome a pleading look and Rome walked away. Brian let out a relieved breath and turned his sights back to the larger man. "Now Dom, you mean to tell me that you two were gone for hours and you still didn't talk things through?"

"Judging from the lipstick on his shirt, they did a lot more than talking." Leon so carelessly pointed out.

Letty's eyes immediately darted to Dom's collar. "Tori didn't have on lipstick when she left here." She added giving Dom 'the look', the one that he was all too familiar with during their time together. The one that said, you're a good for nothing, low down liar.

Dom ignored her and turned his attention to Leon. "Tori was here?" he asked. He thought for sure that this would be the last place he would find her.

"Yeah, she came here looking for you, but then you told her to meet you in Malibu and-" Leon started in, but was cut off by a confused Dom.

"Wait… what? I didn't tell her to meet me in Malibu. I haven't even spoken to her since this morning." said Dom.

"Were you drunk when you sent the message, because I saw it… it said for her to meet you at Neptune's, and it came from your phone." said Vince

Dom patted his pockets checking for his phone. He checked his jeans and his jacket, but it was nowhere to be found. "I don't even know where my phone is. How long ago was this?" he asked as he searched again, even though he wasn't going to find it.

"About four hours ago. Where did you have your phone last?" Brian asked.

He thought for a moment, trying to get past the haze of the alcohol he consumed. "At Trish's, I think." When he looked at the faces in the room, he realized the mistake in his words.

"I take it she's the owner of that lipstick." Said Letty, she sounded disappointed as she brushed past him exiting the room. She was truly hoping that he would get it right this time.

"Oh Dom, please tell me you didn't." asked Mia. Her face mirrored Letty's tone.

"I don't know Mia, I was drinking and I blacked out." When he met eyes with Mia, she slightly shook her head at him. For a second there Dom thought his sister was going to hit him, but he was relieved when he felt Mia's hand on his back trying to comfort him.

Vince hadn't chimed in yet because things still weren't adding up in his head. "Hold on, now if you didn't send the message, then who did?" he asked.

It was Dom's turn to mull things over. Vince was right, someone obviously sent Tori that message, and he knew for sure that it wasn't him, so then who was it? "Someone give me a phone, I need to call Trish." Dom commanded. Brian reached in his pocket and passed him his. The phone rang a few times before Trish's voice screeched through the phone in a shrill upbeat tone. Dom asked her if she'd seen his phone, or if he left it at her place. He heard her ruffling things around on the other end of the line as if she was actually looking for it, and then she replied with a no. There were more questions he wanted to ask like, if they'd slept together for one, but seeing his audience, he decided to save that conversation for later. Dom hung up the phone looking more confused than before.

"She said no?" Letty asked emerging from the kitchen. Dom nodded yes. "Of course she did. Check your messages, maybe she called you."

"That's a good idea." said Vince.

Dom's fingers glided over the key pad tapping numbers. He held the phone to his ear waiting for the voicemail to pickup. After his voice ended, he punched in his code and the computerized voice told him that he had one new message. Dom pressed a button waiting for the message to be played. As he listened closely, the only thing he heard was static and horns, just as he was about to hang up, Tori's rushed voice came on the line. **You're not picking up, so I guess you're still mad at me. There's a lot I need to explain, but there's no time. Puerto Vallarta in Jalisco Mexico, go there and you'll find out what you need to know. I want you to know that I would never cheat on you. I love you more than anything in this world… so don't ever forget that.** Her next words were cut short by the sound of a crash. The words she shouted were muffled by the sound of her car flipping across the concrete. Everyone watched anxiously as Dom's outward emotions changed while he listened. There was a bunch of static on the line, and a man's voice that he couldn't make out, and the next thing Dom heard was a gunshot. He nearly drops the phone. Dom's widened eyes were set ablaze. He tried to keep his panic from showing, but it was too late for that. It was like everything was starting to move in slow motion. Nervous faces were in front of him and panicked words were being yelled, but Dom heard nothing but the shot.

Everyone was looking to him for answers. They were all trying to find out what was wrong, but Dom was stuck, he didn't know what to say. His mouth twitched like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. The lids of his drooped and he was losing focus through the threat of tears. He'd felt his chest tighten; it was like someone put a choke hold on his heart.

Mia grabbed his shoulders in a firm grip giving him a shake, "Dom, what's wrong?" she yelled snapping him out of his trance.

The room was still. Dom looked at the worried expression on his sister's face with wavering eyes. There was a stagnant pause before he could bring himself to form a sentence. "There's been an accident… I need to go find Tori."


	63. Chapter 63

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 63

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

The team drove around town searching for Tori, while Dom headed to Neptune's. When he got there he didn't see any signs of her, but he expected that much. The place was packed with lots of people, so he was hoping that maybe someone saw her. Dom moved through the lingering crowd describing Tori, asking if anyone had recognized her, but he was unsuccessful in his efforts. As a waiter walked by, Dom reached out his hand to stop him. "Hey, I'm looking for a woman, long dark hair, about yay high." He spoke lifting his hand to her adjusted height, "she has on a white top and black leather jacket."

The waiter half listened and shook his head no. "Sorry bro, no one hear fits that description." The young man tried to walk away, but a firm hand laid on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"I wasn't finished." Dom let out through grit teeth. The man's body turned stiff as a board under Dom's firm hold. "She would have been here earlier, a few hours ago." he continued on.

"I think I know who you're talking about." said a woman. Dom let the waiter go turning around to see who was speaking to him. When he did, he was greeted by the waitress who served Tori earlier that day. She tucked her note pad in her apron making her way towards him. "Caramel complexion, late twenties; early thirties, drives a dark blue older model car?" she asked. She then motioned for Dom to follow her as she moved over to the bar carrying her empty drink tray.

This news gave Dom some hope. At least now he knew that she did make it there. "Have you seen her?" he asked keeping the desperation he felt out of his voice.

The waitress let out a small chuckle. "Have I?" She sat her tray on the bar counter after exchanging some brief words with her coworker. The woman then turned her attention back to Dom. "Her and her buddies, at least I thought they were her buddies… anyway, they caused quite the scene in here."

Dom nodded slightly taking in this new information. So now he knew that not only was she there, but she had company as well. "How long ago did they leave?" he asked.

"Oh honey this was hours ago. She took off up the road, and they followed soon after. I'm not sure if they caught up to her, from the looks of it she was in quite a hurry." Once her drank order was filled, she loaded them on the tray, "Listen, I have to get back to work. I'm sorry I can't be more of a help."

"Thank you for your time, I appreciate it." He half smiled at the waitress and reached in his wallet pulling out a twenty sitting it down on her tray before making his way to the exit.

Dom high tailed it in the same direction Tori had earlier hoping to spot her or her car. He drove down the road peering out the window looking for anything. When the reflector on his car bounced of something on the road he pulled over to get a closer look. The sun was just beginning to go down, so he grabbed a flashlight from the glove box. He got out of his car and went over to the object in the road. After flashing the light on it, he kneeled down to pick it up. It was Tori's cell phone, or at least it used to be. It was trampled and mangled from all the passing cars that crushed it. Dom lifted the light on the rest of the road and came across shattered glass. He knew this had to be where the accident took place, the only problem was, there were no traces of her car.

With the broken phone in hand Dom got back in his car and took off down the road. When he came across a payphone, he got the word to the team to meet up with him at the last place on earth Dominic Toretto wanted to be… a police station.

The sight of the various colorful race cars pulling next to the black and white cruisers definitely caused some stares. Dom was already inside the station waiting when the team poured in through the doors.

"I never thought I would walk in here willingly." Rome joked. He was feeling quite uncomfortable in his new surroundings, not to mention he was on edge same as everyone else. "So what'd you find out?" he asked Dom.

He massaged his forehead and a gust of air escaped his lips followed by words. "From the looks of it, Tori was being chased by some guys. When I found the crash site, this was there," he reached in his pocket and passed Rome the damaged phone. "that, along with some broken glass, but there was no sign of her Plymouth."

"You think it was driven away?" Mia asked.

Dom shook his head no, "I doubt it, from what I heard the car took a big hit, no way it was in driving condition." As he said it, his mind automatically repeated the impact over again.

"Ah… Mr. Toretto," The group turned around when they were interrupted by a gruff voice. An aged detective, whom appeared to have consumed too many donuts in years on the force staggered over to them. "What are you doing here, and without a set of bracelets?"

When Dom turned around and saw detective Brady standing there, his jaw tightened. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he now had to put up with this asshole who had it in for him every since he got behind a steering while. "I need to file a missing persons report." Dom responded as calmly as he could.

"Missing persons?" The detective tilted his glasses down letting his eyes scan over them all one by one before shifting his focus back to Dom. "Looks to me like the gangs all here."

Letty saw the anger growing on Dom's face, she rested a hand on his arm as she stepped forward to address Brady. "This is serious, now will you stop screwing around and listen to what he has to say." said Letty. Dom glanced at her, he wasn't surprised, Letty always did have his back in a tight spot. That's one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place.

"Now listen here young lady, you're addressing an officer of the law, and it would do you well to remember that." He took out his pad, not catching the insults Letty muttered under her breath. "What's the name of the person you want to file a report on?" He asked followed by the click of his pen.

"Victoria Peralta, age-"

Detective Brady held his hand up stopping Dom in his tracks. "Stop right there. I've done this song and dance with you two before. Now is she missing or did she take off?"

Dom had almost forgotten he'd gone through this five years ago with him. It was like déjà vu, but this time things were different, he knew in his gut that Tori was in real danger. "I'm telling you she's missing, and I think she's in some sort of trouble. There was a crash-"

"A crash, then where's the car?" Brady asked directing his raised set of eyebrows at Dom.

That was a question Dominic had been asking himself. He heard the crash and found the area in which it happened, but there was no sign of her it. "I don't know, but-"

Dom closed his mouth gritting his teeth together after being cut off once again.

"So how do you know there was a crash in the first place?"

"I can tell you if you stop fucking interrupting me." Dom spat out with full on aggression. Once it was clear he had the detectives attention, he resumed speaking. "Now I heard the crash while she was leaving a message on my phone. She was talking, and then boom…"

Brady nodded putting his pen to paper, "How long has she been missing?" he asked.

"About six hours." Dom replied.

A snort escaped him, "six whole hours huh?" he spoke in a condescending tone that made everyone in the room want to wrap their hands around his neck. "Maybe she's in the hospital."

"We checked all of the hospitals, nothings came up." said Mia

"Well there's nothing I can do for you at this time. A person has to be missing for 24 hours." He tucked his pen in his Jackson pocket, and turned on his heels to walk away.

Dom took a seat in a very uncomfortable plastic chair that was attached to several others. Frustrated and confused beyond belief, he dropped his head in his hands letting out a sigh. Mia joined her brother, taking the spot next to him. She leaned her head against Dom's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

From the look on Dom's face, Brian could tell that he was going to go from 10 to 100, and pretty soon, his tolerance was going to hit the roof. As the tension was building, Brian caught up to detective Brady and pulled him to the side to get a word in. "Listen Brady, we're not asking for much. The least you could do is put out an APB on her car."

The pudgy man was not budging. He shook his head from side to side not even bothering to fully hear Brian out. "Rules are rules. I don't make the law, I enforce it… something you should have learned." He looked Brian straight in the eyes so he could feel the sting of his snarky jab.

Brian turned his head giving a brief glance back at his restless friends standing behind him. It took everything in him not to respond to the comment. He stayed cool and kept his composure. "Come on, give us a break here. We both know that there's an exception to that rule."

"Yes there is, but not for someone who has a history of disappearing," was his snide reply.

Dom grew tired of playing the background watching the two men go back in forth. He got up and walked towards them taking a stand next to Brian. "So what the hell am I suppose to do now?" he asked with a stone face. The low bass in his voice was purposely intimidating, but you could still hear how agitated he was. It's been hours now and there was still no word from Tori, and on top of that, the police were no help at all, he was completely at his wits end.

"I suggest you go home and wait." said detective Brady. Everyone was pissed at Brady's nonchalant reply, but none more than Dom.

In the blink of an eye Dom had the pudgy detective hemmed up against the wall by his shirt collar. A gasp left the man's lips as his body was shifted with the speed of light. It was clear that Dom had just about enough. "I suggest you do your fucking job." He said as he pressed the body harder into the wall. Soon enough, the man would be through it. By then everyone was on their feet trying to pry Dom away from detective Brady before matters got worse. His hold was so tight that his knuckles were turning white. A few officers looked their way, before turning a blind eye to the situation. Detective Brady wasn't well liked, so they was happy to see him get his just desserts.

Mia saw the frighten look on the man's face, and the rage in Dom's eyes. He was at his breaking point. "Dom no! Let's just go," she pleaded with her brother. Mia knew that when he got like this, she was the only person that could calm him Dom. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and spoke once more. "Dom please, he's not worth it, let's go home."

Dom looked over his shoulder and saw his sister staring at him with her doe eyes filled with worry and concern for him. He looked back at the man, who just about shit himself, and released his hold. They all quickly got out of there before he decided to press charges.


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the slow updates guys. It's been a long ride, but I will be concluding this story tomorrow. I would like to thank all of my extremely awesome readers in advance, I hope you all enjoy the ending. Until tomorrow...**

**-Ms. Producer**

**xoxo**


	65. Chapter 65

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 64

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

After they left the station, Dom insisted that they continue their search. Everyone drove around until the wee hours of the morning, until Vince managed to convince Dom to go home and get some rest. Brian, Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon and Rome all watched as Dom walked past them and straight to the garage. Vince and Mia gave each other the same knowing look. This is how it started with him last time. Dom started being reclusive and keeping to the garage, and when he did emerge, he was always so temperamental. Neither of them knew what was going through his head, and they didn't want to go through that again. They shook their heads and went in the house.

Dom needed to be alone, he felt like he was capable of snapping at any moment, and he didn't want his family to be on the receiving end. As he sat in the driver seat of the Charger, the day's events ran through his mind. When he rolled over this morning and saw that Tori wasn't next to him, his first thought was that maybe she was just in the bathroom, but when he checked his buzzing phone he found out otherwise. As he raced over to confront Tori and Johnny, he saw nothing but red. The thought of Johnny touching her sent him into a blind rage, so naturally when he did see Tori; she was on the receiving end of it.

Sitting here alone allowed Dom's racing mind to slow down a bit and think things over. Tori was hiding things from him, this much he did know, but would she actually cheat on him. Deep down, he knew the answer was no, but with all the secret phone calls and messages, he didn't know what to think. His hand slid down the rough material of his jeans, and stopped when he felt something hard in his pocket. Dom reached inside his right pocket and pulled out the ring he had given Tori. He rolled the piece of jewelry back and forth on his fingertips before letting it settle in his palm. It looked so small in the palm of his hand. A small smirk played on his lips as he wondered how it ever fit on her finger, but it did, and it was a perfect fit. The image of Tori's face of when he took it from her popped into his mind, and he felt his stomach drop. Dom rested his head on the steering wheel, he was done in. His body began to betray him as his eyes fluttered shut. The need for sleep was overcoming him, as he drifted off to sleep he hoped that wherever she was, she wasn't hurt.

Jesse stumbled in early that morning and was all smiles from his date with Jade. After their movie date, the two of them grabbed a bite to eat and just walked around town. They eventually ended up at a playground where the two of them just sat on the swings talking and getting to know each other. Neither of them wanted the date to end. For the first time ever Jesse found himself connecting with a girl on a personal level. She even listened as he blabbed on and on about cars and engines with no complaints. This warm feeling in the pit of his stomach was new to him, but he was enjoying it. When he walked into the house, everything was quiet. There were no hung over bodies on the floor, and no beer cans to step over, this was a shocker.

Back in the garage, Dom slept in a very uncomfortable position in the front seat of the Charger. His arm shifted on the steering wheel, and he ended up hitting the horn. When the sound hit his ears, his head sprang up awaking him from his sleeping state. Dom rubbed his ears trying to get rid of the ringing sound. He got out of the car and stretched his arms up high. Dom went to reach in his pocket for his phone, but remembered he still hasn't found it. So he headed towards the house to check his answering machine to see if there were any messages from Tori, or from someone who's heard from her. When Dom opened the door to the garage, he saw that the lights were on in the house. Hoping that it was Tori, he anxiously made his way inside.

"Tori, is that you?" he called out as he entered through the back door.

Jesse had his head in the refrigerator when Dom's voice came booming through the room causing him to hit his head. "Nope, just me." He said as he backed out of the frige while rubbing his head. When Jesse turned around, he was greeted by a disheveled Dom. "Whoa, you look like shit, what's wrong with you?" he asked with a slight hint of amusement behind it.

The disappointment Dom felt was imprinted on his face. He was truly hoping it was Tori. Dom rubbed his tiresome eyes, wiping away the crust from the corners. He glanced at the humored, but slightly confused look on Jesse's face and remembered he had no idea what was going on, and looked like Dom was going to be the one to tell him. "Tori's missing, no one's seen or heard from her all night." He spoke masking his inward emotions, still appearing to be the ever fearless leader.

Jesse's eyes widened in shock. "What? What do you mean she's missing, and why didn't you call me?" he asked raising his voice a hitch.

Dom pulled out a chair and sat down, Jesse followed suit. Dom leaned back in his chair; he really didn't feel like getting into details and rehashing the whole ordeal. "It's a long story, but I know she's in some sort of trouble."

"Well why aren't you out looking for her?" Jesse shouted on an impulse as he stood to his feet. His fidgeting body moved back and forth.

"What the hell do you think I've were doing, sittin on my ass." Dom shouted back at the younger man.

Dom's harsh tone made Jesse stop his frantic pacing long enough to process a clear thought. He knew that Dom would go to hell and back for any one of them, especially Tori. "I'm sorry Dom, I didn't mean nothing by it." He apologized for his careless comment.

"It's alright Jess, I know you're worried too." Dom stood up from his seat and patted the unnerved man on his shoulder as he walked pass him. Just as he was about to fully exit the room, Jesse's voice stopped him.

"You don't think anything bad happened to her do you?" Jesse asked in a somber tone.

The concerned look on Jesse's face was pleading for some reassurance from Dom, so he gave a reassuring smile, even if it was a false one. "Listen, I'm gonna go take a shower, then I'm heading back out to look for her. You can come if you want." Said Dom. Jesse nodded and sat back down taking everything. Meanwhile Dom headed upstairs, not bothering to tell Jesse, or anyone else for that matter about the gunshot he heard on the message.

Jade hit her mattress as soon as she got in from her date with Jesse. She really felt at ease with him and found herself smiling at his awkward attempts to make her laugh and his ongoing conversation about cars and the team. They were having so much fun together, that she dreaded the idea of going home, but the sun was coming up and she knew that they would have to go their separate ways.

When she awoke from her brief nap, her smile was still intact as she thought about her night with Jesse. Jade looked at her watch, which read 10 a.m. She wondered if Jesse was up yet since they both had late nights. She reached for her phone and was just about to call him when suddenly she stopped. Jade sat the phone down and got out of bed. She walked over to her door and pressed her ear against it. There was loud shouting going on in the living room, and it was coming from Trish. Jade slowly opened her door and tip toed out into the hall to get a closer look. From her vantage point, she could see Trish wearing holes in the floor yelling into the phone attached to her face.

_"Don't yell at me Johnny, I know what I'm doing."_

_"Well you weren't going to take Carter up on his offer, so I did."_

_"Why are you so worried about Tori anyway, she doesn't give a damn about you."_

_"I don't care what happens to her, as long as she's gone and the only way Dom will find out is if you say something to him."_

Jade tip toed down the hall and eased back into her room undetected. As soon as she shut her door, she heard footsteps heading her way. Jade made a bee line for her bed and climbed under the covers. The steps stopped and her door cracked open. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep as Trish's eyes did a brief scan of her room before closing the door. A few moments later Jade heard the front door being slammed.

Jade hurriedly climbed out of bed and headed to Trish's room. She had no idea what that conversation was about, but whatever it was, it didn't sound good. In all truth, she wouldn't have paid any mind to it at all, but hearing Tori's name put her ears on alert. Trish absolutely despised the woman's being, so to hear her name come up in an argument with Johnny, something was definitely wrong. Jade searched Trish's room from top to bottom trying to find anything suspicious. She searched through her drawers, under the bed, and finally the closet. She moved the massive amounts of clothes out of her way and rummaged through all of her shoe boxes, but found nothing out of the ordinary. That was until the chest at the foot of the bed caught her eye. She went over to it and opened it up. There were a few blankets folded up on top, when she moved them aside, it was a large overstuffed envelope sitting there. Jade picked it up only to find stacks of money inside. This was definitely suspicious. For one, Trish didn't work, her father paid all of her bills and she basically lived off his credit cards, so for her to have this much cash on hand raised her eyebrows.


	66. Chapter 66

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 64

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

Trish decided to 'randomly' pop over Dom's to say hello. The door was unlocked, so she didn't bother knocking. When stepped inside, everyone was either on a phone, or in the middle of dialing one. She made her way over to Dom who held up a finger to her as he wrapped up his conversation. When he finished he turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay with the baby?" he asked.

Trish smiled at his concern placing a hand on her rounded belly. "Yeah everything's fine; I was just stopping by to check on you. You sounded a bit off when you called yesterday."

"Did you ever find my phone?" He asked remembering that he lost it at her place.

"I didn't really have time to look." Trish replied. She self consciously held on a little tighter to her purse, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Letty and Vince who had been watching her every move from the moment she walked through the door. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"Something happened to Tori, we can't find her anywhere." Dom replied paying only half his attention to her as he spoke. He turned his back to Trish as his fingers dialed another number not slowing down for a second.

Trish was starting to get frustrated with his lack of focus. On the outside, she played it cool, but deep down she was seething that he was so absorbed and obsessing over Tori. "Are you sure she didn't take off, I mean me being pregnant is a lot for her to deal with and we all know how she handles stress." She said in an attempt to take Dom's focus off his search for Tori.

Dom looked around the room and saw that everyone paused for a brief moment as if they were actually contemplating what was just said. He knew that the thought lingered in the back of their minds, but none of them wanted to say it. This wasn't the case for Dom, he knew that she would never do that to him again, especially now. "She wouldn't leave, trust me on this, okay." He spoke with a stern and unquestionable voice that no one would dare to challenge. After making his point, he turned to face Vince. "I'm gonna go back to Neptune's to see if I can get anything else out of that waitress. Maybe she'll be able to describe the people Tori was with." said Dom. Vince nodded, but not before catching the panic in Trish's eyes. He lightly nudged Letty who stood next to him, she looked at the woman in question and instantly picked up on the same thing. There was something going on with her, and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

As Dom made his way to the door, Trish followed behind him still trying to make her case. "Why don't you just face it Dom, she left you… again. Search all you want to, you're not going to find her." She had to persuade him not to go, she couldn't risk someone at Neptune's describing her.

Those words cut through Dom and made him stop right in his tracks. He turned around with a glowering expression that made Trish take a step back. "Tori wouldn't leave, and that's the last time I'm gonna say it." He warned.

Any smart person would have taken the hint and backed down, but Trish was never known for her brains. She put her hands on her hips and continued to push him. "Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Because she's pregnant." Dom shouted. Trish's face dropped, and echo's of the word _'what?' _could be heard throughout the room. Dom didn't picture the moment they broke being like this. There were no happy faces and warm hugs, and most of all Tori wasn't by his side. "We're going to be parents again; she wouldn't take that away from me."

Mia wanted to go up to her brother and just hold him close, she understood how big this was for him and Tori. "Dom, why didn't you guys tell us?" Mia asked. She also asked herself how she didn't see it.

"We agreed that we would wait until she made through the first trimmest. She was afraid of getting everyone's hopes up and losing the baby." Things had now taken a whole new turn. Dom read the acknowledgement and understanding on their faces, but he knew he would still have to answer a bunch of their questions. "Now you see why she wouldn't leave, she was happy, we both were."

Brian stood there thinking what he would do if it was him and Mia in this situation. The thought alone scared him. He looked at the woman he loved and his heart went out to Dom. Brian grabbed his keys and starting moving towards the door. "Come on Dom, I'll ride with you." He said. Mia grabbed her jacket and went to follow behind them, but Brian stopped her. "Mia, you stay here in case anyone calls or comes by." he instructed.

Just as the guys were about to leave, they heard tires screeching outside. Leon looked out the window and saw a black Nissan S14 with pink trimming and detail. When the driver side door opened he saw a petite Asian woman step out. "Jesse, your girlfriend's here." He teased.

Jesse went to the door prepared to tell Jade that this wasn't a goodtime, but she walked right pass him. Her face was set as she moved pass the occupants of the house and straight to her target.

"What did you do?" Jade asked demandingly.

"What are you talking about?" Trish tried to move around Jade, but the younger woman put her arm out blocking her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jade replied.

Jesse curiously watched the standoff play out between the two women. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she does." said Jade. "When I woke up this morning I overheard Trish arguing with Johnny on the phone about Tori. She was talking about some guy named Carter and saying how Tori isn't going to be a problem for her anymore. Then when I searched her room I found this tucked away in her chest." Jade dug in her bag, when her hand emerged it had an envelope at the end of it. She passed it to Dom all the while keeping eye contact with Trish.

Like everyone else, Dom was baffled by what was going on. He weighed the envelope in his hand as he looked at Jade, and then Trish. That's when he noticed the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead, she was nervous about something. When Dom opened the envelope, his eyes widened and brows rose. "Where'd you get this?" he asked referring to the heap of money he was holding.

All eyes were on Trish waiting for her response. She ignored Dom's question to face Jade with an angry glare. "You have no right to go through my things?" Trish reached for the money, but Dom snatched it away.

"I asked you where you got this." He reiterated stepping broodingly close to her.

Trish shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing Dom. Just some money I've been saving, that's all."

All of a sudden there was a muffled ringing sound. Letty stepped forward holding a phone to her ear. Trish scowled at Letty as the two women locked eyes, both knowing exactly why. After making her point, Letty hung up. "That's Dom's phone ringing in your purse, I thought you said you didn't find it." said Letty.

Dom removed the strap from her shoulder and rifled through her purse. He dug around throwing aside papers that were meaningless to him, and low and behold, he found his phone. Dom held it up to her face, the proof was in his hands and there was no dancing around it. "You better start talking and start talking now." He demanded

The walls were closing in on Trish. There's was no lie that she could think of to get out of this one. She stood defiantly folding her arms under her breasts in a huff. "Some guy was asking around about Tori. He said he would pay me fifty-thousand dollars if I would take him to her, that's all." She replied carelessly and tried to walk away.

Dom grabbed her by the elbow keeping her in place. "And then what?" he snarled. Trish looked away appearing as if she could care less. It infuriated Dom when she didn't answer, so he gave her a firm shake ultimately getting her attention.

A surprising concern arose in Letty. She wasn't Trish's biggest fan, but she knew Dom would never forgive himself if he hurt her. "Easy Dom…" Letty laid her hand on Dom's, but it was removed when she met his evil eye.

After taking his glare from Letty, he set it on his prime target. "You took him to her and then what?" he repeated. Dom was not letting her go until he found out everything.


	67. Chapter 67

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 66

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

After taking his glare from Letty, he set it on his prime target. "You took him to her and then what?" he repeated. Dom was not letting her go until he found out everything.

Trish had never seen this side of Dom, and in all honesty, it scared her. "I don't know. I told Tori to meet you at the restaurant, when Carters guys showed up, I left. Whatever else happened I had nothing to do with it." She replied.

In hearing this, Letty took her focus off Dom and turned her sights to Trish. Just as she was beginning to feel sorry for the girl, her good senses kicked back in. "You're so lucky you're pregnant right now." Letty grounded out.

Trish's back was against a wall, literally. There were no friendly faces in the room, not even her cousin. She instantly broke out in her trademark fake tears. "I did it for our son, and for us." She whined in an attempt to rationalize her actions to Dom.

"Get this through your head… there is no us." Dom spit his words out like venom.

"And there's no son either." Jade interjected causing all eyes on her.

Dom backed away from Trish, turning to face Jade. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Shut your mouth Jade." Trish made two angry strides towards the younger woman, but Dom held his arm out stopping her.

Jade shook her head defiantly. "No, I think I've done enough of that." She replied, all the while matching Trish's glare. "Dom, Trish's baby isn't yours."

That was a kick to the stomach for Dom. He turned to Trish with his eyes wielding his hurt. "Is this true?"He asked. She looked down at her shoes breaking contact with him. "Is it true?!" Dom yelled his words this time. She stared at him with an expressionless look on her face before uttering the word yes. Dom couldn't believe it, but then again, he could. She was sneaky and conniving, he just blamed himself for falling for it. He was starting to lose his cool fast "How long have you known?" Dom asked.

This was it, the cat was out of the bag and there was no going back. Trish stood there with her chin held high, ready to do battle. "I've always known, and quite frankly I was surprised you brought it." She replied, not caring about all the dirty looks she received. She was just about to open her mouth to say something, but that was quickly cut short by a hand around her throat.

"Dom..." Brian called out in a warning voice as he approached him to get him off of Trish, but he ended up being pushed across the room. Vince and Leon tried the same, but saw the same fate. Dom was beyond the point of being reasoned with. He instructed them to stay back, they all just had to go on good faith that he wouldn't do something stupid.

"You knew the baby wasn't mine this whole time. Do you know what I went through, what I put my family through and it was all lies." His grip tightened as he went on. Just hearing the words leave his lips made him angrier with each passing second. "Was Tori ever cheating on me?" he asked while still keeping his hold.

"No." Her voice was strained as Dom squeezed tight. Her fingers dug into his forearms trying to get him to release her.

"I fucked up my relationship for you and your bullshit. I could kill you right now." Dom could hear multiple voices trying to talk some sense into him, but it was all muddled due to his current state of mind. He had everything, and it was all falling apart because of her lies.

Things were getting out of control, Letty actually believed Dom's words, and from the panicked look in Trish's eyes, so did she. Letty gently placed one hand on his arm, and the other on the hand that was wrapped around Trish's neck. "Dom don't do this. You don't want to go back to jail, not for her, she's not worth it." Letty spoke in a soft calming tone that she doesn't usually use. She held his gaze as he glanced at her, and then back at Trish who was now turning colors. She saw his fingers loosen and Trish slumped to the floor. There was a huge sigh of relief. Letty looked down at the woman who was choking and holding her neck as if she was trying to keep it from falling off. "I suggest you get out now."

Trish didn't need to be told twice. She got up from the floor and scurried to the door. It was surprising that she didn't leave smoke behind the way she made her quick exit. They all stood there not knowing what to say to one another. But all of their emotions were running thick.

Jesse was still trying to take all of this in. "How could you not say anything, Tori considered you a friend." He asked Jade.

The disappointed look he gave her nearly made her cry. She soon found her word through the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry Jesse, I know I should have said something sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you." Jade replied, her voice holding enough remorse for her and Trish.

Dom had enough of this. He stormed out of the house knocking over a rack of cds in the process.

"Dom where are you going?" Mia called after him. She followed him down the steps and to his car, but still there was no word from him. He jumped in his red Honda and started it up. Mia banged on the driver side window steady calling his name. "Dom!" she shouted at the glass, he threw the car in reverse and hastily backed out of the driveway leaving tread marks on the concrete. Mia stood there pulling at the sides of her hair as she watched him disappear down the street. "Shit!"

Mia sat up on the front step all night waiting for Dom to return. Her fingers mindlessly tapped on her knees as she sipped her third cup of coffee. The night air was a comfort to her and it kept her alert, well that and the caffeine that was currently pumping through her blood. While sitting, her focus strayed to Tori's house, she silently hoped that she was safe and would return soon to put their minds at ease, mostly Dom's. Mia was worried about him too, especially after his performances lately. First the thing with the cop, and now Trish, he was acting like a loose cannon, and that was only going to lead to trouble for him.

As she sat there, she noticed a car cruising into the block. It stood out due to its plainness; it was just a simple navy blue town car, nothing extra, nothing remarkable about it. The car stopped when it reached Tori's house, this caught Mia's attention. She stood up to get a better look. Two men stepped out of the vehicle, both wearing suits, nothing fancy, just as plain as the car they drove in. From her viewpoint, Mia identified one of the men as detective Brady. The two suits began to move up Tori's walkway, when a voice in the dark stopped them. "Can I help you?" Mia said to the men and she moved closer to them.

"We're here on behalf of a…" the younger slimmer detective paused for a second to get a look at his notepad, and then looked back up at Mia. "Ms. Victoria Peralta?"

Brady interrupted his partner holding his hand up to him. "I'll handle this Smith." He turned his sights back to Mia. "Is your brother anywhere around?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mia asked skeptically. She hoped that he wasn't coming to arrest Dom for what happened in the police station.

"It's about Victoria." He replied.

"What about Victoria? Did you find her?" she asked with a gleam of hope in her voice, but as she watched the detectives reaction, that hope slowly faded way. They stood there donning pitying expressions and she picked up on it quick. "What is it, because you're starting to scare me?" she asked, but a part of her feared for the answer.

Brady rested a gentle hand on Mia's shoulder attempting to usher her back to her house. "Maybe we should go inside and talk, I think that would be better." He said as they took a few steps.

Mia shook her head breaking the embrace. She didn't want to be coddled, she wanted the truth. "I don't need to go inside, whatever it is you have to say you can say it right here." She said firmly, standing her ground. Detective Brady and Smith both looked at each other as if they were silently passing messages to one another. This made Mia even more frustrated. "Will one of you just tell me something?!" she shouted.

Brian sat on the edge of Mia's bed waiting for her to come in. It was late, he knew she was worried for her brother, but Dom was going to come around when he was ready. Brian was getting restless, so he got up from the bed and left the room. Brian jogged down the stairs and to the front door. When he stepped outside, he didn't see any sign of Mia. He heard voices over near Tori's place and turned his attention to it. That's when he saw Mia standing there with two men. He began walking towards them, and suddenly he saw Mia's knees give way. Brian's feet moved faster to get to her. One of the men already had his arm around her, holding her up, but Brian soon replaced him.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Brian asked her, but she said nothing, at least nothing he could understand between her loud sobbing. Brian looked up at Brady as he held Mia. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Later that night, Dom finally decided to make his return. He knew Mia was probably concerned about him, but he needed to go for a drive and clear his head. What Trish did was unforgivable, but it still bothered him of how close he came to hurting her. After what she did to him and Tori, he was sure nobody would blame him. She was the cause of everything wrong in his life now. If it weren't for her antics, he'd be somewhere laying next to his fiancé, but instead he was sitting in his car outside his house, and Tori, well she was missing in action.

Dom gathered the rest of his thoughts and climbed out of his car. During his drive, he asked around about Carter, but no one seemed to know anything about him, or they were just too afraid to say something. He needed to get some rest because tomorrow was going to be a very long day. The first thing on his agenda was to find this Carter guy and have a few words with him man to man. Dom put his key in the lock and opened the door.

Letty sat on the couch leaned over with her face in her hands, while Vince sat beside her rubbing circles on her back. When Letty looked up at him, her brown eyes were red and puffy. _'Was she crying?'_ He asked himself. Something was definitely wrong. Leon and Rome were both posted against a wall looking somber. Rome stepped towards him. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't find the words. That's when Mia came forward. She quickly approached Dom and threw her arms around him. The moisture from her cheek pressed against her shirt as she cried in his arms.

"What happened Mia?" Dom asked with a confused ridden face.

Brian stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "It's Tori…" His eyes were downcast and unable to meet the larger man's. "I'm sorry Dom."

Dom was taken aback by Brian's words. "What do you mean you're sorry, somebody tell me what the hell is going on here." His eyes searched the room looking for an answer, but they were all quiet. No one wanted to be the one to break the news.

Mia collected herself and she let go of Dom. She took a step back and wiped her tear stained cheeks. "The cops found a wrecked car washed up on the coast… it was Tori's Plymouth." said Mia. She looked up and saw the nervous expression on his face and didn't want to continue, but he had to know. "Her car's banged up really bad and there's still no sign of Tori. They're searching the water, but…"

"But what?" Dom's gravelly voice urged her to continue.

"But they say she couldn't have possibly survived that fall."

"So what are you saying to me? You think she's dead?" he asked, but once again no one said anything, but their face said it all. Dom lifted Mia's chin so would look him in the eyes. "Tori's not dead. She's a fighter, you know this, we all know this." Dom replied not knowing if he was trying to assure them, or himself.

Roman stepped forward, breaking their brother sister moment. He'd been waiting for Dom to return so he could address something that's been on his mind all night. "I got something that I think you all need to take a look at." Rome went over to the couch and bent down reaching behind it. When he came back up, he had a duffle bag in his hand. With police popping in and out of the house, he figured it would be best if he hid it. He walked the bag over to Dom and unzipped it. "I found this in Tori's closet." They all crowded around him to get a look inside. "It's almost seven-hundred thousand there." Dom looked past the money and straight to the gun tucked beside it. He held it up and released the clip, which was fully loaded. "Just what the fuck was she into?" Rome asked the million dollar question that was on everyone's minds.


	68. Chapter 68

Title: Home Coming

Author: Ms. Producer

Chapter: 67

Fandom: The Fast and The Furious

Rating: M

Pairing: Dominic/OFC

Summary: Dominic's world is quickly turned upside down when his first love returns home after leaving him five years earlier

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY ME.

Feedback: Absolutely, I look forward to it. Notes: This story takes place three years after the events of TFATF.

**It's been a fun ride guys, and I would like to thank each and everyone of you for all of your support. So without further ado, I bring you the final chapter of Home Coming.**

**Six Months Later**

The house was quiet, too quiet for its usual occupants, but that was slowly becoming the norm for that past six months. Everyone tip toeing around each other, around the name they couldn't speak or the words they couldn't bear to say. These past few months were painful, but this day was the worst. Today, they were officially saying goodbye to Tori. The bodies of man and a woman were found floating in the water about a week ago by a fishing boat. The unrecognizable John and Jane Doe would later be identified as Carter Verone and Victoria Peralta through dental records, but it was too late, their bodied were immediately cremated. Dom and the others had no time to identify her body, and the police closed the case, citing it as death by drowning. They tried to sell this story to Dom, but he wasn't buying. He just knew there was something more to this, but no matter how much he ranted and raved, the police department still wrote her off as deceased, he even had the death certificate to prove it.

As each of them readied for Tori's memorial service, realization set in a making each step slower than the last. They were never going to see her again. One by one, the team grouped in the living room. First Rome, who came over right after he got dressed, and then Jesse came up from the basement a few seconds later followed by Leon. Vince and Letty came down the stairs next. Her eyes were red and vulnerable from shedding tears in the shower moments earlier. Vince had heard her, but said nothing, he knew she needed that alone time to let it all out. That's just how Letty was; she hated others seeing her cry, it made her feel weak. So now, they stood there waiting for the rest of the team so they could leave. Mia and Brian made their descent next. She wore a basic knee length black dress, and Brian looked almost identical to the rest of the guys, wearing a suits. Rome was the only one who decided to don a tie, while Vince chose to eighty-six his jacket and only wear pants and a dress shirt.

When Mia hit the downstairs landing, she looked around for Dom. There was no movement in his room, so she figured he was already downstairs. "Where's Dom?" she asked whomever would answer.

"Where he usually is, he's been there all night." said Rome. Dom's been a frequent visitor every since this whole thing happened. He would hear him come in and go straight to Tori's room, where he would spend the night, and leave in the morning before he could be spotted by anyone.

"Alright, well I guess I'll go get him." Mia replied sounding a little less than enthused. This was the closed off Dom, and he wasn't too easy to deal with. Everyone left the house, and Mia walked over to Tori's to rein in her bother.

Dom sat in a dark room, on the edge of a bed that he once shared with the person he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. As he sat there he looked around the room, nothings been touch since she's last been in it. All of her wedding magazines were still on the nightstands with book markers sticking out of them. He could still see her sitting Indian style on the bed humming to herself as she flipped through the pages. Every time he would try to see which ones she was circling, she would hold the book to her chest spouting something about bad luck for him to see her dress. Dom almost smiled at the irony of that memory. Bad luck? They had the worst luck. For a brief moment, his eyes swayed over to a large brown box on the floor. It had been delivered months ago, and was address to Tori. Dom couldn't bring himself to open it, because he had a good idea of what was in it.

So there he sat, gazing at a photo of the two of them when they were much younger. Dom stayed at Tori's because it made things easier for him. He felt closer to her there, and he didn't have to put up with people tip toeing around him as if he was some sort of ticking time bomb. They didn't understand that he needed to be by himself so that he could think. Dom thought about what he could have done different. Maybe if he didn't lead Trish on, she would have never felt the need to do what she did. Or maybe if he would have taken the time to listen to Tori back at the motel, Trish would have never been able to trick her into meeting with Carter. _'Carter,' _That name sent a venomous rage through his body. He got off easy in Dom's mind, because he'd give anything to get ten minutes alone in a room with him. If it wasn't for that guy, she would still be here with him, and not lost somewhere, because that's how Dom saw it. She couldn't be dead; she was just lost and trying to find her way back him. That's why he wasn't going to the memorial service; he wasn't ready to admit to himself that she was gone.

The bedroom door cracked open, allowing some light to enter the room. When Dom looked up, bringing himself from his thoughts, he saw his sister standing in the doorway. He knew why she was there, but it wasn't any use.

The first thing Mia noticed was the darkness. She flipped on the light switch causing Dom's eyes to squint from being in the dark too long. With the lights being on, she was able to get a good look at him, he was nowhere near ready. As a matter of fact, he was wearing his garage gear, which consisted of worn jeans with oil stains and his Toretto work shirt. Mia shook her head from side to side. "Dom why aren't you dressed, we're gonna be late."

He spared her a brief glance, and then turned his attention back to the photo in his hands. "I'm not dressed, because I'm not going. I'm gonna head over to the garage and get some work done."

Mia left her spot against the door frame, and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to her brother. "Dom we went over this. I know you're hurting, but you can't keep moping around and locking yourself in here."

Dom let out a faint chuckle. If she wasn't sitting so close she would have never heard it. "I don't lock myself in here, you got in just fine."

"You know what I mean. Now everyone is downstairs, and we're all waiting on you. So I'm going to find something for you to wear, you're gonna put it on, and the two of us are going to walk down those stairs together." Mia instructed, and all she got was a grunt in reply. She got up from the bed and went over to the closet to see if Dom had some of his better looking clothes in there. On her way to the closet, she almost tripped over the box that Dom had been staring at a few moments ago. Mia looked down at the sealed box and saw Tori's name on it. "What's this?" she asked.

Dom turned his attention to the object that had been taunting him for months and then looked up at his curious sister. "It came for Tori a couple of days after the accident."

Being the inquisitive mind that she is, Mia picked up the large rectangle shape box and sat it down on the bed. Her hands ran over the clear packing tape and pulled off the binding strips. Once the tape was off, two flaps opened up exposing the contents inside. She reached in the box moving aside the pink kraft paper and plastic to pull out Tori's wedding gown. A melancholy smile came to Mia's face as she held up the white silk spaghetti strap gown with an empire waist and a chapel train. "Oh my god, it's her dress." She stated enthusiastically. The silky material slipped through her fingertips as she caressed it. "It's beautiful Dom, come take a look." She glanced at him to see that he didn't even budge.

Dom sat with his back to Mia, all the while Tori's words replayed in his head. "Can't, it's bad luck." He replied to her.

Mia looked at her broken brother with compassionate eyes and placed the gown back in the box. She knew it pained him to come to terms with things, but he wasn't even attempting to try. "Look Dom, I know how you feel-"

"You know how I feel?" he asked rhetorically, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. "I dream about her Mia. I can still see her face when I told her the wedding was off. I said things to Tori just to hurt her, I wanted to hurt her, I wanted her feel what I was feeling." Dom stood from the bed with the picture frame in hand, and sat it back on the dresser in the exact spot he got it from. His eyes settled on it for a moment before turning to face his sister. "The last thing I said to Tori was I don't trust you…. that can't be the last words I ever say to her. So if I go with you, I'm telling myself that I'll have the chance to take it all back. I'll never get to tell her that I didn't mean any of it."

Mia resealed the box to the best of her abilities, and walked over to Dom. "Listen Dom, she knew you were upset and didn't mean what you were saying. I'm willing to bet anything that she forgave you the moment you said it. Tori loved you, and she would have wanted you to come say goodbye her. You need closure, we all do."

Dom looked at her with sadden eyes. "Yeah, but how do you say goodbye to someone you can't live without." His said through the lump forming in his throat.

Mia let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know Dom, I don't know." After coming to the realization that there was nothing she could say or do to get Dom to go to the memorial, she kissed his cheek, and left the bedroom, leaving him to his thoughts.

A mass of people gathered in the warehouse district. The majority of them were members of the street racing community coming together in honor of one of their own. An array of colorful cars aligned the street as if it was any other race night, but tonight was different. Everyone was dressed up, and there were no races going on. Old and new faces stood in silence as they waited for Dom and the team to show.

Hector spotted their signature V approaching in the distance and signaled all of the other cars. Multiple engines roared as team Toretto pulled into the blocked off street, but to everyone's surprise, Dom wasn't leading the pack. When they got out of their cars, Hector was the first one there to greet them to offer his condolences. After that, it was just one familiar face after another.

"We all set?" Hector asked a man standing beside him, and he nodded in return. "Alright guys, gather around." He stood next to his car, and an oversized photo of Tori sat on his hood. "I know this is a little different from what we're use to when we come out here, but tonight is different. Tonight we say goodbye to one of our own. Someone who tore up this strip with the best of them, someone most of called a friend. Man, I remember the first time I ever raced Victoria, I don't even think she was old enough to drive. I mean here she was all of yah high," he laughed while motioning his hand to his shoulder, "with long curly hair that practically swallowed her and this big smile that made her look all sweet and innocent. I thought that this was gonna be the easiest two-hundred bucks I've ever made."

"That's how she suckers you in." Leon shouted from the crowd making everyone laugh.

"You got that right because damn she kicked my ass. I was just happy I didn't put up my slip because it was too cold that night to be walking home." Hector smiled briefly at the memory of that, but his face soon went back to a serious express. "Anyway, I watched her go grow from the cute curly haired girl standing next to her old man's 69 Camaro, to the beautiful take no shit woman in this picture, and I'm lucky to have known her… reposar en paz chica."

Mia stood wrapped up in Brian's arms as she listened to their friends tell tales of what once was. Some made her laugh, others made her cry, but all the while, she wished Dom was here to see just how many people cared about them.

While everyone else focused on the person talking, Vince eyes were glued on the photo of Tori. He remember that picture like yesterday, after all, he was the one who took it. It was the day of the engagement party and he had finally snapped a clear picture of her after so many blocked attempts on her part. He caught her off guard while she was talking and laughing with Letty and Mia. Tori liked to kill him after she saw the flash in her face. She spent half the night begging him to delete it, but he didn't cave, and right now he was glad he made that decision. He captured Tori at one of her happiest times… he just wished he could have those moments back. Vince looked over to his right where Letty stood, and saw her wipe her cheek. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I'm not crying." Letty stated with a wavering voice.

Vince smiled at the tough, yet loveable woman in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "Yes you are, but it's alright."

"It's not alright. She's gone, and the asshole responsible gets off free and clear." She said with an attitude. Carter was dead, Trish had disappeared, everyone got off free and clear in Letty's book, and that wasn't sitting to well with her.

Vince heard the anger in Letty's voice and stood in front of her so that they were face to face. "He's dead Letty, there's nothing else we can do. If there were trust me, it would have been done already."

She let out a beaten breath knowing he was right, but it didn't make her feel any better about it. "Death is too good for that son of bitch." said Letty. She looked around at all of the faces surrounding them, and was bothered by not seeing one in particular. "Where is Dom, he should be here."

Vince shook his head in agreement, "I know, but this is something that he has to deal with in his own way." He moved closer to her, placing a hand on both sides of her face. "I don't know what he's going through, but I do know that I would lose it if something were to happen to you."

Letty just stared at him feeling a sense of security, and dare she say happiness with Vince. Being with him was the total opposite of being with Dom. She didn't have to worry about the lying and cheating. There were no jealous arguments because there was no need for her to be jealous. Whenever they were together he made Letty feel like the only woman in the room, and that's all she wanted. "I love you Vince." She replied tenderly with affection.

His thumb stroked the soft flesh of her cheek as he moved his mouth to hers, letting their lips touch gently before pulling away. "I love you too."

While everyone was at the memorial, Dom was working away on Tori's Plymouth Cuda. This was his new pet project to keep him busy. The car was the only item of hers that was there for him to claim. So when the police towing truck dropped it off at the garage, it became his mission to restore it. When the driver found out what Dom's plans were, he laughed and said it'd be easier and a hell of a lot cheaper to junk it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Dom knew how much Tori loved that car. It was a present from her father for her sixteenth birthday. He remembered when Victor brought home the rusted two toned hunk of junk with the missing passenger seat. He actually had the nerve to put a big red bow on top of it. Dom could see her now standing at the edge of the driveway with her mother's hand covering her eyes as she waited with anticipation. When that hand was removed that anxious smile turned slack jawed. It wasn't the '69 Pontiac GTO she'd been hinting about since she was twelve. Victor tossed her the keys, and the first thing she didn't was lift up the hood.

They say never judge a book by its cover, well the same could be said for cars. Even though the outside looked like it had cruised through hell, the engine was damn near perfect. All it needed was a new harmonic balancer to get rid of the engine knock, and the water pump needed to be sealed to stop the coolant from leaking. Besides a couple of other minor issues, the rest was all cosmetic. Victor told her that if she wanted to drive it, then she alone had to work on it, and Tori did just that, or at least tried to. Victor being who he was just couldn't keep away from a car. In the end, the two of them ended up taking apart the engine and worked on the car together. The sad part was, he died before they could finish it together. Once Tori completed it, she put the car in storage. Dom had never seen her drive it until she arrived at the races the night she returned. It was kind of ironic, he died working on it, and she died in it. _'Hell, maybe I should junk it.' _Dom thought to himself. These cars brought them no luck.

After three hours of working, Dom decided he needed some air. Somehow he ended up walking through a cemetery with flowers in his hands. He stopped when he reached a headstone that was close to a tree. Dom knelt down, with one knee pressed into the manicured grass. He brushed away some of the leaves that had fallen from the tree above him, and sat down a bouquet of white roses in that very same spot. He stared at the names on the headstone coming to terms with the life he's lost. Children who he would never see grow, and a lover who he never got the chance to make his wife. All of these things weighed heavy on him making each day harder than the last, but as much as he hated it, Mia was right. This was a chapter in his life that he needed to get closure on, and that meant facing reality. Tori was not coming back.

Dom kissed two of his fingers, and pressed it against the headstone. "Take care of mommy for me angels." Giving one last look at the grey marble, he stood on his feet, and turned to walk away leaving a piece of his soul behind him.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N**

Hi readers,

I just wanted to let you all know that I will be adding an epilogue for the sequal. So sit tight, it's coming soon. Once again, thank you all for all of the awesome reviews you've been giving Home Coming. They are much appreciated.

-Ms. Producer


	70. Chapter 70

**What Happened After The Accident**

The sound of machines beeping echoed throughout a dimly lit room. A tall woman with pale skin dressed in a white lab coat stood next to a slowly dripping IV watching as a ventilator pumped up and down, forcing air into her patient's lungs. For a moment, she just stared at this person wondering what their story was. It took her mind off of staring at the bare grey walls and listening to the nerve wrecking beeps. Her thought process was suddenly interrupted when she heard the swinging door being pushed open.

"Give me some news!" A man shouted as he walked across the floor of a makeshift hospital. His right forearm was bandaged due to some cuts and burns, but he looked a hell of a lot better than the person he hovered over laying on the hospital bed.

"She's still alive, but unconscious." The timid doctor responded with a stutter, finding herself unable to meet his deadly glare.

"Good, keep it that way. She and I have some unfinished business." His eyes sharply cut across to the figure on the bed, eyeing it intensively before turning to leave.

The doctor watched as his angry strides neared the exit. She stood there fidgeting with the clipboard in her hand contemplating her next choice of words. "Carter!" She called out, halting his movements. He turned around looking quite agitated. "I know this is none of my business, but who is this woman? I could lose my license for doing something like this." She asked meekly. Judging from his brooding body approaching her, she could tell he was none too pleased with her question.

"You could have lost your license all of those others times as well. You can still lose your license if someone starts having conversations with some very important people." Carter warned making sure he got his point across. "Now shut your mouth and do whatever it is you have to do to keep her alive."

"Yes sir." She replied leaving it at that. Carter brushed past her and back over to the bedside.

He leaned over the form lying in the bed, and brushed her hair away from her bruised face. "Should've known you'd have a trick up your sleeve, but don't worry, you're not getting away from me that easy."

The doctor's eyes narrowed on the monitor. She fixed her glasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Sir, I think you should take a look at this." She replied. Carter stepped over to her, and she pointed at the screen. "There's two heart beats here." The weary doctor looked at him with an uncertain expression on her face. "This woman is pregnant."

A sardonic smile spread across Carter's face as watched the double lines go up and down on the screen. "Well you're just full of surprises aren't you Victoria."


	71. Chapter 71

_**Hello readers, I hope you all have checked out the sequel to Home Coming, but if you haven't, here's the link to Unfinished Business. s/9413067/1/Unfinished-Business **_

_**Thank You!**_

_**-Ms. Producer **_


End file.
